My Star
by prettybabo
Summary: Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya. KaiHun
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction KaiHun 3

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Prolog

"Aku mendapatkan lowongan itu Kyung!"

"Ya! Kau serius? Wah! Selamat! Akhirnya kau bisa tinggal dikota besar!"

"Wah, Seoul benar-benar kota yang indah.."

"Indah? Tidak selalu. Seoul adalah kota yang keras. Mau apa kau ke Seoul?"

"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan mimpiku."

"Kai, ada yang meletakkan ini didepan pintu."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Mungkin fans."

"Selamat siang, saya pegawai magang disini. Siang ini saya yang akan menggantikan asisten Anda Tuan Kim."

"Ya? Kau gila? Ini kaus kaki kesayanganku! Kembalikan sini! Apa kau adalah sasaeng yang menyamar hah?"

"Apa? Sasaeng? Aku bahkan bukan fan-mu! Ini aku kembalikan kaos kaki beruang bulukmu!"

"Jangan sedih Kai. Kata ibuku, kehidupan adalah roda yang berputar, jadi ayo cepat makan ini. Aku membeli dagingnya dengan gaji pertamaku lho!"

"Apa daging ini kau racuni? Tidak biasanya kau baik. Kau dulu yang makan!"

"Apakah Kai memang selalu seperti itu pada yang manis-manis? Apakah aku kurang manis Oppa?"

"Jangan sedih Hun, mungkin itu sudah menjadi sifatnya. Sebelum kau meninggalkan Seoul ayo berpesta!"

"Selamat tinggal Kai, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Sehun berjalan menjauh, setelah beberapa langkah ia berbalik "Dan aku harap kau terjepit pintu kantormu setiap pagi!"

To Be Continue

Author sering gemes sama Jongin yang imut-imut macam gadis lugu, tapi Sehun juga sama imutnya, biar adil masing-masing dapet peran uke ya keke


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter One

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Langkah kaki terburu-buru terdengar di sebuah rumah sederhana yang asri pagi hari ini. Langkah kaki yang cepat menuruni tangga, lalu melintasi dapur dan ruang tengah. Tidak pernah menurun kecepatannya hingga pintu utama terbuka lebar. Gadis manis dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah ngantuknya tidak mengurangi pesonanya, ia tergesa-gesa membuka kotak surat di teras rumahnya, matanya bergerak cepat menyusuri surat-surat yang baru saja diantar oleh tukang pos. Bahkan si tukang pos sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran pemilik rumah yang masih berpiyama berlari keluar.

"Terima kasih Ahjussi!" Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya kepada tukang pos yang belum jauh meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia masih memandang gadis muda itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, _sayang gadis semanis itu sedikit gila,_ mungkin begitu pikir si tukang pos. Sayangnya orang yang ia perhatikan tidak peduli sama sekali, gadis manis itu kini sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan, menari-nari sambil melambaikan amplop-amplop dan koran di kedua tangannya. Tariannya berhenti seketika saat ia merasakan kakinya menginjak bunga mawar dihalaman rumahnya. Lari. Ia berlari masuk kerumah sebelum ada saksi mata ia membunuh tanaman yang baru berusia dua minggu tersebut.

Dikamarnya, si gadis manis ini memejamkan matanya rapat sambil membawa selembar kertas. Mulutnya komat-komat, berdoa. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, dibacanya isi kertas itu dengan cepat.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Ommaaaaa! Anakmu memang sangat berbakat!" Kakinya berlari melewati lorong di depan kamarnya menuju pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Omma! Aku akan ke Seoul!" Tubuh seorang perempuan paruh baya terguncang-guncang di atas kasur, selimutnya ditarik hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa Omma bilang, kau pasti keterima." suara perempuan itu masih serak, pertanda ia baru saja terjaga. Namun senyumnya mengembang lebar, melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya yang kini menari seperti orang gila mengelilingi kamar.

"Sehun sudah! Kau akan langsung dipecat jika mereka tahu kau sering bersikap seperti orang gila." Sehun, gadis manis yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan langsung menghentikan tariannya. Ia berdiri dengan anggun, tersenyum lembut dan juga mulai berjalan pelan-pelan bak model pakaian kebaya. Ibunya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Sehun yang selalu tidak terduga.

"Omma, apa aku tidak papa tinggal dengan Bibi Joonmyun selama disana?" Sehun berbicara dengan mulut penuh. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang sarapan di meja makan. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti bicara sepanjang pagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibimu itu sebenarnya baik. Hanya kurang sabar sedikit." Ibu Sehun tersenyum menenangkan.

 _Kurang sabar sedikit apanya? Dia bahkan marah-marah padaku hanya karena aku lama membukakan pintu saat ia berkunjung._

Oh Sehun, gadis berumur tujub belas tahun yang baru saja lulus SMA di Daegu. Beberapa minggu lalu Sehun mengirimkan lamaran untuk bekerja magang ke sebuah agensi ternama di Seoul. Ia tidak berharap banyak karena ia hanyalah lulusan SMA, namun surat balasan yang ia terima pagi ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Sehun diterima! Bagi Sehun, menjadi pegawai magang di agensi besar seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia berjanji begitu masa magangnya sudah selesai ia akan kembali ke Daegu dan membantu ibunya beternak ayam dan menjaga toko dengan giat.

"Omma aku akan kerumah Kyungsoo dulu ya. Aku diminta membantu memasak hari ini." Sehun menyuapkan sendok terakhirnya. Tangannya menyambar tas ransel lusuh disampingnya.

"Aku mendapatkan lowongan itu Kyung!" Sehun memberi tahu kabar bahagianya pada Kyungsoo, teman kecilnya. Mata Kyungsoo semakin membesar mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Ya! Kau serius? Wah! Selamat! Akhirnya kau bisa tinggal dikota besar!" Kyungsoo berhenti memotong-motong sayuran didepannya. Reaksi Kyungsoo tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun tadi pagi, melompat-lompat kegirangan. Hanya saja versi Kyungsoo lebih berbahaya karena ia sambil membawa pisau dapur.

"Wuah! Wuah! Kyung pisaumu!" Sehun menghindar dari pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe, maaf. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku jadi punya alasan untuk pergi ke Seoul." Cengir Kyungsoo, merasa bersalah.

"Ya! Kau bahagia aku diterima atau karena bisa mengunjungi Seoul?"

"Dua-duanya! Beruntung sekali kau akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Kai, Hun." Kyungsoo masih memandang sahabatnya tidak percaya. Sehun bukanlah seorang anak yang beruntung, dibesarkan seorang diri oleh ibunya, ayah yang sudah meninggal bahkan sebelum Sehun sempat mengenalnya. Sejak kecil Sehun sudah belajar untuk bekerja keras, ia sudah membantu ibunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, juga membantu merawat kandang ayam sumber penghasilan mereka. Sehun sering dimintai tolong oleh tetangga-tetangganya untuk membantu mereka memasak, membersihkan taman atau mengurus rumah tangga mereka dengan bayaran yang lumayan untuk anak sekolahan, dan Sehun selalu membawa pulang makanan pemberian mereka.

Sehun tidak pernah malu dengan pekerjaan serabutannya, ibunya mengajarkan untuk selalu menghargai setiap jenis pekerjaan asalkan tidak melanggar norma dan hukum. Tumbuh dengan uang yang serba pas, membuat Sehun menghargai setiap sen yang ia miliki. Ia selalu berpikir dua kali sebelum mengeluarkan uangnya. Keimanan Sehun diuji ketika ia jatuh hati pada sensasi pop yang sedang tenar di Korea Selatan, Kai. Beberapa kali Sehun tergoda untuk membeli tiket konsernya, atau sekadar membeli permen coklat dengan Kai sebagai pembungkusnya. Begitu mengingat dirumah ibunya sering makan hanya dengan sisa milik Sehun, ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya.

Kesempatan Sehun untuk bisa bertemu Kai hanyalah saat ini, dimana ia memiliki sedikit kebebasan setelah lulus SMA. Ia melamar sebagai pegawai magang di Seoul! Bukan mengeluarkan uang untuk bertemu dengan Kai, Sehun malah dibayar! Ketika Sehun mengungkapkan keinginannya itu, ibunya sangat mendukung—Sehun tidak jujur sepenuhnya mengenai alasan ia melamar disana. Ibunya berharap Sehun bisa bekerja dikota besar seperti Seoul, tidak sepertinya yang hanya mengenal kota kecil dimana mereka tinggal saat ini.

"Entahlah Kyung, aku tidak mau fokus terhadap Kai. Aku ingin menganggap Kai adalah bonus dari pekerjaan ini." suara Sehun melemah, tidak bersemangat.

"Hei, kau kenapa Hun? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Kai lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, aku malah sangat menyukainya. Terlalu menyukainya. Bagaimana jika aku semakin menyukainya? Aku pasti tidak mau meninggalkan Seoul? Lalu bagaimana dengan ibuku nanti?" Ah, Sehun memang anak yang sangat berbakti. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, ia memahami dilema Sehun.

"Ya! Kyungsoo! Kau mau omma cincang seperti daging ha? Jangan mengganggu Sehun bekerja bocah!" suara ibu Kyungsoo mengagetkan mereka. Kyungsoo memang malah meninggalkan pekerjaannya memotong sayuran dan malah duduk disebelah Sehun yang sedang mencampur kubis dengan gochujang.

"Siapa yang akan membantu ibu membuka warung kalau begitu?" Kyungsoo menjawab sengit. Mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kau ini benar-benar anak yang mengesalkan! Hari ini kau saja mengantarkan pesanan keluarga Lee! Biar kau digoda habis-habisan oleh anaknya!" Ibu Kyungsoo tertawa sadis. Jadi darah sadis memang sudah mengalir dalam keluarga mereka.

"Ibu! Ibu macam apa dirimu itu? Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu malah tertawa tahu anak perawannya digoda?" Kyungsoo berjalan menghentak-hentak keluar dari dapur, menuntut keadilan pada ibunya.

"Omma, malam ini aku tidur dengan omma yaaa.." Sehun merajuk. Ia sudah membawa bantalnya dan berdiri didepan pintu kamar ibunya.

"Sini, tidur sebelah omma." Ibunya menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya. Sehun langsung naik dan memeluk ibunya. Begitu menenangkan memang berada dipelukan seorang ibu. Hati Sehun memang sedikit resah, ia gugup akan meninggalkan ibunya sendirian, juga bayangan ia akan bertemu dengan Kai benar-benar membuat perutnya seperti diisi timah.

"Ada apa Oh Sehun? Kau sedih tidak akan bisa dipeluk-peluk omma besok-besok?" Pipi Sehun dicubit kecil oleh ibunya. Firasat seorang ibu selalu kuat.

"Ih, omma percaya diri sekali. Aku khawatir dengan ayam-ayamku nanti kurus aku tinggal dua bulan." Sehun berdalih lucu. Apa susahnya jujur Hun, ibumu sudah tahu kau sedang resah karena kepergianmu ke Seoul.

"Omma, nanti jangan bekerja keras ya. Tunggu aku saja. Hanya dua bulan kok." Sehun berucap pelan.

"Omma baik-baik saja Hun. Omma tidak setua itu tau." Sehun terdiam. Ia tidak bisa tersenyum sedikitpun mendengar gurauan ibunya.

"Sehun, omma baik-baik saja sungguh. Sejujurnya omma senang kau pergi ke Seoul."

"Hah? Kenapa? Omma sudah tidak sayang Sehun lagi?" mata Sehun langsung berair mendengar penuturan ibunya. Jahat sekali, ia merasa tidak diinginkan lagi.

"Kekeke, bukan begitu. Omma senang kau bisa bekerja disana. Pasti lebih banyak hal menarik di Seoul, kau masih muda. Omma tidak ingin kau hanya berteman dengan ayam dan penggorengan. Sebenarnya omma ingin kau tidah hanya magang disana, tapi bekerja sepenuhnya disana."

"Omma, kenapa membahas itu lagi? Aku tidak mau tinggal di Seoul. Aku ingin disini bersama omma." Sehun sedikit kesal dengan ucapan ibunya. Sudah berkali-kali mereka membahas ini.

"Hah, kau ini. Kau belum tinggal di Seoul tapi sudah ingin meninggalkannya. Yakin kau bisa meninggalkan Seoul begitu sampai disana?" Ibunya berusaha merubah pikiran Sehun. Kali ini Sehun mati kutu, ia juga takut jika ia tidak mau meninggalkan Seoul nanti, bagaimana jika ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada Kai nanti? Bagaimana jika ia ditawari pekerjaan yang lumayan nanti? Ia bisa memperbaiki kandang ayamnya dengan uang itu, ibunya pasti akan senang. Tapi, meninggalkan ibunya sendiri terdengar terlalu jahat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ibunya kesepian sepanjang hari dan bekerja keras mengurus toko, membersihkan rumah dan yang lainnya.

"Nanti aku akan mengajak omma tinggal bersamaku disana." begitu putus Sehun. Ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ibunya sendirian. Pelukan dipunggung Sehun terasa semakin mengerat. Sehun tersenyum kecil, ibunya memang yang terbaik.

"Sehun! Bangun! Kau harus berpamitan dengan appamu dulu sebelum pergi ke Seoul!" Badan Sehun berguncang pelan. Ah, hari itu sudah tiba. Perut Sehun mulas rasanya, kali ini karena ia sangat bersemangat. Malam dimana ia memutuskan untuk ikut serta membawa ibunya ke Seoul, Sehun sudah membuat rencana. Sehun akan mencari pekerjaan lain agar pendapatannya cukup untuk menyewa kamar kecil dan bisa tinggal di Seoul bersama orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Iya omma, aku bangun." Sehun melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian ia keluar hanya dengan mengenakan handuk. Ia berdiri depan kaca lemari pakaiannya. Memperhatikan seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. _Nanti siang aku sudah bisa bertemu Kai!,_ hatinya menjerit kegirangan. _Aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin untuk Kai, kesan pertama sangatlah penting. Hmm, sebenarnya aku cukup manis kok, hanya saja aku kurang terawat._ Sehun memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya yang manis, matanya yang sipit menggemaskan, hidung yang mancung dan bibir merah muda. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba tersenyum didepan kaca seolah-olah ia sedang melakukan pemotretan majalah, kepercayaan diri Sehun mulai naik. Ia memakai baju terbaiknya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, suasana hatinya sangat baik pagi ini.

"Appa, Sehun akan berangkat ke Seoul selama dua bulan. Sehun berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan omma sendirian terlalu lama. Doakan Sehun agar bisa secepatnya membawa omma ke Seoul yaaa. Lalu Sehun juga memohon satu hal lagi, bantu Sehun supaya bisa dekat dengan cowok yang Sehun suka ya. Hehe." Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya. Dipandangnya makam yang baru saja ia bersihkan. Setelah beberapa menit Sehun mencium nisannya dan kembali pulang kerumahnya.

"Sehun! Tunggu aku ya!" Kyungsoo berdesis penuh semangat. Sekarang Sehun, ibunya, dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di terminal. Sehun melirik penuh makna kepada Kyungsoo, membuat sahabatnya itu tersenyum malu.

"Omma, jaga diri baik-baik ya. Kyung, tolong sesekali jenguk ommaku dirumah ya. Aku minta tolong." Sehun memandang Kyungsoo memohon.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh aku pasti akan melakukannya Hun."

"Jangan lupa bersikap baik pada bibimu. Dan jangan menyimpan kata-kata bibimu didalam hati." Sehun merasa matanya panas, ia tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah. Takut, gugup dan sedikit sedih, semua berkecamuk dalam dada Sehun.

"Baik omma."

"Berikan kue berasnya langsung."

"Baik omma."

"Hun, jangan bicara dengan orang asing."

"…"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"…"

"Jangan lupa makan."

"Iya bawel." Ketiga pesan terakhir adalah dari Kyungsoo. Terkadang Kyungsoo bisa menjadi terlalu perhatian padanya, membuat Sehun sedikit malu, seolah ia adalah anak kecil karena Kyungsoo masih sering memperlakukan Sehun seperti balita.

"Uh, kau ini. Kalau kau kenapa-napa bagaimana aku akan ke Seoul?" Sehun mengeluarkan tatapan mautnya, tidak kalah sadis dengan tatapan sadis Kyungsoo. Sehun belajar banyak teknik melotot yang seram dari Kyungsoo.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik ya Hun, omma doakan kau menemukan pacar disana." Sehun ganti menatap ibunya. Sungguh Sehun kesal, tidak ada yang bersedih karena ia pergi. Semuanya terlihat senang dengan kepergian Sehun ke Seoul.

"Omma, aku baru lulus SMA, astaga."

"Kekeke, omma menikah dengan appa juga setelah lulus SMA." Kyungsoo dan ibu Sehun tertawa melihat Sehun yang merengut. Pengumuman keberangkatan bis sudah terdengar. Sekali lagi mereka memeluk Sehun, memberikan nasehat dan pesan kepada Sehun sebelum akhirnya Sehun naik ke dalam bis yang sudah siap berangkat.

 _Seoul, Seoul, Seoul! Astaga aku tidak percaya aku akan ke Seoul sungguhan. Bulan lalu aku dan Kyungsoo cuma berandai-andai akan pergi kesana, sekarang dua bulan aku akan berada dibawah langit Seoul! Yang jelas aku akan bertemu dengan Kai. Kira-kira writing assistant akan sibuk tidak ya? Apa aku akan bekerja untuk Kai? Semoga sajaaaa! Please, please, please! Aku akan berjanji akan bersikap baik pada Bibi Joonmyun jika aku bisa bekerja untuk Kai ya Tuhan._

Kepala Sehun tidak berhenti memutar khayalan-khayalan jika ia sudah berada di Seoul nanti. Sehun ingin sekali ke Lotte World, lalu ia juga ingin berjalan-jalan saat malam hari di pinggir Sungai Han, seperti drama-drama yang selalu ia tonton bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun juga sudah membayangkan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kai. Pada pandangan pertama Kai akan tertarik padanya, lalu sebagai staf Sehun bisa berada di backstage konser Kai. Saat itu lah Sehun akan mendekati Kai. Sungguh sempurna rencana Sehun, sepanjang perjalanan bibir Sehun tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum hingga bibi disebelah Sehun pindah tempat duduk karena mengira Sehun tidak waras.

Tadaaa!

Kaki Sehun melangkah mantap turun dari bis. Tangannya yang bebas merogoh kantung celananya, mencari ponsel untuk melihat alamat Bibi Joonmyun, sepupu ibunya yang akan menampung Sehun selama dua bulan kedepan. Sehun tidak mau menggunakan jasa taksi karena akan sangat mahal, jadi Sehun sekarang berada di depan papan besar yang menampilkan rute bis kota. Sepuluh menit memperhatikan papan tersebut Sehun belum paham juga rute mana yang harus ia gunakan. Tangannya meraba-raba lagi kantong belakangnya, mencari ponsel untuk menelepon Bibi Joonmyoen, ingin menanyakan bis nomor berapa yang harus ia naiki.

Tangan Sehun tidak merasakan adanya benda persegi itu dikantong celananya. Sial, belum satu jam Sehun tiba di Seoul sudah kena sial saja. Memang tidak ada yang berharga di ponsel bekas pemberian pamannya tersebut, tidak ada file-file pribadi juga. Tapi disaat seperti ini Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan ponsel bututnya itu. Kenapa hilangnya nggak nanti saja sih setelah ia menelepon Bibi Joonmyun? Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat alamat yang baru di lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Sial kedua, Sehun hanya mengingat nomor apartemennya saja, tidak ingat nomor gedungnya. _1203, itu yang jelas aku ingat. Apartemen nomor 1203. Di daerah mana tadi? Gangnam? I-iya sepertinya, daerah Gangnam. Harusnya aku dari tadi langsung bertanya saja dengan pegawai disini. Aduh aku harus bagaimana ini? Jam tiga sore nanti aku harus ke kantor agensi untuk bertemu dengan pegawai magang yang lain, masa aku dipecat bahkan sebelum mulai bekerja hiks._ Jika Sehun tidak malu menangis di depan umum, ia pasti sudah menangis.

Sehun mondar-mandir didepan pintu masuk terminal. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Perutnya mulai lapar karena sudah waktunya makan siang, tapi Sehun tidak berniat untuk makan. Perutnya sudah melilit memikirkan nasibnya, makan hanya akan membuatnya mual nanti.

"Kau mau kemana Nak?" suara ramah mengagetkan Sehun. Bibi, bukan, nenek mengenakan baju serba merah muda dan topi baseball mendatangi Sehun yang kentara kebingungan.

"Uh, sa-saya mau pulang." Penampilan nyentrik nenek ini membuat Sehun memundurkan langkahnya. Sehun yang awalnya ingin mengira nenek ini adalah orang yang berniat buruk segera berubah pikiran. _Seorang penjahat pasti akan berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian kan? Tapi nenek ini pakaiannya seperti jaket pengaman, warnanya mencolok sekali. Selain itu nenek-nenek juga fisiknya sudah lemah, jika jadi penjahat akan sulit kabur jika tertangkap._

"Kau tidak tersesat kan? Kau mau pulang kemana?" Oke, nenek ini mulai melewati batas. Sehun bukan orang bodoh yang mudah saja memberikan informasi pribadinya, tapi saat ini keadaan Sehun sedang genting, lagi pula nenek berpakaian serba merah muda tidak mungkin memiliki niat buruk kan?

"Uhm, a-aku ingin ke daerah Gangnam."

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Nenek juga berasal dari sana. Kau mau ikut dengan kami?" _Kami?_ Nenek merah muda menunjuk dua orang lain yang duduk diruang tunggu. Seorang pria yang umurnya tidak jauh dari nenek merah muda ini dan juga lelaki muda super jangkung yang sibuk menggunakan ponselnya.

"Hah? Ikut dengan nenek?" Sehun tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Baru saja seseorang mencuri ponsel butut yang tidak bernilai, tapi sekarang ditawari tumpangan menuju Gangnam. Sehun lebih berhati-hati.

"Ayo kemari dulu, nenek tidak kuat berdiri terlalu lama." Nenek merah muda mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk ikut dengannya menuju dua orang tersebut.

"Ini suami nenek, dan ini cucu nenek. Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian. Ah iya, nenek juga belum memperkenalkan diri ya. Park Yoori." Nenek merah muda mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Oh Sehun, nek." Sehun menjabat tangan yang terulur itu.

"Saya Park Jaehan." si kakek gantian mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum si kakek hangat sekali, mengingatkan Sehun pada kakek Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap kakeknya sendiri.

"Park Chanyeol." Lelaki tinggi yang tadi bermain ponsel itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat mata mereka beradu dan menyebut namanya sok keren.

"Kau ini yang sopan dengan orang lain! Dasar sok keren! Mirip sekali dengan ayahmu!" Nenek merah muda atau sekarang bisa kita panggil Nenek Park menjewer telinga kanan Chanyeol yang tidak menggunakan headset. Lelaki itu mengaduh-aduh keras. Sehun telah salah satu hal tentang Nenek Park, ia bukan orang yang lemah. Semoga dugaan Sehun jika Nenek Park tidak memiliki niat jahat padanya tidak meleset, karena sepertinya Nenek Park cukup kuat untuk memukulnya hingga pingsan jika jewerannya saja membuat lelaki tinggi besar mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ingin ke Gangnam, Nak?" Kakek Park gantian menanyai Sehun, membiarkan istrinya mengomeli cucunya dibelakang punggungnya. Konsentrasi Sehun terbagi, ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu karena sibuk melihat adegan kekerasan didepannya. Ia membayangkan jika Nenek Park ini memiliki niat jahat padanya, haruskah ia melarikan diri sekarang?

"Ehm, i-iya. Tapi saya lupa alamat pastinya Kek."

"Kau lupa alamat ya? Pantas saja kau dari tadi hanya diam saja disana. Sama sekali kau tak ingat Nak?" Sehun berusaha semampunya mengingat-ingat alamat bibinya.

"Uhm, Yeok-Yeok—-apa ya?"

"Begini Nak, kami bertiga ingin menyewa mobil untuk kembali ke Gangnam. Kami hanya bertiga sedangkan mobil itu untuk empat orang, jadi biaya sewanya akan lebih murah jika kau mau ikut membayar." Nenek Park tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelah suaminya. Tunggu, jadi ini tidak gratis?

"Huh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Nenek Park menjelaskan kembali maksudnya. Mobil yang mereka sewa itu untuk empat orang dengan bayaran 50.000 won ke Gangnam, sedangkan mereka hanya bertiga. Membayar kelebihan 12.500 won hanya untuk udara kosong tentu saja merugi, jadi Nenek Park berinisiatif untuk mencari orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Begitu Sehun paham maksud Nenek Park, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Masih terkejut ternyata ia bukan ditawari tumpangan, tapi diajak untuk iuran ongkos pulang. Manusia di Seoul memang aneh-aneh. Tidak sengaja Sehun melihat cucu Nenek Park yang terlihat sedikit malu dengan sikap neneknya, ia menyembunyikan kepalanya didalam hoodie jaket yang ia pakai.

"Wah, Seoul benar-benar kota yang indah.." Sehun melangkah diantara bunga-bunga yang ditanam disepanjang trotoar daerah Yeoksam-dong. Sehun berhasil mengingat bagian Gangnam dimana tempat bibinya tinggal, sekarang hanya perlu mengingat nomor gedungnya saja.

"Indah? Tidak selalu. Seoul adalah kota yang keras. Mau apa kau ke Seoul?" Chanyeol berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, membawakan koper Sehun yang lumayan berat. Selama hampir satu jam Sehun berada didalam mobil bersama keluarga Park, Sehun mengetahui bahwa mereka baru saja datang dari Busan. Keluarga Park sendiri tinggal tidak jauh dari Yeoksam-dong, mereka tinggal di apartemen di Samseong-dong. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya cucu mereka, kedua orang tua Chanyeol sibuk bekerja dan tidak bisa ikut mereka berlibur musim panas di Busan.

"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan mimpiku." Sehun berbinar-binar, mengingat alasannya datang ke Seoul. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Apa mimpimu? Jadi artis?" nada bicara Chanyeol sedikit sinis.

"Tidak, aku ingin jadi penulis naskah drama!" Sehun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, senyumnya sangat lebar. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun bilang kalau dia kesini karena ingin bertemu Kai? Lagipula ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia memang pernah ingin menjadi penulis naskah drama. Sehun disini juga ada hubungannya dengan menulis.

"Oh ya? Biasanya cewek cantik sepertimu ke Seoul untuk jadi artis." Chanyeol menjawab ringan. "Aku cantik ya?" Senyum Sehun semakin lebar. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Sehun, heran. Biasanya jika cewek ia puji cantik akan langsung merona bukan malah nyengir lebar seperti itu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol Oppa." Sehun membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Sehun akhirnya menemukan gedung apartemen bibinya setelah hampir satu jam. Chanyeol berkeringat lumayan deras, wajahnya memerah karena hawa panas dan barang bawaan Sehun lumayan membuat Chanyeol kewalahan.

"Oppa, sebenarnya aku ingin menawarimu masuk, tapi aku harus segera pergi lagi. Jadi aku mohon maaf sekali." Sehun kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ada urusan setelah ini." Chanyeol bersiap untuk meninggalkan pintu apartemen bibi Sehun.

"Oppa, aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu makan. Tunggu aku ke apartemenmu ya, sekalian mengunjungi Kakek dan Nenek Park." Sehun jadi ingat janjinya untuk mengunjungi pasangan tua yang masih romantis itu begitu ada waktu.

"Baiklah aku tunggu janjimu. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Ke Breakthrough Agency!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kita selalu memiliki tujuan yang berdekatan?"

Akhirnya Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali berjalan bersama menelusuri trotoar. Chanyeol memiliki tujuan ke Hongdae dan Breakthrough Agency berada di Hongdae. Jadilah mereka saat ini makan kimbab milik Sehun yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya tadi pagi sambil berjalan. Chanyeol juga terburu-buru seperti Sehun tampaknya.

"Selamat sore. Selamat datang di Breakthrough Agency. Saya Lee Jongsup, kepala Departemen Media dan Komunikasi." Seorang pria tiga puluhan dengan pakaian santai menyapa Sehun dan juga empat orang pegawai magang lainnya.

Pria itu memberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai tugas-tugas mereka. Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia ditugaskan sebagai salah satu penulis naskah di kru pemasaran. Seorang cowok kekar yang imut-imut bernama Minseok adalah juru kamera, lalu cowok yang dari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum bernama Jongdae adalah penulis naskah juga sepertinya. Ada juga cewek mungil bernama Baekhyun adalah penata rias, yang terakhir cewek dengan wajah yang terlihat luar biasa lelah—mungkin karena kantung matanya—bernama Tao, ia adalah bagian tata panggung.

"Sehun dan Jongdae, kalian bisa langsung ke lantai tujuh. Para penulis sedang melakukan pertemuan disana." Sehun dan Jongdae mengangguk bersamaan dan langsung melangkah keluar, menuju lantai tujuh.

Pukul sebelas malam, Sehun baru bisa melihat langit lagi. Dan langitnya sudah gelap. Sehun heran, ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Waktu yang ia lewatkan berjam-jam diruangan itu sunggu menyenangkan, Sehun berkenalan dengan penulis-penulis hebat dibalik beberapa drama kesukaannya. Hanya satu yang agak mengganjal dihati Sehun, hari itu ia tidak bertemu dengan Kai seperti ekspektasinya.

"Hun, kau pulang ke arah mana?" suara cempreng itu. Jongdae. Belum dua puluh empat jam Sehun mengenal Jongdae, ia sudah merasa bahwa Jongdae adalah Kyungsoo versi wanita. Tidak bisa diam, entah badannya atau mulutnya. Biasanya seorang penulis itu tenang dan tidak banyak tingkah kan? Seoul memang dipenuhi berbagai macam jenis manusia ajaib ya, Jongdae adalah salah satunya.

"Daerah Gangnam, kau?"

"Aku didekat sini. Duluan ya Hun!" Jongdae melambai meninggalkan Sehun yang berjalan lambat-lambat. Sehun berharap ia bisa tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kai yang siapa tahu masih latihan.

Hari itu Sehun tidak sempat menepati janjinya pada ibunya. Memberikan kue beras begitu sampai dirumah bibinya, salah satu pesan ibunya. Hal itu ia lakukan ketika sudah berada dirumah tengah malam tadi. Tidak bicara dengan orang asing? Ia melanggarnya juga, tadi siang ia berkenalan dengan nenek eksentrik pecinta warna merah muda. Tidak pulang larut malam juga ia langgar.

Mata Sehun masih terbuka lebar, memandangi langit gelap Kota Seoul. Pikirannya melayang pada Kai, apakah Kai sudah tidur? Atau juga memandangi langit gelap Kota Seoul seperti dirinya? Hari pertama Sehun di Seoul benar-benar tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya.

To Be Continue

Guys, author sebenarnya masih bingung, KaiHun itu Kai yang seme kan ya?

Terima kasih review-reviewnya, beneran bikin semangat mau ngelanjutin hehe

Author masih baru banget di ffn jadi masih belum tahu cara pakai fitur-fitur di ffn, jadi mohon maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan waktu ngepost yaa ^^

Mohon maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang menarik hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Two

Kriiiingg. Kriii—Tap.

 _Hari kedua_ , batin Sehun. Kakinya kini sudah melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Memang masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari, tapi Sehun tidak berdiam diri terlalu lama. Tidak dengan hati yang terlalu bersemangat untuk menjalani hari-hari barunya. Mandi sudah, menyiapkan keperluan untuk kerja hari ini sudah. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya, menuju dapur, berniat membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga bibinya. Sehun agak bimbang ketika keluar kamar, ia takut jika bibinya akan mengamuk saat mengetahui isi dapurnya di invasi oleh orang lain. Tapi tetap saja Sehun memutuskan untuk memasak, ia mencoba meluluhkan hati bibinya dengan masakannya.

"Selamat pagi Bibi." Sehun menyapa bibinya yang baru saja terbangun. Pukul 5.30 sekarang. Sehun masih punya lebih dari satu jam lagi untuk berangkat menuju kantornya.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Seperti biasa, bibinya tidak pernah bersikap ramah.

"Bisa bibi. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Aku bisa menghangatkannya jika bibi mau." Sehun berhati-hati dengan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Hem, baiklah. Kau berangkat bekerja jam berapa? Aku harus pergi secepatnya, aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu seharian." Seperti biasa, Bibi Joonmyun memang selalu ketus.

"Ah, tidak perlu bibi. Bibi sudah membiarkanku tinggal disini saja aku sangat berterima kasih."

"Ya ya ya. Jangan membawa laki-laki seperti kemarin, aku tidak mau nama baikku tercemar karena ada laki-laki keluar masuk apartemenku." _Chanyeol Oppa bahkan tidak sempat melepas sepatunya kemarin,_ batin Sehun.

"Iya bibi. Maafkan aku. Tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ibu Sehun dan saudarinya, Joonmyun memang sangat berseberangan. Dulunya Bibi Joonmyun juga bukanlah orang berada, seperti Sehun dan ibunya, namun ketika seorang pengusaha kaya raya jatuh hati padanya, Bibi Joonmyun pindah ke Seoul dan status sosialnya naik drastis. Perubahan sikap Bibi Joonmyun juga langsung drastis, ia selalu bersikap ketus terhadap saudarinya. Hingga saat ini, sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun berlalu.

Sehun dan bibinya sarapan dalam kesunyian. Meskipun begitu, Sehun senang karena setidaknya Bibi Joonmyun tidak mengkritiknya seperti yang ia selalu lakukan pada Sehun. 'Rambutmu sama sekali tidak modis Sehun', 'Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis muda tidak pernah pergi ke salon?', 'Ada apa dengan kamarmu Sehun? Ya Tuhan, tidakkah ibumu pernah mengajarkanmu untuk mengurus rumah?'. Jika bukan karena tatapan ibunya yang selalu meminta Sehun untuk bersabar, bibinya ini pasti sudah ia cekik dari dulu.

Jam kerja Sehun mulai pukul sembilan pagi hingga delapan malam. Itu yang dikatakan dalam briefing kemarin sore, namun pekerjaan di dunia entertain tidak menentu. Akan banyak deadline yang membuat mereka bekerja non-stop selama beberapa hari. Sehun sangat tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, semakin lama ia berada di kantor semakin besar pula kemungkinan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kai.

Saat ini masih pukul tujuh, jalanan ramai dengan orang-orang yang berangkat ke kantor, seperti dirinya. Hanya saja kebanyakan wajah-wajah yang ia temui semua menunjukkan ekspresi lelah dan masih mengantuk. Tujuan Sehun berangkat lebih awal adalah agar ia bisa mengamati Kota Seoul yang belum sempat ia nikmati kemarin. _Seoul benar-benar berbeda dengan Daegu, disini banyak sekali gedung-gedung tinggi. Semua orang juga terlihat sangat sibuk. Pakaian mereka sangat bagus-bagus, jauh dibandingkan dengan orang-orang dirumah. Jalanan disini sangat cantik, omma pasti suka._

Tidak terasa Sehun sudah sampai dikawasan Hongdae yang sudah mulai ramai. Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak ingin perhatiannya teralihkan dengan toko dan cafe yang mulai dibuka. Ia harus sampai kantor secepatnya, siapa tahu Kai sedang berada disana. Keberadaan Breakthrough Entertaiment membuat suasana Hongdae yang pada dasarnya sudah menjadi tempat atraksi untuk hiburan, lebih ramai. Seperti pagi ini, puluhan cewek-cewek remaja sudah berkerumun didepan Breakthrough Entertaiment. Sehun semakin bersemangat, artis Breakthrough siapa yang sedang berada didalam gedung? Kai?

"Ya! Sehun! Kau fangirl juga ternyata?" Sebuah suara besar menghentikan langkah Sehun. Hanya empat orang yang mengenalnya di Seoul, tidak mungkin kan nenek merah muda dan suaminya pagi-pagi sudah berada di Hongdae. Suara bibinya juga tidak seperti ini. Pasti….

"Oppa!" Sehun berbalik, wajahnya sumringah melihat orang yang ia kenal.

"Kau juga menunggu Luhan?"

"Hah? Luhan? Pemain film itu?" Sehun terkejut. Luhan adalah aktris yang sangat ia sukai. Cantik dan aktingnya sangat bagus.

"Iya, siapa lagi?"

"Dia berada di Breakthrough Entertaiment?" Sehun terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar bekerja disini?" Chanyeol bertanya curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau mengaku-aku agar bisa bertemu dengan idolmu ya?"

"Apa? Aku benar-benar bekerja disini tau! Aku tunjukan buktinya nih!" Sehun merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ID card-nya.

"Wah kau sungguhan bekerja disini. Hebat." Puji Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak juga. Aku hanya pegawai magang untuk dua bulan kedepan." Sehun tersenyum malu dengan pujian Chanyeol.

"Jika pekerjaanmu bagus kau bisa ditawari untuk dijadikan pegawai tetap lho."

"Sungguh?" Sehun terkejut. Ia tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Mungkin. Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi ditempatku bekerja seperi itu. Hehehe." Sehun langsung kesal. Harapannya sudah melambung untuk bisa terus bekerja di Breakthrough Entertaiment, gajinya sebagai pegawai magang saja sudah lumayan apalagi pegawai tetap? Selain itu ia juga bisa berada didekat Kai. Hihi.

"Kau bekerja dimana Oppa?"

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu di cafe disini. Dan aku sudah ditawari untuk menjadi pegawai tetapnya, tapi aku menolak karena aku masih harus kuliah." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil menunjuk cafe yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol.

"Ah begitu. Kalau begitu ayo makan siang bersama nanti. Oppa mau? Sekalian membalas budimu tempo hari."

"Oke! Aku selesai shift pagi nanti jam dua belas siang. Sampai bertemu nanti." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah pergi. Rekan kerjanya sudah mengisyaratkan agar Chanyeol segera mulai pekerjaannya. Sehun jadi ingat jika ia juga harus segera memulai pekerjaannya.

Lobi di Breakthrough Entertaiment sangat cantik. Di desain secara simple dan elegan, warna krem mendominasi sebagian besar interiornya. Foto-foto artis mereka dipajang secara artistik, membuat lobi yang sudah indah jadi semakin indah dengan wajah-wajah yang tampan dan cantik menghiasi dindingnya. Foto Kai adalah foto pertama yang ia perhatikan saat pertama kali datang, dan juga sekarang. Hanya saja kali ini Sehun tidak bisa berlama-lama memperhatikan wajah tampan tersebut karena lobi pagi ini sangat sibuk. Orang-orang berlalu lalang tanpa jeda. Koper-koper ditumpuk dibanyak tempat, rak-rak berisi baju-baju berjejer. Semua orang nampak sibuk, Sehun jadi sungkan jika ia hanya berdiam diri memandangi foto Kai seperti orang keterbelakangan mental. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai tujuh. Pintu lift nyaris ditutup saat Sehun sampai, ia melambaikan tangannya agar seseorang didalam mau menekan open button di dalam lift.

Pintu lift kini terbuka lagi. Hanya saja Sehun sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Kotak besi tersebut hampir penuh dan dihadapan Sehun ada tiga lelaki kekar, sangat kekar hingga Sehun tidak bisa melihat orang-orang yang berdiri dibelakang mereka. Namun, tidak masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah dibukakan untuknya akan sangat tidak sopan, bisa-bisa Sehun dihajar oleh ketiga lelaki ini karena dianggap sudah mempermainkan mereka. Takut-takut Sehun masuk ke dalam lift.

"Sehun? Itu kau ya? Acara menginap di apartemen Jisoo Sunbae dimajukan malam ini. Jangan lupa nanti bawa bantal bebek yang kemarin diberikan pada kita ya, siapa tau kau ngiler, bisa rusak reputasi kita kalo bantal Jisoo Sunbae bau iler." Terdengar beberapa suara tawa yang tertahan, ada pula yang terbatuk karena berusaha menyamarkan tawanya. Tolong bunuh Sehun ditempat, tolong oppa-oppa kekar tadi bunuh Sehun sekarang juga. _Suara cempreng itu. Sialan kau membuatku malu saja Jongdae! Dihadapan banyak orang pula. Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti, mati kau ditanganku!_

"I-iya, akan kubawa." Sahut Sehun lirih. _Kenapa lift-nya jalan lama sekali sih, apa turun sekarang ya lalu naik tangga? Sialan kau Jongdae! Kau benar-benar akan mati ditanganku!_

Triiing!

Akhirnya pintu lift sampai juga dilantai tujuh, begitu pintu terbuka Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Ia melihat kebelakang sama sekali, meninggalkan Jongdae yang kepayahan keluar dari kerumunan orang didalam lift tersebut.

"Ya! Ya! Sehun! Tunggu aku!" suara cempreng itu lagi. _Kenapa sih teman magangku harus cowok bermulut besar seperti dia? Apa tidak bisa menunggu nanti jika sudah sampai diruangan? Apa tidak bisa memberi tahuku dengan cara yang biasa saja tanpa harus mempermalukanku seperti itu? Bagaimana nanti kalau orang-orang mengira aku ngiler sungguhan saat tidur? Reputasikuuuu! Baru dua hari aku bekerja disini ya Tuhan._

"Ya Sehun! Jahat sekali sih kau meninggalkanku!" Jongdae mengomel.

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang mengomel! Kau mempermalukan aku didepan banyak orang barusan asal kau tahu!" Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Mempermalukan bagian mananya?"

"Bagian mananya?" _Astaga orang ini mungkin urat malunya sudah rusak, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak sadar hal seperti itu sangat memalukan? Apalagi dikatakan kepada seorang wanita!_ "Bagian mananya? Ya! Kau mengataiku ngiler didepan banyak orang!" Sehun berkata frustasi.

"Apa? Ah itu. Aku tidak mengataimu ngiler kok! Aku cuma bilang siapa tahu kau ngiler, jadi kan itu cuma kemungkinan." Jongdae berkilah. Memang benar sih.

"Kalian pagi-pagi sudah saling berteriak saja." Salah seorang senior mereka sudah datang. Perdebatan Sehun dan Jongdae berhenti seketika, tapi mata Sehun masih terus menatap tajam ke arah Jongdae yang dibalas senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah si tersangka yang membuat Sehun harus menahan malu pagi ini.

"Sehun, ayo makan siang bersamaku." Jongdae menghampiri Sehun yang sedang merapikan meja tempat ia bekerja sepanjang pagi—Sehun membaca contoh-contoh script yang diberikan padanya untuk dijadikan referensi, jadi pekerjaan Sehun sepanjang pagi hanyalah belajar.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji makan siang."

"Kau masih marah padaku ya? Maaf Sehuuuun, aku benar-benar mengatakan itu diluar kendaliku. Makan siang bersamaku yaaaa?" Jongdae memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sadar kalau hal itu memalukan?" Bibir Sehun mencibir.

"Iya, dan aku minta maaf ya Oh Sehun. Mau kan kau memaafkanku? Aku traktir deh kau makan siang hari ini." Jongdae mencoba merayu Sehun.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain."

"Memangnya ada janji dengan siapa? Kau bilang kau tidak punya kenalan di Seoul? Kau hanya ingin menghindariku ya?" Jongdae menuduhnya.

"Kau itu baru saja minta maaf, sudah main tuduh sembarangan. Aku baru berkenalan dengannya kemarin. Kau puas?" Sehun berkata sengit, ia sedikit kesal dengan pribadi Jongdae yang kelewat manja dan cerewet, seperti anak perempuan saja.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali sih. Baik, baik aku percaya. Aku akan makan siang dengan Baekhyun saja. Sampai nanti Sehun!" _Akhirnya pergi juga si cempreng, pusing kepalaku mendengar suaranya. Cowok kok cerewet sekali._

Hongdae musim panas sungguh ramai sekali. Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak kebagian meja di semua restoran yang mereka datangi, alhasil sekarang mereka makan diparkiran basement gedung Breakthrough Entertaiment, makan nasi kotak yang dijual di minimarket.

"Maaf Oppa, aku cuma bisa mentraktirmu ini. Aku tidak tahu jika Hongdae bisa seramai ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim deh setelah ini." Sehun merasa bersalah karena ia merasa makan siang yang ia belikan untuk Chanyeol tidaklah sepadan dengan bantuan yang ia terima kemarin siang.

"Hey, tidak usah. Biaya hidup di Seoul sangat mahal, kau harus menghemat uang tabunganmu. Selain itu cowok macho tidak makan es krim." Chanyeol berkata menenangkan. Chanyeol sendiri tadi nyaris tidak tega ketika Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya. Isinya sungguh sangat sedikit. Mana mungkin Chanyeol menerima pemberian es krim dari Sehun.

"Hahahaha. Apa hubungannya kau macho dan makan es krim?" Sehun tersedak makanannya.

"Tentu saja ada, aku nanti jadi terlihat imut-imut tidak keren lagi." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat tawa Sehun semakin keras. Mereka tidak menyadari dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sangat kesal. Bibir orang itu sesekali mengomel pelan agar suaranya tidak terdengar.

Istirahat makan siang Sehun sudah selesai. Chanyeol juga harus segera pergi ke kampusnya. Sehun dengan langkah perlahan-lahan masuk kembali ke gedung kantornya. Gedung Breakthrough Entertainment tidak juga terlihat lebih santai dibanding tadi pagi. Malah tampak lebih sibuk. Berdasarkan hasil mencuri dengar pembicaraan para sunbaenya tadi pagi, BT Ent (Breakthrough Entertainment—author lelah ngetiknya panjang banget hehe) sedang sibuk mempersiapkan konser besar. Konser ini untuk memperingati sepuluh tahun berdirinya BT Ent, jadi seluruh artisnya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan pertunjukan megah bagi para penggemar.

Sehun langsung sangat girang mendengarnya, karena itu berarti Kai sedang berada di gedung yang sama dengannya. Bayangan jika Kai mungkin saja hanya beberapa meter darinya membuat Sehun sangat bersemangat hingga tangannya berkeringat. Langkah Sehun lambat-lambat, berharap ia dapat melihat sosok Kai sebentar saja. Ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok Kai yang nyata, bukan hanya gambar atau video. Apakah Kai setampan yang ia bayangkan?

"Sehun! Ayo cepat naik ke lantai tujuh! Jisoo Hyung sudah menunggu kita semua!" suara seorang sunbaenya mengagetkan Sehun.

"Ba-baik Sunbae. Aku segera kesana." Sehun tidak bisa lagi bersantai-santai. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menyusul sunbaenya, Sehun belum ingin dipecat dari BT Ent.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kita sedang sangat sibuk. Aku diminta banyak departemen lain untuk membantu mereka. Aku sendiri sudah sangat sibuk dengan proyek untuk drama Luhan selanjutnya, jadi aku akan mengirim beberapa dari kalian untuk membantu orang-orang diluar sana." Sehun mengangguk paham. BT Ent sepertinya memang sedang kewalahan menghadapi persiapan perayaan anniversary.

"Sehun, Jongdae. Kalian jelas akan bekerja diluar ruangan ini. Aku tidak bisa memasukkan kalian kedalam proyek ini karena aku belum melihat kinerja kalian, apalagi ini adalah proyek penting. Tapi bukan berarti aku meremahkan kalian, apa kalian mengerti?" Sehun dan Jongdae mengangguk. Sehun juga tidak ingin tiba-tiba dilibatkan kedalam sebuah proyek penting, ia tidak ingin mengagalkan proyek itu.

"Kalian berdua bisa keluar lebih dahulu. Aku hanya akan memilih dua orang untuk bekerja denganku saat ini. Tenang saja, kalian semua akan terlibat begitu acara anniversary ini selesai. Oh ya, aku rasa acara menginap kita harus ditunda mengingat kita sedang dikejar deadline." Jisoo mengakhiri rapat mendadak setelah makan siang yang ia adakan. Jisoo memang mengusulkan untuk mengadakan acara menginap di apartemennya bersama seluruh kru penulis, hal ini bertujuan untuk membangun kedekatan dan menyambut Sehun dan Jongdae. Jisoo memang orang yang obyektif, ia tidak pernah menyepelakan siapa saja bahkan dua orang remaja yang hanya berstatus sebagai pegawai magang. Ia percaya jika Sehun dan Jongdae adalah orang-orang berbakat karena ia sendiri yang memilih mereka untuk menghabiskan musim panas bersamanya.

Jongdae ditugaskan membantu bagian tata panggung dan Sehun ditugaskan untuk membantu bagian tata rias yang sedang kesulitan memilah kostum yang tidak sengaja rusak karena terkena properti panggung. Lantai sembilan, Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit kebingungan. Banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang.

 _Wah, orang-orang disini kelihatan sangat keren. Pakaian mereka memang tidak yang mencolok seperti nenek merah muda tapi kharisma mereka luar biasa! Aku juga ingin bisa kelihatan keren seperti mereka,_ Sehun mengamati orang-orang sibuk tersebut. Mereka semua terlihat percaya diri dan pembawaan diri mereka sangat keren. Tidak tahu harus apa yang ia lakukan, Sehun mendekati seorang wanita yang sedang duduk mengelap sepatu-sepatu agar kembali terlihat seperti baru. Sehun berusaha bersikap percaya diri, seperti orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. Ia juga ingin dipandang penuh kharisma.

"Permisi, s-saya pegawai magang d-dari Creative Writing, saya diminta untuk memban—" Suara Sehun menjadi gagap begitu wanita tadi mendongak. Pandangan matanya tajam. Kharisma Sehun menciut hanya dalam dua detik.

"Ah, iya. Itu kau ke ruangan 912. Disana kau cari saja Minhyuk. Song Minhyuk. Dia akan memberi tahu tugasmu."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih." Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat. _Tidak apa-apa gagal, tapi aku akan tampil penuh kharisma didepan siapapun itu Song Minhyuk!_

Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan 912 beberapa kali. Setelah beberapa saat pintu itu terbuka. Seorang lelaki muda—mungkin pertengahan dua puluh—membuka pintu. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, membuat nyali Sehun untuk berlagak keren ciut. Bukan hanya wajah kesalnya yang membuat dia ciut, tapi tubuh tinggi dan kekarnya itu. Mengingatkan Sehun pada kejadian di lift tadi pagi saja.

"A-aku mencari Song Minhyuk. Aku dari Creati—"

"Oh ya ya. Aku Song Minhyuk. Ayo sini aku beri tahu tugasmu." _Sepertinya semua kalimatku tidak akan pernah tuntas begitu masuk ke lantai ini,_ batin Sehun. Sehun mengekor dibelakang lelaki itu, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak celingukan. Ruangan itu dipenuhi banyak sekali barang-barang yang terlihat sangat mewah. Rak panjang yang menggantuk pakaian-pakaian mahal, juga berpasang-pasang sepatu berjejer. Diatas meja ada kotak-kotak bertumpukan, dan kotak paling atas yang terbuka penuh dengan aksesoris beraneka ragam yang berkilat menyilaukan. Pasti mahal. Katanya mau tampil penuh kharisma Hun? Melihat barang-barang mewah begitu saja kau sudah melongo seperti orang dungu.

"Ini, kau coba bersihkan sepatu-sepatu yang disini." Song Minhyuk menunjuk sebuah rak sepatu yang dipenuhi sepatu-sepatu berwarna kuning semua. Rupanya sepatu-sepatu itu tidak sengaja terkena pewarna untuk tata panggung.

"Baik."

"Aku ada urusan, aku tinggal tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Sehun memulai pekerjaannya. Bagi Sehun pekerjaan seperti ini tidak lah berat, ia banyak melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih yang lebih parah dibanding hanya membersihkan sepatu, kandang ayam contohnya. Ah, Sehun jadi merindukan ayam-ayamnya.

Empat pasang sepatu sudah Sehun bersihkan dalam satu jam. Lumayan cepat, mengingat noda kuning norak itu sulit hilangnya. Sehun mengira-ngira harga satu pasang sepatu ini. Dilihatnya merek yang tertera di sol sepatu, Louis Vuitton. Sehun belum pernah mendengar nama itu, bahkan Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana melafalkannya.

Braak!

"Hyung, aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan kakiku lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa menari dengan nyaman tanpa sepatu itu Hyung. Aku bahkan belum benar-benar sembuh." Pintu ruangan 912 terdengar baru saja dibuka. Sehun bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kejadian ini diluar kemampuan kita. Membeli sepatumu lagi membutuhkan waktu paling tidak seminggu untuk sampai di Korea."

"Aku tidak mau tampil kalau begitu Hyung."

"Ya! Kau jangan begitu! Bisa dipecat aku! Bukankah kau punya sepatu merek serupa diapartemenmu?"

"Tapi warnanya tidak sesuai dengan kostum panggungku."

Kedua suara yang berdebat itu berada disamping rak-rak baju. Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah keduanya. Tapi yang jelas salah satunya adalah suara Song Minhyuk. Sehun kembali sibuk dengan sepatu-sepatu kuning tersebut, ia tidak ingin mereka berdua mengira Sehun mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Padahal tanpa Sehun mencuri-curi ia akan tetap mendengarnya, suara mereka saja sangat keras begitu.

"Hey magang, siapa namamu tadi?"

Sehun menoleh. Tiba-tiba saja dunia rasanya berhenti berputar, ia lupa dengan segala sesuatu. Sehun melupakan asal-usul dirinya, ia lupa dengan bibi galaknya, juga bumbu-bumbu untuk membuat sup ayam, ia lupa dengan ayam-ayamnya dirumah, ia melupakan betapa noraknya baju nenek Chanyeol, ia lupa lirik lagu pembukaan Spongebob yang dari tadi ia gumamkan karena warna kuningnya sepatu ditangannya mengingatkan pada benda kotak kuning bodoh itu. Di depannya saat ini berdiri seseorang yang membuatnya gila sepanjang hari, Kai. Kim Kai.

"Ya! Itu kan Cola-ku!" Jari Kai menunjuk pada kaleng cola yang berada dilantai, tepat disebelah Sehun duduk. Kesadaran Sehun tersedot kembali ke kenyataan. Ia langsung bisa mengingat lagi irama lagu Spongebob.

"Huh?" Sehun mengikuti arah jari Kai menunjuk. "I-itu k-karena nodanya sulit hilang, j-jadi aku coba menghapusnya dengan c-cola yang ada dimeja." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan situasinya. Ia tidak mau dituduh mengambil sekaleng minuman untuknya pribadi. Tadi memang ia kesulitan untuk menghilangkan beberapa titik noda kuning di sepatu-sepatu tersebut, dan ia mencoba menghapus nodanya dengan cola karena Sehun pernah mendengar jika cola bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan noda.

"Kau menghapus noda di sepatu-sepatuku dengan cola?" Suara Kai semakin meninggi. Uh oh, Sehun sepertinya kesan pertama Kai padamu tidak begitu baik.

"Sa-salah ya?" Sehun bertanya lugu.

"Hyuuunggg! Bagaimana ini?" Disebelahnya Song Minhyuk hanya diam saja, sepertinya dia masih terkejut dengan mengkilapnya sepatu-sepatu yang tadinya kuning jelek.

"Wah! Nodanya bisa hilang!" Minhyuk mengambil salah satu sepatu yang sudah bersih dan mengamatinya. "Kai kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tidak datang ke acara konser anniversary." Wajah Kai tanpa ekspresi.

"Hyung! Dia merusak sepatuku!" Kai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. Kali ini wajah Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi. Kemana Kai super cool seperti yang biasa ia lihat? Kenapa tingkahnya seperti sahabat si kuning Spongebob?

"Bukankah kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah menyelamatkan pemasukanmu?" Sehun bertanya dingin, emosinya sedikit terpancing karena Kai sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya membersihkan sepatu-sepatunya.

"Apa katamu? Ya! Tidak ikut konser sekali tidak akan membuatku miskin tahu! Kau sudah merusak sepatuku!" Kai meninggikan suaranya.

"Cola tidak akan merusak sepatumu tahu! Kau tidak tahu kan betapa susahnya menghapus noda norak itu? Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!"

"Sudah-sudah. Kai, jangan berlebihan. Cola tidak akan merusak sepatumu. Kalaupun rusak kau juga bisa membelinya lagi, yang penting kau sekarang bisa latihan untuk konser." Minhyuk mencela sikap Kai yang sangat kekanakan, dan memasang senyum penuh terima kasih pada Sehun.

"Ayo Kai, kau harus mulai latihan." Minhyuk menarik tangan Kai keluar ruangan. Kai sendiri masih terlihat kesal dan meraba-raba sepatunya mencari tanda-tanda kerusakan akibat digosok dengan cola. Sebelum keluar ruangan, Kai sempat melempar tatapan sengit kearah Sehun, tidak terima sepatu-sepatunya diperlakukan secara tidak sepatusiawi.

Sehun kesal bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa semarah itu hanya karena sepatu? Memang seberapa mahal sih sepatunya? Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menuliskan merek sepatu milik Kai yang baru ia bersihkan di kolom pencarian di internet. Louis Vuitton. What? 1.500.000 WON? Sehun langsung merasa badannya panas dingin. Sepatu Kai mahal sekali, ia jadi merasa bersalah telah mengelapnya dengan cola, belum lagi ia tadi malah membentak-bentak Kai.

 _Wah, mahal sekali sepatu Kai. Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar merusaknya dan dia minta ganti rugi? Aku sudah membentak-bentaknya lagi. Kenapa pertemuan pertama kami sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya? Huhuhu. Aku pasti tidak terlihat mempesona tadi, pertemuan pertama aku malah sedang membawa kain kumal dan duduk dilantai bersama sepatu-sepatu kuning norak. Uhhh. Menyedihkan Aku harus bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus minta maaf? Tapi aku sudah terlanjur membentak-bentak dia tadi. Apa dia mau memaafkan aku?_ Sehun memutar otaknya agar ia bisa memohon maaf pada Kai. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ide yang mungkin berhasil.

"BREAK SEPULU MENIT!" Musik yang dari tadi memenuhi ruangan berdinding kaca itu berhenti. Semua orang menghela nafas lega. Nafas mereka semua tidak stabil, naik turun dengan sangat cepat.

"Bagaimana kakimu Kai?" Minhyuk berjalan mendekati Kai yang terduduk dipojok ruangan.

"Baik Hyung, hanya sedikit nyeri saat melompat."

"Nanti kita coba cek ke dokter lagi."

"Oke. Mana bubble tea pesananku?"

"Ini, dan Kai, ada yang meletakkan ini didepan pintu." Minhyuk menyodorkan sekantong plastik lain berwarna hitam, ada kertas bertuliskan 'Untuk Kai'

"Dari siapa?" Jongin bertanya penasaran. Isinya cola dan bubble tea.

"Entahlah." Minhyuk mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin fans." Jongin mengambil bubble tea dari kantong plastik hitam. _Cola? Tunggu sebentar, kalau fans bagaimana ia bisa masuk kedalam gedung? Kenapa aku jadi teringat si wanita bebek perusak sepatu orang itu ya?_ Kai mengerutkan dahinya.

To Be Continue

Teman-teman, ini KaiHun. Kai sebagai cowok dan Sehun sebagai cewek. Mohon maaf kalo ada yang kurang suka atau ngerasa aneh dengan pairing-nya, panggilan hati author soalnya hehehe.

Terima kasih reviewnya sekali lagi chingudeul.^^


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Three

"Sehun! Tolong bawakan ini untuk penata rias di 817!"

"Sehun! Jangan lupa berkas dimeja diberikan kepada resepsionis!"

"Sehun, kau jangan hanya diam saja. Bantu aku mengangkat ini!"

"Sehun belikan croissant pesanan Luhan!"

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

Saat ini sudah pukul enam sore, Sehun akhirnya bisa duduk di ruangan kostum dengan tenang dan menikmati bubble tea yang ia beli sejak tadi. Kaki Sehun bergetar karena kelelahan. Ia tidak tahu jika membantu berarti benar-benar menjadi pembantu. Sudah berapa kali hari ini ia mendengar namanya diteriakan. Sehun bersumpah jika ada yang meneriakkan namanya lagi ia akan menyiram orang itu dengan bubble tea yang ia pegang.

Pekerjaan yang Sehun lakukan sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan. Sehun disuruh membantu bagian penata rias, ia jadi tahu kuas yang tepat untuk mengaplikasikan foundation cair. Lalu Sehun juga disuruh untuk menata kostum panggung para artis, Sehun jadi tahu jika kain sutra tidak boleh dicuci dengan sabun cuci biasa. Sehun dimintai tolong untuk membeli berbagai macam makanan untuk artis-artis BT Ent dan juga kru-krunya, Sehun jadi tahu dimana membeli makanan enak dengan harga miring. Sehun hanya tidak tahan dengan teriakan mereka semua. Belum Sehun menyelesaikan satu tugas ia sudah diteriaki untuk melakukan tugas yang lain.

Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Semua menyuruh Sehun, ia tidak masalah dimintai tolong oleh siapapun dan melakukan apapun, hanya saja mereka perlu tahu jika Sehun hanya memiliki satu tubuh. Jadi jika pekerjaan mereka tidak selesai pada waktunya tolong jangan meneriaki Sehun. Dia kan disini hanya diminta untuk membantu, kenapa seolah Sehun yang bersalah jika sebuah pekerjaan tidak selesai?

"Ya! Bebek!" Sosok tinggi berdiri didepan pintu ruang kostum yang ditempati Sehun. Hampir saja Sehun meneriaki orang itu, namun begitu berbalik Sehun menyadari jika itu adalah Kai. Niatnya itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh. Malah Sehun berdiri tegap dan menyembunyikan bubble tea-nya dibalik punggungnya, tapi ada yang mengganjal, tadi Kai memanggil Sehun apa? Bebek? Kenapa dia dipanggil bebek? Apa wajahnya mirip bebek? Atau suaranya?

"Hah? Kau cari siapa? Bebek?" Sehun bertanya gugup. Bukan hanya karena didepannya adalah pujaan hatinya, tapi juga karena rasa bersalah yang masih memberati perutnya sejak ia meneriaki Kai orang tidak tahu terima kasih.

"Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi disini selain dirimu!" Sepertinya Kai masih belum memaafkan Sehun karena insiden sepatu sejuta won-nya tadi.

"Hah? Kenapa aku kau panggil bebek?" Sehun masih tidak mengerti. Sehun mengerti jika Kai masih kesal padanya, itu terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya. Hanya saja Sehun tidak mengerti panggilan Kai untuknya. Bebek? Apa warna kuning norak sepatu tadi mirip warna bebek ya?

"Kau kan si bantal bebek tukang iler itu! Ayo ikut aku, masih banyak sepatu yang harus kau bersihkan!" Kai melenggang pergi begitu menyampaikan tugas yang harus Sehun kerjakan.

 _Tunggu sebentar. Bantal bebek? Iler?_ Ingatan Sehun berputar kembali pada kejadian memalukan di lift tadi pagi. _Jongdae sialan! Sekarang aku bukan hanya perusak sepatu tapi juga bebek tukang iler! Kau benar-benar harus membayar ini semua Jongdae!_

"Ini! Semua harus dibersihkan!" Kai menunjuk segunung sepatu berdebu dan beberapa juga terkena ternoda warna-warni norak yang sepertinya terkena pewarna properti panggung.

"Baiklah." Sehun berkata lemah. Gunungan sepatu didepannya benar-benar melemaskan badannya, entah butuh berapa jam untuk membersihkan seluruh sepatu-sepatu ini. Sehun mengambil kain lap yang sudah disiapkan, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya Sehun melirik Kai yang berbaring disebuah sofa panjang, matanya terpejam. Bibir Sehun mengerucut, hilang sudah khayalan-khayalan indahnya akan pertemuan pertamanya yang romantis dengan Kai. Sekarang Kai akan selalu mengingatnya sebagai bebek, tukang iler dan perusak sepatu sejuta won.

"Apa kau liat-liat? Kau mau tanda tanganku?" ternyata Kai sadar sedari tadi Sehun belum juga memulai pekerjaannya.

"Hah? Jangan besar kepala dasar cowok manja. Kau menduduki ponselmu tuh, layarnya menyala sepertinya ada yang menelepon. Dasar beruang mati rasa." Begitu kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, ia langsung merasa sangat menyesal. Sepertinya berteman dengan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tertular sifat sadisnya. Ingin rasanya Sehun menampar dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia berkata sesadis itu pada Kai? Sehun seharusnya minta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kai, bukan malah tambah mengatainya.

Kai saat ini memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Sehun yang memunggunginya. Belum pernah ada yang berani mengatainya, dan apa itu beruang mati rasa? Kai hanya menduduki ponsel tipis! Bukan tank sebesar rumah!

"Kau memanggilku apa? Hah? Beruang mati rasa? Kalau aku beruang mati rasa kau adalah bebek bodoh! Membersihkan sepatu dengan cola? Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Dasar bebek bodoh!" Rasa bersalah yang tadi Sehun pendam langsung digantikan oleh rasa kesal begitu mendengar dirinya dipanggil bebek.

"Bebek bodoh! Ya beruang manja! Manager-mu saja tidak protes dengan caraku membersihkan sepatu! Kau harusnya bersyukur kan sepatumu bisa kembali bersih?" Sehun berbalik dan menatap Kai kesal.

"Sudahlah bertengkar dengan bebek bodoh tukang iler hanya akan menulariku jadi bodoh saja." Kai memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sandaran sofa.

"Ya! Aku bukan tukang iler! Itu cuma karangan si cowok cempreng itu saja!"

"Tukang iler!" Kai masih menyahuti Sehun meskipun dia memunggungi Sehun.

Braakk! Sebuah suara yang lumayan keras terdengar dari ruang 912, ruangan dimana Sehun dan Kai sedang saling menghina. Sehun rupanya melempar sepatu kearah Kai, dan sepatu itu mengenai punggung Kai lalu terpental masuk kedalam kantung plastik yang dipenuhi sampah.

"Dasar bebek bodoh! Ini sakit sekali bodoh!" Memang bukan sembarang sepatu yang Sehun lempar kearah Kai. Sepatu boots dengan karet yang lumayan tebal, pasti terasa lumayan sakitnya.

Kai terbangun dari tidur-tidur malasnya, berusaha membalas Sehun dengan mencari-cari barang yang ia rasa pantas untuk dilemparkan ke arah Sehun. Mata Kai seakan mau keluar ketika sepatu yang tadi dilempar Sehun kini berada di kantung sampah.

"Bebek! Kau cari mati ya?! Lihat sepatunya!" Sehun memandang kearah telunjuk Kai yang menunjuk sepatu yang kini terkena sisa saus tteokbokki. Bukan hanya terkena sisa saus saja sebenarnya, tapi tersiram segelas saus tteokbokki. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu kini sudah berada didalam sol sepatu boots itu.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini?" Sehun cepat-cepat mengambil sepatu yang tadi menjadi korban kekesalannya. Dilapnya noda yang mengotori beberapa sisi luar sepatu, dan ketika Sehun membalikkan sepatu itu, saus tteokbokki mengalir keluar. Kening Sehun dan Kai mengerut jijik.

"Itu sepatu untuk perfomku bodoh! Minhyuk Hyung akan benar-benar marah jika aku punya alasan lagi untuk mangkir dari konser!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat cemas.

"Ma-maaf. Kau mengesalkan sih." Sehun juga ikut cemas.

"Maaf katamu bodoh? Kau tidak tahu betapa galaknya Minhyuk Hyung jika situasi sedang sibuk seperti ini. Pokoknya kau yang harus bilang pada Minhyuk Hyung tentang sepatu ini."

"Ini kan bukan salahku sepenuhnya! Kalau kau membuatku kesal mana mungkin aku melempar sepatu kearahmu!"

"Harusnya kau belajar menahan amarahmu yang seperti nenek sihir!"

"Kau yang harusnya belajar menahan amarahmu! Juga jaga bicaramu yang selalu mengesalkan!"

"Ugh! Percuma bertengkar dengan bebek bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kalian masih bertengkar?" Minhyuk tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan meletakkan kedua tangannya didadanya. Menatap Kai dan Sehun tajam.

"Ti-tidak. Kami cuma berdiskusi te-tentang uhm bagaimana menghilangkan no-noda cat ini saja Hyung." Kai berkata gagap, sangat kentara ia sedang berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Be-benar. Kami hanya berdiskusi tapi sepertinya kami terlalu bersemangat." Sehun mendukung kebohongan Kai begitu ia melihat tatapan Kai yang penuh dengan kode.

"Baiklah. Kai, aku harus segera pergi. Kau mau pulang sekarang? Akan aku suruh mobilmu untuk disiapkan." Minhyuk berjalan memasuki ruangan, membuat Sehun terburu-buru menyingkirkan sepatu featuring saus tteokbokki itu kebawah meja.

"A-aku…ma-masih ada gerakan yang ingin aku lancarkan lagi. Nanti biar aku sendiri yang menelepon resepsionis jika sudah akan pulang."

"Baiklah. Langsung pulang, jangan keluyuran."

"Baik Hyung!"

—

"Oppa!" Sehun melambai dari luar cafe dimana Park Chanyeol bekerja. Saat ini waktunya makan siang dan Sehun tiba-tiba teringat dengan teman pertama yang ia buat ketika pertama kali datang ke Seoul.

Dari dalam Chanyeol memberi kode agar Sehun menunggu sebentar karena ia sedang melayani tamu-tamu yang datang. Sehun mengangguk dan menunggu sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Mata Sehun menangkap beberapa wajah yang familiar dari BT Ent, ada sunbaenya juga yang berasal dari Creative Writing. Dan Luhan! Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang duduk dengan beberapa artis BT Ent, sangat cantik. Sehun yang seorang wanita saja mengagumi kecantikan Luhan apalagi pria-pria diluar sana?

"Hei Sehun! Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang sempurna.

"Iya, aku merindukanmu." Sehun menjawab. Ia memang merindukan Chanyeol, dan jawaban jujur Sehun membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kata-kata. Biasanya gadis-gadis akan tersipu malu ketika ia belontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu, sedangkan Sehun menjawab dengan lugas dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Be-benarkah? Kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku kesini jika aku tak merindukanmu? Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi aku tidak punya ponsel. Hehehe." Sehun berkata jujur.

"Oh iya, ponselmu hilang. Bagaimana bekerja untuk BT Ent?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengajak Sehun untuk duduk disamping cafe, tempat para pekerja cafe beristirahat.

"Menyenangkan! Orang-orang disana sungguh sangat hebat!" Sehun mulai mengoceh tentang pekerjaanya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi Sehun melewatkan kejadian dua hari lalu dimana ia bertemu Kai dan semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Wajah Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali Sehun menangkap kesedihan di sorot mata Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Oppa?" Sehun bertanya, begitu ia melihat kesedihan itu semakin kentara.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Uhm. Kenapa ya? Hehehe." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bibirnya menyungginkan senyum gugup.

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dulu, aku pernah berkali-kali mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi trainee di BT Ent." Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara, memecah kehenigan. Hanya saja tidak ada kecerian dalam nada bicaranya, tidak seperti biasa. Sehun hanya diam, menunggu Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku selalu gagal. Mereka selalu menolakku karena dianggap tidak bisa memenuhi kriteria trainee yang mereka cari." Sehun mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Ia teringat ketika ia berusaha melamar pekerjaan ditempat-tempat yang lebih baik dari pada tukang cuci piring atau pembantu rumah tangga.

"Suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang melihatmu berbeda dari cara semua orang melihatmu." Sehun teringat dengan Jisoo yang memberinya kesempatan untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan ia berusaha menyemangati Chanyeol yang masih terlihat muram.

"Aku bisa main musik lho. Kau mau dengar?" Chanyeol berkata setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Tentu saja."

"Datang ke Muse Cafe dekat sini besok malam. Aku biasa bermain musik setiap Selasa dan Jum'at malam."

"Sungguh? Kau pasti hebat sekali bisa tampil di cafe seperti itu!"

"Maka datang lah untuk menilai sehebat apa diriku." Senyum lebar Chanyeol kembali, menunjukkan ia sudah kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol si happy virus. "Hey istirahat makan siangmu sudah hampir selesai, kau tidak kembali?" Sehun mengecek jam tangan Mickey-nya, ia terlonjak dan langsung berpamitan dengan Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Suara Song Minhyuk yang sudah ia hapal—karena menurut Sehun suaranya sangat seksi jadi ia langsung mengetahuinya—menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Ya? Ada apa Sunbae?" Sehun membungkuk sopan ketika Minhyuk sudah berada didepannya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu sesuatu yang cukup sulit." Minhyuk berkata serius. Sehun jadi tegang, jangan bilang ia diminta untuk membersihkan sepatu lagi.

"M-minta tolong apa Sunbae?" Sehun bertanya gugup.

"Tolong gantikan aku mengurus keperluan Kai sampai konsernya selesai. Cuma sampai lusa. Bagaimana?" Sehun terperangah. Entah ini adalah berkah atau kesialan. Menjadi manager Kai selama dua hari kedepan? Tentu saja ia mau, tapi begitu mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu saat insiden saus tteokbokki membuat Sehun sedikit ragu. Ia jadi teringat betapa panjangnya malam itu untuknya…

" _Kau tidak boleh pulang sampai sepatu ini benar-benar bersih!" Kai memerintah._

" _Apa? T-tapi… Baiklah, aku akan membersihkan sepatu ini. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh pulang. Ini kan juga salahmu!"_

" _Salahku? Bagaimana bisa ini salahku?" Kai masih saja keras kepala. Sehun hanya memberengut, ia lelah berdebat dengan Kai yang keras kepala. Sehun hanya menyambar sepatu boots itu dan mulai membersihkannya. Setelah beberapa lama ruangan itu masih saja sepi, Sehun masih berusaha membersihkan sepatu ditangannya dengan sangat teliti, sedangkan Kai—yang entah kenapa juga memutuskan untuk tidak pulang—memainkan ponselnya dalam diam._

" _Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat takut pada Minhyuk Sunbae?" Sehun membuka suara, tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan. Dulu Kyungsoo selalu membuat suasana selalu berisik jadi sekarang Sehun jadi tidak tahan jika suasana terlalu sepi._

" _Minhyuk Hyung itu seseorang yang sangat keras, dia tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak disiplin."_

" _Kau sering dimarahi ya?" Sehun merasa simpati pada Kai._

" _Lumayan, tapi itu membuat karirku jadi melesat." Sehun mengangguk, memang butuh pengorbanan untuk bisa mencapai target yang besar._

" _Sudah lama Minhyuk Sunbae jadi managermu?"_

" _Uhm, dia sudah menjadi managerku sejak aku debut."_

" _Wah, Minhyuk Sunbae berarti orang yang sangat sabar ya, bisa menghadapi beruang manja seperti kau lebih dari lima tahun.." Tidak sadar, Sehun mengucapkan kalimat sadisnya lagi._

" _Ya! Kau sepertinya bukan hanya bodoh tapi juga suka memicu pertengkaran ya!" Sehun menyesali perkataannya,dan setelah itu perdebatan kembali dimulai kembali._

"A-apa? Sunbae, kau tahu kan aku dan Kai itu jarang bisa rukun. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau mendengarkanku nanti?" Sehun mengutarakan kecemasannya. Sehun memang ingin sekali menjadi manager sementara Kai, tapi pertengkaran-pertengkarannya dengan Kai kemungkinan besar akan mempengaruhi persiapan konser, dan Sehun tidak mau konsentrasi Kai pecah karena terlalu banyak berdebat dengan Sehun.

"Kai akan mendengarkanmu. Tenang saja." Minhyuk menenangkan Sehun, kini mereka berbicara sambil berjalan kembali kedalam gedung BT Ent.

"Mana mungkin? Dia selalu memanggilku bodoh dan ka—"

"Kau aku pilih bukan karena alasan. Kau berani berkata sejujurnya kepada Kai, dan itu sudah menjadi awal yang baik. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa mengatur Kai, tapi aku yakin kau bisa. Oke? Aku juga sudah meminta ijin dari Jisoo. Temui dia diruang 912 jam enam sore nanti." Minhyuk mempercepat langkahnya ketika ponselnya berdering, ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun yang masih terkejut dengan tugas barunya. _Sebenarnya dia meminta tolong atau memaksa sih? Aku kan belum mengiyakan,_ Sehun membatin.

—-

Pukul lima sore. Sehun sudah berada di ruang 912.

 _Kenapa sih setiap aku masuk ruangan ini, aku langsung pusing? Ruangan ini sangat berantakan sampai bisa membuat Bibi Joonmyun pingsan jika ia masuk kedalam sini. Apa Kai tidak pernah membersihkannya? Atau paling tidak memanggil petugas kebersihan jika ia tidak sempat._

Sifat Sehun yang selalu rapi membuatnya tidak bisa diam begitu saja saat melihat ruangan Kai yang selalu berantakan. Lelah memang Sehun hari itu, tapi ia tidak bisa diam saja. Sehun mulai mengumpulkan sampak yang berserakan, lalu mengambil baju-baju yang tergeletak diberbagai sudut ruangan dan juga mengelap rak-rak aksesori yang berlapis debu.

Sehun mengamati jika sebagian besar sampah disini adalah gelas plastik bubble tea dari kedai yang sama dan baju-bajunya kebanyakan berupa kaus-kaus dan jaket—yang semuanya sudah sangat bau, huek. Sehun juga mendapati bahwa Kai menyimpan surat-surat dari penggemarnya didalam sebuah laci besar, ternyata Kai memang orang yang sangat menghargai fansnya. Sebuah laci penuh buku-buku dan juga komik—Sehun tidak sengaja melihat beberapa majalah dewasa diselipkan diantaranya.

"Ya? Kau gila? Ini kaus kaki kesayanganku! Kembalikan sini! Apa kau adalah sasaeng yang menyamar hah?" Sehun terlonjak, ia terlalu serius memperhatikan barang-barang milik Kai hingga tidak mendengar kedatangan pemiliknya. Sehun memandang kaus kaki coklat yang ia pegang dan sepertinya sudah berbulan-bulan tidak dicuci.

"Apa? Sasaeng? Aku bahkan bukan fan-mu! Ini aku kembalikan kaos kaki beruang bulukmu!" Tuh kan, Sehun selalu memuja Kai ketika mereka sedang tidak bersama, namun begitu keduanya bertemu Sehun seolah berubah menjadi musuh bebuyutan Kai.

"Tentu saja kau bukan fansku, seleramu pasti rendahan." Kai membalas sengit.

"Sudahlah, aku disini karena menggantikan Minhyuk Sunbae. Aku yang mengurus kebutuhanmu selama dua hari kedepan." Sehun tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdebat.

"Ah iya. Minhyuk Hyung mengatakannya padaku." Kai menjawab santai.

"Benarkah? Kau mengiyakannya?" Sehun kaget. Sepertinya Kai santai sekali mengetahui orang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya menjadi managernya.

"Kau mau aku bagaimana? Minhyuk Hyung memang sedang sangat sibuk."

"Aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku, jadi kau pasti akan marah-marah saat aku bilang aku menggantikan Minhyuk Sunbae." Sehun berkata jujur. Pertengkarannya dengan Kai mestinya merupakan sebuah tanda jika Kai tidak menyukainya, tapi kenapa Kai sepertinya oke-oke saja?

"Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu? Aku malah sangaaaat membencimu, jadi sekarang aku bisa menyuruh-nyuruhmu semauku." Kai menampilkan senyum mengesalkan.

"Ya! Kau ternyata bukan hanya beruang mati rasa! Kau adalah beruang licik! Aku akan mengadu pada Minhyuk Sunbae!" Sehun menyesal sudah berpikir jika Kai mungkin menyukainya. Ternyata Kai adalah orang yang sangat mengesalkan.

"Bebek tukang ngadu!" Ejekan Kai semakin memancing emosi Sehun. Gadis manis berkulit seputih susu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa mengadu pada Minhyuk, setidaknya tidak sekarang.

"Baiklah. Tugas pertamamu adalah belikan aku makanan. Aku ingin makan jjajangmyeon, belikan aku dua porsi." Kai mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit lalu ia berikan kepada Sehun.

"Akan kuracuni jjajangmyeonmu!" Sehun melangkah keluar ruangan sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Kai yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Kai memandangi pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan tertawa. Entah berapa lama sejak ia merasa sesenang ini. Kai senang dengan pekerjaannya, Kai senang ketika ia sedang bersama penggemar, Kai senang bisa berjalan-jalan ke banyak tempat, tapi rasa senang yang seperti ini sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Rasa senang diperlakukan sebagai seorang manusia—bukan sebagai artis kelas internasional, rasa senang karena ia merasa menemukan teman yang tidak hanya melihatnya sebagai Kai yang tampan dan terkenal tapi juga memandangnya sebagai Kai yang manja dan kekanakan.

Sehun kembali ke ruang 912 dan mendapati ruangan tersebut kosong, namun ia menemukan sebuah post-it dari Kai yang mengatakan jika ia berada diruang latihan. Sehun membaca kertas kecil itu berulang kali, bagaimana huruf-huruf yang ditulis Kai terlalu berdempetan dan nyaris tidak terbaca. Sehun memasukkan sobekan post-it ditangannya kedalam sakunya, ia ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan dari idol favoritnya. Kalau dia memang favoritmu kenapa kau selalu bertengkar dengannya? Sehun juga tidak mengerti.

Satu jam. Sehun sudah membersihkan seluruh ruangan.

Dua jam. Sehun membaca hampir setengah dari sebuah buku yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Klek.

"Kau belum pulang?" Kai menatap Sehun yang setengah tertidur, setengah membaca buku di sofa panjang mewahnya.

"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang karena Minhyuk Sunbae tidak ingin artisnya keluyuran." Sehun menjawab sarkasme. Kai menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya kasihan dengan Sehun yang terlalu penurut. Belum lagi ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya pukul sepuluh malam, dan itu berarti Sehun akan pulang sendirian sangat malam nanti.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Kai dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam dalam van BT Ent yang disediakan untuk artis-artisnya, keduanya lelah. Sehun lelah setelah seharian bekerja dan Kai lelah karena baru saja ia selesai latihan. Sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak ada tenaga untuk berdebat. Hanyak supir pribadi Kai yang sesekali bergumam pada dirinya sendiri tentang pengguna jalan yang semakin hari semakin tidak teratur.

"Ini kartu kreditmu." Sehun teringat dengan kartu yang diberikan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia merasa harus segera mengembalikan kartu tersebut, bisa bahaya kalu dia bawa terlalu lama lalu hilang.

"Letakkan saja di-di-di…terserah kau letakkan dimana saja. Kau bawa saja dulu." Kai berkata sambil memperhatikan lampu-lampu di Kota Seoul yang tertata cantik.

"Dasar beruang pemalas. Apa sih susahnya menyimpan ini dulu?" Sehun kesal dengan Kai yang tidak menghargai uang yang ia miliki, sedangkan Sehun hanya sarapan tadi pagi karena tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli makan siang ataupun makan malam.

"Beruang pemalas? Bisa-bisanya bebek bodoh seperti kau mengataiku!" Sepertinya author salah, mereka tetap memiliki tenaga untuk berdebat. Supir pribadi Kai bahkan sampai beberapa kali nyaris menabrak mobil didepannya karena perhatiannya teralihkan oleh perdebatan Kai dan Sehun dibelakangnya.

Perdebatan mereka terhenti ketika mobil memasuki basement apartemen Kai. Dalam hati Sehun mengagumi gedung tinggi tersebut, terlihat sangat mewah dan berkelas. Dibandingkan dengan rumah kecil peninggalan ayahnya, pasti apartemen Kai sepuluh kali lipat lebih mahal. Sehun merasa sedikit minder melihat kenyataan bahwa Kai adalah orang yang sangat jauh dari levelnya, apalagi dengan sikap Kai yang tidak peduli dengan kartu kreditnya tadi. Pasti Kai memiliki kekayaan yang mampu membelikan Sehun ratusan bahkan ratusan ribu ayam jago seperti miliknya dirumah.

"Uhm, baiklah. Naik dan langsung masuk apartemenmu, jangan keluyuran. Aku akan pulang dulu sebelum hujan turun." Sehun merapikan barang-barangnya, mengecek apakah ada yang tertinggal didalam mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi langit memang sesekali mengeluarkan kilat dan guntur, tapi hujan belum turun. Sehun ingin segera kembali sebelum hujan tiba.

"Aku rasa sekarang sudah hujan." Kai bergumam pelan.

"Huh?" Sehun tidak mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Kai.

"Se-sepertinya sekarang sudah hujan." Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat keadaan cuaca di Kota Seoul, dan ternyata benar. Hujan deras sudah mengguyur seluruh Seoul. "Tuh kan apa aku bilang, diluar sudah hujan!" Kai terdengar terlalu bersemangat hanya karena hujan turun. Aneh.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana aku akan pulang?" Sehun berucap sedih. Dia benar-benar ingin beristirahat. Hari ini dia sudah cukup lelah.

"Uhmm… Ba-bagaiman—"

"Apa aku boleh minta diantar dengan van ini?" Sehun bertanya memelas.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Ini kan van perusahaan!"

"Ta-tapi aku rasa bo-bol—" Supir yang dari tadi hanya diam, angkat bicara begitu mendengar jawaban Kai yang sepertinya tidak familiar. Bukankah boleh-boleh saja ya?

"Itu tidak boleh!" Kai menegaskan jawabannya.

"Tidak boleh ya? Aku akan naik taksi saja kalau begitu." Sehun berkata lemah, memikirkan jumlah uangnya yang sudah sangat sedikit. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah uangnya cukup untuk membayar taksi. Sedihnya. Belum makan, kelelahan, terjebak hujan pula.

"Kau gila? Kau tidak tahu betapa banyaknya kejadian kriminal belakangan ini?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sehun menatap Kai dengan wajah memelas, matanya menunjukkan sorot yang sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Kai sejenak melupakan bahwa gadis didepannya ini sudah membuatnya banyak marah-marah beberapa hari terakhir.

"Kau tunggu saja sampai reda."

"Hah? Hujannya bisa berjam-jam!"

"Sudahlah ayo turun dulu. Biar mobil ini dikembalikan ke perusahaan." Kai membuka pintunya terburu-buru. Senyum mengembang dari bibirnya, sepertinya Kai masih ingin mengerjai manager sementaranya ini.

"Menurutku, kau tunggu saja diapartemenku. Sekalian kau bisa merapikan apartemenku. Hahahahahaha." Jadi itu sebabnya. Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajai Sehun yang langsung memerah menahan kesal. Wajah putih Sehun sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal, setidaknya itu yang ada dibenak Kai.

"Kau ingin aku apa? Membersihkan apartemenmu? Kau ini manusia atau bukan sih?" Sehun marah-marah saat Kai mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Apalagi wajah Kai yang terus-terusan tersenyum menyebalkan, membuat Sehun ingin meninjunya.

"Sudahlah masuk saja. Cepat. Aku sedang baik hati mau memberimu tempat berteduh." Kai membukakan pintu apartemennya yang bernomor 1412. "Lagi pula kau itu managerku kan?" Sehun mengentakkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen 1412, matanya menatap Kai seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Sehun ternganga ketika melihat apartemen Kai yang mewah dan memiliki pemandangan malam yang sangat indah, namun alasan utama keterkejutan Sehun adalah betapa bersihnya apartemen itu. Apartemen itu sangat rapi, berbeda jauh dengan ruangan Kai di BT Ent. _Apa Kai mengerjaiku lagi? Jangan-jangan…dia ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Tidaaaakkk, Kai memang sedikit mengesalkan tapi aku yakin dia bukan orang yang seperti itu!,_ pikiran Sehun sudah kemana-mana. Sehun merekatkan jaket tubuhnya dan berjalan hati-hati, tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan Kai.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa kau baru saja melihat hantu?" Kai mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi waspada.

"Ti-tidak. Mana yang harus aku bersihkan? Aku harus segera pulang sebelum tengah malam." Sehun buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak mau Kai tahu jika pikirannya sudah membayangkan hal plus-plus.

"Kau seperti Cinderella saja. Kau akan berubah jadi bebek sungguhan setelah lewat tengah malam?" _Ugh, kenapa sih orang ini selalu ada bahan untuk mengataiku,_ Sehun membatin.

"Sudahlah, mana yang harus ak—-" Kriuuukk, bunyi keras dari perut Sehun terdengar jelas. Wajah Sehun sedikit memerah, ia ingat jika ia belum makan.

"Itu tumpukan buku itu yang dirapikan." Kai mengindahkan bunyi perut Sehun dan menunjuk setumpuk kecil buku diatas meja ruang tengah.

"Hanya itu? Kau kan bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

"Aku malas."

"Ugh!"

Lima menit kemudian Sehun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia mencari Kai dan menemukannya diruang makan sedang membuka jjajangmyeon yang Sehun beli. Dua porsi jjajangmyeon didepannya membuat perut Sehun semakin bergolak.

"Makanlah dulu, aku tak mau disalahkan jika kau mati kelaparan." Kai menunjuk jjajangmyeon yang sudah ia buka. Kai sendiri duduk dan mulai membuka jjajangmyeon dihadapannya. Sehun kaget dengan tawaran Kai, ia belum juga duduk.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku bisa menghabiskan dua jjajangmyeon? Apa kau tersentuh karena aku membelikanmu jjajangmyeon? Kau tidak bisa mencampur bumbunya ya? Kau benar-benar bebek bodoh ya." Oceh Kai. Kai langsung menyambar mangkuk jjajangmyeon Sehun dan mengaduknya. Sehun terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Kai yang ternyata cukup baik sehingga tidak merespon panggilan Kai barusan. Kai membelikannya jjajangmyeon, ternyata Kai peduli dengan Sehun, ternyata ia tidak terlalu mengesalkan. Hati Sehun hangat, Kai tidaklah membencinya. Kai bahkan berpikir untuk membelikan Sehun makan malam.

"Duduklah." Kai menunjuk kursi kosong didepannya. Sehun duduk perlahan.

"Cepat makan. Apa aku harus suapi?" Kai bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu membuat pipi Sehun memerah. Kepala Sehun langsung dipenuhi dengan bayangan ia disuapi oleh Kai, tidak sadar ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Cepat makan!" Perintah Kai lagi.

"Kenapa sih kau ini buru-buru sekali?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"Aku ingin mengecek kau benar-benar meracuni jjajangmyeon ini atau tidak." Jawab Kai mengesalkan. Sehun langsung memasukkan jjajangmyeon kedalam mulutnya sambil menatap Kai sengit.

"Ini sudah! Aku tidak mati kan?" Ucap Sehun dengan mulut penuh. Kai mulai makan dengan wajah puas, senang bisa membuat gadis didepannya terus mengomel. Selama beberapa menit keduanya diam, menikmati jjajangmyeon dihadapan mereka.

Pikiran Sehun melayang kembali ke waktu-waktu SMA-nya dulu, bagaimana dia selalu berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan Kai, dia sering numpang menonton video-video perform Kai di komputer salah seorang temannya, dan Sehun dulu sering berdiri didepan toko buku dan majalah untuk memandangi poster Kai yang mereka tempel. Sehun masih tidak percaya beberapa bulan kemudian ia sedang makan jjajangmyeon di apartemen Kai. Sepertinya dulu bisa bertemu dengan Kai saja sudah merupakan impian terbesar Sehun, tapi sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Kai, bisa mencium wangi parfum yang ia gunakan, duduk di ruang makannya, menatap wajah luar biasa tampan Kai. Sehun tidak ingin ia sungguhan jatuh hati pada Kai, karena Kai tidak dalam jangkauannya. Kai berada di level yang jauh diatasnya.

"Maaf, aku merusak sepatumu." Sehun berkata pelan. Kai memang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi ia juga bisa sangat baik, seperti sekarang, membelikan Sehun makan dan membiarkan Sehun menunggu hujan reda didalam ruangan yang nyaman.

"Kau sadar juga ya kalau kau salah."

Sehun diam saja mendengar komentar Kai. Jika biasanya ia akan langsung membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama pedasnya, kali ini Sehun hanya terdiam. Sehun ingin memulai hubungannya kembali dengan Kai sebelum terlambat. Melihat Sehun yang tidak marah-marah membuat Kai sadar jika Sehun sungguhan minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membelinya lagi kok, sepatunya belum ada tanda-tanda akan rusak kok." Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kai, ternyata Kai bisa juga berkata baik padanya. Keduanya diam lagi.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu ketus padaku?" Sehun bertanya, ia teringat bagaimana Kai langsung meneriakinya dipertemuan pertama mereka.

"Karena kau merusak sepatuku."

"Sungguh hanya itu? Kalau memang hanya itu kau sungguh berlebihan sekali. Baru saja kau bilang kalau sepatunya tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tahu? Parkiran basement di perusahaan?" Kai bertanya, Sehun mengangguk. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Itu adalah tempat favoritku, dan kau menggunakannya untuk pacaran disaat aku membutuhkannya." Kai teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu, pertama kali ia melihat wajah Sehun. Basement. Tempat favoritnya untuk bersembunyi, dan ia menemukan orang lain menempatinya. Padahal tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang mudah untuk ditemukan.

"Aku? Pacaran? Dengan siapa?" Sehun tidak ingat ia punya pacar. Tring. Chanyeol?

"Maksudmu Chanyeol Oppa? Dia bukan pacarku astaga." Sehun memutar bola matanya, ia ingat dengan makan siangnya dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa berduaan?" Sehun akhirnya menceritakan pengalamannya saat pertama kali datang ke Seoul. Bagaimana ponselnya hilang, nenek merah muda dan Chanyeol. Kai mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di basement?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Apa enaknya basement untuk dijadikan tempat favorit?

"Uhm i-itu a-aku…" Kai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Kau menyembunyikan majalah porno ya disana?" Sehun bertanya menggoda.

"Ya! Aku ini laki-laki suci tau! Mana mungkin aku punya majalah seperti itu!" Kai mengelak, wajahnya memerah. Tidak menyangka Sehun bisa berbicara cukup vulgar juga.

"Suci apanya? Aku menemukan majalah seperti itu dilaci ruanganmu. Jangan berbohong. Hahahahah." Sehun tertawa mengetahui Kai sedang berbohong, dan hal itu membuat wajah Kai semakin merah, kali ini karena malu.

"Kan wajar, aku kan cowok normal." Kai mencoba membela diri.

"Ih, Kai ternyata mesum!" Sehun semakin gencar menggoda Kai. Gadis itu tertawa senang, akhirnya ia bisa juga membalas Kai. Sehun akan menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya.

—

Malam semakin larut dan hujan belum juga reda. Sehun dan Kai masih diruang makan, keduanya masih saling menghina tapi kali ini mereka tidak lagi seperti Tom dan Jerry, mereka lebih seperti kakak dan adik. Sehun senang akhirnya hubungannya dengan Kai perlahan membaik, dan Kai juga bahagia bisa menghabiskan sisa harinya tertawa dengan seseorang yang ia anggap teman. Jantung Sehun terus berdegup terlalu kencang ketika ia melihat Kai tertawa, sangat tampan. Kai jauh lebih tampan ketika ia hanya menggunakan kaus santai dan celana olahraga seperti ini. Kai jauh lebih tampan saat ini dibandingkan dengan seluruh foto-fotonya dengan pakaian designer yang pernah Sehun lihat. Kai terlihat jauh lebih tampan ketika ia sedang tertawa lepas seperti saat ini.

Selamat malam Kota Seoul, tolong jangan redakan hujan derasnya hingga esok pagi. Tolong biarkan Sehun bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia kagumi lebih lama, tolong biarkan Kai menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman barunya lebih lama. Apartemen Kai belum pernah sehangat ini sejak Kai membelinya beberapa tahun lalu, hatinya belum pernah sehangat ini ditengah dinginnya hujan yang mengguyur Kota Seoul.

To Be Continue

Chapter ini panjang banget ._.

Semoga suka ya hehehe, maaf kalo chapter ini agak membosankan.

Author tunggu review-nya!


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Four

Kai membuka matanya, pemandangan yang ia lihat tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Langit-langit kamarnya tidak berwarna putih gading seperti sekarang, bantalnya juga jauh lebih empuk dari bantal sofa yang ia gunakan sekarang. Tangannya otomatis mencari ponselnya. Pukul 11.18.

"Ya! Ya! Bebek! Bangun! Aku terlambat untuk latihan!" Kai langsung terduduk dan mengguncang Sehun yang tidur tidak jauh darinya. Sehun mengerang pelan, lalu ia terduduk juga.

"Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun mengusap matanya. Masih mengantuk.

"Jam sebelas tahu!" Kai berteriak dari kamarnya. Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan kebingungan. Dia baru sehari menjadi manager Kai dan sudah membuat jadwal Kai berantakan.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya diwastafel didapur, juga berusaha membuatnya tidak tampak seperti baru saja bangun tidur. Dari arah kamar Kai terdengar bunyi berisik, sepertinya beberapa barang jatuh karena pemiliknya terburu-buru.

"Ini! Pakai ini!" Kai melempar sebuah baju kearah Sehun yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan wajah basah. Ditangannya kini ada sebuah kemeja abu-abu yang masih ada label harganya. Harganya 250.000 won. Sehun melotot melihat harganya.

"Tidak perlu, aku pakai ini saja."

"Kau itu bau sekali tau. Ganti baju sana!" Kai lagi-lagi sudah membuat Sehun kesal lima menit setelah ia bangun.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sehun dan Kai sudah berada dalam taksi yang melaju kencang. Sehun mendesah resah ketika jalanan macet. Baru sekarang Sehun menyesali keputusannya semalam untuk meladeni Kai bermain Mario Kart sampai hampir pagi, semalam mereka benar-benar memainkan game tersebut seolah nyawa mereka tergantung dari permainan legendaris itu.

"Apa perlu kita berlari sampai gedung? Jaraknya hanya tinggal dua ratus meter saja. Apa kau sanggup berlari?" Kai mengungkapkan ide gilanya. Sehun langsung mengangguk setuju. Lebih baik berlari dari pada ia ketahuan Minhyuk telah mengacaukan jadwal Kai.

"Ahjussi, kami berhenti disini saja." Kai mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar biaya taksi. Sehun dan Kai kini berdiri di trotoar yang ramai, keduanya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kehabisan nafas dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

"Kau siap bebek?" Sehun mengangguk. "Satu, dua, tiga!" Kai berlari dengan kecepetan penuh. Sehun tidak kalah cepatnya, hanya saja kaki Sehun kalah panjang dengan kaki Kai. Sehun berlari beberapa meter dibelakang Kai. Beberapa kali Kai menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan Sehun masih dibelakangnya.

"KAU DULUAN SAJA! AKU AKAN MENYUSUL!" Sehun berteriak. Jantungnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk berlari. Sehun terengah-engah memegang lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Belum pernah Sehun berlari sejauh dan secepat ini seumur hidupnya. Mata Sehun kaget melihat sepasang sepatu tiba-tiba ada didepannya. Sepatu Kai.

"Jangan begitu, ayo tinggal sedikit lagi. Kita berjalan saja." Kai tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Nafasnya juga putus-putus. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju gedung BT Ent, tidak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya sama-sama lelah hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU KAI?" Itu adalah suara pelatih yang kini berdiri didepan Kai dengan kedua tangan dipinggangnya.

"Aku sakit Hyung, aku muntah-muntah terus pagi ini." Kai berbohong.

"Sakit? Kau sakit dan bisa berlari seperti orang gila ke dalam gedung? Kau benar-benar perlu les berbohong." Kemarahan sang pelatih sepertinya semakin besar.

"Aku benar-benar sakit Hyung, tanya saja dia!" Kai menunjuk Sehun yang berdiri menunduk dibelakangnya, takut melihat wajah galak pelatih dance itu. Mata Kai memohon pada Sehun agar membantunya meyakinkan orang yang sedang meneriakinya itu.

"Hey! Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau disini? Bukan Minhyuk? Kau pacar Kai?" Rentetan pertanyaan menyerbu Sehun. Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir, wajah Sehun langsung panik dan memerah.

"A-aku bukan pacar Kai. M-minhyuk Sunbae menyuruhku menghandle kebutuhan Kai sampai besok. Jadi, uhm, aku disini." Sehun menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. _Apa aku dan Kai seperti orang pacaran?_ Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sedikit senang dengan dugaan pelatih tersebut.

"Bukankah tugasmu untuk memastikan Kai melaksanakan seluruh jadwalnya?"

"K-kai…" Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa, haruskah dia ikut serta dalam kebohongan Kai? Jika ia kebohongan apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan berbohong!" Seolah cowok berotot didepannya bisa membaca pikirannya, nyali Sehun langsung surut saat itu juga.

"Kai memang sakit, tapi sebenarnya bukan muntah-muntah. Se-sebenarnya…" Sehun bingung harus berbohong apa, dia memikirkan penyakit apa yang tidak terlalu parah tapi merepotkan? Kai juga memandang Sehun penuh tanya, kebohongan macam apa yang akan Sehun katakan untuk menyelamatkannya?

"Kai sejak semalam diare, dan tadi pagi kami sudah setengah perjalanan kesini dan Kai harus kembali ke apartemen karena pup dicelana. Kai malu harus mengatakan hal tersebut jadi dia berbohong." Sehun mengatakan kebohongannya dengan lancar. Wajah seluruh orang dalam ruangan langsung terlihat sedang menahan tawa, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan tertawa. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah mempermalukan nama baik Kai seperti ini, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Kai bisa dihukum berlari selama dua jam jika dia berbohong dan alasan keterlambatannya karena bangun kesiangan.

Kai memejamkan matanya frustasi. Jatuh sudah harga dirinya. Kai yang selalu terlihat cool sekarang dianggap sedang mengidap penyakit tidak elit. Belum lagi pup dicelana? Sehun benar-benar pandai membumbui cerita.

"Benarkah?" Pelatih itu telihat mulai termakan kebohongan Sehun.

"Iya, benar. Kai baru benar-benar pulih setelah aku belikan obat tadi." Sehun semakin percaya diri. Kai rasanya benar-benar ingin tenggelam dari permukaan bumi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ikut latihan setelah makan siang saja. Aku tidak mau lantai dance-ku kenapa-kenapa karena diaremu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pelatih dan seluruh penari latar diruang latihan meninggalkan ruangan. Tinggal Kai dan Sehun berdua.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi." Sehun langsung meminta maaf setelah diyakini pintu ruangan tertutup rapat.

"Diare? Astaga, diare?" Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Mau marah juga ia tahu jika Sehun hanya ingin menyelamatkannya, tapi kini ia malah masuk ke dalam lubang kesialan yang lain. Kai memang tidak mendapatkan hukuman apapun kali ini, tapi ia sudah merusak image kerennya yang ia jaga didepan umum.

"Semua orang pasti pernah kena diare, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Itu tidak terlalu memalukan kok." Sehun mencoba meredakan emosi Kai yang tampaknya akan meledak. Sehun mengerti betul bagaimana perasaan Kai saat ini. Ia teringat dengan kejadian bebek tukang iler buah karya bibir Jongdae yang tidak punya rem, pasti sama memalukannya dengan hal itu.

"Hah. Baiklah. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Aku lupa jika aku berurusan dengan bebek bodoh." Kai memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ya! Aku kan sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Katanya memaafkanku? Ikhlas tidak sih maafnya?" Sehun bersungut-sungut dan meninggalkan Kai dalam ruang menari sendirian.

"Ya! Jangan marah dong! Kau harusnya sudah terbiasa aku panggil bebek bodoh!" Kai berusaha mengejar Sehun yang sudah keluar dari ruangan. Pintu ruang menari yang berat berusah ia tahan dengan tangannya.

"AW! TOLONG TANGANKU!" Kai berteriak kesakitan. Jarinya terjepit pintu yang berat tersebut. Sehun mau tidak mau menoleh melihat sumber suara memekikkan tersebut. Kaki Sehun secara otomatis langsung berjalan kembali kearah Kai dan melihat keadaan Kai yang berdiri mengusap-usap jari-jarinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sini aku lihat jarimu!" Sehun langsung merebut tangan Kai. Dilihatnya jari-jari Kai, ternyata lumayan parah. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berdarah didalam kuku. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Sa-sakit sekali pasti ya?" Sehun bertanya cemas.

"Apa itu perlu aku jawab?" Kai bertanya sarkasme.

"Tunggulah diruanganmu, akan aku ambilkan obat merah dan perban." Sehun melesat menuju lift untuk turun kebawah mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama. Kai hanya berdiri disana sambil terus memandangi jari-jarinya, namun perlahan seulas senyuman muncul. Senang rasanya ada yang memperhatikannya, kalau Minhyuk paling cuma menyuruhnya berhenti merengek dan membelikan obat merah lalu Kai akan mengobati sendiri lukanya. Sekali-sekali dimanja sepertinya menyenangkan.

—

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun melatih kekuatan jantungnya. Tadi pagi ia memulai hari dengan berlarian disepanjang Hongdae, dan sekarang Sehun masih harus berlari membawa-bawa kotak pertolongan pertama dipelukannya. Hanya saja kali ini kakinya terus berlari walaupun jantungnya sudah berteriak untuk berhenti sejenak, Sehun tidak ingin Kai kesakitan lebih lama lagi.

 _Satu lantai lagi…_

Sehun memang tidak menggunakan lift dari lantai dasar hingga lantai sembilan. Bayangkan betapa lelahnya, tapi teringat Kai sedang kesakitan dan secara tidak langsung dia adalah penyebabnya Sehun tidak masalah untuk berlari hingga rooftop sekalipun.

 _Akhirnya lantai sembilan…_

Sehun tidak lagi berlari karena suasana koridor yang penuh dengan orang berlalu-lalang. _Ruang 904, 906, 908, 910…._ Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum bisa mencapai depan pintu ruangan 912.

"Kalian keluar dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan Kai. Jangan ganggu kami sampai aku keluar." Suara seorang perempuan terdengar jelas ditelinga Sehun. Sosok perempuan itu jelas bukan sosok seorang staff yang pada umumnya memakai pakaian yang paling nyaman untuk digunakan beraktifitas. Pakaian designer, rambut kecoklatan sepinggangnya ala model iklan produk perawatan rambut—tidak seperti rambut hitam sebahu Sehun yang biasa-biasa saja, badannya yang tinggi langsing dan kakinya sangat jenjang terlihat seksi dengan sepatu hak tinggi.

"Baik lah. Jangan lama-lama Luhan, kami sangat sibuk." _Luhan?_

"Uhm, itu aku tidak janji." Luhan menjawab sambil setengah tertawa. Entah apa alasan dibalik tawanya.

Sehun ragu, langkahnya belum berpindah sejak ia mendengar ucapan Luhan. _Kenapa Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan itu? Kenapa Luhan tidak mau seorangpun masuk kedalam? Kenapa semua orang menurut dengan perintah Luhan? Haruskah aku tetap memaksa masuk kedalam? Tapi itu akan sangat tidak sopan. A-aku tidak suka Kai berduaan dengan cewek secantik Luhan didalam ruangan kosong._ Sehun memandangi kotak obat ditangannya. Andaikan kotak itu menyediakan obat untuk hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan…

Sehun memutuskan untuk menaruh kotak itu didepan pintu ruangan 912. Pikirannya melayang kepada hari pertama ia bekerja di BT Ent. Ia juga meletakkan benda didepan pintu untuk Kai. Sehun yakin jika benda itu sampai ditangan Kai karena ia melihat manager Kai mengambilnya. Kali ini Sehun tidak tahu apakah permintaan maafnya karena membuat jari Kai terluka akan sampai seperti dulu. Dengan hati yang tidak karuan Sehun menuju lantai tujuh, dimana ia seharusnya berada.

"Wah! Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah harusnya kau sibuk sekali?" suara cempreng itu menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Biasanya Sehun akan kesal mendengar suara Jongdae, kali ini sepertinya suara Jongdae lebih baik dibanding suasana hatinya.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali aku tidak ada."

"Kalau aku senang kenapa aku masih bisa tersenyum menyambutmu? Kau ini selalu jahat denganku." Jongdae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ugh. Sehun geli melihatnya, tidakkah Jongdae merasa jika sikapnya terlalu…uhm, tidak macho?

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan ya?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Dimana semua orang dan Jongdae malah hanya duduk-duduk menonton drama?

"Aku ini sedang bekerja tau!" Jongdae langsung jadi galak.

"Kerja apanya? Kau malah nonton drama begitu?"

"Jisoo Hyung memintaku menonton drama ini agar aku mudah memahami maksud naskahnya." Jelas Jongdae. Sehun memicingkan matanya curiga, tapi ia ikut duduk disebelah Jongdae dan menyalakan drama yang tadi sempat di pause.

Sepuluh menit Sehun dan Jongdae diam dan konsentrasi ke layar depan mereka. Mungkin ini adalah rekor terlama Sehun mendengar Jongdae tidak mengoceh. Kalau dilihat-lihat Jongdae cukup tampan dengan mulut diam, jika sudah bicara benar-benar membuat Sehun pusing.

"Menurutmu…" Konsentrasi Sehun buyar, pikirannya kembali pada Kai.

"Kenapa?" Jongdae memencet tombol pause.

"Uhm, jika…seorang cewek….dan…cowok…berduaan…" Sehun bingung menyusun kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak naksir aku kan?" Jongdae menatap Sehun serius.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu? Tentu saja tidak! Mana mau aku dengan cowok bawel seperti kau!"

"Aku juga tidak mau dengan cewek judes sepertimu!" Jawaban Jongdae membuat Sehun mati kutu, sepertinya dulu ia tidak seperti judes ini. Seingat Sehun dirinya adalah gadis yang pendiam dan tenang. Benarkah dia gadis yang judes? Well, sebenarnya iya. Sehun memang tidak judes jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun akan jadi super galak jika ia diganggu. Jadi selama ini galaknya Sehun tertutupi oleh Kyungsoo yang lebih galak lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Menurutmu jika cewek dan cowok berduaan didalam ruangan apa itu berarti mereka ada hubungan spesial?"

"Kita sedang berduaan sekarang, jadi menurutmu kita ada hubungan spesial?" Oh iya, sekarang mereka berduaan. Sepertinya pertanyaan Sehun keliru.

"Maksudku, tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka minta agar tidak diganggu dan mereka hanya berduaan saja." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan situasi yang baru saja ia lihat tanpa ingin memberi tahu lebih jelas detailnya.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin mereka punya tugas untuk dikerjakan, atau mereka punya urusan yang penting. Kenapa? Pacarmu berduaan dengan cewek lain?"

"Huh? Bu-bukan pacar kok. Ha-hanya aku penasaran saja.." Sehun tau alasannya tidak kuat.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau terlihat resah begitu? Aku tidak akan tanya-tanya kalau kau tidak mau cerita, tapi belum tentu semua yang berduaan itu pasti punya hubungan spesial kan? Seperti kita ini misalnya." Sehun mengangguk pelan, mencoba percaya dengan ucapan Jongdae.

 _Memang benar sih, mereka kan satu agensi. Wajar kan mereka dekat dan punya urusan yang penting. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah mendengar sekalipun Kai dekat dengan aktris wanita. Apa yang kau pikirkan Sehun? Kalau mereka memang punya hubungan kau juga mau apa?_ Sehun mencoba menghapus bayangan Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan 912 dengan senyum senang dan penuh teka-teki.

"Sepertinya kau ahli sekali ya dalam urusan percintaan?"

"Eh, tidak juga. Aku hanya banyak membaca buku tentang percintaan dan film-film romantis!" Jongdae tersenyum lebar. Seolah mengingat adegan-adegan romantis pemenang penghargaan diakhir tahun.

"Berapa banyak film atau buku yang memang seperti percintaan dikehidupan nyata?" Sehun bertanya penasaran, siapa tahu Sehun bisa belajar sedikit tentang cinta.

"Se-sebenarnya aku hanya pernah sekali punya pacar, ja-jadi untuk praktiknya aku tidak begitu tahu…" Jongdae mengaku malu sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

"Hah? Kau bicara seolah-olah dokter cinta dan kau baru punya pacar sekali?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka pada pengakuan Jongdae barusan.

"Hehehe begitulah."

Hingga hampir makan siang Sehun dan Jongdae saling bertukar cerita. Jongdae mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menjadi penulis naskah film atau drama romantis, dan juga satu-satunya pacar yang pernah ia miliki ketika sekolah menengah pertama dulu yang hanya seumur jagung. Sehun juga menceritakan jika keinginannya menjadi sutradara tapi biaya menghambat segalanya, juga harapan Sehun jika kedatangannya ke Seoul bisa membukakan jalan hidup yang lebih baik untuknya dan ibunya.

"—setiap pagi aku akan selalu mengecek ayam-ayamku—" Sehun sedang bersemangat menceritakan ayam-ayam lucunya pada Jongdae ketika pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras dan terburu-buru. Seorang gadis mungil namun wajahnya judes muncul.

"Oh Sehun? Kau dicariin Kai tuh, dia marah-marah." Kata si gadis mungil.

"Hah? Marah-marah kenapa?" Sehun tidak paham, harusnya disini kan yang marah dia bukan Kai. Sudah ia berlarian dari lantai dasar ke lantai sembilan, Kai malah berduaan dengan cewek.

"Mana kutahu, cepatlah. Staff juga ikut kesal dengan sikapnya." Pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan kasar. Sehun bertanya-tanya apalagi salahnya sampai membuat Kai marah. Apa gara-gara diare? Tapi Kai bilang ia sudah dimaafkan. Jarinya? Itu sebenarnya tidak salah Sehun sepenuhnya kan, dan Sehun juga tidak bisa segera mengobati Kai bukan karena keinginan Sehun.

"Jongdae, aku pergi dulu ya." Sehun langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Lagi-lagi Sehun berlari hari ini. Semuanya masih karena orang yang sama, Kai. Dulu waktu masih sekolah, Sehun juga sering berlarian karena Kai. Sehun harus berlari agar tidak ketinggalan acara musik yang disiarkan di televisi rumah temannya. Sekarang Sehun masih harus berlarian karena Kai.

Tok! Tok!

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Kai berteriak dari dalam. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, ia takut jika ia bisa dipecat karena telah membuat artis kesayangan BT Ent marah-marah. Sepertinya marah-marah Kai kali ini berbeda dengan marah yang sebelumnya, terbukti dengan para staff yang berbisik-bisik dan nama Kai tidak sengaja tertangkap telinga Sehun.

"Ini aku, Sehun." Sehun berkata.

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu aku hampir mati?! Cepat masuk bodoh!" Sehun masuk perlahan, dibukanya pintu pelan-pelan. Kai sedang tertidur di sofa dengan wajah sangat kesal.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tanganku! Tanganku bisa infeksi lalu diamputasi gara-gara pintu besi karatan?! Kau malah keluyuran tidak jelas! Katamu cuma sebentar! Ini lebih dari dua jam kau tahu? Kau ambil perban dimana? Di Jepang?" Kai langsung meledakkan kalimatnya seperti petasan. Sehun tidak menyangka jika sosok Kai yang selalu terlihat tenang dan cool di televisi sekarang lebih mirip dengan nenek merah muda ketika mengomeli cucunya.

"Ini…cuma karena…tanganmu?" Sehun bertanya tidak percaya. Jadi Kai mengomelinya cuma karena tangannya yang terluka?

"Cuma tanganku?!" Kai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kim Kai! Terluka seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu mati! Sekarang siapa yang bodoh hah? Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh! Kau itu yang bodoh! Memangnya aku tadi tidak berlarian hanya untuk mengobati jari bodohmu itu? Kau malah berduaan dengan cewek! Suruh saja sana pacarmu yang mengobatimu!" Kali ini Sehun marah. Sehun sudah menahan rasa kesalnya dengan Kai yang malah berduaan dengan Luhan, sekarang ia malah dibentak-bentak.

Kai terdiam dengan ucapan Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun yang terengah-engah karena habis berteriak padanya. Memang benar jika Luhan tadi kesini, tapi Kai langsung mengusirnya begitu Luhan mulai bertingkah mengesalkan. Sudah menjadi rahasia dalam agensi BT Ent jika Luhan menaruh rasa pada Kai, tapi Kai tidak pernah menolaknya dengan tegas karena ia tidak mau melukai harga diri Luhan sebagai wanita. Hanya saja Luhan tidak pandai membaca situasi jadi sampai sekarang ia masih berpikir jika Kai hanya belum siap atau Kai sedang fokus dengan karirnya.

"Ck, sudahlah. Cepat obati saja! Jariku sudah mati rasa ini!" Kai tetap memakai nada tingginya agar tidak terlihat kalah dalam perdebatannya kali ini.

"Tidak mau! Suruh saja pacarmu!" Sehun melengos, ingin meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kalau kau melangkah sekali lagi aku tidak akan datang latihan, aku tidak akan datang ke konser dan aku akan melaporkan pada Minhyuk Hyung jika kau mengacaukan semuanya dan kau akan diomeli habis-habisan." Kai mengancam seperti anak kecil. Dengan posisinya yang jauh lebih tinggi seharusnya Kai mengancam akan mengeluarkan Sehun dari pekerjaannya atau memindahkannya ke departemen yang paling sulit di handle. Hanya saja dasar Kai yang sudah kesal hanya itu yang lewat dipikirannya, menunjukkan jauh didalam sana Kai adalah cowok sembilan belas tahun yang masih kekanakan.

"Kau kekanakan sekali sih!" Sehun benar-benak kesal. "Panggil sana pacarmu untuk mengobatimu!" Sehun masih belum puas marah-marah karena Luhan.

"Pacar! Pacar! Siapa yang pacarku hah? Luhan? Dia bukan pacarku!"

"…." Sehun terdiam. Amarahnya langsung menurun drastis mendengar hal itu. Lega dan juga senang, ternyata dugaannya salah. _Jongdae benar, tidak semua yang berduaan itu pasti memiliki hubungan khusus. Bisa jadi Luhan dan Kai memang hanya membicarakan pekerjaan? Mungkin Luhan ingin Kai mengisi soundtrack untuk drama terbarunya._

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan mengobati tanganku?" Kai menjulurkan tangannya melas, jari-jarinya sudah sedikit bengkak.

"Ugh, kau itu manja sekali. Sini aku obati!" Sehun masih berbicara dengan kesal, ia ingin menutupi fakta bahwa ia lega begitu Kai mengatakan jika Luhan bukanlah pacarnya. Jangan sampai Kai tahu jika alasan kekesalan Sehun karena Luhan.

—

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali sih?" Kai berusaha menyamai langkah Sehun menuju parkir basement ketika latihan untuk konser sudah selesai. Sehun langsung menyeret Kai untuk pulang begitu pelatih galak yang tadi pagi mereka bohongi mengatakan latihan hari itu sudah usai.

Muse Cafe. Chanyeol. Sehun baru ingat dengan janjinya tadi sore, untung saja bukan besok sore. Kai yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut dengan manager sementaranya yang galak ini.

"Aku ada janji setelah ini. Kau harus cepat pulang." Sehun masih berjalan cepat. Dia tidak mau berlari lagi. Hari ini sudah cukup lari-lariannya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kakiku masih lelah habis latihan!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Kai yang tertatih-tatih mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo jalan pelan-pelan beruang tua." Sehun berjalan kearah Kai dan berpura-pura menuntun Kai seolah menuntun nenek tua yang sakit tulang.

"Baru saja aku akan berbuat baik padamu, kau sudah membuatku kesal."

"Berbuat baik apa?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ini." Kai mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu besar dari kantung depan jaketnya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Sehun. Ponsel.

"Aku memberikan ini agar kalau aku sekarat seperti tadi aku bisa minta tanggung jawabmu." Kai berkata datar, tapi kata-katanya mengesalkan. Sehun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kesal pada perkataan Kai barusan atau berterima kasih karena Kai memberinya ponsel yang akan sangat berguna untuknya.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali bisa membuatku terharu dan kesal dalam satu waktu." Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Kai memang sangat ajaib.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan Kai."

"Benar ini untukku?" Sehun memandang kotak ditangannya, tidak percaya jika ia akan memiliki ponsel keluaran terbaru yang bisa digunakan untuk melihat video dari internet, bukan hanya untuk telepon dan menerima atau mengirim pesan.

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau berhutang padaku." Senyum Sehun langsung sirna. Sehun sudah menduga hal ini, Kai pasti akan mengerjainya. Tidak mungkin Kai yang menyebalkan melakukan hal baik tanpa meminta imbalan.

"Sudah aku duga."

"Tidak sulit kok. Culik aku untuk jalan-jalan, tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Terserah kapan kau bisa. Hanya selama tiga jam saja. Bagaimana?" Kai memberi penawaran. Hati Sehun merasa dicubit mendengar permintaan Kai. Jalan-jalan. Hanya itu yang ia minta, pasti sangat berat untuk Kai menjadi bintang terkenal sejak kecil. Bahkan tanpa Kai minta atau memberi apapun, Sehun akan menculiknya dengan suka rela.

"Tentu saja, malam ini kau mau?"

"Hah? Malam ini? Kemana?" Kai takjub dengan Sehun. Jika Sehun ketahuan mengajaknya jalan-jalan tanpa pengawasan, kemungkinan besar ia akan dipecat. Kai tahu hal itu. Tapi Sehun langsung mengiyakan permintaan Kai, membuat Kai merasa takjub dengan gadis manis didepannya.

"Ikut saja. Kau pasti suka." Sehun membuka pintu mobil van, tidak terasa langkah mereka yang secepat siput akhirnya bisa sampai ke van juga.

Kai terperangah. Sehun jelas bukan gadis sembarangan. Sifatnya yang pemberani dan sedikit tidak tahu malu membuat Kai sangat terhibur. Tidak banyak gadis yang mau makan seporsi besar jjajangmyeon malam hari, atau gadis yang memanggilnya bodoh dan manja. Hanya Sehun satu-satunya gadis yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

To Be Continue

Makasih udah diingetin kesalahan author tentang ponsel yaa. Itu sepenuhnya salah author. Jadi makin teliti deh habis gini hihi. Anggap saja waktu itu sepatunya ada label harganya ya wkwk. Makasih dan mohon maaf sekali lagi ^^

Mohon review yaa, biar author tau kalian semua pada suka apa engga sama cerita ini. Makasih ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Five

Kai merengut. Bisa-bisanya Sehun kini berakrab-akrab ria dengan cowok super tinggi yang terus tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya yang sempurna. Kai benar-benar bersemangat ketika mereka naik taksi untuk kembali lagi ke Hongdae—Sehun sengaja mengajak Kai untuk berpura-pura pulang ke apartemen agar pihak agensi tidak ada yang curiga. Selain itu Kai juga butuh sedikit penyamaran—tapi semangatnya langsung menghilang ketika Sehun didatangi oleh sosok familiar yang pernah ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jadi disinilah Kai, duduk menikmati musik live—yang harus Kai akui bagus-bagus semua penampilannya, dan menonton Sehun mengobrol akrab dengan cowok yang tempo hari ia kira kekasih Sehun. Siapa yang tidak akan mengira begitu? Sehun dan Chanyeol benar-benar akrab! Chanyeol bahkan sesekali mengusap puncak kepala Sehun. Belum lagi orang pertama yang Sehun mintai nomor ponsel adalah Chanyeol, bukan dirinya yang memberi ponsel untuk Sehun. Kai tidak cemburu, tidak kok! Dia hanya kesal karena Sehun malah bermesraan dengan cowok lain, bukankah itu namanya cemburu Kai?

"—lucu sekali. Pokoknya kapan-kapan kita harus nonton film itu." Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Kai rasanya ingin meninju gigi yang sempurna itu.

"Uh entahlah Oppa. Aku sedikit sibuk dikantor, mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat." Sehun menolak sambil memasang wajah sedih. _Bagus! Bagus Sehun! Tolak saja ajakannya, apa bagusnya film seperti itu? Aku bisa menyewa satu studio di gedung bioskop jika kau nonton film,_ Kai bersorak kesenangan dalam hati mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membeli filmnya agar kita bisa nonton bersama." _Apa? Nonton bersama? Apa berarti mereka akan nonton berduaan saja? Jangan bilang mereka akan nonton dirumah berduaan. Lalu….lalu…._

"Baiklah! Nanti akan aku hubungi jika kau sudah punya waktu luang." Kai rasanya menyesal sekali sudah memberikan ponsel baru pada Sehun. Sehun akan menghubungi Chanyeol? Padahal ponsel itu ia berikan agar Sehun menghubunginya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar hebat. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bernyanyi sebagus itu." Sehun dengan jujur memuji kehebatan bernyanyi Chanyeol. Kali ini Kai harus mengakui jika Chanyeol memang sangat mempesona ketika sedang bernyanyi tadi, dan hal itu membuat Kai jadi semakin kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi.." Kai berusaha menunjukkan kehadirannya.

"Ya..ya.." Sehun menjawab ringan. Kai hampir meledak karena terlalu kesal. Sehun hanya menjawab seperti itu?

"Itu..Kai?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya begitu Kai meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Hehe. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya. Dia sedang suntuk dan ingin jalan-jalan. Jadi aku mengajaknya kesini." Sehun merendahkan suaranya agar orang lain tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Wah. Hebat sekali kau bisa jalan-jalan dengan Kai. Tapi Hun…" Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang perkataannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Wajahnya tidak terlihat baikan, malah sangat suntuk menurutku." Chanyeol berkata jujur.

"Benarkah? Apa dia tidak suka aku ajak kesini ya?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol, meskipun pertanyaan itu lebih ia tujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah.." Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan. Obrolan keduanya berhenti ketika Kai sudah berjalan kembali kearah meja mereka.

"Hun aku harus kembali ke belakang untuk penampilan selanjutnya." Chanyeol berkata sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Oppa, jika aku tidak menontonmu sampai selesai tidak apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya penuh rasa bersalah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengiyakan, meskipun dalam hati Chanyeol sangat menyesali kedatangan Sehun malam ini ditemani oleh orang lain.

"Hei, kau mau ke tempat lain?" Kai sudah duduk disampingnya. Wajahnya masih saja ditekuk. "Kita masih punya waktu sebelum tiga jam-mu habis."

"Terserah kau saja." Kai menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Sehun.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka dengan tempatnya?" Sehun bertanya. Kai sebenarnya sangat suka tempat ini. Makanannya enak, musiknya juga bagus, tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai. Entah kenapa Kai bisa merasa sekesal ini, apa iya karena Sehun yang lebih memilih mengobrol dengan cowok lain dibanding dengannya?

"Tempatnya enak."

"Lalu kau kenapa? Apa kau takut ketahuan?" Sehun tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kai yang bersungut-sungut seperti ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kai sangat bersemangat untuk jalan-jalan, tapi kenapa sekarang wajah Kai merengut seperti pantat ayamnya?

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hah, baiklah ayo kita keluar dari sini." Lama-lama Sehun kesal juga dengan sikap Kai yang marah-marah tidak jelas. Jika Kai memberi tahu alasannya kan Sehun jadi tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kai saja hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan jawaban singkat, bagaimana Sehun tau apa masalahnya?

"Mau kemana?" Kai bertanya begitu mereka keluar dari Muse Cafe.

"Terserah kau mau kemana." Giliran Sehun yang menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kenapa kau jadi ketus begitu?"

"Bukannya kau yang memulai? Marah-marah tanpa sebab."

"Tanpa sebab? Memangnya aku gila marah tanpa sebab?"

"Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah?"

"A-aku…kare-karena..uh-uhm..disana tidak menjual tteokbokki. Aku kan ingin sekali makan tteokbokki!" Ah, Kai memang sepertinya perlu belajar berbohong.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Tidak usah pakai marah-marah kan bisa!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang? Kau sibuk bermesraan dengan 'teman'mu itu!" Kai menekankan kata teman pada kalimatnya.

"Bermesraan bagaimana? Jelas-jelas aku hanya mengobrol dengannya!"

"Hanya mengobrol?! Uh, sudahlah aku mau makan tteokbokki!"

"YA! Jangan marah-marah terus dong!" Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Kai.

"Pokoknya jalan-jalan hari ini tidak berlaku untuk membayar hutangmu!" Sehun masih merasa heran dengan kemarahan Kai hanya karena ingin makan tteokbokki. Sehun berpikir Kai memang hobi mengomel dan marah-marah jadi ia tidak ambil pusing dan menerima alasan 'ingin makan tteokbokki', Sehun tidak tahu isi kepala Kai tadi sudah dipenuhi dengan adegan mencekik Chanyeol.

Jalan-jalan tiga jam Kai dan Sehun berakhir, keduanya sudah berbaikan ketika mereka mulai makan satu panci ramyeon dan tteokbokki. Perdebatan mereka bukan tentang Chanyeol lagi, tapi tentang makanan-makanan terenak yang berada didaerah Hongdae. Tentu saja Kai yang menang, dia kan sudah tinggal di Seoul sangat lama jadi dia tahu lebih banyak tentang kuliner yang enak.

Hampir tengah malam ketika Sehun sampai di apartemen mewah Kai. Sehun segera pulang ke apartemen bibinya setelah dua hari tidak pulang dan mengabari bibi galaknya sama sekali. Sehun berdoa dalam hati agar bibinya sudah tertidur ketika ia sampai nanti, Sehun benar-benar lelah dan tidak ingin mendengar ocehan bibinya malam ini.

"Apa kau sudah tidak butuh tempat bermalam lagi huh?" Sehun mendengar suara bibinya didalam kegelapan apartemen yang baru saja ia masuki.

"Maaf bibi, aku benar-benar sibuk dikantor." Sehun menjawab pelan.

"Tentu saja kau sibuk. Sibuk menggoda laki-laki kesana kemari, karena aku tidak mengijinkan kau membawa pulang laki-laki jadi kau menginap ditempat mereka. Begitu kan?" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak bibi. Aku sungguh-sungguh sangat sibuk dikantor bibi. Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli kau bertingkah macam apa asalkan jangan kau kotori nama baikku." Sehun bisa mendengar suara kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai kayu, tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup. Bibinya sudah masuk kedalam kamar.

 _Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan Bibi Joonmyun, jika dia memang tidak peduli padaku ya tidak usah menungguku pulang. Atau bibi menungguku pulang hanya untuk mengomeliku? Mengomel kan hobinya. Uh, jika saja bukan keluarga sudah aku cekik kemarin-kemarin!_ Sehun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Kata-kata bibinya malam ini sungguh menyakiti hatinya, bisa-bisanya ia dianggap wanita murahan oleh bibinya sendiri?

Sehun mendesah lega ketika tubuhnya berada diatas kasur. Benar-benar hari yang panjang. Berlarian sepanjang hari, dan kemarin malam ia tertidur diatas karpet yang keras. Rasanya sungguh nyaman bisa berbaring dikasur seperti sekarang.

Tangan Sehun mengambil ponsel barunya dari kantong celananya. Diperhatikan lagi ponsel itu dengan seksama, ponsel yang sangat bagus dan pasti harganya sangat mahal. Tapi hal yang paling penting ponsel itu adalah pemberian dari Kai. Hal pertama yang ia buka adalah kontak yang ada di ponselnya, Sehun tersenyum lebar karena dugaannya sangat tepat. Nomor Kai sudah tersimpan didalam kontaknya.

' _Hei beruang manja, terima kasih ponselnya. Benar-benar bagus. Selamat tidur dan semoga berhasil untuk konser besok!'_

Sehun masih belum berhenti tersenyum ketika memencet tombol kirim di ponselnya. Kai yang dulu hanyalah bayang-bayang indah dalam benaknya kini seseorang yang nyata didalam kehidupannya.

' _Wah kau tahu dari mana nomorku? Kau bahkan tidak meminta nomorku tadi. Tentu saja aku akan berhasil besok, apa kau tidak akan datang ke konser?'_

Hati Sehun nyaris keluar mendengar pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Pesan pertama yang ia terima di ponsel barunya dan pesan itu dari Kai.

' _Tentu saja aku tahu, memangnya aku bodoh sampai tidak bisa menemukan nomormu yang kau simpan sendiri dengan nama Kai Tampan? Aku besok sudah bukan managermu lagi jadi aku harus kembali bekerja dengan kruku, selamat terus-terusan dimarahi oleh Minhyuk Sunbae! Kekeke..'_

Send.

Tringg!

' _Kau kan memang bodoh. Kau tidak penasaran dengan namamu di kontak ponselku? Asal kau tahu ya, kau itu jauh lebih galak dari Minhyuk Hyung!'_

' _Apa memangnya? Kau pasti menamaiku yang aneh-aneh kan? Benarkah aku lebih galak? Kalau begitu jangan minta aku agar menculikmu untuk berjalan-jalan!'_

Send

Tringg!

' _Cuma Bebek Bodoh kok, tidak aneh. Itu kan kenyataan. Kekeke. Baiklah, baiklah aku tarik perkataanku, kau adalah gadis paling manis didunia, jadi ajak aku jalan-jalan yaaaa?'_

Sehun tidak hanya senyum-senyum sekarang. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diam begitu melihat pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari Kai. _Gadis paling manis. Gadis paling manis._ Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak saking senangnya. Kaki Sehun sudah menjejak-jejak udara penuh semangat. Hati Sehun pasti sudah menjadi ladang bunga ketika Kai memanggilnya gadis paling manis.

—

"Ya! Cerita macam apa itu! Kau benar-benar norak!" Sehun menutup telinganya ketika Jongdae mengungkapkan idenya. Sudah berapa kali Sehun menolak ide yang Jongdae utarakan, bagaimana tidak? Ide Jongdae selalu mencangkup kejadian-kejadian klise ala percintaan sedangkan tugas mereka adalah membuat naskah untuk iklan pizza.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar kuno sekali. Kisah cinta itu bisa terjadi dimana saja termasuk dalam dapur restoran pizza!" Jongdae kali ini bersikukuh dengan idenya.

"Bukankah kita harusnya membuat iklan yang cocok ditayangkan di musim panas seperti ini? Jadi konsepnya harus yang ceria dan penuh semangat!"

"Ckck, setiap aku melihat kalian, aku tidak pernah melihat kalian tidak bertengkar. Apa ini masih tentang konsep tugas yang aku berikan?" Jisoo tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Sehun dan Jongdae bekerja—atau berdebat sebenarnya. Sudah satu jam mereka menggunakan ruang pertemuan kru penulis namun sepertinya Sehun dan Jongdae tidak juga kunjung menemukan titik terang.

"Sunbae! Sehun itu tidak mau mendengarkan aku!" Jongdae si mulut ember langsung mengadu.

"Bukan begitu Sunbae! Semua ide yang Jongdae berikan terlalu norak dan semuanya pasti cinta-cintaan." Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau semua orang memiliki ide yang sama, tim kreatif tidak diperlukan lagi. Jadi bertengkar seperti ini adalah hal yang baik." ucapan Jisoo mengundang keterkejutan kedua juniornya.

"Hah? Jadi aku harus terus-terusan dengan cowok ember ini?"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Sunbae dan anggota lain terus-terusan berbeda pendapat seperti ini.." Jongdae hanya mendelik galak kearah Sehun mendengar sindiran yang Sehun berikan untuknya.

"Itu karena kami sudah mengenal selama bertahun-tahun jadi kami sudah bisa mengatasi perbedaan tanpa harus bertengkar seperti kalian. Makanya aku ingin mengadakan acara menginap, supaya kita semua semakin mengenal sama lain dan mudah bekerja sama dalam menyatukan ide." Seperti biasa, Jisoo yang bijaksana mampu membuat keduanya terdiam. "Kapan kalian ada waktu untuk menginap?"

"Aku bisa kapan saja Sunbae." Jongdae menjawab cepat.

"A-ku juga bisa kapan saja. Tapi kalau jangan malam ini bagaimana?" Sehun tidak ingin menyulut kembali kemarahan bibinya yang baru saja padam.

"Tentu saja tidak malam ini, aku harus menyiapkan apartemenku sebelum kalian hancurkan." Ucapan Jisoo mengundang tawa dari dua pegawai magang tersebut. Setelah berbincang-bincang sejenak dan menanyakan progres yang Sehun dan Jongdae buat, Jisoo meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sehun, bagaimana jika kita mengikuti ucapan Jisoo Sunbae?" Jongdae tiba-tiba bertanya penuh semangat.

"Kau mau menginap berdua denganku? Dalam mimpimu!" Sehun langsung menolak mentah-mentah usul Jongdae, bahkan sebelum Jongdae sempat menjelaskan lebih panjang.

"Ya! Siapa yang mau tidur dengan cewek galak seperti kau! Bisa-bisa aku kau bunuh waktu aku tidur! Maksudku kita menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengenal satu sama lain.." Jongdae menyabarkan dirinya menghadapi Sehun.

"Uhh..kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Astaga, sudah berapa kali aku bilang kau sama sekali bukan tipeku Hun. Sudahlah ayo kita berjalan-jalan sejenak untuk mengenal satu sama lain!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun, Jongdae sudah menarik tangan gadis itu keluar ruangan. Mana ada acara mengenal satu sama lain yang diawali dengan pemaksaan seperti ini?

Sehun akhirnya menurut saja dengan ajakan Jongdae meskipun sesungguhnya Sehun ingin bekerja dalam gedung saja. Badannya masih lelah dengan pekerjaan sementaranya kemarin sebagai manager Kai. Sehun dan Jongdae menyusuri jalanan Hongdae yang belum terlalu ramai.

"Kau mau ke cafe tempat temanku bekerja?" Sehun menawarkan karena mereka sudah berjalan-jalan selama lima belas menit tanpa tujuan. Sehun juga teringat dengan Chanyeol yang semalam ia tinggal begitu saja.

"Kau punya teman yang bekerja di cafe? Di Hongdae?" Jongdae terdengar bersemangat.

"Begitulah. Memangnya kenapa dengan bekerja di Hongdae?" Sehun heran dengan reaksi Jongdae yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Biasanya orang-orang yang bekerja di Hongdae itu keren-keren. Pasti temanmu itu tampan atau cantik? Dia pasti juga penampilannya keren deh. Iya kan?" Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sehun tidak pernah menganggap Chanyeol tampan, atau penampilannya keren. Bagi Sehun, Chanyeol seperti kakak laki-laki yang berbakat musik dan baik hati.

"Uhm..bisa dibilang begitu. Temanku…cukup keren.." Sehun menjawab ragu.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali, siapa tahu aku bisa dapat cewek keren disini!" Sehun menyesal sudah mengajak Jongdae bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa nanti Jongdae akan melakukan hal memalukan yang dapat merusak nama baik Sehun didepan Chanyeol.

Ketakutan Sehun menjadi nyata. Jongdae benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin menenggelamkan diri di Laut Cina Selatan. Sudah setengah jam mereka duduk di salah satu meja di cafe tempat Chanyeol bekerja dan Jongdae masih terus memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman, membuat Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ya! Berhenti menatap Chanyeol Oppa seperti itu!" Sehun menendang kaki Jongdae pelan.

"Wah, temanmu benar-benar tampan Hun." Jongdae kembali melontarkan pujian untuk Chanyeol yang sedang mengelapi meja.

"Jongdae, apakah kau gay?"

"Hah?! Seenaknya saja! Hanya karena aku mengagumi Chanyeol bukan berarti aku gay kan?" Jongdae tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Habisnya kau melihatnya seperti itu.."

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol? Dia benar-benar tampan dan keren! Bahkan lebih keren dari semua artis BT Ent yang pernah aku temui!" Sehun mencoba mengingat momen dirinya terpesona oleh Chanyeol. Sepertinya tidak ada. Sehun heran pada Jongdae, memangnya kenapa kalau Chanyeol keren dan tampan? Sehun tidak harus menyukai semua cowok yang tampan dan keren kan? Bagi Sehun, Kai jauh lebih keren dari Chanyeol.

"Selera orang kan berbeda-beda, kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan Chanyeol Oppa memang salah ya?" Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Jongdae hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng.

"Seleramu sepertinya cowok yang aneh ya. Seperti apa memang selera cowokmu?" Jongdae menyeruput minumnya sedikit, kemudian memasang telinganya tajam-tajam untuk mendengar informasi menari yang akan ia dengar.

"Kau seperti tukang gosip saja sih."

"Sudahlah kita kan harus mengenal satu sama lain, jadi ceritakan saja."

"Aku…aku suka cowok yang galak namun aslinya perhatian." Sehun teringat bagaimana Kai memberinya ponsel semalam, juga makan malam jjajangmyeon mereka. "Lalu aku suka cowok yang sedikit manja dan kekanakan." Sehun tersenyum mengingat Kai yang sering tiba-tiba ngambek tidak jelas.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

"Huh? Jatuh cinta? Aku kan cuma menjawab pertanyaanmu!"

"Kau jelas-jelas sedang menjelaskan sifat seseorang sambil membayangkannya. Lagi pula pada umumnya, orang akan menjawab seperti 'tampan, bisa bermain gitar atau hobi memasak', bukan jawaban seperti itu." Sehun tidak bisa mengelak. Dirinya memang membayangkan seseorang ketika menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, apakah itu tandanya dia jatuh cinta pada Kai?

"Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, aku hanya merasa kagum pada seseorang. Dia benar-benar orang yang hebat menurutku, jadi aku sering menganggapnya tipe cowok idamanku." Sehun menyangkal ucapan Jongdae. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun jatuh cinta pada Kai? Kai adalah bintang besar, sedangkan Sehun hanyalah gadis desa yang memiliki sedikit keberuntungan bisa bekerja di Seoul selama musim panas.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tetap saja menurutku cowok idamanmu itu aneh sekali. Mana ada cewek yang suka cowok yang galak?"

"Dia tidak galak! Cuma sedikit…uhm…galak.."

"Pantas saja kau galak begini, tipe cowokmu saja yang galak-galak."

"Kau ini mau mengenalku atau mengajak bertengkar sih?" Mulai deh mereka.

"Maaf, maaf. Ayo sekarang kau tanya sesuatu tentang diriku." Jongdae mencoba memberikan aegyo-nya pada Sehun dengan memasang puppy eyes. Membuat Sehun bergidik seram, bagaimana mungkin ada cowok yang bisa ber-aegyo seperti itu?

"Kau kenapa Hun?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba duduk bergabung dengan mereka. Jongdae langsung menghentikan sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak manly.

"Dia tuh Oppa, melakukan aegyo sampai aku ingin muntah." Sehun menunjuk Jongdae yang bersikap sok keren didepan Chanyeol. Jongdae ingin dirinya dianggap keren juga oleh orang lain ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol bersebelahan, jadi perhatian cewek-cewek yang lewat tidak hanya terfokus pada Chanyeol saja.

"Aku tidak melakukan aegyo! Aku hanya membujuknya supaya tidak marah-marah terus." Jongdae mencoba sedikit membelokkan cerita.

"Marah-marah kenapa memangnya?"

"Sehun itu selalu marah-marah! Bahkan aku bernafas saja dia bisa marah-marah. Dia itu benar-benar seperti ibu hamil saja!" Jongdae langsung membeberkan kebiasaan Sehun yang belum Chanyeol ketahui.

"Galak? Benarkah? Setahuku Sehun tidak pernah marah-marah.." Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan Jongdae.

"Oppa jangan percaya pada si mulut ember ini! Mana mungkin aku marah-marah tidak jelas? Jongdae itu sukanya melebih-lebihkan, aku marah-marah padanya karena sikapnya yang sering memalukan. Aku sebagai teman kan jadi terkena imbas." Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun yang berbicara penuh emosi. Bagi Chanyeol, marah-marah Sehun seperti ini sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Memalukan? Aku kan cuma mempermalukanmu sekali waktu itu! Aku juga sudah minta maaf kan?" Hilang sudah sikap keren Jongdae yang tadi berusaha ia tunjukkan. Kini Sehun dan Jongdae jadi seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang adu mulut.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian bisa mempermalukan diri kalian jika terus-terusan bertengkar seperti ini." Chanyeol mengelus lembut lengan Sehun. "Kau sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah-marah seperti itu Hun, kau seperti nenekku saja. Hahahahaha." Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak menggoda Sehun.

"Apa? Jadi Oppa juga menganggapku tukang marah? Aku seperti nenek-nenek begitu?" Sehun jadi ikut kesal dengan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak terima dibandingkan dengan nenek Chanyeol yang suka pakai baju norak. Sehun jadi membayangkan dirinya pakai pakaian serba merah muda dan mengomeli Jongdae.

"Aw! Aw! Kan aku bilang kau menggemaskan, kau tidak tahu nenekku itu terkadang bisa sangat menggemaskan jika sedang bertengkar dengan kakekku?" Chanyeol melindungi dirinya dari pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan Sehun untuknya. Jongdae tentu saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, senang Chanyeol ada dipihaknya untuk mengerjai Sehun.

Tringg!

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk. Kai. Senyum Sehun langsung muncul dan dengan cepat tangannya membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu.

' _Wah sepertinya kau sangat sibuk bekerja ya..'_

Sehun mengedarkan pandangnnya diseluruh tempat didalam cafe, mencoba mencari sosok Kai. Bagaimana Kai tahu dirinya sedang bekerja? Apa Kai sedang berada disekitar sini? Pasti Kai akan mengerjai dirinya lagi.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari pesan yang dikirim oleh Kai barusan penuh dengan sindiran karena menurut Sehun keberadaannya di cafe kan memang salah satu bagian dari pekerjaannya hari itu, yaitu bisa mengatasi perbedaannya dengan rekan kerjanya.

Itu dia. Kai tidak berada didalam cafe tempat Chanyeol bekerja, tapi di cafe lain tepat diseberang jalan. Sehun bisa melihat Kai duduk bersama Minhyuk, mereka tampak sedang membaca kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya, aku akan menemui Kai sebentar." Sehun meninggalkan dua lelaki yang menatapnya bingung. Keduanya bertukar pandang dan memandangi langkah penuh semangat Sehun.

"Kai! Minhyuk Sunbae!" Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Oh, Sehun. Kai bilang kau sedang sibuk bekerja." Minhyuk memandang kaget Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya.

"Ah iya, aku sedang berdiskusi dengan rekan kerjaku di cafe didepan sana." Sehun dengan sopan menunjuk Jongdae yang tampak jelas dari tempat duduk Kai dan Minhyuk.

"Hmm, begitu. By the way terima kasih sudah menggantikanku selama dua hari. Kau mau tiket konser untuk nanti malam? Akan aku beri dua, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." Minhyuk mengeluarkan dua buah amplop yang diyakini Sehun sebagai tiket konser.

"Tidak usah Hyung, dia kan sibuk sekali bekerja. Lebih baik kau berikan pada orang yang pasti akan datang. Lagi pula aku yakin Sehun akan kebingungan memilih 'teman' yang mana yang akan menemaninya datang ke konser." Kai berkata sinis sambil terus membaca kertas-kertas ditangannya. Sehun terkejut dengan perkataan Kai yang dingin, begitu juga dengan Minhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kan memang sibuk bekerja. Aku juga tidak akan menerima tiket itu kok karena aku tidak bisa datang, jadi jangan khawatir aku akan membuang-buang tiketmu yang berharga." Sehun membalas perkataan Kai tidak kalah sadisnya. Minhyuk hanya memandangi keduanya bergantian, bingung.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak mengambil tiketnya! Minhyuk Hyung akan memberikan tiket itu pada gadis-gadis yang lebih waras dibanding kau! Iya kan Hyung?"

"Uh-uh..te-terserah kau.." Minhyuk gelagapan dirinya dibawa-bawa dalam pertengkaran yang ia tidak paham bagaimana awalnya.

"Siapa yang mau melihat beruang tukang marah seperti kau! Berikan saja sana pada semua cewek cantik yang kau temui!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Sunbae aku pergi dulu." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi dan meninggalkan Kai yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya sejak ia datang, juga Minhyuk yang masih kebingungan dengan situasi yang dihadapinya.

"Awas saja kau datang!" Kai masih sempat berteriak, menambah kekesalan Sehun.

"Tidak akan!" Sehun membalas berteriak. Mereka tidak sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian pelayan-pelayan cafe.

Sehun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, dia bersumpah akan merusak sepatu Kai sungguhan setelah ia kembali ke gedung BT Ent nanti. Sungguh Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Kai hobi sekali marah-marah padanya.

Apa kau tidak tahu Hun, jika Kai sedari tadi memperhatikanmu yang terus-terusan berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae?

To Be Continue

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya yaaa ^^

Semoga suka dengan chapter yang ini.

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan sarannya, author tunggu ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Six

"Aku tidak usah ikut deh." Sehun memandang wajah Jongdae dengan memelas.

"Kenapa? Jisoo Sunbae bilang semuanya harus ikut tanpa terkecuali!" Jongdae memandang Sehun yang berakting memelas.

"Aku…aku tidak enak badan."

"Jangan beralasan. Ayo segera berangkat. Jisoo Sunbae dan lainnya sudah menunggu kita." Lagi-lagi Sehun diseret oleh Jongdae. Biarpun Jongdae tidak memiliki tubuh yang kekar, Jongdae tetaplah laki-laki dan Sehun adalah perempuan. Kekuatan Sehun akan kalah besar dibanding Jongdae.

Dikepala Sehun sekarang ia berusaha mencari alasan agar tidak usah ikut dengan Jongdae dan teman-teman satu departemennya. Memangnya Sehun diajak kemana sih sampai Sehun menolak seperti itu? Konser perayaan BT Ent.

Jisoo yang bijaksana tiba-tiba mengajak Sehun dan seluruh anggota departemennya untuk menghadiri konser tersebut. Konser yang Sehun hindari karena tidak ingin melihat wajah Kai yang mengesalkan.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut?" Jisoo langsung bertanya begitu Sehun dan Jongdae mencapai basemen. Sehun mendelik kearah Jongdae yang pasti sudah memberi tahu sunbae-nya itu. Jongdae bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun dengan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"A-aku..aku.."

"Jangan percaya apapun yang Sehun katakan Sunbae! Dia cuma ingin segera pulang dan bermalas-malasan saja dirumah." Sehun nyaris saja menjambak rambut Jongdae dan menghantam kepala temannya itu ke dinding beton.

"Ti-tidak Sunbae—"

"Sudahlah yang penting kalian semua sudah disini. Ayo segera naik mobil, jalanan akan macet jadi kita harus cepat." Sehun kembali ditarik oleh Jongdae untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Sehun benar-benar akan membalas Jongdae, dikepalanya sudah tersusun rencana kejam untuk temannya yang paling menyebalkan.

Perjalanan tidak memakan waktu yang lama karena mereka berhasil menghindari macet yang akan ditimbulkan oleh pengunjung-pengunjung yang akan menghadiri konser perayaan ulang tahun BT Ent tersebut. Sebagai pegawai di BT Ent, Sehun dan semua kru penulis bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam backstage dan melihat persiapan-persiapan yang artisnya lakukan.

Sehun sedari tadi hanya berjalan mengikuti teman-teman sejawatnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan terus, takut jika ia berpapasan dengan Kai. Tadi pagi dia sudah berteriak marah-marah mengatakan jika ia tidak akan datang ke konser, namun kini ia malah berada di backstage. Bisa dicibir habis-habisan Sehun jika Kai melihatnya disini.

"Hey Hun! Aku akan melihat-lihat ke ruang tunggu para artis ya. Kau ikut tidak?" Jongdae menyenggol bahu Sehun yang sedari tadi terus menunduk.

"Huh? Aku tidak ikut saja, aku akan ke tempat Baekhyun Unnie saja. Kau tahu dia ada diruangan berapa?" Sehun jelas langsung menolak tawaran Jongdae.

"Uh, sepertinya diruangan yang paling ujung sana. Aku tidak tahu ruangan nomor berapa." Jongdae sudah akan meninggalkan Sehun, namun gadis itu menarik lengan Jongdae lagi.

"Baekhyun Unnie..dia..dia..uhm..merias siapa malam ini?" Sehun bertanya gugup. Tidak lucu jika ternyata Baekhyun merias Kai, mau dimana ia meletakkan wajahnya jika ia menghampiri Kai ke ruang tunggunya.

"Hmm, sepertinya merias The Roses." Sehun menghela nafas lega. The Roses adalah girlband termuda BT Ent yang baru saja debut beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sehun langsung melepaskan lengan Jongdae dan berlari menuju ruangan paling ujung.

"Unnie? Baekhyun Unnie?" Jongin membuka pintu ruangan paling ujung dan mengintip. Tidak ada Kai, berarti Sehun aman. Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan dan memberi salam pada seluruh isi ruangan dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Meskipun Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bekerja bersama, tapi sebagai sesama pegawai magang, mereka lumayan dekat dan sering makan siang bersama.

"Aku hanya lelah saja. Unnie sudah selesai meriasnya?" Sehun juga heran dengan Baekhyun yang duduk-duduk di sofa dan bermain ponsel. Tanpa Sehun sadari sosok orang yang Sehun hindari masuk tidak lama setelah Sehun duduk disebelah Baekhyun, hanya saja sosok itu belum menyadari kehadiran gadis yang sedari pagi terus-terusan ia pikirkan.

"Sudah. Aku hanya perlu merias untuk satu perform lagi." Baekhyun melanjutkan bermain ponselnya lagi. "Sehun, akhir pekan ini temanmu jadi datang?"

Kai, sosok yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari sofa tempat Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk langsung mencari sumber suara yang menyebut nama Sehun. Telinganya seolah memiliki radar khusus jika ada kalimat yang memiliki kata Sehun didalamnya.

Kai masuk kedalam ruangan ini untuk berbicara dengan salah satu hoobae-nya di The Roses yang akan menjadi pasangan dance-nya malam ini. Sungguh beruntung Kai menemukan gadis yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan didalam ruangan ini juga.

Sebagian dari diri Kai ingin menghampiri Sehun atau sekedar menyapanya. Tapi Kai ingat jika ia baru saja meneriaki Sehun tadi pagi, kan aneh tiba-tiba malam harinya ia beramah tamah pada gadis itu.

"Jadi Unnie, dia datang hari Jumat dan pulang hari Minggu. Kenapa?" Sehun menjawab. Teman terdekat Sehun, si gadis galak Kyungsoo, akan mengunjungi Seoul akhir pekan ini.

"Aku mendapatkan tiket untuk nonton premier The Avengers satu lagi. Jadi kau bisa mengajak temanmu juga akhir pekan ini." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dari balik ponselnya. Akhir pekan ini Sehun diajak oleh Baekhyun untuk nonton premier film The Avengers. Pemutaran premier film ini akan dihadiri juga oleh pemain-pemain film tersebut, jadi Baekhyun bersemangat sekali mengajak teman-teman sesama magangnya nonton.

Awalnya Sehun menolak ajakan Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo akan datang. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian sementara dia asyik menonton film? Hebatnya Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan tiket untuk satu orang lagi menjelang hari H. Sehun heran dari mana Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan tiket premier untuk orang sebanyak itu. Biasanya kan tiket seperti itu harganya mahal sekali.

Kai memasang telinganya tajam-tajam, berusaha mendengar rencana Sehun pada akhir pekan ini. Untuk mendengar lebih jelas pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Sehun ditengah ruangan yang bising oleh bunyi hairdryer Kai duduk di sofa yang membelakangi kedua gadis itu. Kai menunduk dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Baiklah. Kyungsoo pasti akan senang! Oh iya, apa Minseok dan Tao langsung ditugaskan untuk hari ini?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Sebagai pegawai magang, jarang mereka ditugaskan untuk terjun langsung pada event sebesar ini. Kai rasanya ingin pingsan mendengar jawaban Sehun. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia baru saja menolak tawaran sebagai brand ambassador film itu, kini ternyata Sehun dengan penuh semangat ingin menghadiri acara tersebut.

"Tao yang sudah. Minseok hanya mengawasi layar-layar di backstage saja. Tao benar-benar hebat Hun. Aku yakin dia akan di rekrut BT Ent setelah masa magangnya selesai." Baekhyun berkata penuh kekaguman. Sehun memang mendengar jika Tao sangat hebat menjalankan tugasnya, namun Sehun juga iba melihat Tao. Gadis itu kantung matanya semakin hari semakin tebal akibat lembur terus dikantor.

"Kau juga hebat Unnie. Sudah dipercaya merias untuk hari ini." Sehun juga memuji Baekhyun yang menurutnya cukup berbakat.

"Ah tidak juga. Aku kan hanya merias dancer saja." Baekhyun merendah.

"Dari pada aku? Aku disuruh membuat script untuk iklan saja tidak selesai gara-gara bertengkar dengan Jongdae terus. Cowok itu benar-benar seperti perempuan deh!" Sehun bercerita sambil mengomel. Baekhyun tertawa melihat Sehun yang bersungut-sungut.

Kai yang mendengarkan pembicaraa Sehun langsung mengingat cowok yang tadi pagi dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Siapa ya nama cowok itu? Jong..Jong siapa ya? Pokoknya cowok yang itu. Sehun ingat jika cowok itu adalah teman sesama magang Sehun dalam kru penulis. Kai memajukan bibirnya ketika mendengar Sehun membicarakan cowok itu, walaupun Sehun terdengar kesal ketika menceritakan si cowok cempreng itu tapi Kai tetap saja tidak ingin Sehun membicarakan cowok lain selain dirinya.

"Hahahaha. Dia memang sangat cerewet. Aku tidak membayangkan kau—"

"MEMBICARAKAN AKU YA!" Sebuah suara cempreng milik seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan terdengar. Jongdae langsung mendudukkan dirinya diantara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sehun meronta-ronta ketika Jongdae menduduki kakinya.

Kekesalan Kai yang sudah mulai tersulut semakin muncul permukaan ketika melihat Jongdae masuk kedalam ruangan dan seenaknya saja menempel-nempel pada gadis yang ia sukai. Ups, jadi kau suka dengan Sehun nih Kai?

Kai memang belum sepenuhnya mengakui perasaannya itu, atau belum paham dengan perasaannya. Kai tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa kesal melihat Sehun dekat-dekat dengan Jongdae, apalagi Chanyeol. Kenapa ia terus-terusan ingin bertemu dengan Sehun? Apakah karena Sehun adalah orang pertama yang ia anggap teman?

"Wah aku famous sekali ya sampai terus-terus kalian bicarakan." Kai bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Jongdae.

"Kami membicarakan kejelekanmu tahu!" Kai langsung mengenali nada judes Sehun. Kai tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa judesnya Sehun padanya, kini ia sedikit merindukan Sehun yang mengomelinya.

"Tetap saja. Apapun itu kalian tetap membicarakan aku kan?" Kai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia perlu khawatir cowok cempreng ini menjadi saingannya? Tidak mungkin kan Sehun akan memilih Jongdae dari pada dirinya yang keren ini?

"Bagaimana kau akan mendapat pacar jika kau bertingkah seperti ini?" Sehun mendorong Jongdae agar berdiri dari pahanya. Jongdae merengut kesal.

"Memangnya aku bertingkah seperti apa?"

"Kau itu tidak ada sisi keren sama sekali. Kau terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran cowok. Kau terlalu—"

"Sstt..Aku yakin suatu saat akan ada cewek yang jatuh hati padaku apa adanya." Kai nyaris tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongdae. Tidak menyangka cowok melankolis seperti peran-peran yang sering ia mainkan di drama ada sungguhan.

"Oh iya, Sehun kau jadi mengenalkan aku kan dengan temanmu?" Jongdae bertanya penuh semangat.

Kai langsung merasa jantungnya diliputi kelegaan, Jongdae tidak tertarik dengan Sehun begitu juga sebaliknya. Buktinya Jongdae minta dikenalkan dengan teman Sehun kan? Mereka berdua dekat hanya karena teman kerja, tidak lebih dari itu. Setelah beban dihatinya terangkat, Kai segera berjalan keluar sebelum Sehun sadar dengan kehadirannya dan tahu jika Kai menguping sedari tadi.

—-

"Wah, keren sekali mall di Seoul." Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya terkagum-kagum dengan segala sesuatu yang ia lihat. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya juga terpana karena ini juga pertama kalinya ia ke mall, hanya saja Sehun lebih bisa mengontrol kenorakannya.

"Ayo Kyung, kita harus cepat." Sehun menarik Kyungsoo yang berhenti didepan estalase yang dipenuhi boneka-boneka lucu.

"Ah iya-iya." Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Sehun lagi. "Uh, apa kau yakin temanmu akan cocok denganku?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin hal itu, tapi apa salahnya mencoba?" Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya. Ini adalah rencana Sehun untuk Jongdae. Sehun akan berusaha mengenalkan Kyungsoo yang galak dengan Jongdae yang cerewet. Sehun yakin jika Jongdae pasti akan didamprat habis-habisan oleh Kyungsoo karena sifatnya yang terlalu cerewet. Sehun ingin memberi Jongdae pelajaran agar sifatnya itu berubah. Walaupun Sehun merasa dirinya sedikit kejam, tapi ini kan juga untuk kebaikan Jongdae. Lagi pula jika keduanya cocok malah bagus. Kyungsoo sudah lama tidak berkencan begitu juga dengan Jongdae, meskipun dalam benak Sehun membayangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bersama merupakan sesuatu yang sangat mustahil sekaligus menggelikan.

Disisi lain di Kota Seoul..

"Hyung, kau yakin pakaianku tidak terlalu biasa?" Seorang cowok berkulit kecoklatan kembali mematut dirinya didepan kaca.

"Kau ini cuma mau pergi ke premier film, bukan mau tampil diatas panggung." Lelaki lain yang hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya memutar kedua bolanya.

"Iya sih. Tapi aku kan tamu VIP, dan aku akan banyak di foto di karpet merah." Lagi-lagi cowok mendesah tidak puas dengan pakaian yang dipilihkan oleh stylist-nya malam ini.

"Sudahlah Kai. Kau bahkan terlihat tampan dengan celana dalam."

"Tentu saja. Tubuhku memang sempurna." Kai setuju dengan perkataan managernya barusan.

"Ayo segera berangkat Kai." Manager Kai memandang artis asuhannya dengan kesal.

"Jangan kesal terus dong Hyung, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Selain itu dengan begini kan kau akan segera punya biaya untuk menikah." Kai berkata penuh keceriaan untuk mengembalikan senyuman di wajah managernya, namun manager tampannya itu hanya melangkah keluar kamar Kai dengan wajah kecut.

Kai meringis ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan bunyi keras. Kai sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah pada Song Minhyuk, manager kesayangannya. Tapi ini semua demi kelegaan hatinya. Memangnya apa yang Kai lakukan hingga Song Minhyuk bisa sekesal itu?

Seusai konser perayaan ulang tahun BT Ent tempo hari, Kai langsung menyerbu Minhyuk untuk menerima tawaran yang beberapa hari lalu ia tolak. Tawaran datang ke premier The Avengers sebagai salah satu brand ambassador Korea Selatan. Minhyuk tentu saja marah besar, setelah Kai menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu beberapa hari lalu tiba-tiba ia ngotot ingin datang. Ketika Minhyuk bertanya alasannya, Kai hanya menjawab karena ia berfoto dengan Iron Man. Minhyuk nyaris membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok beton menghadapi Kai yang sangat kekanakan.

Hal nyaris tidak mungkin terwujud bisa terjadi juga ditangan Song Minhyuk, dengan negosiasi yang luar biasa Kai bisa datang ke premier The Avengers sebagai salah satu brand ambassadornya. Minhyuk yang akhir pekan ini sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan calon istrinya malah jadi harus mengurusi Kai lagi, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan kencan spesial karena jarang bagi Kai tidak memiliki jadwal pada akhir pekan.

Selama perjalanan menuju venue, Kai tidak henti-hentinya mengecek penampilannya pada layar ponselnya. Minhyuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sebenarnya, karena Kai memang sangat peduli dengan penampilan. Minhyuk hanya heran kenapa malam ini intensitas Kai berkaca lebih sering dari biasanya.

Suasana red carpet riuh seperti biasanya ketika mobil Kai datang. Petugas-petugas keamanan membukakan pintu van Kai, dan Kai langsung disambut dengan jutaan blitz. Meskipun Kai merasa nyaris buta ketika blitz-biltz yang seolah tidak akan berakhir, Kai tetap berpose dengan sempurna. Para kameramen berlomba-lomba mengambil foto terbaik Kai. Selama berpose Kai menajamkan penglihatannya untuk menemukan sosok yang membuat ia rela berdandan dan berpose seperti ini di akhir pekan, padahal Kai benar-benar ingin diapartemen saja dan menamatkan komiknya. Belum sempat Kai menemukan sosok yang ia cari, petugas keamanan sudah memberi kode agar segera masuk ke dalam venue.

Beberapa menit lagi Kai akan memasuki studio dimana film The Avengers akan diputar perdana di Korea Selatan sekaligus tempat mini meet and greet dengan para pemainnya. Kai sebagai artis ternama akan menarik banyak perhatian masyarakat lokal dengan menghadiri premier sebuah film, walaupun menurut Kai sendiri The Avengers sudah cukup tenar diantara masyarakat.

Kai duduk dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya. Kini film action buatan Marvel ini sudah diputar, perhatian seluruh orang di studio terfokus pada layar lebar dalam studio. Namun tidak dengan Kai—dan juga Sehun sebenarnya.

Beberapa saat lalu ketika para pemain The Avengers, Kai dan dua artis lain yang juga menjadi brand ambassador film ini sudah berdiri diatas panggung untuk memberikan sambutan pendek sebelum memutar film, mata Kai menyusuri kursi-kursi penonton dengan teliti. Kai menemukan tempat duduk Sehun dan teman-temannya dan saat ini Kai sudah menyusun rencana agar bisa berbicara dengan Sehun tanpa harus berbaikan dulu.

Dua jam. Akhirnya selesai juga. Kai dari tadi sudah bergerak tidak nyaman dalam kursinya, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk memulai rencananya. Para aktor akhirnya naik ke atas panggung begitu juga dengan Kai. Mereka memulai sesi perkenalan, lalu sedikit bercerita tentang pengalaman pribadi para aktor ketika syuting, dilanjut dengan tanya-jawab dan yang terakhir ada pembagian hadiah dan foto bersama dengan aktor juga ketiga brand ambassador.

Kai sudah berpesan pada panitia agar memilih kursi D-14 karena yang duduk di kursi itu adalah sepupunya yang sedang berulang tahun dan Kai ingin memberikan hadiah berupa foto bersama dengan pemain The Avengers padanya. Kai juga menambahi jika sepupunya itu sangat tergila-gila dengan The Avengers. Panitia tentu saja mengabulkan permintaan Kai, dengan kepopuleran selangit Kai mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Lima penonton yang beruntung maju ke atas panggung kecil itu, salah satunya adalah Sehun yang malam ini terlihat luar biasa cantik dimata Kai. Sehun yang naif sama sekali tidak tahu jika berdirinya dia disini karena keinginan Kai. Gadis itu sedari tadi sama tidak fokusnya seperti Kai ketika ia tahu jika Kai menghadiri acara ini juga, terlebih kini ia menjadi orang yang beruntung untuk foto bersama.

"Hai Sehun." Kai langsung memposisikan dirinya sedekat mungkin dengan Sehun semampu yang ia bisa tanpa menimbulkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari orang sekitar mereka.

"Uh..hai.." Sehun terlonjak kecil ketika mendengar suara Kai yang berdiri disebelahnya. Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia masih harus kesal dengan Kai atau tidak. Kalau boleh jujur Sehun beberapa kali memandangi ponselnya dan menunggu pesan dari Kai sejak mereka bertengkar. Sehun juga beberapa kali menulis pesan namun menghapusnya lagi tanpa ia kirim. Harga diri Sehun memang terlalu tinggi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kai bertanya lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Ba-baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun membalas dengan suara yang sama pelannya.

"Baik juga. Apa acaramu setelah ini?" Kai mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ia utarakan.

"Huh? A-aku akan makan malam dengan teman-temanku.." Sehun sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kai namun tetap menjawabnya. "Ada apa? Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Sehun menggunakan kesempatannya untuk bertanya balik. Sehun penasaran bagaimana Kai menghabiskan waktunya pada akhir pekan. Apa Kai bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis cantik seperti artis-artis di berita?

"Aku berencana untuk makan malam denganmu jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau dan aku." Sehun benar-benar terkejut saat ini. Kai mengajaknya makan malam berdua?

"Ta-tapi teman-temanku.." Sehun ingin sekali menerima tawaran Kai. Sehun ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kai, meskipun Kai sering kali membuatnya kesal dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan dan mood yang sering naik turun tanpa alasan. Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada mereka? Terlebih Kyungsoo baru saja datang tadi pagi, apa ia tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama dengan orang-orang yang baru ia kenal?

"Anggap saja aku menagihmu untuk menculikku. Aku tunggu di basement B2." Kai melangkah meninggalkan Sehun karena kini sudah saatnya peserta pertama berfoto dengannya. Sehun hanya berdiri dipenuhi kebingungan, kebahagian dan sejuta perasaan lainnya yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Bahagia akhirnya dia berbicara lagi dengan Kai plus Kai mengajaknya makan malam. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada teman-temannya nanti terutama Kyungsoo. Perasaan nervous dan takut jika dirinya ketahuan oleh BT Ent.

—

"Aku tidak tahu kau menjadi brand ambassador untuk The Avengers." Sehun menyuapkan pasta kedalam mulutnya. Sehun memutuskan berbohong pada teman-temannya dan menemui Kai di basement. Keduanya kini sedang menikmati sepiring besar pasta di sebuah restoran Italia kecil di Seoul. Sehun memilih restoran ini karena pengunjungnya tidak begitu banyak, jadi Kai akan lebih aman.

"Begitulah. Minhyuk Hyung yang tiba-tiba menawariku." Kai menatap pastanya lekat-lekat, ia tidak mau memandang Sehun karena takut ketahuan jika sedang berbohong. Kai mengaku jika ia sangat buruk dalam berbohong.

"Oh begitu. Minhyuk Sunbae pulang dengan apa jika kau membawa mobil ini?" Sehun bertanya lagi, ia tidak tahu jika pertanyaan-pertanyaannya membuat Kai resah.

"Dia sudah dewasa, sudah jangan pikirkan dirinya. Makan saja." Kai mulai mengeluarkan jurus juteknya.

"Ini aku juga sedang makan." Sehun menunjuk pipinya yang dipenuhi oleh pasta. Sehun geleng-geleng dengan sikap Kai yang sering tiba-tiba judes begini. Pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi nyaris tidak ada pertengkaran, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak mengungkit masalah di kafe tempo hari. Sehun tidak ingin memulai perang dingin lagi dengan Kai. Kai juga merindukan mendengar celotehan Sehun.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali dengan pipi gembul seperti itu." Kai tidak sengaja mengutarakan isi pikirannya, membuat Sehun tersipu. Kai yang menyadari ucapannya langsung menunduk salah tingkah.

"Kai, aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Sehun tiba-tiba merasa dirinya perlu mengecek rambutnya di kamar mandi. Setan apa yang merasuki Sehun menjadi peduli dengan pendapat orang tentang penampilannya? Well, bukan setan tapi hanya cupid yang memanah hatinya.

Didalam kamar mandi, Sehun memperhatikan rambutnya yang biasa saja. Tidak jelek tapi juga tidak indah seperti rambut Luhan. Sehun berjanji akan membeli treatment rambut nanti. Tidak lupa ia memoles sedikit bedak yang ibunya pernah berikan padanya, dalam sekejap penampilan Sehun jadi lebih cerah.

" _Berhentilah meminta hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti malam ini Kai. Aku sampai memohon-mohon agar kau bisa datang malam ini."_ Langkah Sehun yang tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai mejanya dengan Kai terhenti. Sehun mendengar suara Minhyuk yang mengomel dari telepon. Sehun tidak enak tiba-tiba muncul ketika Kai sedang diomeli jadi ia menunggu sejenak sebelum duduk kembali.

"Maaf Hyung, aku janji ini yang terakhir."

" _Sebenarnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba ngotot minta jadi brand ambassador untuk film ini?"_ Sehun tekejut. Kata Kai barusan Minhyuk yang menawarinya?

"Sudah aku bilang karena aku suka dengan pemainnya Hyung."

" _Sungguh? Lalu kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba bisa maju menjadi penonton yang beruntung?"_ Huh? Kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa?

"Huh? I-itu..tentu saja karena dia beruntung!"

" _Kai, aku tahu kau meminta tolong pada panitia agar Sehun terpilih."_ Sehun tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mendatangi Kai. Kai jelas-jelas sedang berbohong. Bicaranya yang gagap dan suranya yang tidak stabil sangat menunjukkan jika Kai sedang berbohong.

"Hah? Wah..ka-kau dengar dari mana itu Hyung? Ma-mana mungkin aku—"

Kai tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Sehun kini berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan tajam. Kai langsung otomatis mematikan obrolannya dengan Minhyuk, ia berusaha menampilkan senyum lebar yang gagal dan semakin menunjukkan ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kai? Apa itu benar?" Jantung Sehun bergemuruh. Sehun berharap jika itu benar, Sehun berharap jika Kai memang melakukan hal-hal itu untuknya.

"A-apanya?" Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya terus menatap Kai.

"I-itu karena aku..aku ingin kau berfoto dengan The Avengers. Kau terdengar sangat menyukai mereka—"

"Kapan aku pernah membicarakan The Avengers denganmu?"

"Wa-waktu diruang ganti The Roses.." Kai langsung menyadari kebodohannya. Terbongkar sudah kebohongannya.

"Diruang ganti? Kau memata-mataiku?" Jantung Sehun nyaris meledak karena terlalu senang. Kai ternyata memata-matainya! Bukankah biasanya seorang gadis akan ketakutan jika ada cowok yang melakukan hal itu? Tapi kenapa gadis ini kesenangan?

"Ja-jangan marah dulu.." Kai terlihat sangat gugup sekarang. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar kau sedang mengobrol.." Kai berusaha menjelaskan keadaannya. Sehun sudah duduk kembali dan mendengarkan Kai dengan seksama. Wajah Sehun memang terlihat datar, namun jantung gadis itu sudah menari-nari tidak karuan mendengar penjelasan Kai.

"La-lalu aku mendengarmu membicarakan si cowok cempreng itu. Aku jadi kesal.." Kai sepertinya terlalu gugup hingga pembicaraannya melantur dan mengungkapkan hal-hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia hatinya saja.

"Kenapa kau kesal aku membicarakan Jongdae?" Tulang rusuk Sehun sepertinya sudah retak karena debaran jantungnya terlalu keras. Sehun mulai berspekulasi, apakah Kai…menyukainya? Jiwanya terasa seperti melayang ketika ia memikirkan hal itu.

"Ka-karena.." Jantung Sehun berdegup semakin kencang. Apakah Kai akan benar-benar mengatakan hal itu? Apakah Kai menyukainya? Apa Kai melakukan hal-hal tidak masuk akal itu karena menyukainya?

To Be Continue

Hehehe.

Apa chapter ini membosankan?

Maaf ya kalau momen Kaihun-nya kurang banyak di chapter ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!

Gomawo^^


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Seven

Kalian pernah dengar kan jika cewek itu jauh lebih dewasa dari cowok di umur yang sama? Sehun baru mengerti akan hal itu ketika bertemu dengan Kai. Umur mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan ternyata tidak membuat Kai yang lebih tua sama dewasanya dengan Sehun.

Sehun memandang wajah riang yang sedang memilih es krim disebelahnya. Sehun bertanya-tanya, seberapa banyak lagi ia akan mendapat kejutan-kejutan dari pria tampan itu. Kai benar-benar berbeda dari bayangannya dua minggu lalu. Setiap pertemuannya dengan Kai, dia selalu mendapat kejutan atas sikap Kai. Kadang pria itu bisa hangat dan menyenangkan, kadang juga bisa menjadi orang paling kekanakan yang pernah ia temui.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun yang sedari sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Aku mau vanila." Sehun menjawab asal.

"Bibi aku mau bubble gum satu dan vanila satu." Kai mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar es krim untuknya dan Sehun. Begitu keduanya sudah menggenggam es krim ditangan mereka, perjalanan menuju area parkir mobil kembali berlanjut.

"Kai, apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Sehun bertanya sambil menikmati eskrimnya.

"Tentu saja." Kai menjawab juga sambil sibuk dengan es krimnya.

"Kau sengaja memilihku untuk naik ke atas panggung malam ini karena ingin menyenangkanku karena aku temanmu?" Sehun mengulang kembali kalimat yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja Kai katakan.

"Iya." Kai menjawab singkat.

"Dan kau kesal pada Jongdae yang selalu menggangguku karena aku adalah satu-satunya temanmu?"

"Iya."

"Temanmu cuma aku saja?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Teman yang bisa aku ajak mengobrol selain pekerjaan dan juga bisa aku ganggu, lalu aku ajak makan malam hanya dirimu."

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Sehun tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Kai.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Kai terkejut.

"Uhm, aku percaya kok." Sehun menjawab dengan menahan tawa.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong padamu?" Kai terlihat sedikit panik. "Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu tentang masalah ini? Memangnya untuk apa aku marah-marah kalau bukan karena hal itu?" Kai yang suka mengomel telah kembali.

"Entahlah, mungkin…" _Karena kau menyukaiku,_ Sehun membatin.

"Memang karena itu kok! Tidak ada alasan lain!" Kai mencoba meyakinkan Sehun jika diirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya padamu." Sehun hanya mengiyakan ucapan Kai dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Sungguh!" Kai melihat ekspresi itu.

"Iya, aku percaya."

"Tapi wajahmu begitu!"

"Wajahku memang begini!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Wajahmu tidak seperti biasanya! Wajahmu aneh!"

"Aneh? Kau mengatai wajahku aneh?"

Perdebatan kembali mewarnai kebersamaan mereka. Perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen bibi Sehun juga dipenuhi dengan kebisingan didalam mobil manajer Kai tersebut. Selama perjalanan Kai berusaha meyakinkan Sehun jika alasan ia meminta panitia untuk memilih Sehun naik ke atas panggung karena Kai ingin menyenangkan Sehun sebagai teman yang baik. Alasan yang diberikan Kai karena mulutnya tidak bisa di rem ketika nervous juga tidak kalah konyol, Kai kesal pada Jongdae karena Jongdae selalu mengganggu Sehun dan Kai tidak terima jika teman satu-satunya diganggu.

Pertama kali mendengar hal ini Sehun sampai harus meminta Kai mengulangnya tiga kali. Memang Sehun bukan orang jenius, tapi alasan Kai kali ini terlalu…aneh baginya. Belum lagi Kai berusaha mati-matian agar Sehun percaya dengan alasan-alasannya, hal itu membuat Sehun semakin yakin jika Kai memang sedang berbohong.

"Kau sudah percaya padaku kan?" Kai bertanya lagi begitu sampai didepan apartemen bibi Sehun.

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya! Sudah sana pulang!" Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!" Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Baiklah, selamat malam bebek!" Kai membuka jendelanya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu segera menginjak gas cepat-cepat. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mengomel karena lagi-lagi Kai memanggilnya bebek.

"Ckckck..jadi itu yang namanya sedang bekerja?" Kyungsoo memandang sinis ke arah Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Bibi Joonmyun memang sedang tidak ada di Seoul akhir pekan ini, jadi Kyungsoo bisa menginap disana tanpa harus menerima omelan panjang lebar.

"Huh?"

"Pulang diantar dengan mobil mewah dan senyum selebar itu. Aku mengenalmu bertahun-tahun Sehun, aku tahu kau tidak pergi bekerja tadi." Kyungsoo terus memandang Sehun yang salah tingkah karena ketahuan berbohong.

"Aku minta maaf Kyung!" Sehun langsung mengakui kebohongannya. Kyungsoo memang terlalu mengenalnya, dan tatapan sinis itu sungguh membuat Sehun seram. "Aku baru akan menceritakan semuanya!"

"Aku dengarkan." Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum cerah. Ternyata Kyungsoo tidak marah sungguhan dengan Sehun, hanya sedikit kesal karena Sehun berbohong padanya. Sehun langsung menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami dengan Kai, mulai dari masalah sepatu kuning, menjadi manager, Luhan, hingga makan malamnya hari ini.

"Wah, itu sih sudah jelas jika Kai menyukaimu!" Kyungsoo histeris begitu cerita Sehun tamat.

"Aku juga merasa begitu sih, tapi aku tidak mau besar kepala dulu Kyung." Sehun mencoba berpikir realistis. Kai naksir padanya seperti mimpi kedengarannya.

"Kau coba saja memancing bagaimana perasaannya padamu, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo memberi usul.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau buat Kai cemburu, lalu kau cari perhatiannya."

"Cari perhatiannya? Ih, aku kan bukan cewek seperti itu!"

"Kita cari cara agar kau tidak terlihat seperti cewek murahan Hun."

"Ba-baiklah.." Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju, masih tidak yakin dengan usul Kyungsoo. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Jongdae?" Sehun teringat dengan misinya.

"Dia benar-benar cowok keren Hun!" Kyungsoo langsung bersemu mendengar nama Jongdae, membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget. Bukankah harusnya Kyungsoo kesal dengan Jongdae yang terlalu cerewet? Lalu mengomeli Jongdae dan merubah Jongdae sebelum mereka benar-benar berkencan? Dan seorang Do Kyungsoo wajahnya bersemu? Sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi lima tahun sekali.

"Keren?"

"Iya! Keren! Dia tahu banyak hal dan bersikap sangat manis. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menganggap dia itu cerewet." Sehun lagi-lagi terkejut. Tadi yang ia kenalkan pada Kyungsoo adalah Jongdae teman kantornya kan?

"Sudah jangan bahas Jongdae dulu. Ceritamu lebih seru dari pada ceritaku." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya.

"Seru? Kau pikir ceritaku seperti drama?" Sehun sedikit cemberut.

"Lebih seru dari drama Hun! Seorang super star keren naksir dengan gadis dari desa kecil. Apa itu tidak seperti drama?"

"I-iya sih. Tapi…"

"Jangan tapi-tapian lagi. Kau harus mengambil kesempatan ini Hun! Kau harus mengejar cintamu!"

"Cinta apaan sih! Norak sekali!"

"Kau sudah menyukai Kai dari dulu kan—"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai idola Kyung.."

"Tapi perasaan lain mulai tumbuhkan? Kau boleh berkata tidak padaku, tapi jujurlah pada hatimu sendiri." Kyungsoo seperti biasa, mampu membuat Sehun skak mat.

"Entahlah Kyung, aku cuma…Oh Sehun dan dia adalah Kim Kai. Aku tidak yakin aku dan dia—"

"Kau adalah gadis cantik dan berbakat Hun, kau pantas mendapat cowok paling hebat di dunia ini, apalagi cuma Kai.." Biarpun kata-kata Kyungsoo sering pedas, tapi gadis jutek itu adalah teman terbaik. Sehun tersenyum memberikan penuh terima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang membuat rasa percaya dirinya naik. Malam itu mereka habiskan bercerita tentang cowok dan percintaan, keduanya sedang dilanda cinta sih.

—

Hari Minggu, hari kesukaan Sehun. Dulu. Tapi bagi Sehun sekarang hari Minggu adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan karena dia tidak bekerja. Biasanya orang-orang kantoran akan senang mendapat satu hari libur untuk beristirahat tapi tidak bagi gadis ini. Sehun ingin pergi ke kantor dan menemui lelaki yang beberapa hari terakhir terus-terusan ia pikirkan.

Ingin rasanya Sehun mengirim pesan pada Kai, bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sedang bersama siapa, sudah makan belum. Tapi Sehun jelas tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut, memangnya dia cewek macam apa yang menghubungi cowok duluan? Sehun jadi uring-uringan karena Kai sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

"Sehun, ayo jalan-jalan!" Teriakan Kyungsoo mengingatkan Sehun jika ia tidak harus terus berbaring memikirkan Kai seharian.

"Ayo! Kau mau kemana?" Sehun langsung bersemangat.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mau kemana. Kau kan yang tinggal di Seoul!"

"Uhm, aku juga belum banyak tahu sih tentang Seoul." Sehun berpikir sejenak kemudian teringat dengan salah seorang temannya. "Kau mau aku mengajak temanku?"

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo langsung terlihat bersemangat.

"Chanyeol Oppa."

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol Oppa. Dia temanku yang bekerja di dekat gedung BT Ent." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Uh, aku kira kau akan mengajak Jongdae." Sinar di wajah Kyungsoo sedikit pudar.

"Aku bosan bertemu Jongdae setiap hari." Sehun berkata jutek. Sudah cukup bagi Sehun mendengar ocehan Jongdae setiap hari.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi dengan Jongdae!" Kyungsoo mulai merengek.

"Kau ke Seoul untuk menemui tidak sih?"

"Kita kan bisa bertemu kapan saja, aku mau bertemu dengan Jongdae! Tapi aku malu mengajaknya duluan, tolong ajak dia juga yaaa?" Kyungsoo kembali merengek manja.

"Haaahh, baiklah. Kau pergi dengan Jongdae saja sana, aku akan dirumah saja." Sehun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan ngambek dong Sehun sayangku! Ayo-ayo kita pergi dengan Chanyeol-mu saja." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Sehun yang sepertinya sedikit sensitif hari ini. Merindukan Kai ternyata bisa membuat Sehun yang biasanya cuek jadi gampang marah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol Oppa." Sehun mengetik pesan diponselnya masih dengan bibir sedikit cemberut.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah menyusuri jalanan Kota Seoul yang ramai. Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk mengajak Sehun dan Kyungsoo ke kafe yang sedang ramai dikunjungi pemuda-pemudi Seoul. Melihat Kyungsoo yang penuh semangat, membuat Sehun jadi ikut bersemangat. Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan Kai hari ini, dia akan bersenang-senang dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Sehun!" Cowok tampan berdiri didepan kafe yang ramai. Gadis-gadis yang melewati depan kafe tersebut pasti memperhatikan cowok itu. Memang pesona cowok tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol tidak bisa ditolak oleh kaum hawa.

"Oppa!" Sehun melambai penuh semangat melihat Chanyeol.

"Astaga, tampan sekali dia.." Kyungsoo ternganga melihat Chanyeol yang menurutnya lebih tampan dari artis-artis Korea Selatan.

"Kenapa semua orang jadi norak sih kalau melihat Chanyeol Oppa?" Sehun tidak mengerti dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang terpesona dengan Chanyeol. Padahal menurutnya Chanyeol itu ya…keren. Sudah. Tampan, pandai bermain musik. Sudah. Chanyeol tidak menyebalkan seperti Kai, tidak kekanakan seperti Kai. Senyumnya tidak semanis Kai.. Ah, Sehun lagi-lagi teringat dengan Kai.

"Lama menunggu Oppa?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Ayo masuk, aku sudah memesan meja untuk empat orang." Chanyeol mengacak lembut rambut Sehun ketika gadis itu sudah disampingnya.

"Empat orang?" Sehun mengernyit heran. Bukankah mereka cuma bertiga?

"Iya, aku mengajak Jongdae."

"JONGDAE?" Sehun berteriak keras.

"Iya, aku mengajak Jongdae. Dia ingin ikut denganku katanya." Chanyeol menjawab lugu. Tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun langsung berteriak seperti itu begitu nama Jongdae disebutkan.

"Kau ya yang mengajak Jongdae?" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang langsung tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri.

"Tidak! Sumpah!" Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu marah-marah pada Jongdae?"

"Gara-gara dia nama baikku jadi…ah sudahlah. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menghindar dari cowok ember itu. Tampaknya sebentar lagi dia akan jadi saudara iparku." Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Huh?" Chanyeol sedikit bingung.

"Temanku ini, namanya Kyungsoo naksir berat dengan Jongdae. Sungguh aku tidak habis pikir.." Sehun menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedari hanya diam saja.

"Seleramu tidak lebih baik Hun, kau naksir pada cowok kekanakan yang—" Sehun dengan cepat menginjak kaki Kyungsoo agar gadis itu diam. Kenapa Kyungsoo makin lama makin mirip dengan Jongdae ya?

Siang itu berlalu sangat menyenangkan. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo benar-benar dimabuk asmara, membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah karena keduanya terus-terusan saling menatap mesra, juga terkadang saling menyuapi. Sehun sedikit menyesal sudah mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Jongdae, bukan misinya yang berhasil tapi Kyungsoo malah menjadi norak seperti Jongdae.

"Bisa tidak sih tidak bermesraan dulu?" Sehun bertanya dingin.

"Kau iri?" Jongdae bertanya sinis.

"Kau ingin aku suapi juga?" Kyungsoo ikut memojokkan Sehun.

"Ih, tidak sudi." Sehun langsung mengernyit jijik.

"Ini, aku suapi saja biar." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesendok es krim pada Sehun. Gadis cantik itu langsung menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati.

"Lihat tuh, aku juga disuapi!" Sehun tertawa puas, ia tidak merasa dengan tatapan Kyungsoo padanya dan Chanyeol yang penuh makna. Apalagi tatapan Chanyeol yang dari tadi tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Tringg!

Sehun mengecek ponselnya setengah hati. Setelah seharian menunggu pesan dari Kai, ia mulai menyerah. Sehun tidak mau lagi berharap bahwa pesan yang barusan masuk berasal dari Kai.

 _Bebek kau dimana? Aku habis selesai latihan, temani aku makan malam._

Sehun nyaris melonjak dari duduknya. Pesan itu dari Kai. Akhirnya doanya sepanjang pagi terjawab juga. Kai mengiriminya pesan, mengajaknya makan malam lagi.

 _Aku sedang di Gangnam. Kau ingin makan malam apa?_

Sehun dengan cepat membalas pesan dari Kai.

Tringg!

Kai merespon pesan Sehun sama cepatnya.

 _Ke apartemenku saja dan bawakan aku ayam goreng. Yang banyak. Juga cola._

Sehun tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirim Kai, ia bisa mendengar suara Kai dalam kepalanya menyebutkan makanan-makanan yang ia inginkan. Kyungsoo melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang berubah super bahagia dan dia yakin itu ada kaitannya dengan Kai.

"Uh, aku harus pergi teman-teman." Sehun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang penuh makna, berusaha mengirim sinyal lewat sorot matanya.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali." Kyungsoo menangkap kata-kata yang tersirat di mata Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

"Aku..ada panggilan kerjaan. Dari sunbaeku." Sehun setengah berbohong.

"Baiklah, aku antar." Chanyeol langsung berdiri dengan sigap.

"Eh tidak usah. Aku bisa—"

"Tidak baik untuk gadis sepertimu berjalan sendirian menjelang gelap seperti ini." Chanyeol sudah berdiri memakai jaketnya.

"Baiklah." Sehun tidak bisa menolak lagi. Chanyeol memang seorang kakak yang super baik, selalu bisa membuat Sehun merasa aman.

"Dadah Kyungsoo! Kau juga ember! Jaga temanku dengan baik! Awas kau apa-apakan dia!" Sehun memberi tatapan mengancam pada Jongdae yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dengan kepergian Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya. Sampai ketemu besok!" Jongdae melambai riang pada Sehun yang berjalan menjauh. Akhirnya ia bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Berkali-kali Chanyeol melindungi Sehun dari orang-orang yang nyaris menabraknya karena jalanan sangat ramai. Sehun hanya memberikan senyum terima kasih pada Chanyeol namun pikirannya terus melayang pada Kai yang sedang menunggunya.

"Sulit ya bahkan hari Minggu saja kau masih mendapat panggilan."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku senang kok." Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah sudah berbohong pada Chanyeol yang begitu baik padanya. Sehun tidak bisa dengan mudah membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini pada sembarang orang, karena Kai adalah artis tenar. Sehun harus berhati-hati dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Kai.

"Oppa, aku ingin membeli makanan dulu."

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menggiring Sehun ditengah keramaian Kota Seoul. Sungguh beruntung Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol pada hari pertamanya di kota ini, namun keberuntungan itu tidak dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Sejak perkenalannya dengan Sehun, hatinya selalu resah. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mendekatinya ataupun melupakannya.

"Terima kasih Oppa! Aku akan mampir ke tempat kerjamu besok siang!" Sehun melambai pada Chanyeol yang berdiri diluar lobi apartemen mewah Kai. Sungguh beruntung Sehun karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun tentang pekerjaan bohongannya. Apalagi mengantar Sehun ke hunian mahal ini dimana hanya orang-orang super kaya saja yang mampu tinggal di apartemen mewah tempat Kai tinggal.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Chanyeol membalas lambaian Sehun. Mata Chanyeol tidak berhenti menatap Sehun hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam elevator. Chanyeol tidak bodoh, ia tahu jika Sehun kesini bukan untuk bekerja. Sehun pasti menemui seseorang, entah siapa. Chanyeol tidak tahu dan tidak punya bayangan sama sekali. Satu hal yang Chanyeol tahu, ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum Sehun berjalan terlalu jauh darinya.

Gadis cantik yang nyaris mematahkan hati Chanyeol itu berjalan penuh semangat menyusuri koridor panjang di apartemen mewah tempat tinggal orang-orang paling kaya di Korea Selatan. Begitu ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu besar, ia merapikan rambutnya sedikit dan memencet bel.

"Sebentar!" Gadis itu mendengar suara familiar dari balik pintu.

"Ayam! Ayam!" Wajah tampan muncul dihadapannya tidak lama kemudian. Sehun cemberut mendengar hal pertama yang diperhatikan Kai adalah bungkusan ditangannya.

"Jadi cuma ayam saja yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk ku kerjai, aku bosan sekali seharian berlatih vokal." Baru dua menit mereka bersama, Kai sudah berhasil membuat Sehun kesal lagi.

"Kau baru saja latihan vokal berarti tidak boleh makan ayam goreng!" Sehun langsung merebut plastik berisi ayam goreng dari tangan Kai. Kini saatnya Sehun membuat Kai kesal.

"Ya! Kau tahu apa tentang latihan vokal? Aku mau makan ayam!"

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus makan sup hangat dan teh madu lemon. Ayamnya untukku saja ya? Akan ku buatkan kau makan malam yang sehat." Sehun melesat menuju dapur apartemen Kai untuk mengamankan ayam goreng yang baru saja ia beli.

"Ya! Ya! Bebek! Kau jangan sok tahu! Aku boleh makan ayam goreng!" Kai berlari mengejar makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh Kai, aku tahu kau tidak boleh makan ayam goreng. Minyaknya tidak sehat untuk tenggorokanmu." Sehun menyembunyikan plastik ayam goreng dibalik punggungnya.

"Kembalikan ayamku!"

"Tidak akan!" Sehun berjalan mengitari dapur menjauh dari Kai yang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Ya!" Kai yang kakinya jauh lebih panjang dari Sehun dengan mudah memerangkap Sehun didepan lemari es besar miliknya.

"Jangan mendekat atau ku adukan pada Minhyuk Sunbae kau makan ayam goreng!" Sehun terperangkap diantara lemari es dan Kai. Kekuatan fisik mereka yang jauh berbeda tidak membuat Sehun berhenti mengerjai Kai, kini saatnya Sehun mengeluarkan ancaman-ancaman pada Kai.

"Adukan saja! Kau juga akan ku adukan sudah membawakanku ayam goreng." Kai tidak kehilangan akal dan mudah termakan ancaman dari Sehun.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!" Sehun berjalan semakin ke belakang, punggungnya sudah menempel pada permukaan lemari es. Kai tertawa penuh kemenangan, salah siapa mengerjainya.

Kai dengan lincah mencoba mengambil bungkusan dibalik punggung Sehun. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Sehun dan wajahnya menjadi begitu dekat dengan puncak kepala Sehun. Kai bisa mencium wangi rambut Sehun yang seperti bunga-bungaan.

Sehun tidak menyerah begitu saja, ayam goreng ditangannya ia jauhkan dari Kai sebisa mungkin. Gerakan-gerakannya membuat Kai semakin mendorong tubuhnya pada permukaan lemari es hingga dada mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

"Kalau aku keras kepala lalu kau apa?"

"Dasar bebek tukang iler!"

"Beruang manja!"

"Berikan pada—"

"KYAAAAA!" Sehun tiba-tiba menjerit kencang sekali sampai Kai terkejut dan berhenti berusaha meraih bungkusan yang dari tadi mereka ributkan. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kai untuk menyadari alasan dibalik jeritan Sehun adalah dirinya. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh pantat Sehun.

"Ma-maaf.." Kai langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"YA! DASAR MESUM!"

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"KAU MAU MEMPERKOSAKU? HAH?" Sehun berjalan menjauh dari Kai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"A-apa? Memperkosamu?" Wajah Kai ikut memerah. "YA! KAU PIKIR AKU LAKI-LAKI MACAM APA?" Kai jadi ikut berteriak mendengar tuduhan Sehun.

"Kau itu laki-laki mesum! Aku menemukan majalah dewasa dilaci ruanganmu!"

"Semua cowok pasti pernah membaca majalah seperti itu tau!" Kai tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang Sehun berikan padanya dan berusaha memperbaiki nama baiknya yang rusak hanya gara-gara ayam goreng dengan mendekati Sehun untuk berbicara baik-baik.

"Ahhh! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Sehun berlari menjauh dari Kai menuju ruang tengah.

"YA! Aku cowok baik-baik!" Belum pernah seumur hidupnya, Kai dipanggil cowok mesum. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang cowok baik-baik rasanya diinjak-injak.

"Aku cowok baik-baik tahu! Tanyakan saja pada Minhyuk Hyung! Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol kecuali untuk kesopanan saja ketika ada acara. Lalu…lalu…aku tidak pernah ke klub-klub malam. Aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan cewek manapun.." Kai menjabarkan betapa suci dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Kau tidak pernah berduaan dengan cewek?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Kai tidak pernah berduaan dengan cewek, baru saja minggu kemarin Sehun mendapati Kai berduaan dengan Luhan.

"Berduaan yang…yang…begitu. Kau tahu? Tentu saja aku pernah berduaan dengan cewek untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dengan noona penata rias aku sering berduaan, lalu dengan dokter pribadiku juga aku sering berduaan. Aku hanya berduaan jika menyangkut masalah pekerjaan." Entah kenapa Kai merasa harus menjelaskan pada Sehun jika dirinya adalah cowok baik-baik yang tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh.

"Sungguh?" Sehun setengah tidak percaya. Apa dengan Luhan kemarin juga masalah pekerjaan?

"Sungguh! Ayo kemarilah dan kembalikan ayamku." Jadi Kai ingin mengembalikan nama baiknya didepan Sehun atau mendapatkan ayam goreng?

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Kau memang terlalu culun untuk jadi cowok nakal." Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai dan menyerahkan ayam goreng makan malam mereka.

"Aku? Culun?" Kai tidak percaya dengan setiap komentar yang Sehun berikan untuk dirinya malam ini. Tadi ia dianggap cowok mesum, sekarang cowok culun.

"Iya. Kau culun dan kekanakan." Sehun berjalan menuju dapur melewati Kai yang menganga.

"Aku adalah cowok paling keren di Korea Selatan asal kau tahu."

"Keren dari mana? Kau masih menggunakan gelas Pokemon!" Sehun mengacungkan sebuah gelas yang berada di rak piring bersih.

"Itu bukan patokan tahu!" Kai kembali mendebat Sehun.

"Terserah kau deh, suaraku sudah habis gara-gara pelecehanmu tadi!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak sengaja kan!"

"Jangan berisik deh, kau mau makan tidak?" Sehun menatap Kai tajam sambil menyiapkan ayam goreng untuk makan malam mereka.

"Aku diam!" Kai membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya dan meninggalkan Sehun didapur sendirian. Sehun menahan tawa melihat bagaimana Kai sangat menyukai ayam sampai langsung mengalah padanya. Sehun memang sudah tahu dari dulu jika Kai menyukai ayam—dia kan fangirl sejatinya Kai—tapi Sehun tidak tahu jika Kai tidak hanya menyukai ayam, tapi mencintai ayam.

"Kau mau aku buatkan madu dengan lemon?!"

"MAUUU!" Kai berteriak penuh semangat dari ruang tengah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berteriak, nanti pita suaramu luka." Sehun mengingatkan Kai jika pita suaranya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Kai karena profesinya sebagai penyanyi. Sehun bisa melihat Kai mengacungkan jempol dari ruang tengah, lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh. Kenapa Kai bisa berubah dari sangat menyebalkan jadi sangat menggemaskan hanya dalam hitungan menit?

"Sehun tadi kau pergi dari mana?" Kai mencomot ayam goreng sambil menonton televisi.

"Aku pergi dengan teman-temanku."

"Teman-temanmu? Dari kantor?"

"Iya, dengan Jongdae."

"Jongdae lagi?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya mendengar kata-kata Kai. Sepertinya ini saatnya ia mencoba membuktikan dugaannya semalam.

"Iya, dia ngotot ikut pergi denganku dan Chanyeol Oppa serta—"

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" Kai berhenti memakan ayam gorengnya.

"I-iya.." Sehun sedikit gugup dengan reaksi Kai ketika ia menyebutkan nama Chanyeol.

"Ah, begitu." Kai kembali memakan ayamnya dengan santai.

"Chanyeol Oppa tadi—"

"Aku mau nonton televisi, jangan berisik." Kai langsung menyela kalimat Sehun. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, _apa Kai cemburu? Dengan Chanyeol Oppa juga? Astaga jantungku…jangan berdebar terlalu cepat…_

"Kai, aku mau nonton acara musik dong.." Sehun mencolek lengan Kai, mencoba mendapat perhatian Kai lagi.

"Beli televisi sendiri." Kai berkata dingin.

"Jangan marah-marah dong Kaiiiiiii, kenapa sih kau tiba-tiba marah?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datar, padahal dalam hati Sehun dipenuhi berbagai macam emosi seperti gugup, berharap, senang dan masih banyak lagi.

"Siapa yang marah-marah?" Kai masih menonton iklan di televisi yang menampilkan cara mendapat paha sempurna untuk ibu muda yang baru saja melahirkan.

"Kau."

"Tidak, aku biasa saja."

"Biasa apanya? Kau cemburu ya?" Sehun mencoba memancing Kai.

"UHUK! UHUK!" Reaksi Kai sungguh luar biasa, tersedak cola yang sedang ia minum. "Cemburu? Pada cowok raksasa seperti itu?" Kai bertanya sambil melotot, entah karena kaget atau karena dadanya sakit tersedak cola.

"Yaaaaa, mungkin saja kan." Sehun berpura-pura sibuk dengan ayam goreng ditangannya, dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Entah keberanian dari mana Sehun mampu mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari mulutnya.

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada cowok semacam itu! Aku jelas-jelas lebih keren! Lebih tampan!" Kai mengacungkan gelas colanya dihadapan wajah Sehun.

"Iya, memang kau lebih keren dan tampan." _Ya sudahlah, sudah basah sekalian berenang saja, siapa tahu aku bisa menebak isi hati Kai untukku._

"Huh?" Kai langsung berhenti dari seluruh kegiatannya untuk memandang Sehun.

"Kalau aku dekat dengan cowok yang lebih keren darimu, misalkan…Choi Minho, apa kau tidak cemburu?" Sehun lagi-lagi memancing Kai dengan menyebutkan salah satu artis dari BT Ent yang juga digemari banyak masyarakat.

"Choi Minho? Kau anggap dia lebih keren aku? Dia itu cuma sedikit lebih berotot dari aku tahu! Aku juga bisa punya tubuh seperti itu…"

"Jadi kau cemburu jika aku dekat dengan cowok manapun?"

"H-huh? Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Kai tidak mau memandang kearah Sehun.

"Habisnya kau tadi kau…"

"Aku tidak cemburu, oke? Aku cuma cemas padamu, kau tidak tahu betapa brengseknya cowok-cowok jaman sekarang. Kau adalah gadis lugu dari desa kecil yang baru dua minggu berada di Seoul dan kau sudah kesana kemari dengan cowok-cowok. Kau tidak tahu kan betapa bahayanya kota besar seperti Seoul?" Kai kini duduk menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, matanya berusaha meyakinkan jika dirinya tidak cemburu.

"Lalu kau memangnya bukan cowok?" Sehun membalas tatapan Kai.

"Aku itu cowok baik-baik tahu. Kau sudah pernah menginap disini bersamaku kan? Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? Tidak semua cowok memiliki jiwa sesuci aku.." Kai menjelaskan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Baru saja tadi kau memegang pantatku—"

"YA! Kita kan sudah sepakat jika itu tidak sengaja!"

"Begitu ya?" Sehun menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum. Meskipun Kai sangat berusaha meyakinkan Sehun, entah kenapa gadis itu malah semakin ingin tersenyum. Seolah dia sedang diceritakan tentang Santa Clause oleh bocah lima tahun yang masih percaya dengan adanya kakek baik hati tersebut.

"Iya. Mulai saat ini kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan semua cowok yang kau temui. Apalagi Park Chanyeol itu, aku punya feeling tidak bagus mengenai dirinya.." Kai mengelus-elus dagunya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu serius.

"Jadi aku juga harus berhati-hati denganmu?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah bisa membuktikan bahwa aku adalah cowok baik-baik yang menjalankan nilai dan norma dengan baik." Sehun sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kai. Terdengar seperti guru kedisiplinan disekolahnya dulu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Kai cowok suci. Aku akan menjaga jarak dengan semua cowok didunia." Sehun menghadap televisi sambil tersenyum kecil. Kai ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan, membayangkan hanya dirinya yang bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun sepertinya sangat menyenangkan.

—

Kai terbangun karena bunyi alarm di ponselnya. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah menyalakan alarm, kenapa bisa menyetel sendiri? Kai memijat-mijat lehernya yang pegal karena tertidur di sofa ruang tengahnya, matanya mencari-cari sosok Sehun. Tidak ada.

"Sehun?" Kai berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak ada juga.

"Kemana sih dia.." Kai bergumam sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Huh?" Kai menyentuh sesuatu yang asing didahinya.

 _Bangun malas! Olah raga sebelum kau pergi bekerja, dan jangan lupakan sarapanmu di dapur. Panaskan dengan api kecil selama sepuluh menit._

Kai tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali. Lalu mulai tertawa dan meloncat-loncat. Diciuminya kertas kecil yang tadi menempel didahinya, lalu panci kecil yang berisi sup juga ia ciumi. Senin pagi belum pernah terasa semenyenangkan ini bagi Kai.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya update juga wkwk

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dan banyak yang suka!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran^^

Gomawo!


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Eight

"Jangan diaduk sekencang itu! Dasar gadis bodoh!"

"Taburkan sedikit-sedikit!"

"Ibumu mendidikmu bagaimana sih?"

"Pantas saja kau tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah, kau lebih bodoh dari pada ayam-ayam yang kau pelihara."

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan diri agar tidak melempar pisau yang tidak jauh dari dirinya ke arah wanita setengah baya yang duduk di depannya. Minggu pagi kali ini benar-benar tidak seperti yang ia rencanakan, harusnya saat ini ia sedang menjemput Kyungsoo diterminal dan mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan Minggu siang ini dengan makan di kafe tempat Chanyeol bekerja dengan Jongdae juga.

"Sehun-a, kau itu calon istri dan calon ibu. Harusnya kau sudah bisa membuat tteok. Benar-benar memalukan.." Lagi-lagi Bibi Joonmyeon mengkritiknya. Memangnya sejak kapan ada undang-undang yang menuliskan bahwa setiap perempuan harus bisa membuat tteok?

"Jangan seperti ibumu, dia hanya bisa memasak dan mengurus rumah tangga. Kau harus bisa menjadi wanita modern seperti diriku." _Pfftt, kau mengatai ibuku hanya bisa memasak dan mengurus rumah tangga, memangnya kau bisa apa? Uang yang kau dapat saja peninggalan suamimu_ , Sehun membatin kesal.

"Kau itu tidak cantik-cantik amat, prestasimu disekolah juga tidak seberapa. Jangan contoh ibumu yang—"

"Bibi, bisakah Bibi berhenti menghina ibuku? Aku yang tidak cantik dan tidak berprestasi ini sama sekali bukan salah ibuku." Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar kritikan Bibi Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi dilayangkan pada ibunya. Kesabarannya selama hampir satu bulan diuji oleh bibinya ini, pagi ini Sehun sudah kehabisan stok sabar.

Wanita yang rambutnya sudah banyak yang memutih itu memandang tidak percaya ke arah keponakan yang baru saja menyela perkataannya. Matanya hanya bergerak menatap Sehun yang melepaskan celemek dan meninggalkan dapur begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengambil koper bututnya dan kemudian mengambil setumpuk pakaian yang ada dalam lemari. Amarah menguasai Sehun, ia tidak terima jika kemiskinannya menjadi alasan Bibi Joonmyeon untuk terus menghina mereka. Jika selama ini Sehun terus bersabar demi ibunya, kini Sehun akan jadi anak pembangkang. Sehun tidak peduli jika nanti bibinya akan mengadu pada ibunya.

Seteleh Sehun keluar dari apartemen Bibi Joonmyeon dengan menyeret koper besar dan berjalan di trotoar menuju halte yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menunggu bis ketika akan pergi bekerja, Sehun baru sadar jika ia tidak punya tujuan.

Sehun memandang ponselnya dengan ragu, ia pandangi sebuah nama yang sudah berminggu-minggu terus berputar dikepalanya. Kim Kai. Jarinya menyentuh simbol telepon berwarna hijau, Sehun tahu ia seharusnya tidak menghubungi Kai disaat seperti ini. Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun mungkin masuk akal, tapi Kai? Apa yang akan dipikirkan lelaki itu jika Sehun tiba-tiba ingin tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara?

"Sudah merindukanku Bebek?" Terdengar suara menyebalkan Kai diseberang telepon membuat senyum kecil menghiasi wajah sedih Sehun

"Uh…"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita akan bertemu nanti malam ya? Atau aku salah jadwal?"

"Ti-tidak. Memang nanti malam kok. Apakah kau sedang latihan? Aku mengganggu ya?" Sehun berusaha mengulur waktu untuk mengatur kata-kata dikepalanya. _Kai, bisakah aku tinggal denganmu? Rasanya kurang enak didengar. Kai, apakah kau mau menyewakan salah satu kamarmu untukku? Ah, kenapa rasanya tidak tepat juga? Seharusnya aku tidak mengubungi Kai sama sekali, apa yang aku pikirkan…_

"Tidak mengganggu sama sekali!" Kai menjawab penuh semangat. "Aku sedang istirahat setelah mereka membuatku menyanyi seperti orang gila—"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK TERUS BERMAIN DENGAN PONSELMU DAN MELIHAT FOTO—" Sehun tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat jelas dari ponselnya, suara Minhyuk.

Tut..tut..tut..

Panggilannya pada Kai terputus. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, memang apa yang Kai lihat sampai Minhyuk marah-marah begitu? Pasti foto-foto mesum, begitu pikir Sehun. Gadis itu tidak berusaha menghubungi Kai lagi karena sepertinya Kai sedang bersama timnya yang sibuk mempersiapkan album baru yang akan diliris bulan depan.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menyeret kopernya menuju halte bus. Sudah dua bus yang biasa ia naiki lewat namun Sehun masih saja duduk di halte itu, hatinya masih bimbang dengan ide memalukan yang baru saja lewat dikepalanya. Setelah berkali-kali meyakinkan diri, Sehun akhirnya naik kedalam bis ketiga yang biasanya membawanya ke kantor.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun sudah duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Didepannya Jongdae memandang Sehun dengan pandangan bingung, namun dua orang lainnya hanya diam saja dan terus menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas Sehun.

"Dia kenapa?" Jongdae bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang makan dengan tenang disebelah Sehun, tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang sudah setengah tidak sadar.

"Sedang ada masalah."

"Masalah apa?" Jongdae bertanya lagi.

"Mana aku tahu, datang-datang saja dia langsung minum sebanyak itu."

"Kenapa tidak tanya? Bukankah katamu dia adalah teman terbaikmu?"

"Ada waktu yang tepat untuk itu, sekarang biarkan Sehun melampiaskan amarahnya dulu." Kyungsoo memandang tidak percaya pada Jongdae yang terus-terus mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak perlu dijawab. Pantas saja Sehun sering kesal pada Jongdae, lelaki yang katanya penggemar cerita romantis ini ternyata tidak peka.

"Ah, begitu." Jongdae ikut menuangkan soju kedalam gelas Sehun yang sudah kosong.

"Sudah, jangan diberi lagi." Chanyeol melarang Jongdae menuangkan lebih banyak soju kedalam gelas Sehun.

"Kenapa?! Aku masih haus!" Sehun yang kesadarannya masih tersisa, merengut kesal.

"Karena ini masih jam satu siang, belum pantas untuk mabuk." Kyungsoo ikut menjauhkan botol-botol soju dari jangkauan Sehun.

"Tidak ada jadwal yang mengatur waktu untuk mabuk." Sehun menjawab sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Minum ini Sehun.." Chanyeol mengulurkan gelas berisi teh hangat untuk Sehun.

"Hmm, terima kasih Oppaaaaa…" Sehun mengambil gelas didepannya dan langsung meminumnya sekali teguk. "Ahhhh panas! Panas!" Sehun secara reflek langsung melempar gelas pemberian Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Sehun langsung menenangkan Sehun dengan memberikannya segelas air dingin. Tingkah Sehun yang berisik membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menoleh dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Sehun sepertinya harus pulang." Jongdae memandang iba ke arah Sehun, ia bertanya-tanya permasalahan macam apa yang membuat gadis keras kepala seperti Sehun bisa mabuk pada siang bolong begini.

"Aku tahu apartemen bibinya." Chanyeol berkata penuh semangat, dan terselip kebanggaan dalam suaranya.

"Sepertinya…pulang ke tempat bibinya dengan keadaan seperti ini malah akan menambah masalah Sehun." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Ah, aku rasa benar. Bibinya benar-benar judes, lebih galak dari nenekku." Chanyeol bergidik ngeri mengingat pertemuannya dengan bibi Sehun yang hanya beberapa detik.

"Setuju!" Sehun menyahuti dengan suara sedikit terlalu keras.

"Bagaimana dengan apartemenmu Kyung? Apa benar-benar tidak bisa ditempati sekarang?" Jongdae bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jika sudah bisa mana mungkin aku kesini tanpa membawa pakaian-pakaianku. Masih perlu beberapa perbaikan, kata pemiliknya baru akan siap dua minggu lagi." Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Sahabat baik Sehun ini memang memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul, bukan untuk magang sementara seperti Sehun tapi untuk bekerja sebagai pembantu koki di restoran tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

Biarpun wajah Kyungsoo yang sering terkesan galak, dia adalah gadis yang ramah dan baik hati. Chanyeol yang baru satu kali bertemu dengannya saja langsung bisa akrab dan merekomendasikan Kyungsoo pada bosnya. Alhasil Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengikuti seleksi dan langsung mendapat pekerjaan itu.

Drrttt…drttt…drrrtttt…

Ponsel Sehun yang berada diatas meja bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sehun hanya memandangi layar ponselnya tanpa ada tanda akan mengangkat panggilan itu, matanya masih berusaha membaca huruf-huruf yang mulai mengabur akibat pengaruh alkohol. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat nama yang tertera pada ponsel Sehun, Kim Kai. Chanyeol yang penasaran menajamkan pandangannya dan dahinya langsung berkerut bingung.

Memangnya kenapa jika Kim Kai menghubungi Sehun? Bukankah mereka bekerja dalam satu agency yang sama? Wajarkan jika Kai mengubungi Sehun? Atau mungkin…mereka bukan lagi sekedar rekan kerja. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul dibenak Chanyeol begitu melihat ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sedikit ganjil.

"Halooooo?" Sehun akhirnya mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya.

"Bebek? Kau dimana? Kenapa—"

"Kai? Kim Kai?"

"Tentu saja ini aku, memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Waaahh! Kim Kai! Kim Kai meneleponku!" Sehun tiba-tiba melonjak-lonjak diatas kursi, beberapa orang yang menoleh lagi kearahnya ketika mendengar nama bintang tenar itu disebut oleh gadis setengah mabuk.

"Se-sehun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau sungguhan Kim Kai? Dia kan sedang sibuk latihan—" Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari para pengunjung langsung merebut ponsel Sehun.

"Ha-halo? Maaf, Sehun sedang mabuk." Kyungsoo menempelkan telinganya pada ponsel Sehun, tangannya sedikit bergetar karena ia akan segera berbicara dengan Kim Kai, idola favoritnya dengan Sehun.

"Ma-mabuk?" Kai terdengar sangat terkejut.

"I-iya." Kyungsoo sedikit gugup mendengar suara Kai.

"Sehun sekarang berada dimana?" Kai masih bertanya dengan suara cemas. Kyungsoo memberi tahu rumah makan tempat mereka makan siang dan Kai langsung menutup panggilan itu. Kyungsoo tahu jika sebentar lagi Kai akan menuju kemari dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo cemas. Kai tidak seharusnya terlihat ditempat umum dengan gadis mabuk, hal itu akan membahayakan karir dan tentu saja sahabatnya.

Selain rasa cemas terhadap dua manusia itu, Kyungsoo juga menyadari satu hal, perasaan sahabatnya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kyungsoo hampir yakin jika Kai memiliki rasa yang sama seperti rasa Sehun terhadap Kai meskipun sahabatnya itu belum mengakuinya.

"Apa yang Kai katakan?" Jongdae bertanya penasaran.

"Dia hanya bertanya kita sedang ada dimana.."

"Apa Kai akan menyusul kesini?" Jongdae terkejut. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan pundaknya pertanda ia tidak ingin membicarakan masalah Kai lebih jauh, ia tahu jika ia sedikit ember jadi Kyungsoo memilih diam saja.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha meminumkan teh ginseng pada Sehun tidak sadar jika disebelahnya sudah berdiri seseorang berpakaian serba gelap dan menggunakan topi serta masker. Orang itu adalah Kim Kai, ia berdiri canggung disamping meja yang ditempati Sehun dan teman-teman.

"Pe-permisi.." Kai berusaha berbicara dengan suara pelan, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Kursi ini dipakai.." Kyungsoo berkata santai sambil terus menyuapi Sehun dengan teh gensing perlahan. Kai bingung dengan jawaban yang ia dengar, kursi ini dipakai? Kai mengamati kursi kosong disebelah Kyungsoo yang tadi diduduki oleh Jongdae.

Kai lagi-lagi berdiri kikuk, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pandangannya terus terpaku pada Sehun yang setengah tidur, setengah menggumam dan juga kepalanya yang disangga pada pundak Chanyeol. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menarik Sehun dari pundak Chanyeol, hanya pundaknya yang boleh digunakan Sehun untuk bersandar!

"Hey! Hey! Aku bisa menampung Sehun untuk malam ini, teman sekamarku masih belum akan pulang.." Suara cempreng yang familiar ditelinga Kai terdengar. "Uh..permisi, ini tempat duduk saya.."

"Ah iya, maaf.." Kai bergeser dari tempat berdirinya.

"Eh, apakah kau Kai?" Jongdae memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lelaki didepannya dengan lebih jelas. Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

"Wah! Kau benar-benar da—" Kai menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Jongdae langsung terdiam seketika. Sedangkan dua orang lain yang duduk dan mengurus Sehun hanya memperhatikan Kai yang berpakaian ala ninja.

"K-kau…? Maafkan aku, aku pikir kau ingin meminjam kursi.." Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkuk sopan dengan wajah memerah, tidak ia sangka jika dihadapannya saat ini adalah Kim Kai.

"I-iya. Tidak apa-apa." Kai ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sopan dan merangkul Sehun yang sudah benar-benar tertidur dalam dekapannya.

"Biar aku membawa pulang Sehun.." Kai yang sedari tadi menahan diri melihat lengan Chanyeol melingkar mesra pada bahu Sehun langsung berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan berusaha mengambil Sehun dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Huh? Sehun tidak akan pulang kerumah bibinya malam ini, dia akan pulang bersamaku." Jongdae mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kai. Dahi Kai langsung berkerut, Sehun akan pulang bersama Jongdae? Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Sehun akan pulang bersamaku.." Kai menggenggam lengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang asing membawa temanku pulang kerumah mereka begitu saja.." Jongdae menajamkan tatapannya pada Kai. Kyungsoo menganga melihat Jongdae yang biasanya sedikit lemah lembut terlihat sangat berwibawa, Chanyeol juga menganga, bukan karena sikap Jongdae yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi manly tapi karena Kai yang sangat bersikukuh untuk membawa Sehun pulang bersamanya.

"Orang asing? Kau tahu namaku! Bagian mana aku menjadi orang asing?" Kai sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban Jongdae.

"Tentu saja kau orang asing, aku hanya tahu namamu. Mana aku tahu jika kau seorang penggoda wanita.."

"Apa?!" Kepala Kai rasanya mendidih.

"Sudah, sudah, aku rasa Kai adalah orang baik.." Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Jongdae agar tidak kembali mendebat Kai. Bisa-bisa identitas Kai akan ketahuan jika mereka terus-terusan berdebat seperti ini.

"Kau membelanya? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya, Kyung!"

"Sudahlah, biarkan Sehun dibawa oleh Kai. Aku yakin Kai tidak akan melakukan tindakan kejahatan apapun pada Sehun.."

"Kyung, dia itu temanmu! Bagaimana—" Jongdae langsung terdiam melihat mata besar Kyungsoo yang melotot.

"Jongdae benar Kyung, terlalu berbahaya jika Sehun dibawa oleh Kai begitu saja." Chanyeol ikut membela Jongdae, ia juga tidak terima jika Sehun dibawa oleh lelaki yang sepertinya merupakan saingannya.

"Sehun itu tinggal bersamaku, mau kemana dia pulang jika tidak pulang bersamaku?" Kai tidak tahan dengan perdebatan didepannya. Semakin lama mereka berdebat, akan semakin lama pula Sehun didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Perdebatan ketiganya langsung berhenti mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Sehun tinggal bersamaku sudah beberapa hari…" Kai menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai berbohong seperti itu. Kai memang tadi sangat terkejut melihat sebuah koper dan tas besar diruang tengah apartemennya. Setelah ia buka-buka sedikit, ia langsung tahu jika barang-barang itu milik Sehun.

"Hah? Kenapa dia tinggal denganmu?" Chanyeol nyaris saja bangkit berdiri dan menarik kerah Kai jika Sehun tidak sedang bersandar padanya.

"Apa?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sehun? Hah?" Jongdae yang tubuhnya bebas, langsung berjalan mendekati Kai dengan wajah dipenuhi keterkejutan.

"Hei, hei, sudah jangan bertengkar.." Kyungsoo yang melihat kekasihnya dipenuhi emosi langsung menarik lengan Jongdae untuk menghindari pertengkaran fisik.

"Kenapa kau santai sekali sih? Kau tahu jika Sehun tinggal dengan orang ini?"

"Aku…tidak tahu.." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan apapun mengenai tinggal bersama Kai dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit sedih. Kenapa Sehun tidak pernah memberi tahunya?

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, lihat sendiri di apartemenku. Ada pakaian Sehun di apartemenku." Kai menarik Sehun dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menggendongnya dipunggung. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti Sehun sedikitpun." Kai menambahkan ketika melihat wajah cemas ketiga orang itu.

—

Sehun duduk dengan gelisah diatas kasur kamar Kai. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan mual, apalagi ketika mencium aroma Kai yang tertinggal disetiap sudut kamar membuatnya lebih pening, apa yang sudah terjadi? Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di apartemen Kai? Bukankah tadi ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo?

Sehun keluar kamar Kai dan mendapati suasana apartemen mewah itu lengang. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan sepertinya Kai belum kembali dari gedung BT Ent karena disibukkan dengan persiapan peluncuran album barunya. Hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan adalah mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo, menjelaskan segalanya secara singkat dan meminta maaf tidak mengatakan perihal dirinya membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Sehun yakin jika Kyungsoo sudah dalam perjalanan kembali menuju kampung halaman mereka ketika Kyungsoo membuka pesannya.

Perut mual Sehun semakin menjadi, ia segera menuju dapur Kai untuk membongkar isi lemari pendingin milik Kai dan mencari sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya. Hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Sehun adalah mendapati dapur sangat berantakan.

 _Bebek, aku mungkin akan berada di agensi hingga besok pagi. Sudah aku buatkan sup untuk mengurangi rasa mualmu ketika bangun nanti! Hubungi aku jika kau sudah bangun._

Sehun terperangah melihat sebuah panci diatas kompor yang berisikan sup daging buatan Kai, dari warnanya terlihat kurang meyakinkan namun tetap bisa membawa senyum lebar pada wajah Sehun. Pantas saja dapur jadi kacau begini, ternyata Kai berusaha membuat sup untuk Sehun.

Sehun menghangatkan sup itu sambil menambahkan beberapa bumbu tambahan karena sup buatan Kai terlalu pedas dan asin. Menunggu sup hangat, Sehun mengambil ponselnya lagi dan mengirim pesan pada Kai, mengabari lelaki itu jika ia sudah bangun dan baik-baik saja.

Sinar matahari membuat Sehun terbangun pagi itu. Sehun mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada pesan balasan dari Kai dan kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Apartemen itu juga masih kosong dan sepi, sepertinya Kai belum pulang. Sehun yang sudah tahu betul jadwal Kai selama beberapa hari terakhir sedikit merasa cemas, jika Kai terus-terusan sibuk seperti ini kesehatan artis itu bisa menurun.

Sejak makan malam terakhir mereka satu minggu yang lalu, Sehun dan Kai memang menjadi sangat dekat. Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama diantara waktu kosong Kai, mereka sering mencuri-curi waktu untuk sekedar makan siang bersama didalam gedung agensi. Sebenarnya mereka sudah mulai mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain, namun memang dasar keduanya keras kepala, tidak ada yang mau mengakui perasaan satu sama lain.

Sehun menggunakan waktunya sepanjang pagi untuk membersihkan apartemen Kai, sudah biasa bagi Sehun menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen itu. Bahkan Sehun memiliki laci khusus untuk menyimpan pakaian ganti. Untung saja hari itu Sehun baru akan masuk setelah makan siang, jadi ia bisa sedikit bersantai dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Kai.

Dua jam sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai, Sehun sudah berada dalam gedung BT Ent. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan karena Kai, gadis cantik itu berjalan penuh semangat menuju ruangan 912 dimana Kai biasanya beristirahat.

"—makan siang bersama?" Sehun membuka pintu ruangan 912 dan menemukan Luhan duduk disamping Kai. Posisi duduk yang terlalu dekat. Kedua orang itu menoleh melihat siapa yang datag.

"Uh, maaf." Sehun merasa tubuhnya mendidih melihat Luhan yang menempel erat pada Kai.

"Hei, hei.." Kai menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan dengan muka masam, dia tahu pasti Sehun kesal melihat Luhan bergelayut manja seperti tadi. Kenapa sih Sehun datang tepat sekali? Kenapa tidak waktu Kai tadi berusaha menolak ajakan minum kopi dari Luhan?

"Apa? Ini makan siangmu." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil berisi kotak makan siang pada Kai yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Makan siang bersamaku…" Kai berkata dengan suara pelan agar Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Sehun sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi lengannya masih dicekal erat-erat oleh Kai.

"Bukankah kau manajer sementar Kai? Apa kau masih menjadi manajer sampai sekarang?" Luhan hera dengan kedekatan Kai dengan gadis yang baru saja mengganggu usahanya mengajak Kai makan siang bersama.

"Sehun memang bukan manajerku lagi, tapi naik pangkat jadi…jadi…juru masakku." Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Kai mengernyit bingung. Kenapa juru masak? Apa karena ia sering membawakan makanan untuk Kai?

"Juru masak?" Luhan juga bingung dengan ucapan Kai.

"Iya, juru masak. Iya kan, Bebek?" Kai menyenggol Sehun agar mengiyakan kebohongannya. Sehun dan Kai tahu jika kedekatan mereka tidak bisa dibilang hanya sebatas teman, tidak ada teman yang saling menelepon tiap malam hanya untuk berdebat dan mengobrol. Atau teman yang saling cemburu jika ada lawan jenis yang terlalu dekat dengan satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka tentukan atau membuat perjanjian, keduanya sama-sama saling menyembunyikan kedekatan mereka. Bagi Sehun, ia menyembunyikan kedekatannya dengan Kai karena ia tidak ingin mendapat masalah di kantornya. Hubungan percintaan dalam kantor sangat diwaspadai karena akan mempengaruhi kinerja dan juga Sehun tidak ingin merusak karir Kai jika tiba-tiba ada foto dirinya dan Kai tersebar sedang menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Bagi Kai, ia menjaga kedekatannya dengan Sehun sebagai rahasia karena ia tidak ingin melukai Sehun. Kai tahu jika ia adalah artis tenar yang tidak bisa berjalan-jalan seenaknya dan tidak bisa dengan mudah berkencan dengan siapapun. Membayangkan Sehun menjadi bulan-bulanan penggemarnya adalah salah satu hal yang paling ditakuti Kai. Jadi, keduanya secara natural menyembunyikan pertemanan mereka meskipun keduanya tidak saling mengungkapkan alasan atau membuat kesepakatan untuk menutupi kedekatan mereka.

"Uh…iya. Minhyuk Sunbae menginginkanku menjadi ahli gizi Kai karena dia adalah artis besar. Aku setiap hari membuatkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam untuk Kai." Sehun memperkuat kebohongan Kai dengan ocehannya.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan makan siang diluar dengan kru yang lain." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan dengan bahu merosot. Sepertinya gadis itu kecewa sekali gagal mengajak Kai makan siang.

"Aku…tadi…Luhan…uh.." Kai berusaha menjelaskan pada Sehun, namun setelah ia pikir-pikir Sehun bukanlah kekasihnya dan ia tidak perlu memberikan penjelasan apapun pada Sehun. Hanya saja Kai merasa tidak nyaman—dan sedikit senang tentu saja—dengan wajah cemberut Sehun saat melihat dirinya berduaan dengan Luhan.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah wajahnya terlihat sekali jika tidak suka dengan kehadiran Luhan?

Kai membawa tas kecil berisi makan siang mereka berdua dan tangan satunya setengah menarik setengah menggandeng Sehun agar duduk disofa bersamanya. Sehun hanya diam saja, otaknya sedang menyusun kata-kata mengenai kejadian kemarin.

"Kai..tentang kemarin…aku…terima kasih…" Sehun berkata sambil membuka kotak-kotak bekal makan siangnya.

"Ah, bukan hal besar.." Kai jadi ikut kikuk mendengar arah pembicaraan mereka. Andaikan Sehun tahu betapa konyolnya ia kemarin bertengkar dengan Jongdae dan Chanyeol hanya agar bisa membawa Sehun pulang bersamanya, dan juga bagaimana Minhyuk mengomelinya habis-habisan karena bukannya mempersiapkan peluncuran album terbaru malah memandangi wajah Sehun yang tertidur.

"Aku…sedang bertengkar dengan bibiku jadi aku keluar dari apartemennya. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana jadi aku menitipkan koperku di apartemenmu.." Sehun menjelaskan sambil terus menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. "Aku akan tinggal bersama Jongdae, ku dengar dari Kyungsoo—"

"Kau mau tinggal dengan Jongdae? Tidak, tidak, tidak…" Kai setengah berteriak.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau harus berhati-hati pada semua laki-laki, berbahaya untukmu tinggal bersama laki-laki asing.."

"Jongdae bukan orang asing—"

"Tetap tidak aman Hun."

"Aku akan tinggal bersamanya sampai apartemen Kyungsoo siap, aku tidak punya banyak teman di Seoul.."

"Hun, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku." Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya, apakah Sehun tidak pernah terpikir untuk minta bantuannya?

"Tinggal bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku sampai apartemen Kyungsoo siap."

"Uh, entahlah. Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu?"

"Kau sering keluar masuk apartemenku, dan semua baik-baik saja bukan?"

"I-iya sih.."

"Apartemenku memiliki tingkat privasi super, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Kai memberikan sumpit pada Sehun. Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan mulai makan siang, waktu mereka tidak banyak sampai jam kerja Sehun dimulai.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau bertengkar kenapa sampai kabur dari rumah?" Kai bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Uh..karena…karena…" Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia tidak pernah menceritakan persoalan keluarganya terhadap siapapun. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu sedikit banyak tentang ketidak harmonisan hubungannya dengan bibinya, itu pun bukan karena Sehun bercerita tapi karena Kyungsoo melihat sendiri bagaimana Bibi Joonmyeon memperlakukan Sehun dan ibunya.

"Apapun permasalahannya, menurutku bertengkar dengan anggota keluarga adalah hal yang harus dihindari. Aku punya banyak pengalaman tentang hal itu.."

"Sungguh?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku…uh…orang tuaku tidak menyetujui aku menjadi artis. Dan kami banyak bersitegang." Kai berkata pelan.

"Benarkah?" Sehun terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar. Setelah Sehun ingat-ingat, memang tidak banyak berita tentang keluarga Kai di berita-berita. Tidak pernah ada berita mengenai siapa orang tua Kai, apa pekerjaannya dan lain sebagainya.

"Begitulah.."

"Kalau aku…bertengkar dengan bibiku karena ia selalu menghinaku dan ibuku." Sehun ikut mencurahkan kegundahannya yang bersangkutan dengan bibinya. "Dulu, kata ibuku, bibi adalah orang yang sangat baik hati. Tapi setelah menikah tiba-tiba ia menjadi orang paling sombong, menyebalkan, uh, kesal sekali kalau aku mengingatnya."

"Kenapa bibimu tiba-tiba berubah?"

"Menurutku karena…kekayaan."

"Menurutmu?"

"Iya, menurutku."

"Berarti belum fakta dong."

Jawaban Kai membuat Sehun tertegun, ia memang tidak pernah tahu mengapa bibinya bisa jadi menyebalkan seperti itu. Selama ini ia hanya berasumsi jika sikap bibinya berubah karena kekayaan yang ia dapat setelah menikah dengan suaminya.

"Ah, iya. Akan aku tanyakan pada ibuku tentang hal itu. Kalau kau, apakah sudah berbaikan dengan orang tuamu?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Eh, belum." Kai menjawab sambil meringis. "Aku tidak pernah menghubungi mereka hampir dua tahun."

"Apa?! Dua tahun?!"

"Hehehe, iya."

"Kenapa bisa sampai selama itu?"

"Uh, karena…aku lelah mendengar omelan mereka. Aku juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada mereka."

"Tapi dua tahun itu keterlaluan tahu.." Kai hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Sehun, dalam hatinya ia tahu jika dua tahun tidak menghubungi orang tuanya adalah hal yang keterlaluan.

"Kai, bagaimana jika aku berbaikan dengan bibiku dan kau menghubungi orang tuamu?" Sehun mengusulkan sebuah ide.

"Huh? Tidak mau. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada orang tuaku."

"Ayolah, kau bisa sekedar menanyakan kabar kesehatan mereka.."

"Tidak mau!" Kai kembali menolak dengan keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak akan berbaikan dengan bibiku kalau begitu. Aku hanya akan berbaikan dengan bibiku jika kau menghubungi orang tuaku." Sehun juga sama keras kepala.

"Apa hubungannya bibimu dengan orang tuaku? Permasalahanku dengan orang tuaku lebih rumit tahu."

"Rumit atau tidak mereka kan keluargamu, kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku segera berbaikan dengan bibiku." Sehun berargumen, masih keras kepala. Toh semua yang ia lakukan untuk kebaikan Kai juga.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan ku pikirkan." Kai merengut kesal, gadis disebelahnya ini memang tidak bisa dibantah.

—

Kai berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan senyum sangat lebar. Matanya mengerjap bahagia sambil memandang tempat kosong disebelahnya, bantal disebelahnya tidak lagi beraroma dirinya. Baunya lebih memabukkan dan menyenangkan.

Sudah dua pagi Kai terbangun dengan hati dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga. Belum lagi wangi apartemennya yang bukan hanya bau ramen saja, kini tercium aroma makanan seperti makanan ibunya. _Jadi begini rasanya menjadi pengantin baru? Setiap pagi melihat gadis yang ku suka, dan makan masakan buatannya, lalu pergi ke kantor bersama. Menjelang tidur juga wajah cantiknya adalah hal terakhir yang ku lihat.. Ah, bahagianya.._

Sehun dan Kai memang tidur dalam satu ruangan, diatas kasur yang sama. Awalnya Kai dan Sehun sama-sama tidak ada yang mau tidur diatas kasur, keduanya berebut untuk tidur di sofa saja. Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, keduanya sepakat untuk tidur di kamar Kai dan menggunakan kasur yang sama. Kai memberi pembatas antara dirinya dan Sehun, dua buah bantal besar.

Kai dengan penuh semangat turun dari kasur untuk menyapa Sehun yang pasti sedang sibuk didapur. Semakin dekat Kai dengan dapur, ia semakin bisa mencium aroma masakan Sehun.

"—kau kapan kemari?"

" _Aku mungkin akan sedikit terlambat dari jadwal."_

"Kenapa begitu?"

" _Karena Chanyeol Oppa baru saja menghubungi kalau jadwal kerjaku dimundurkan dua minggu."_ Kai yang baru masuk dapur bisa mendengar jelas suara dari ponsel Sehun yang ia yakini adalah suara Kyungsoo, rupanya Sehun sedang memasak sambil menelepon Kyungsoo dan panggilan itu di-loudspeaker.

"Dua minggu? Kenapa lama sekali?" Kai tersenyum senang, _dua minggu? Berarti Sehun akan tinggal bersamaku dua minggu lebih lama..Yes! Begitu banyak berkah yang Kau berikan padaku pagi ini ya Tuhan.._

" _Begitulah pokoknya. Bukankah kau harusnya senang?"_

"Senang? Kenapa?"

" _Kau kan jadi bisa tinggal bersama Kai lebih lama."_ Kai mendengar jelas kalimat itu, juga tawa Kyungsoo yang menggoda Sehun.

"Uh, iya sih. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak menumpang.." Jantung Kai rasanya mau lepas mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" _Kau kan sudah membuatkan Kai makanan setiap hari, juga membersihkan apartemennya juga. Anggap saja itu sebagai balas budimu."_

"Tetap saja Kyung, dan aku malu setiap kali melihat dia bertelanjang dada dirumah, kadang dia juga tidak sengaja menemukan dalamanku.." Jantung Kai semakin lama berdebar semakin cepat mendengarkan percakapan Sehun dan temannya. _Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak malu melihat kau hanya memakai piyama? Dan juga rambut basahmu setiap habis mandi?_ Kai membatin

" _Ah, kalian seperti pasangan baru saja menikah saja.."_

"Ya!"

" _Akui saja kalau kau juga sering berpikir begitu kan? Kau sering membayangkan menikah dengan Kai kan?"_ Langkah Kai semakin mendekati dapur, kini ia bisa melihat wajah gadis pujaan hatinya yang memerah karena malu. Cantik sekali.

"Kyuuung!" Sehun merengek dengan wajah merah.

" _Sampai kapan kau mau menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri? Aku rasa Kai juga menyukaimu, dia sangat manis padamu.."_ Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki Kai sudah masuk kedalam area dapur.

"Ka-kai?" Sehun terperanjat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan.

"— _kau menyukainya, dia juga menyukaimu. Apa sulitnya sih—"_ Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Sehun memutuskan panggilan teleponnya dengan Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemas. Wajah cemas Sehun semerah tomat, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seberapa banyak yang Kai dengar?

To Be Continue

Maafkan Author ya slow update begini huhu :(

Author usahakan akan update lebih sering deh heheheh

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya^^

Terima kasih udah pada nungguin lanjutan ff ini :')

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya yaaaa^^

Gomawo!


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Nine

DUG!

"Aw!"

DUG!

"Aw!"

"Mau berapa kalipun kau mengantamkan kepalamu ke meja itu, isi kepalamu tetap akan bodoh. Jadi berhentilah, aku kasihan dengan mejanya." Suara cempreng yang sudah menjadi teman sehari-hari Sehun berkata menyebalkan.

Sehun sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jongdae jadi ia menelan semua komentar pedasnya untuk Jongdae. Kepalanya tidak lagi ia benturkan ke meja, tapi berulang kali Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, hentikan sikap konyolmu hari ini. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Jongdae berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya dan menarik kursinya agar bersebelahan dengan kursi Sehun. Wajah Jongdae menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'aku siap mendengarkan gosip terbaru', membuat Sehun yang sedang gamang jadi sedikit tertawa.

"Kemana sikap maskulin-mu ketika ada Kyungsoo? Kau seperti banci yang mau menggosip saja." Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Yang kuhadapi bukan gadis manis seperti Kyungsoo, sikap maskulinku hanya untuk gadis manis saja. Kalau kau berubah sedikit saja dari sifat galakmu mungkin aku juga akan bersikap lebih maskulin padamu."

"Kyungsoo? Gadis manis? Hahahahahahaha." Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, belum tahu Jongdae jika Kyungsoo ratusan kali galaknya dari dirinya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali bekerja saja." Jongdae merengut kesal mendengar tawa Sehun yang sangat lantang. Bukannya Jongdae tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo lebih galak dari Sehun, ia tahu betul. Dan Jongdae juga tahu kalau kegalakan Kyungsoo selalu beralasan.

"Ya! Ya! Aku baru akan curhat nih!" Sehun menahan kursi beroda Jongdae dengan kakinya. "Kau kenapa seperti Kyungsoo yang sedang PMS sih."

"Sekali lagi kau berkomentar tentang Kyungsoo, akan ku sebarkan foto norakmu di taman bermain." Jongdae mengancam dengan senyum seram.

"Kenapa kau bisa punya foto itu?!"

"Tentu saja dari Kyungsoo." Sehun mendengus sebal, sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu temannya bukan sih? Bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo memberikan foto dirinya yang paling memalukan pada lelaki ember semacam Jongdae.

"Jadi….?"

"Ah, baiklah. Jadi, aku sedang me-menyukai—ah bukan begitu. Kalau kau mengetahui teman dekat wanitamu menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Siapa yang menyukaiku?"

"Hanya perumpamaan bodoh. Jawab saja."

"Kalau aku memiliki perasaan yang sama tentu saja aku langsung menyatakan perasaan padanya, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan sedikit menjaga jarak agar wanita itu tidak menaruh harapan." Jongdae menjawab dengan wajah serius.

"Akh! Bagaimana ini?!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya begitu mendengar jawaban Jongdae. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi ketika Kai masuk ke dapur disaat Kyungsoo dengan lantangnya mengatakan jika dirinya menyukai Kai. Memang Sehun tidak tahu pasti apakah Kai mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas karena wajah Kai masih sangat mengantuk, tapi…bagaimana jika Kai dengar?

Sikap Kai tadi pagi juga seperti biasa, tetap mengesalkan, kadang menggodanya dan masih kekanakan. Sama sekali tidak berubah, dan hal ini membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Kalau cerita jangan setengah-setengah dong!" Jongdae berkata kesal.

"Hmm, aku sedang me-me—"

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang, iya kan? Siapa? Kai?" Wajah cantik Sehun yang tadi tertutupi rambut dan tangan langsung mendongak, matanya melotot lebar sekali mendengar nama Kai disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan ini. "Hanya sekedar dugaan sih, tapi sepertinya benar ya?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?! Kyungsoo memberi tahumu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menebaknya, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini pakar percintaan."

"Hm, memang dia. Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau membuka mulutmu sedikit saja tentang hal ini." Sehun memandang sadis ke arah Jongdae. "Kalau tidak ku pastikan kau akan…" Sehun membuat gerakan memotong kepala.

"Bunuh saja aku tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo pasti akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu." Jongdae mengibaskan tangannya, sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan ancaman Sehun. "Jadi, Kai tahu kalau kau menyukainya?" Jongdae bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah.." Sehun menjawab lesu.

"Entahlah?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Kai tahu, aku hanya menduga-duga dan itu membuatku semakin frustasi. Sikapnya padaku sama sekali tidak berubah, tapi aku hampir yakin jika dia pasti mengetahui perasaanku!"

"Kalau masih menduga-duga kenapa kau bisa sampai panik seperti ini?!" Jongdae berkata kesal. "Mungkin saja dia memang tidak tahu, kau jangan membesar-besarkan masalah hanya karena dugaan-dugaan tidak berdasar."

"Begitu ya?"

"Memang harusnya begitu!" Jongdae kembali ke meja kerjanya, kesal dengan permasalahan Sehun yang begitu sepele tapi membuat gadis itu bertingkah seperti orang gila sejak pagi hari.

"Eh, tapi kau benar-benar harus merahasiakan hal ini ya." Giliran Sehun yang mendorong kursinya ke arah meja Jongdae.

"Iya, iya. Aku itu sama sekali tidak ember tahu!" Jongdae sudah sibuk dengan naskah didepan matanya.

"Tidak ember apanya." Sehun mencibir ucapan Jongdae. "Ah, sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang, sebaiknya aku ke atas."

"Kau sebenarnya selama ini makan siang dengan Kai kan? Bukan bersama staf properti?" Jongdae gantian mencibir Sehun.

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang jaga rahasia! Jaga rahasia! JA-GA RA-HA-SI-A!" Sehun berteriak kencang ditelinga Jongdae membuat rekan kerjanya itu melayangkan buku tebal pada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa-tawa sambil berjalan menuju elevator, senang sekali rasanya bisa membuat Jongdae marah-marah. Jongdae itu benar-benar duplikat dari Kyungsoo setelah Sehun mengenalnya semakin jauh. Suasana hati Sehun jauh lebih riang sejak ia membagi beban dihatinya dengan Jongdae, kini ia tidak begitu khawatir jika Kai mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menuju ruang yang sering digunakan Kai tapi lelaki itu tidak ada. Sehun sama sekali tidak kecewa karena ia tahu Kai sedang sangat sibuk. Sehun yakin jika Kai pasti kalau tidak diruang tari, pasti di studio rekaman atau ditempat lain dimana Kai sedang bersama sejumlah kru .Peluncuran album Kai kurang dari dua minggu dan artis muda itu sedang sangat sibuk dan sudah beberapa kali tidak bisa makan siang dengan Sehun meskipun begitu Sehun tetap mengirimkan Kai bekal yang ia buat dan Kai tentu saja memakannya dengan senang hati. Sehun tidak tahu seberapa lama Kai akan berlatih, dan pasti pesannya tidak akan dibalas juga jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk meletakkan makan siang Kai diatas meja diruangan Kai, seperti biasa.

—

 _Aku harus mulai melangkah sebelum tertinggal terlalu banyak. Disini aku memiliki banyak keuntungan, aku kapan saja, kemana saja bepergian dengan Sehun. Aku tidak perlu menjaga nama baikku didepan publik._ Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir diruang loker ganti milik pegawai di restoran tempatnya bekerja sambilan. _Ajakan makan siangku yang selalu ditolak akhirnya berbuah, terima kasih Tuhaaaan. Siang ini aku harus memberi kesan ekstra baik pada Sehun._

"Jangan melamun seperti itu, kau tidak tahu kalau direstoran ini banyak hantunya?" Salah seorang pegawai seniornya menegur Chanyeol yang matanya menatap kosong dan tubuh tinggi itu berputar-putar dalam ruang loker yang kecil itu.

"Ah, iya Hyung." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi sempurnanya. "Besok aku akan ambil libur Hyung, aku harus ke kampus dan mengurus kuliahku untuk semester depan."

"Kadang aku lupa kau bukan pegawai tetap disini. Kau terlalu banyak bekerja dan bermusik Chan, sekali-sekali alasanmu cuti seharusnya untuk berkencan."

"Hahaha, setelah ini aku akan kencan kok Hyung."

"Sungguh?!"

"Sungguh, aku akan makan siang dengan calon pacarku." Chanyeol berkata penuh percaya diri, mengundang tawa dari pegawai-pegawai lain yang sedang berganti pakaian disana. Chanyeol memang yang termuda diantara mereka, jadi Chanyeol sering sekali diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Segera nyatakan, aku yakin dia tidak akan menolakmu."

"Doakan aku saja Hyung." Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengancingkan kemejanya dan keluar. Senyum tidak pernah pudar dari bibirnya. Begitu sampai diluar restoran tempatnya bekerja, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap layar itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Chanyeol, musisi jalanan yang lumayan tenar di Hongdae, memang menyukai Sehun. Sehun berbeda, itu saja alasannya. Jika gadis-gadis Seoul sangat cantik, modis, modern dan anggun maka Sehun berbeda. Bukan berarti Sehun tidak cantik atau tidak modis, tapi Sehun memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki semua gadis yang pernah ia temui. Sehun sangat jujur, dalam bersikap, dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. Chanyeol yakin, jika alasan Kai menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Sehun karena alasan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Maaf..hoshh..hoshh..aku tadi masih ada pekerjaan..hosh..hosh.." Chanyeol terkejut melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya padahal dia baru saja menunggu Sehun menghubunginya. Sehun berhenti dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya dan nafas terengah-engah. Chanyeol masih terkesima dengan penampilan Sehun yang sedikit berantakan, ia semakin tertarik dengan Sehun karena sikapnya yang sangat cuek. Gadis-gadis lain rela menghabiskan uang dan waktu agar tampil cantik didepannya, Sehun malah menemuinya dengan wajah merah penuh keringat dan tanpa riasan sama sekali.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru?"

"Aku sudah lima belas menit terlambat tahu. Tidak sopan membuat orang lain menunggu." Sehun menjawab sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan tisu. Meskipun Sehun sedikit cuek, tapi ia bukan gadis jorok yang akan menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Ah, kalau menunggumu sampai satu jam pun aku tidak masalah kok." Chanyeol mengeluarkan kemampuannya mengambil hati wanita. Ditambah senyumnya yang tampan, hampir semua gadis pasti akan langsung bertekuk lutut.

"Hahahaha, kau sangat tidak cocok berkata seperti itu Oppa." Sehun tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kalimat yang hanya pernah ia dengar di drama. "Sepertinya kau sangat lapar Oppa, ayo segera makan siang." Sehun menarik lengan Chanyeol masih sambil tertawa.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk, kenapa Sehun bisa sedungu ini sih?

"Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu sih? Hahahahahaha." Sehun masih belum berhenti tertawa. "Atau Oppa sekarang sedang merambah dunia perfilman?" Sehun bertanya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan saja." Chanyeol masih menjawab dengan bibir melengkung.

"Jangan marah dong Oppa! Aktingmu bagus kok! Sungguhan! Oppa sangat cocok menjadi pemeran utama drama-drama romantis." Sehun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol agar pemuda itu tidak lagi cemberut. "Kalau Oppa mau, di BT Ent sedang ada casting lho!"

"Casting apa?"

"Oppa sungguhan ingin jadi aktor? Hahahahahahaha." Sehun tertawa lagi.

"Kenapa kau menertawakan aku terus sih?" Chanyeol kali ini ingin sekali menjitak kepala Sehun. Andaikan ia tidak naksir, mungkin gadis ini sudah tinggal begitu saja karena terus-terusan tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan Oppa-ku yang konyol menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama saja." Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya. Kasihan ia Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah merengut.

"Kau mau makan dimana?" Chanyeol bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sikap kerennya sudah kembali lagi, wajah tampannya sudah menunjukkan senyum sempurna lagi.

"Terserah saja."

"Mau makan ditempat yang agak jauh?"

"Dimana?"

"Di daerah Mapo-gu. Bagaimana?"

"Ayo! Kebetulan Kai sedang syuting music video disana. Nanti kita sekalian melihatnya saja!" Sehun langsung mengiyakan penuh semangat. Lidah Chanyeol rasanya langsung kelu. Niatnya ingin membawa Sehun jauh-jauh dari Kai, ternyata ia salah pilih tempat.

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol hanya membatin kesengsaraan nasibnya. "Kau tidak bosan apa bertemu Kai setiap hari?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Uh, tidak. Kai itu…selalu bisa membuatku tertawa." Sehun menjawab dengan suara pelan. Setiap kali Sehun memikirkan, membicarakan Kai, pasti gadis ini akan bersikap malu-malu.

"Jujur saja aku masih sangat terkejut ternyata kau tinggal dengan Kai."

"Ah itu. Kai hanya menolongku saja, kebetulan aku pernah menjadi manajer sementaranya jadi kami lumayan dekat.."

"Tapi memberikanmu tempat tinggal rasanya…sedikit berlebihan. Apa kau tidak takut kau tinggal bersama Kai? Kalian hanya tinggal berdua? Apa kalian satu kamar?" Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran menanyakan hal-hal yang sudah berada dikepalanya beberapa hari terakhir.

"Kai benar-benar sopan kok. Dia bukan orang seperti itu." Sehun menjawab dengan muka sedikit memerah. "Dan kami, uhm, tidak tidur dalam satu kamar kok. Apartemen Kai sangat besar jadi ada banyak kamar." Sehun tidak mungkin kan mengatakan sejujurnya pada Chanyeol tentang bagaimana ia tidur di apartemen Kai. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol menganggapnya wanita yang tidak-tidak.

Dua puluh menit Sehun dan Chanyeol berkendara dengan bis dan akhirnya tiba ditempat tujuan. Disana deretan kedai-kedai makanan berjejer, membangkitkan selera setiap orang yang lewat. Sehun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kedai dimana Kai sedang merekam musik videonya. Tidak sulit menemukannya, hanya beberapa ratus meter dari halte bis, ada banyak sekali orang-orang dan juga kamera serta pencahayaan yang biasa digunakan untuk syuting.

"Oppa, kita kesana sebentar sebelum makan ya!" Sehun tidak menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol dan menarik lengan Chanyeol begitu saja. Perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak dengan hal ini, sepertinya makan siangnya dengan Sehun terancam bahaya.

"Hei Sehun!" Beberapa staf BT Ent mengenali Sehun dan menyapanya dengan ramah. Sehun menyapa mereka dengan ramah juga meskipun matanya terus sibuk mencari sosok Kai. Chanyeol hanya mengekor saja dibelakang Sehun dan tersenyum sesekali pada rekan kerja Sehun.

"Kau mencari Minhyuk? Dia sedang menemani Kai membenahi make-up dibelakang." Seseorang mengetahui gerak-gerik Sehun yang terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Kedekatan Sehun dan Kai yang memang tidak tercium oleh banyak orang membuat banyak yang mengira jika Sehun memiliki urusan dengan Minhyuk karena bolak-balik Sehun terlihat keluar masuk ruangan Kai dimana Minhyuk sering berada.

Kai memang dikenal sebagai artis yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara alias cool. Hanya beberapa staf yang benar-benar dekat dengan Kai, jadi banyak orang berpikiran jika tidak mungkin Sehun yang hanya pegawai magang bisa berdekatan dengan Kai meskipun hanya sekedar teman.

"Oppa, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menemui Kai sebentar? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Kai sudah makan siang." Sehun berjalan penuh semangat menuju ruangan diujung yang tadi ditunjuk oleh salah satu staf.

"Tentu saja."

Sehun nyaris berlari menuju ruang rias Kai, ia begitu bersemangat menemui Kai yang tadi pagi sebenarnya sudah ia temui dan nanti malam akan ia temui lagi. Hanya saja pemandangan yang ia dapatka diruang rias Kai sungguh tidak terduga. Ruangan yang lumayan luas itu disesaki dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang duduk mengelilingi Kai.

"Sehun?" Kai terperanjat melihat kepala Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Gadis-gadis itu ikut melihat kearah Sehun. Ingin sebenarnya Sehun melempar sepatunya ke arah Kai, tapi mengingat disini ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Kai sepertinya ia akan mendapat masalah jika melakukan hal tersebut.

"Uh, aku hanya ingin mengecek kalau…kalau…semua baik-baik saja." Sehun berlagak seolah ia adalah salah satu kru pada pembuatan musik video. "Kau sepertinya kelihatan baik-baik saja, jadi, uhm, baiklah." Sehun menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya heran melihat Sehun yang tidak masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Eng, Kai sedang sibuk." Sehun menjawab pelan, kentara sekali jika ia kecewa.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Pintu yang baru saja Sehun tutup terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, wajah tampan Kai yang biasanya terlihat kerena kini tidak lagi terlalu keren. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepan pintu terlonjak saking kagetnya dengan teriakan Kai yang seperti orang melihat setan.

"Aku…aku…" Kai sendiri juga terlihat kaget melihat Sehun masih berdiri didepan pintunya, terlebih ada Chanyeol juga disana. Kata-kata yang tadi ingin diucapkan untuk Sehun tertelan lagi setelah melihat Chanyeol. Bukan hanya karena Kai tidak suka melihat kehadiran Chanyeol bersama orang yang ia sukai, tapi juga karena akan sangat aneh jika Chanyeol mendengar Kai meminta maaf pada Sehun karena menghabiskan waktu dengan model-model yang digunakan untuk music videonya kali ini.

"Ku pikir kau sibuk?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening melihat Kai yang selama ini dilihatnya di media selalu bisa memegang kendali kini gagap dan seperti orang bodoh.

"Uh iya, aku hanya lupa ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun." Kai dalam sekejap bisa bersikap tenang lagi. "Sehun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kai menarik lengan Sehun agar mengikutinya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Uh, tidak ada. Aku hanya kebetulan sedang akan makan siang dengan Chanyeol Oppa jadi aku mampir kesini." Sehun menjawab jujur, ia tidak marah pada Kai. Tidak sama sekali. Sehun tahu kalau gadis-gadis itu adalah model dalam video music Kai—terlihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan hampir serupa dan make-up yang menghiasi wajah-wajah cantik mereka.

"Makan dengan Chanyeol dan mampir kesini?" Kai juga tidak kesal dengan fakta bahwa Sehun akan makan siang dengan Chanyeol. Kenapa? Karena Kai tahu isi hati Sehun sebenarnya. Kai malah sedikit kasihan dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana coba perasaan lelaki itu mengantarkan orang yang disukai bertemu dengan lelaki lain?

"Iya, aku ingin memastikan hasil kerja kerasku tadi pagi kau makan sampai habis."

"Sudah habis kok. Oh iya, nanti kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Seperti biasa, mungkin sedikit agak terlambat sekitar setengah jam karena Jongdae ingin merevisi beberapa bagian. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Kai berkata dengan serius. "Aku akan menunggumu diparkiran. Bye!" Kai tidak menunggu jawaban Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Hati Sehun yang tadi sedikit tidak bersemangat langsung dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Untung saja tadi ia tidak menerima ajakan Jongdae untuk minum soju malam ini, ternyata Kai mengajaknya makan malam. Bibir Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat punggung Kai yang berjalan menjauh.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol yang sedari memperhatikan Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa memasang senyum palsu untuk menutupi kekecewaan hatinya. Dimata Chanyeol, terlihat sangat jelas jika Kai menyukai Sehun. Tapi Sehun? Chanyeol tidak bisa meraba perasaan Sehun sedikitpun karena Sehun selalu bersikap ramah pada semua orang. Sehun juga terlihat sangat dekat Jongdae, setiap kali mereka bertemu pasti suasana selalu ramai. Mungkin karena Kai juga seorang lelaki sepertinya, jadi ia bisa lebih membaca sikap Kai dibanding dengan sikap Sehun.

"Oh, maaf Oppa. Oppa pasti sudah lapar sekali! Ayo makan!"

—

Pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapan Sehun sangat indah, begitu indah sampai Sehun nyaris lupa jika ia harus segera makan dan kembali ke tempatnya bekerja dalam satu jam. Sehun terkejut sekali dengan tempat yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk makan siang, sebuah rooftop gedung tinggi yang memilki restoran diatasnya.

Sehun sudah menolak mati-matian dengan tempat pilihan Chanyeol karena uangnya hanya pas-pasan untuk makan di rumah makan yang sederhana. Meskipun Chanyeol berkata jika Sehun tidak perlu menanggung biaya sama sekali, tetap saja Sehun menolak.

"Bagus bukan?" Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat senyum lebar Sehun yang sedari tadi sama sekali tidak pudar.

"Iya! Sangat bagus! Pantas aja harganya…mahal.." Sehun jadi teringat dengan harga yang tertera di menu makanan tadi.

"Sebenarnya, ini restoran tempat aku dan Kyungsoo akan bekerja."

"Hah? Disini? Kenapa? Oppa dikeluarkan dari sana? Kyungsoo juga? Dia kan belum bekerja sama sekali.." Sehun terus bertanya tanpa henti sampai melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa. Sehun sadar seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol sampai selesai sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Cafe tempatku bekerja hanyalah salah satu restoran dan kafe cabang dari hotel ini. Sebagai pegawai, aku dapat diskon tertentu. Hehehe." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan senyum ceria.

"Lalu Kyungsoo?"

"Dia bekerja disini sebagai staf dapur untuk makan siang dan makan malam."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian bekerja disini?" Sehun masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, dan kenapa Kyungsoo tidak memberitahunya?

"Aku sudah cukup lama menjadi pegawai paruh waktu disana, dan mereka juga berulang kali menawariku untuk menjadi pegawai tetap tapi aku selalu menolak dan aku merekomendasikan Kyungsoo. Mereka sangat senang dengan kerja Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai mereka berkata kalau melepaskan perak mendapatkan berlian. Melepaskan waiter mendapatkan koki yang berbakat."

"Sebentar, sebentar. Melepas perak mendapat berlian? Katanya Oppa masih bekerja disini?"

"Aku tetap bekerja disini, hanya saja bukan sebagai waiter lagi."

"Sungguh? Apa Oppa akan menjadi manajer?"

"Hahahahaha, bukan. Aku akan menjadi pengisi acara di hotel ini setiap malam." Chanyeol berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bekerja sebagai pemusik memang impiannya sejak dulu. Tidak apalah bekerja sebagai pengisi musik di hotel, toh hotelnya hotel berbintang, pasti banyak orang-orang penting yang akan sering datang ke hotel ini. Siapa tahu diantaranya adalah produser musik yang akan tertarik dengan musiknya, begitu pikiran Chanyeol.

"Woah, Oppa kau keren sekali." Sehun berdecak kagum. "Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak bilang padaku kalau dia akan bekerja di hotel sekeren ini?" Sehun sedikit merengut mengingat sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo belum tahu tentang hal ini. Aku berencana akan memberi tahu Jongdae saja, biar Jongdae yang memberi tahu Kyungsoo dengan cara yang romantis. Jongdae sedang merencanakan makan malam romantis di malam kedatangan Kyungsoo nanti."

"Sungguh? Aku tidak membayangkan orang seperti Jongdae makan malam romantis. Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit tercengang Jongda bisa memiliki pacar. Hahahaha." Sehun tertawa mengingat rekan kerjanya itu. Bisa-bisanya lelaki cerewet seperti itu punya pacar, terlebih pacarnya adalah sahabat karibnya.

"Jongdae benar-benar romantis, aku juga ingin mengajak gadis yang aku sukai makan malam romantis, dengan lilin-lilin dan wine yang mahal." Chanyeol berkata pelan sambil memandang wajah cantik Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Ajak saja Oppa, aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan menolak." Sehun berkata seraya menegak minumannya.

"Begitu ya?" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk masih dengan mata menatap Sehun serius. "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau makan malam denganku akhir pekan ini?"

"Akhir pekan ini? Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku sudah ada rencana ke—tunggu, Oppa barusan mengajakku apa?" Otak Sehun tidak cepat mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun baru saja menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak secara langsung menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku, uhm, a-aku menyukaimu." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Oh. A-aku…" Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa dengan pernyataan cinta yang begitu tiba-tiba. Chanyeol? Menyukainya? Rasanya sangat aneh bagi Sehun. "Uhm, aku, aku.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab apa-apa. Aku tidak memintamu menjadi pacarku, aku memintamu makan malam denganku." Chanyeol berkata dengan bijaksana. Bukan hanya karena memberi waktu Sehun untuk berpikir, tapi juga karena sebenarnya ia tidak siap mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Aku, aku…hanya terkejut mendengar pernyataan seperti ini begitu tiba-tiba." Sehun menjawab jujur. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak berani melihat sosok lelaki yang sudah banyak membantunya selama ia berada di Seoul.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf sudah membuatmu merasa terkejut seperti ini." Chanyeol ikut memandangi makanan yang berada didepannya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak…sejak…entah kapan. Aku hanya tiba-tiba menyukaimu dan aku merasa aku harus segera menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum kau diambil oleh orang lain."

"Aku diambil orang lain?"

"Hm, begitulah. Kau sangat canitk, pasti banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu." Sehun mau tidak mau merona mendengar pujian Chanyeol. Tidak banyak orang yang memujinya cantik. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu."

"Aku masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Sehun merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun pada Chanyeol. Dikepalanya malah kini berputar-putar bayangan Kai, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Kai juga menganggapnya cantik?

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanlah, kau harus segera kembali ke kantor setelah ini."

Makan siang berlangsung sepi setelah itu. Sehun tidak seperti biasanya, ceria dan penuh semangat. Mendengar pernyataan cinta Chanyeol membuat Sehun merasa bersalah karena ia tahu jika ia tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan Chanyeol. Dihatinya hanya ada Kai yang dulu idolanya kini menjadi lelaki pengisi hatinya.

Bukan hanya sepanjang sisa makan siang itu saja Sehun menjadi pendiam, selama sisa hari itu pun Sehun tidak banyak bicara. Hatinya terasa sangat resah teringat pernyataan cinta Chanyeol. _Apakah aku harus terang-terangan menolaknya? Atau aku bersikap biasa saja? Tapi itu akan terasa sangat aneh, Chanyeol Oppa pasti juga akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman kalau aku berpura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak perasaan seseorang? Tadi saja baru pertama kali ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku._

"Sehun, kalau kau benar-benar sudah lelah, kita bisa lanjutkan besok." Jongdae berkata pelan setelah sekian kalinya ia melihat Sehun melamun.

"Hah?"

"Pulanglah, kau terlihat sangat lelah."

"Hm, baiklah." Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak berbicara.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae terdengar khawatir melihat Sehun yang tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Baik, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat sedikit stress, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong padaku. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan…Kai?" Jongdae menyebut nama Kai dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Kai? Tidak kok. Hanya ada sesuatu yang menggangguku, bukan masalah penting kok." Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan, ia masih tidak ingin menceritakan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol padanya tadi siang pada siapapun. Mengingat Jongdae kini berteman baik dengan Chanyeol, Sehun rasa bercerita dengan Jongdae bukan pilihan yang terbaik meskipun ia yakin kalau Jongdae pasti tidak akan memihak siapapun.

"Baiklah, kalau ada yang bisa aku bantu katakan padaku."

"Tentu saja. Sampai besok!"

"Sampai besok!"

—

"Kai, aku pikir kita akan makan malam." Sehun celingukan bingung melihat keadaan disekelilingnya. Hanya ada rumah-rumah besar berpagar tinggi.

"Kita memang akan malam." Kai memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan memberikan senyum cerah pada Sehun sebelum turun.

"Kai, jangan mengerjaiku. Aku benar-benar lapar, aku bisa berubah jadi monster kalau aku lapar." Sehun mengernyit curiga pada Kai yang sedari tadi tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tahu kau seorang monster kalau kau sedang lapar. Makanya aku membawaku kesini, aku jamin monstermu akan langsung jinak setelah makan disini." Kai membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan menarik lengan gadis itu keluar dari mobil.

"Sampai kau mengerjaiku, kau akan tidur diruang tengah malam ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur diruang tengah kalau makan malam kali ini tidak akan membuatmu puas." Kai tertawa mendengar ancaman Sehun. Dirinya lupa kalau ia adalah pemilik apartemen itu, dua hari hidup bersama Sehun rasanya semua miliknya sudah menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Sehun berdiri didepan gerbang besar berwarna cokelat yang tertutup rapat. Kai menekan bel beberapa kali dan Sehun hanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Daerah yang ia datangi memang terlihat sangat mewah, dijalan-jalan terpakir mobil-mobil mewah keluaran terbaru dan rumah-rumah disana terlihat seperti rumah orang-orang terkaya di Korea Selatan.

"Silahkan masuk." Seorang wanita memakai celemek membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan Kai serta Sehun masuk. Kai mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk masuk bersamanya. Biarpun sedikit ragu, Sehun tetap saja masuk. Lubuk hati Sehun masih sangat percaya pada Kai.

"Nyonya dan Tuan sudah menunggu diruang makan." Wanita tadi berkata sopan.

"Ah iya. Kami akan kesana langsung, kembalilah ke dapur."

Sehun merasa semakin tegang mendengar pembicaraan Kai dengan wanita yang ia yakini adalah seorang pelayan. Rumah yang ia datangi juga sangat mewah, membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik rumah ini? Apakah ini rumah teman Kai? Kai kan seorang bintang besar, pasti dia punya banyak teman dari kalangan atas.

"Jongin? Kau sudah datang?"

"Iya Noona."

"Kemarilah, keponakanmu sudah kelaparan." Sehun benar-benar bingung sekarang, Jongin? Noona? Keponakan? Jangan bilang ini adalah rumah keluarga Kai. Sehun tahu jika nama lahir Kai adalah Kim Jongin, tapi tidak pernah ada yang memanggil Kai dengan nama itu.

"Ini rumah noona-ku." Ucapan Kai menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Sehun dari tadi.

"Rumah kakakmu? Kenapa kita makan malam disini?!" Sehun panik bukan main. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang dia akan bertemu dengan keluarga kakaknya Kai? Sehun saja tidak tahu kalau Kai punya kakak.

"Karena kakakku seorang koki yang hebat." Kai menarik lengan Sehun agar segera ke ruang makan dimana suara wanita tadi berasal.

"Kai, jangan bodoh. Kau tahu bukan itu yang aku maksud. Di Seoul banyak tempat makan yang enak, kenapa harus rumah kakakmu?" Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak, tubuhnya bertahan dimana ia sedang berdiri.

"Kenapa kau takut sekali bertemu kakakku? Seperti akan bertemu calon kakak ipar saja." Kai berkata sambil terkekeh. Sekali-sekali boleh kan ia menggoda Sehun?

"Ka-kakak ipar? Ya! Kenapa bisa berpikir sejauh itu? Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku tahu! Galak, pemalas lagi!" Kemerahan di pipi Sehun begitu kentara.

"Jongin? Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Ini Noona, dia takut bertemu Noona."

"Se-selamat malam.." Sehun membungkukkan badannya pada wanita muda yang baru saja menginterupsi pertengkarannya dengan Kai.

"Kenapa takut bertemu denganku?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wanita yang mengajaknya bicara dengan lebih jelas. Wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Kai, hanya saja berambut panjang dan berwajah lebih ramah dari Kai.

"Uh, sa-saya tidak takut. Hanya…hanya…"

"Noona-ku memang sedikit galak, tapi kalau ada aku dia tidak akan berani memarahimu. Tenang saja, kau akan aku lindungi dari nenek lampir ini kalau dia menjahatimu." Kai menepuk dadanya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kau segalak Voldemort?" Sehun berkata sinis.

"Hahahahahaha. Benar kan, kau itu jauh lebih galak dariku. Orang lain tidak perlu mengenalku untuk mengetahui kalau kau lebih galak dari aku." Kakak Kai tertawa renyah, senang sekali Sehun menghina adiknya. "Aku Jungah, kakak Jongin. Ayo segera makan malam. Kasihan Rahee. Dia sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"Saya Oh Sehun."

"Jangan formal-formal." Jungah tersenyum lagi dan menggandeng Sehun menuju ruang makan. Kai berjalan dibelakang kedua wanita itu dan tersenyum lebar. Kakak perempuan Kai, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih berhubungan dengan Kai hingga saat ini. Jungah menikah dengan seorang pebisnis kaya raya dan tinggal dikawasan paling elit di Korea Selatan. Kai memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang Sehun pada Jungah, tapi kakak perempuannya itu langsung tahu jika Sehun adalah gadis yang spesial untuk adiknya.

Hari ini sepertinya memiliki sejuta kejutan untuk Sehun. Tadi siang ia baru saja mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol, lalu malamnya diajak makan malam dirumah kakak perempuan Kai. Belum sampai situ keterkejutan Sehun, diruang makan, Sehun mendapati orang tua Kai sedang menunggunya dan Kai untuk makan malam bersama.

Memang tidak ada kejadian memalukan sepanjang makan malam, ia tahu cara menggunakan garpu dan pisau dengan benar. Sehun juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana dari keluarga Kai, tentang orang tuanya, pekerjaannya dan rencana hidupnya setelah masa magangnya di BT Ent selesai.

"Jongin?" Sehun juga tidak lagi memanggil Kai dengan nama panggungnya. Setelah dua jam makan malam dengan keluarga Kim, rasanya memanggil Jongin dengan nama aslinya terasa lebih nyaman.

"Hm?" Jongin mengaduk-aduk es krim dan menyuapkannya pada keponakan perempuannya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.s

"Kenapa kau mengajakku makan malam dengan keluargamu?"

"Karena kau teman baikku. Dan aku ingin pamer padamu kalau aku sudah berbaikan dengan mereka, jadi kau harus berbaikan dengan bibimu." Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat Rahee—keponakannya—makan es krim dengan lahap.

"Cih, dasar tukang pamer." Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin, meskipun rasanya jawaban yang diberikan Jongin masih belum cukup untuk menjawab rasa penasaran dihatinya. "Ayahmu baik, ibumu juga baik."

"Tapi Noona-ku galak bukan?" Jongin bertanya usil.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak paham dari mana kau mendapat sifat galakmu itu."

"Dia galak tahu, kau saja belum tahu."

"Ya! Jangan menjelekkanku dihadapan anakku!" Jungah tiba-tiba muncul dan merebut mangkuk es krim dari tangan Jongin. "Ayo Rahee, tinggalkan saja pamanmu yang sedang sedikit sinting hari ini."

"Noona! Aku masih ingin bermain bersama Rahee!" Jungah tetap berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin berdua diruang tengah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka dengan anak kecil."

"Aku suka sekali dengan anak kecil! Kalau aku berkeluarga nanti, aku ingin punya anak lima!" Jongin berkata penuh semangat, ia tidak melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba memerah. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan dirinya dan Jongin berkeluarga dan memliki lima orang anak.

"Li-lima?"

"Iya lima. Nanti aku akan membelikan mereka sofa-sofa mungil dan aku akan mendongeng setiap hari setelah makan malam…" Perkataan Jongin terhenti begitu melihat wajah merah Sehun. Baru sadar ia kalau didepannya ada gadis yang menyukainya—dan juga ia sukai. Pikiran Jongin jadi dipenuhi bayangan Sehun menjadi istrinya, dan hal itu membuatnya malu juga.

"Ehm, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sedikit terkejut, tidak mungkin? "Ma-maksudku bukan tidak mungkin tapi masih lama. Aku, aku masih sangat muda dan…dan…gadis yang aku sukai, uhm belum tentu ingin memiliki lima anak. Lagi pula biaya membesarkan anak sangat mahal, beli popok, susu, pakaian, makanan, belum biaya pendidikan.." Jongin sadar jika ia seharusnya berhenti bicara mengenai memiliki anak, tapi bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. Hal yang sering terjadi ketika sedang gugup, dan Jongin hanya gugup jika sedang berduaan dengan Sehun.

Suasana hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Jongin masih merutuki dirinya karena berbicara tenang 'memiliki anak', Sehun sendiri masih malu karena pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan berumah tangga dengan Jongin.

"Bagaimana tadi makan siangmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Dia hyung-mu tahu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilnya hyung."

"Dasar. Tadi siang, uhm, biasa saja." Sehun jadi teringat lagi pernyataan cinta Chanyeol. Hatinya jadi merasa bersalah lagi.

"Biasa saja? Kenapa kau jadi kelihatan tidak bersemangat? Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi ketika makan siang." Jongin menemukan sorot mata Sehun tidak lagi secerah biasanya begitu ia mengungkit makan siang.

"Uh, sebenarnya tadi siang Chanyeol Oppa menyatakan cinta padaku." Sehun berkata pelan. Entah apa yang mendorongnya bercerita tentang Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Apa?!" Jongin melotot mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sensasi tidak menyenangkan mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Memang Jongin sudah mengira jika Chanyeol menyukai Sehun, tapi ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaan secepat ini.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Chanyeol Oppa tidak memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya atau membalas perasaannya. Aku juga tidak mengatakan apapun, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa…" Sehun bercerita dengan nada bingung.

"Untuk apa bingung?! Bukankah sudah sangat jelas jawabannya, kau sudah menyukai orang lain! Kau harus menolak Chanyeol! Katakan padanya dengan jelas dan tegas agar dia tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu!" Jongin berkata dengan menggebu-gebu. Jangan sampai Sehun memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun pada Chanyeol, jangan sampai gadis pujaannya memikirkan lelaki lain selain dirinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku tentang perasaanku?" Sehun mengernyit ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Oh itu…" Jongin baru sadar jika bibirnya kembali berbicara tanpa rem. "Kau…kau…sering mengigau ketika tidur dan bilang 'Jaemin aku mencintaimu', begitu." Jongin tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan yang lebih baik dari itu. Entah dari mana Jongin bisa menemukan nama Jaemin.

"Jaemin?" Dahi Sehun semakin berkerut.

"Iya Jaemin. Siapa itu Jaemin? Apa teman SMU-mu di desamu?" Jongin memasang wajah penasaran yang dibuat-buat.

"Ada sih temanku bernama Jaemin, tapi dia gay dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya." Sehun mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah memimpikan temannya itu. Sepertinya tidak pernah.

"Mungkin Jaemin yang lain. Apa kau punya teman lain bernama Jaemin?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya satu temanku bernama Jaemin."

"Ah sudahlah, pokoknya kau tidak boleh menerima perasaan Chanyeol."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?! Kau bertanya kenapa?! Kau berpikir untuk menerimanya?!" Suara Jongin kembali naik mendengar Sehun bertanya 'kenapa?'.

"Tidak. Aku memang berencana untuk menolak perasaan Chanyeol Oppa. Tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau ngotot sekali aku harus menolaknya?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang kalau di Seoul itu banyak cowok berbahaya. Kau belum mengenal Chanyeol lama, menerima perasaannya bisa sangat berbahaya."

"Yakin hanya karena itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ada yang lain." Sehun berharap jika Jongin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Pernyataan cinta mungkin.

"Uhm, aku hanya khawatir padamu Hun. Kau kan bebek bodoh, harus ada orang seperti aku yang menjagamu."

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Sehun kesal sekali mendengar jawaban Jongin. Bukan pernyataan cinta yang ia dapat tapi malah perkataan usil yang menyebalkan. Sehun memukuli Jongin dengan bantal sofa, sebenarnya SEhun bukan hanya kesal karena ejekan Jongin padanya—Sehun sudah tidak kesal lagi dipanggil begitu oleh Jongin—tapi karena ia bingung dengan sikap Jongin.

Terkadang ia merasa Jongin membalas perasaannya, kadang tidak. Seperti sekarang ini misalkan, Jongin membawanya menemui keluarganya. Sehun rasanya bahagia sekali, ada kemungkinan jika Jongin menyukainya. Jika gadis lain berada diposisi Sehun, pasti mereka juga akan berpikir begitu kan?

Disaat lain, Jongin akan bersikap sangat biasa pada Sehun. Jongin bersikap bagaimana selayaknya seorang teman, mengusilinya, mengerjainya dan masih banyak sikap menyebalkan Jongin yang membuat Sehun bingung.

"Kau sedang memukuli bintang ternama tau! Hentikan!"

"Bintang ternama apanya! Kau hanya beruang bodoh tukang makan!"

"Yang penting kan tubuhku tetap bagus! Pokoknya jangan terima perasaan Chanyeol!"

"Terima tidak ya?" Sehun memasang wajah pura-pura berpikir.

"Jangan! Pokoknya jangan diterima!"

"Well, terserah aku."

"Jangan!"

—

"Sudah aku bilang kan Yah, jangan khawatir. Jongin tidak akan pernah berubah. Dia mungkin seorang bintang besar sekarang. Tapi dia tetaplah anak Ayah."

"Iya. Ayah merasa sangat bersalah sudah mendiamkan Jongin bertahun-tahun." Lelaki berambut putih itu menatap anak bungsunya dari kejauhan dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Ayah masih sangat terkejut tiba-tiba ia menghubungi Ayah beberapa hari yang lalu. Ayah pikir dia sudah tidak memikirkan keluarganya lagi."

"Jongin selalu memikirkan kita Yah, dia hanya takut Ayah akan membentak-bentaknya seperti waktu itu jadi ia tidak menghubungi Ayah sama sekali." Jungah memeluk ayahnya dengan hangat. Biarpun sudah berumah tangga, Jungah masih sangat manja dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah hanya takut karena dunia entertainment sangat lah seram. Ayah takut jika Jongin akan jadi anak yang buruk."

"Tidak akan." Jungah berkata menenangkan ayahnya sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang bermain dengan ibunya.

"Ah iya, apakah Jongin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sehun?"

"Jongin hanya bilang jika ia akan mengajak temannya makan malam bersama kita. Itu saja." Jungah memperhatikan Jongin dan Sehun yang berebut remote televisi.

"Teman? Menurutmu Sehun hanyalah temannya?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

To Be Continue

Udah mulai progress nih hubungannya Jongin sama Sehun wkwkwk

Maafkan Author ya jadi lama update-nya, lagi musim ujian nih jadi nulis ff-nya jadi liburan dulu, tapi mumpung hari Sabtu ngelanjutin satu chapter dulu lah buat refreshing hehehehe.

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu lama ya^^

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya^^

Gomawo!


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Ten

"I-ibu?"

"YA! DASAR GADIS KERAS KEPALA!" Sehun mendelik kaget melihat ibunya duduk di apatemen Bibi Joonmyeon. Mata Sehun mencari-cari bibi galaknya itu dan sepertinya bibi Sehun tidak ada diapartemen.

"KAU MENGINAP DIRUMAH SIAPA? HAH?" Ibu Sehun berdiri dan mendatangi Sehun yang masih terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak dari depan pintu. "KAU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG KALAU KAU KELUAR DARI TEMPAT BIBIMU, AYO KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR, KAU MENGINAP DIMANA SELAMA INI?!"

"I-ibu sakiiiit…" Sehun mengaduh karena telinga tiba-tiba ditarik dan ia diseret masuk kedalam apartemen, meninggalkan Kai yang ternganga melihat penyambutan yang ia dapat diapartemen bibi Sehun.

"KAU MENGINAP DIMANA?"

"Le-lepaskan dulu Buu, sakiiit." Sehun meringis karena ibunya menarik telinganya semakin kencang. Ibu Sehun akhinya melepaskan telinga anaknya dan menatap anak gadisnya itu dengan wajah galak.

"Aku…aku menginap ditemanku Bu." Sehun menjawab gugup, dikepalanya ia sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus berkata jujur atau tidak. "Di-dia temanku dari perusahaan Bu."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya…namanya…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya takut. "Ba-baekhyun Bu."

"Baekhyun?" Ibu Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"I-iya Bu."

"Lalu siapa tadi lelaki yang didepan?" Ibunya bertanya lagi sambil menunjuk arah pintu apartemen dimana Kai masih berdiri, sedikit takut untuk masuk kedalam.

"D-dia temen kerjaku Bu." Sehun semakin gugup.

"Benarkah? Kenapa wajahnya familiar?"

"Banyak orang mirip di negara kita Bu, banyak operasi plastik dan juga—"

"Ya, ya. Jadi sekarang jelaskan, kenapa kau meninggalkan apartemen bibimu?"

"Karena…karena…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia malu mengakui alasan dibalik perginya dia dari apartemen bibinya. Belum lagi Kai bisa saja mendengar penjelasannya. "Aku kesal pada Bibi Joonmyeon Bu, dia masih saja menghina ibu dan aku.." Sehun berkata pelan, berharap Kai tidak menangkap suaranya. Sehun sedikit malu mengakui permasalahan keluarganya.

"Kau tahu watak bibimu—"

"Tapi dia sering kelewatan Bu. Dia tidak pernah menghargai Ibu, padahal…padahal…kita selalu baik padanya." Sehun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ingatannya kembali pada memori dimana bibinya melontarkan kata-kata pedas dan menyakitkan tentangnya dan juga ibunya.

"Ah, harusnya kau bisa lebih menahan emosimu.."

"Tidak aku cekik sudah bagus Bu." Sehun merengut, kenapa ibunya selalu membela bibinya yang kejam itu? "Aku mau pindah dari sini Bu, nanti kan Kyungsoo akan ke Seoul juga. Aku akan tinggal dengan Kyungsoo saja."

"Hm, baiklah. Tidak apa, tapi sebelum Kyungsoo pindah kesini lebih baik kau tinggal disini saja. Tidak baik merepotkan orang yang baru kau kenal."

"Uh, tapi—"

"Sehun, bibimu adalah satu-satunya keluarga ibu yang masih hidup. Ibu tidak mau kau selalu bermusuhan dengannya, biarpun dia sedikit menyebalkan kau harus lebih bersabar. Anggap saja itu karena faktor umurnya yang sudah…tua." Ibunya menambahkan dengan senyuman. "Anak muda, masuklah kemari."

Sehun nyaris lupa kalau Kai sedang bersamanya tadi. Awalnya, kedatangan Kai kemari hanyalah untuk mengantar Sehun menemui bibinya dan akan menunggu saja didepan pintu. Hari ini, Sehun berencana untuk meminta maaf pada bibinya. Hanya minta maaf saja namun tidak kembali tinggal bersama bibi galaknya itu.

Ibu Sehun rupanya sejak tadi pagi berusaha menghubungi ponsel Sehun namun gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan Kai. Tentu saja Sehun akan melupakan segalanya ketika sedang bersama dengan Kai. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka ibunya tiba-tiba muncul di Seoul.

"Siapa namamu anak muda?" Ibu Sehun bertanya ramah.

"Sa-saya Ka—Jongin, Bibi." Kai memilih menyebut nama aslinya.

"Kau mirip seseorang…" Ibu Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mengamati Kai. Tentu saja ibu Sehun pernah melihat Kai, gambar-gambar Kai kan dipajang oleh Sehun dikamarnya. Gambar-gambar yang Sehun dapat dari majalah atau koran bekas.

"Ah, wajah saya memang sedikit…pasaran, Bibi." Kai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kau sangat tampan." Ibu Sehun menepuk bahu Kai yang terlihat sangat tegang. Sehun menatap tidak percaya ibunya bisa begitu ramah pada Kai, biasanya ibunya tidak pernah bereaksi apapun terhadap teman lelakinya—well, Sehun memang tidak banyak mempunyai teman lelaki. Apa mungkin karena Kai tampan?

"Hehe, terima kasih Bibi." Kai juga apa pula itu, kenapa pakai malu-malu dan senyum-senyum begitu?

"Ibu, kenapa datang ke Seoul?" Sehun bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ibu kangen anak ibu. Kau menelepon tidak pernah bercerita banyak, ibu pikir kau disini sangat menderita karena bibimu, ternyata kau sudah kabur."

"Aku tidak kabur Ibu, aku hanya pindah." Sehun membela dirinya.

"Dasar." Ibu Sehun mencubit gemas hidung anaknya. "Jongin, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Eh, belum Bibi."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan!" Ibu Sehun dengan penuh semangat mengambil tas tangannya dan berjalan menuju keluar. Lagi-lagi Sehun terperangah dengan sikap ibunya, kenapa ibunya jadi super semangat begini?

Sehun berjalan dengan gugup menuju restoran yang disebut ibunya, sebuah restoran daging yang lumayan terkenal. Kai yang berjalan disamping ibu Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Sehun berkali-kali mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengenali Kai. Ibu Sehun terus berbicara pada Kai tentang apa Sehun dan Kai tidak begitu mendengarkan.

"Nah, kita sampai." Ibu Sehun menunjuk restoran daging yang lumayan ramai.

"Ibu tahu dari mana tempat ini?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Dulu setiap ibu ke Seoul, ibu selalu makan disini. Tidak ibu sangka tempatnya masih buka dan sama sekali tidak banyak berubah." Ketiga orang itu masuk dan duduk dengan tenang. Sehun berusaha mencari tempat yang paling pojok dan tertutup. Jika dilihat-lihat, restoran ini tidak begitu terkenal dan kebanyakan orang-orang datang sudah cukup berumur.

Seumur hidup Sehun, ibunya dan dirinya sangat jarang makan daging. Dalam setahun Sehun hanya makan daging satu atau dua kali, semua ini tentu saja karena kondisi perekonomian mereka yang sangat pas-pasan. Hal yang sangat mengherankan Sehun, siang ini, ibunya memesan begitu banyak daging. Porsi yang mereka pesan hampir tiga kali lipat porsi dagingnya yang setahun sekali.

"Kau tinggal di Seoul dengan siapa Jongin?" Ibu Sehun dengan lembut meletakkan daging lagi dipiring Kai.

"Sendirian Bibi."

"Wah, sama dengan Sehun kalau begitu. Apa kau bekerja dibidang yang sama dengan Sehun juga?"

"Eh, tidak Bibi. Saya bekerja dibagian, uhm, panggung." Ibu Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk, meskipun Sehun yakin kalau ibunya tidak sepenuhnya paham pekerjaan apa itu dibagian panggung.

—

"Hati-hati Bu."

"Kau yang harus hati-hati. Kembalilah ke tempat bibimu, ibu khawatir."

"Hm, iya."

"Dasar, keras kepala."

"Aku kan sudah bilang iya Bu."

"Ibu yakin kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesana."

"Hehehe." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, malu ketahuan berbohong.

"Jongin, tolong jaga Sehun ya." Ibu Sehun memandang Kai yang hanya berdiri menatap Sehun dan ibunya saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Tentu saja Bi."

"Kau jangan galak-galak, nanti tidak ada yang mau jadi temanmu, apalagi pacarmu." Ibu Sehun merapikan rambut anak perempuannya.

"Apa sih Bu!" Sehun merasa pipinya menghangat mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu didepan Kai.

"Ibu pulang dulu. Bekerja lah yang benar dan cepat cari pacar."

"Ibu!"

"Ibu menyayangimu."

"Aku juga sayang Ibu."

Sehun dan Kai melambaikan tangan mereka pada ibu Sehun yang duduk didekat jendela bis. Bis itu mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan terminal, juga Sehun dan Kai yang masih terus memandang kepergian bis itu.

"Ibumu sangat keren."

"Memang ibuku keren." Sehun dan Kai mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat pemberangkatan bis dan menuju tempat parkir.

"Jadi, kau sudah disuruh untuk menikah?" Kai bertanya ringan, nadanya bercanda.

"Eiy, aku baru lulus SMU. Mana mungkin aku akan menikah. Aku masih ingin bekerja dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak sehingga bisa membawa ibuku tinggal di Seoul."

"Ku pikir kau akan kembali setelah kontrakmu selesai."

"Uh, awalnya. Tapi…aku jatuh cinta pada…Kota Seoul." _Bukan padaku?_

"Seoul memang indah." Kai hanya mengatakan hal itu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun. "Hari ini aku benar-benar senang." Kai berkata begitu ia duduk dibalik kemudi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersamamu, juga ibumu." Kai tersenyum dan jantung Sehun rasanya mau lepas. Begini ini yang membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya isi hati Kai padanya, apakah Kai menyukainya?

"Ibuku….terlihat sangat menyukaimu. Ibuku biasanya tidak begitu ramah pada teman lelakiku—" Sehun berhenti bicara karena mendengar Kai yang tertawa-tawa. Wajah Kai terlihat sangat puas dan senang. "Jongin…kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, i-iya. Hanya..hanya…uhm, ayo segera pulang. Aku harus ke studio setelah ini." Kai tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan segera mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sehun juga tidak perlu mendengar lebih jauh lagi, ia bisa merasakan kebahagian yang Kai rasakan. Sehun yang juga diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga Kai juga merasakan kebahagiaan tiada tara.

 _Ah, iya. Aku harus segera minta maaf pada bibi lalu beralasan untuk segera pindah. Ugh, membayangkan akan diceramahi saja sudah malas, pasti nanti dia akan mengomeliku dulu sebelum aku keluar apartemennya._ Sehun tiba-tiba teringat urusannya hari ini dengan bibinya belum selesai. Perutnya mulas membayangkan wajah bibinya yang galak setengah mati. _Besok-besok saja deh mengambil sisa barang._

—

Sehun terjaga sepanjang malam, ia memandangi lelaki tampan yang tidur disebelahnya, Kai. Sungguh tampan Kai ketika sedang tidur dengan tenang seperti ini, wajahnya jadi tidak terlihat seperti Kai yang diatas panggung. Masih tampan tentu saja, hanya saja auranya sangat berbeda. Diatas panggung Kai adalah seorang superstar, dia bisa menguasai panggung yang begitu luas dengan sangat memukau. Tariannya, nyanyiannya, hingga seluruh gerakan sederhana yang ia lakukan mampu memukau seluruh penonton yang hadir. Bahkan banyak orang-orang yang sudah lama bekerja sama dengan Kai masih selalu terpana oleh kemampuan Kai yang setiap hari terus berkembang.

Kini, lewat tengah malam, Kai yang mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana piyama bermotif Spiderman tidur dengan tenang disamping Sehun. Bagi Sehun, pemandangan ini jauh lebih memukaunya dibanding dengan Kai yang berada diatas panggung.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri melihat keadaan dirinya sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dan Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit heboh melihat Kai di televisi. Sekarang? Sehun sudah tidur disamping Kai. Sungguh dunia ini penuh dengan kejutan. Hati Sehun bertanya-tanya, apakah Kai menyukainya? Atau sekedar baik hati saja?

Kalau sekedar baik, Sehun rasa tidak mungkin. Masa jaman sekarang ada orang yang begitu saja memberikan ia tempat tinggal, lalu ponsel, lalu Kai juga selalu membelikan Sehun makan yang mahal dan enak-enak. Belum lagi, kejadian kemarin! Kai membawanya menemui bertemu dengan keluarga Kai!

Apa mungkin Kai sekedar baik hati saja? Sehun hampir seratus persen yakin kalau Kai menaruh perasaan pada dirinya, seperti dirinya yang juga menaruh perasaan pada Kai. Tapi, kenapa Kai tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya? Dia juga tidak pernah berusaha menanyakan perasaan Sehun?

Apa karena Chanyeol? Sehun rasa tidak, selama ini Sehun selalu bersikap biasa saja dengan Chanyeol meskipun ia sudah mendapat pernyaaan cinta. Sehun benar-benar bingung dengan lelaki disampingnya ini. Apa dia hanya terlalu percaya diri dan menyalah artikan kebaikan Kai?

"Hmm..bodoh, dasar bebek bodoh.."

Sehun merengut mendengar igauan Kai barusan. Bisa-bisanya dalam mimpi ia masih saja dipanggil bebek bodoh. Sehun mengambil bantalnya dan mengangkat bantal itu dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Dasar beruang bodoh!" Sehun memukul Kai yang tertidur dengan bantalnya.

Tidak ada reaksi, Kai masih saja tidur nyenyak.

"Dasar." Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Kai yang sama sekali tidak terganggu tidurnya. Lucu sekali melihat Kai yang seperti itu. Semakin lama Sehun mengenal Kai, dimatanya Kai tidak lagi sekeren superstar yang dulu sering ia elu-elu kan. Kini Kai lebih terlihat seperti anak muda sepertinya, seorang pria yang baru saja lulus SMU dan kadang masih sama kekanakannya dengan dirinya.

Herannya, Sehun lebih jatuh hati pada sosok itu. Bukan Kai yang bersinar dan terkenal diseluruh penjuru Korea Selatan tapi Jongin, lelaki baik hati yang memberinya tempat tinggal dan menjadi teman baiknya.

"Selamat malam, Jongin." Sehun menaikkan selimut Kai yang sedikit melorot dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengelus wajah tampan yang belum sempat bercukur seharian. Sehun tidur dengan jantung yang tidak mau berdebar dengan tenang, degup jantungnya seolah bertambah cepat setiap Sehun menyadari dia berbagi tempat tidur dengan Kai. Sehun belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya.

Baru beberapa jam Sehun tertidur, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara-suara dari kamar Kai. Sehun bisa mendengar Kai berbicara dengan nada yang cemas dan terburu-buru, ia juga bisa merasakan Kai bangkit dari kasur untuk mengganti pakaian. Jika biasanya Sehun atau Kai saling menghargai satu sama lain untuk tidak berganti pakaian dihadapan masing-masing, sepertinya kali ini Kai lupa dengan hal itu.

Kai dengan cepat mengganti celana tidurnya dengan celana jeans dan Sehun yang mengantuk bisa melihat kaki panjang Kai yang berotot karena hanya mengenakan boxer. Kepala Sehun mendadak terasa ringan melihat pemandangan tersebut. Lalu, Kai juga melepas kausnya begitu saja, mengganti dengan kaus lain yang lebih rapi. Pipi Sehun rasanya benar-benar panas melihat punggung kekar Kai yang tidak ditutupi apapun.

"Sehun? Kau terbangun karena aku ya? Maaf.." Kai sadar jika ia membangunkan Sehun, wajah Kai menunjukkan senyum penuh permohonan maaf.

"Eh, tidak apa." Sehun merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya cemas, tidak biasanya Kai yang selalu terlihat santai bersikap resah seperti ini.

"Iya. Peluncuran album baruku ada masalah jadi aku harus ke agensi sekarang." Kai menyambar jaket dan dompetnya dari atas nakas. "Maaf ya aku membangunkanmu. Hari ini tidak usah membawakanku makan siang, aku akan makan dengan staf saja."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa makan Jong. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras." Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengantar Kai kedepan pintu apartemen. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sehun untuk mengantar Kai kedepan pintu apartemen setiap kali Kai akan pergi, dan malam ini bukanlah pengecualian.

"Tidak usah mengantarku, tidurlah kembali."

CUP!

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

"Kembalilah tidur." Kai tiba-tiba berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih belum memahami apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

 _A-apakah Jongin baru saja menciumku? Me-mencium bibirku? Astaga! Astaga! Jongin mencium bibirku! Pertanda apa ini?! Oh tidak! Oh tidak! Apa dia juga menyukaiku?! Ta-tapi tadi dia terlihat sama sekali tidak gugup atau apapun ketika menciumku! Itu…itu kan ciuman pertama kami, bukankah ia seharusnya…lebih penuh perasaan?_

Kaki Sehun yang tadi sempat mati rasa karena terlalu kaget mulai gemetar, jarinya menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang baru saja dikecup Kai. Rasa kantuknya benar-benar sirna seolah ciuman kecil tadi adalah kafein yang bisa membuat Sehun terjaga hingga dua puluh empat jam.

Deg..deg..deg..

Jantung Sehun tidak mau kembali berdebar dengan kecepatan normal. Bibir Sehun masih terasa hangat oleh kecupan Kai, kaki Sehun perlahan berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidur. Otaknya masih bertanya-tanya maksud ciuman Kai barusan? Sehun tidak berusaha untuk tidur lagi karena ia tahu dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, dikepalanya hanya ada ciuman Kai barusan. Ciuman pertamanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sehun tetap terjaga. Matanya terbuka lebar memandangi langit-langit kamar Kai dengan pikiran kosong. Kadang senyuman muncul diwajah cantiknya, kadang keningnya berkerut dalam, hingga gerutuan juga kekeh. Mungkin jika ada orang lain dikamar itu, mereka akan mengira Sehun adalah orang gila.

Sehun memandangi langit Kota Seoul yang perlahan berubah menjadi biru cerah. Dengan setengah hati ia bangkit dari atas tempat tidur, menuju kamar mandi. Belum pernah Sehun merasa malas berangkat ke kantornya dan itu semua karena Sehun ingin terus menghirup aroma Kai yang tersisa di kasur.

Sejujurnya, Sehun juga merasa takut untuk berangkat ke kantor. Bagaimana nanti jika ia bertemu Kai disana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Harus bersikap biasa? Atau bertanya pada Kai langsung apa maksud dari ciumannya? Sehun benar-benar tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Kai. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, lebih baik bertemu di kantor nanti dari pada bertemu lagi waktu mereka berdua di apartemen. Pasti Sehun akan merasa lebih awkward lagi.

"Ya! Kau bahagia sekali! Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam?" Suara cempreng Jongdae menyambut Sehun dengan kelewat semangat. Belum lagi pertanyaan yang Jongdae lontarkan, membuat ingatan Sehun akan ciuman pertamanya semakin jelas.

"H-huh? Terjadi apa?" Sehun menarik kursinya dan menghadap komputer didepannya, berusaha menyibukkan diri. Apa Jongdae seorang cenayang? Kenapa bisa langsung tahu semalam terjadi sesuatu?

"Wah! Wah! Memang terjadi sesuatu berarti semalam!" Sehun langsung melempar Jongdae dengan salah satu skrip drama yang sedang ia pelajari. Jongdae bukannya marah malah tersenyum semakin lebar, yakin jika Sehun baru saja mengalami sesuatu dengan Kai.

"Apa kau tidur dengannya semalam?" Jongdae menyeret kursinya mendekati meja Sehun dan bertanya penuh rasa penasaran. "Apa dia menyatakan cinta padamu? Apa kalian sudah berkencan? Woah, aku bisa menjual informasi ini dan jadi kaya raya!"

"Kau benar-benar sinting."

"Ayolah! Ceritakan padaku! Aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu, dan kau tahu kan aku cuma bercanda dibagian menjual informasi itu." Jongdae menambahkan masih dengan senyum tidak bersalahnya.

"Oke, kau mendapat ide dari mana tadi malam terjadi sesuatu?" Sehun menyerah, Jongdae akan selalu mengganggunya sebelum ia bercerita.

"Kau tahu kan, aku adalah dokter cinta. Aku bisa langsung melihatnya. Jadi, ceritakan padaku." Jongdae menegakkan tubuhnya, siap mendengarkan cerita Sehun.

"Gosh, aku bahkan belum sempat memberitahu Kyungsoo." Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mencari kata yang tepat untuk menceritakan kejadian semalam. "Dia menciumku."

"What?" Jongdae langsung melotot. "What? What?"

"Sssttt, tenang tolong." Sehun langsung mendelik, untung saja dia dan Jongdae selalu hadir paling awal jadi tidak ada orang lain yang terganggu dengan kebisingan mereka. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menciumku. Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Dia mendapat telepon dan harus ke agensi, lalu sebelum pergi dia menciumku sekilas."

"H-huh?" Jongdae terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Dia sedang terburu-buru ketika menciumku dan langsung pergi. Kau lihat kantung mata ini?" Sehun menunjuk kantung matanya. "Ini adalah akibat dari ciuman satu detik itu. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

Jongdae diam, memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi serius.

"Jadi, bagaimana dokter cinta?"

"Uhm, menurutku…dia jelas menyukaimu." Jongdae berkata seolah dia adalah seorang detektif yang sedang menguak sebuah kasus rumit. "Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, kenapa dia sangat baik mau menampung manusia galak sepertimu?"

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Jaman sekarang mana ada orang yang begitu baik hati mau melakukan hal semulia itu pada orang yang nyaris tidak ia kenal. Dan perlu kau ingat, Kai adalah bintang besar, sedikit saja ia melakukan kesalahan, karirnya bisa langsung ambruk."

Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Jongdae, kadang ia lupa jika Kai adalah seorang artis tesohor. Belakangan ia merasa yang hidup denganny adalah Jongin, bukan Kai.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, jika Kai mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu dan kalian mulai berkencan, hidupmu akan sangat rumit? Kau bisa jadi bahan pemberitaan kalau sampai media tahu hubungan kalian, belum lagi kau tidak bisa bekerja di BT Ent karena larangan berkencan dalam satu perusahaan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan fans-nya?" Jongdae menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sehun yang berusaha mencerna seluruh ucapan Jongdae dengan otak lugunya.

"Kau paham?" Jongdae bertanya ketika melihat Sehun yang hanya diam.

"Paham. Tentu saja aku paham." Sehun berkata sedikit kesal, dia kan tidak bodoh. Tentu saja ia paham dengan seluruh perkataan Jongdae. "Hanya saja, kenapa Kai bisa menyukaiku?"

"Uhm, kalau itu aku tidak tahu." Jongdae mengangkat bahunya. "Bahkan aku heran, kenapa Kai bisa menyukaimu." Sehun merengut mendengar ejekan Jongdae meskipun ia tahu jika Jongdae hanya bergurau. "Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?" Sehun bertanya, kenapa ada tapi-nya?

"Itu semua adalah teoriku jadi belum tentu itu semua benar."

"Hm, benar. Mulut ember sepertimu memang tidak bisa dipercaya." Sehun tertawa meledek dan Jongdae dengan kesal menggeret kursinya kembali ke meja kerjanya. "Duh, katanya macho, begitu saja marah." Sehun suka menggoda Jongdae kalau lelaki itu sedang keluar sisi feminin-nya.

"Ya! Kau ini sudah aku beri masukan malah mengejekku." Jongdae cemberut, semakin hilang deh macho-nya. "Aku sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu nih, kau mau melanjutkan bekerja disini tidak?"

"Eh, masalah itu. Aku masih belum memutuskan. Apa mereka menawari seluruh pegawai magang untuk menjadi pegawai tetap?" Sehun bertanya dengan cemas, memang masalah pekerjaan ini membuat Sehun stress. Kontraknya sudah akan berakhir dan dia belum mendapat pekerjaan baru.

"Tidak, tapi ku dengar, kita berdua mendapat tawaran itu." Jongdae berkata dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Matanya berbinar-binar senang dan Sehun pun tidak memungkiri jika dirinya senang mendengar hal tersebut.

"Berapa persen kebenarannya?"

"Uhm, hampir delapan puluh persen." Jongdae berkata yakin. "Tapi aku paham kalau kau tidak mengambil pekerjaan ini."

"Hehehe, aku masih belum memutuskan." Sehun mengakui dengan sedikit malu. "Aku tidak tahu apa Jongin—"

"Jongin? Kau sudah memanggilnya Jongin sekarang?"

"Begitulah." Sehun bersemu merah. "Andaikan aku menolak pekerjaan ini karena Jongin, aku merasa seperti gadis bodoh yang melepaskan karir bagus demi cinta dan kami bahkan tidak berkencan."

"Selesaikan satu-satu Hun, mulai bicarakan tentang hubungan kalian dan tanya pendapatnya tentang pekerjaan disini."

"Baiklah." Sehun menghela nafas panjang, membayangkan ia dan Kai bicara mengenai perasaan mereka sudah membuat Sehun nervous setengah mati. "Kau tidak punya teman yang bisa memberiku pekerjaan? Hm?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongdae.

"Sebagai pelayan hidung belang, kau mau?"

"Ya! Pekerjaan yang lebih bermoral dong!"

"Nanti, nanti. Akan ku pikirkan, siapa tahu ada yang sedang butuh pegawai. Sebagai pelayan restoran, kau mau?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan menulis lainnya asalkan aku bisa membiayai hidupku di Seoul dulu."

—

Disinilah Sehun, duduk diantara dua pemuda tampan yang saling menatap dengan pandangan membunuh. Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Sehun tidak begitu ingat bagaimana kedua pemuda itu bisa berakhir mengantarnya ke ruang tunggu untuk wawancara kerja. Kai yang melarikan diri dari latihannya—dengan alasan penat—dan juga Chanyeol yang memang kebetulan sedang tidak kuliah.

"Kalian pergilah. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab tegas dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Jangan bodoh, aku akan menemanimu dan mengantarmu pulang." Berbeda dengan Kai yang berkata sambil lalu dan terus menunduk, pura-pura sibuk dengan koran ditangannya.

"Kai, bukankah lebih baik kau pulang. Kau terlihat tidak nyaman dan aku bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik."

"Kau yang harus pulang Park Chanyeol. Aku tinggal satu apartemen dengan Sehun, jadi aku bisa langsung mengantarnya pulang. Sedangkan kau perlu memutar dulu untuk bisa pulang."

"Oh Sehun!" Sebuah suara nyaring memanggil nama Sehun, belum pernah Sehun merasa sesenang ini mendapat panggilan wawancara, bukan hanya karena ia bisa menjadi penulis sungguhan tapi juga karena ia bisa menyingkir dari atmosfer aneh yang timbul antara Kai dan Chanyeol.

Sepeninggalan Sehun, kedua pemuda itu masih saja saling mencoba membunuh dengan tatapan mereka. Tidak ada yang buka mulut, hanya tatapan tajam yang saling mereka lemparkan, namun keduanya tahu isi pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tahu aku akan berusaha sampai titik terakhir." Chanyeol akhirnya buka mulut. "Sampai sekarang dia belum menolak perasaanku dan aku menganggap kita memiliki kesempatan yang sama."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa, tapi sudah sangat jelas kalau dia akan memilihku. Jadi aku sarankan untuk mundur sebelum kau sakit hati." Kai berkata pelan dan Chanyeol tahu kalau Kai benar. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya masih menyuruhnya untuk terus mendekati Sehun hingga titik darah penghabisan.

"Aku akan mundur jika memang dia sudah menolakku dengan jelas."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Kai menyerah, ia biarkan Chanyeol terus berdekatan dengan Sehun meskipun dalam hati ia nyaris yakin kalau Sehun akan jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Kai hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lagi sampai ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Hubungan Kai dan Sehun memang sudah banyak kemajuan, keduanya sudah saling menunjukkan perhatian pada satu sama lain. Kai sering menghubungi Sehun hanya untuk menanyakan hal-hal sederhana seperti kegiatan Sehun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa melihat kekalahannya, tapi ia tidak mau menyerah sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Sejak Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun, tidak sekalipun Sehun pernah membahas masalah itu dan Chanyeol sendiri sulit untuk membahasnya. Chanyeol takut mendengar jawaban Sehun jadi dia bertahan dengan pertemanannya dengan Sehun meskipun kadang ia harus menelan kepahitan jika tiba-tiba Sehun harus meninggalkannya ditengah-tengah kebersamaan mereka.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, Chanyeol dan Kai tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Mereka memandang pintu tempat Sehun masuk untuk interview kerja dengan tenang, berharap agar Sehun segera keluar dan menyelamatkan keduanya dari suasana awkward.

Untung saja tidak sampai lima belas menit Sehun akhirnya keluar. Kai dan Chanyeol dengan sangat kekanakan berebut menuju Sehun duluan, menawarkan minum dan dengan berisik bertanya bagaimana wawancara yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Tenang, tenang. Astaga, kita bisa diusir karena terlalu berisik." Sehun tersenyum canggung karena beberapa pasang mata menatap Sehun dan dua orang lelaki itu dengan pandangan terganggu. "Uhm, aku tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik karena aku sangat gugup tadi."

"Sungguh? Tidak apa! Tidak apa!" Kai langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

"Kau pasti tetap lolos! Tenang saja!" Chanyeol juga langsung memberikan senyum lebar untuk menyemangati Sehun yang sedikit muram. Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat-kalimat penyemangat dari Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Nah, ayo sekarang kita makan saja." Kai menarik lengan Sehun agar ada jarak antara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya menahan tawanya melihat sikap Kai yang sangat kekanakan, padahal Kai sendiri sudah sangat yakin kalau Sehun tidak akan memilihnya tapi tetap saja tidak membiarkan Chanyeol sedikit saja lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Uhm, apa saja. Aku harus kembali ke BT Ent dua jam lagi jadi apapun boleh."

"Apa kita makan disekitar kantor saja? Supaya kau tidak terburu-buru?" Kai tidak mau kalah dan ikut-ikut menghujani Sehun dengan perhatian namun sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, ponsel Kai berbunyi dan dilihat dari ekspresi Kai, panggilan masuk itu adalah panggilan penting.

"Sehun, aku harus kembali ke agensi sekarang." Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan muram. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menahan senyumnya karena mendapat keberuntungan tapi sungguh wajah Kai sangat tidak keren sekali ketika merengut manja seperti tadi.

"Tidak apa, aku akan makan siang dengan Chanyeol Oppa saja." _Aku yang merasa kenapa-kenapa kau makan siang dengannya._

"Ini tentang—"

"Tidak apa Jongin, aku tahu. Kau harus fokus dengan album barumu. Oke? Pergilah, jangan sampai kau dimarahi Minhyuk Oppa." Sehun menatap Kai agar Kai tidak merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya ditengah janji mereka untuk makan siang bersama.

Ponsel Kai terus berdering menandakan Kai harus segera ke agensi dan akhirnya artis tenar itu dengan sangat berat hati meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju basement. Sehun sama sekali tidak kecewa dengan ketidak hadiran Kai pada makan siang mereka kali ini. Masih banyak jam makan yang bisa ia lalui bersama Kai, makan pagi, makan siang dan makan malam. Sehun juga tahu kalau album Kai kali ini sedikit sulit untuk diluncurkan, sehingga Kai sering kali terlihat stress dan kelelahan.

Sepeninggalan Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan keluar menuju jalanan Kota Seoul yang lumayan ramai. Sehun bercerita tentang bagaimana jalannya wawancara kerjanya barusan, sebenarnya Sehun sudah termasuk orang yang sangat beruntung. Baru dua kali mengirim lamaran, dua perusahaan itu semua memberi panggilan wawancara untuk Sehun. Pengalaman kerja Sehun di BT Ent yang dicantumkan ternyata sangat membantu Sehun mendapat tawaran pekerjaan.

"Kau benar-benar akan melepaskan tawaran kerja tetap dari BT Ent?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil terus berjalan berdampingan menuju restoran pasta terdekat.

"Iya. Aku ingin mencoba hal baru dan bekerja untuk perusahaan penerbit dan menjadi editor disana." Sehun menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ku pikir kau menolak tawaran itu karena…"

"Karena apa?"

"Uhm, masalah pribadimu."

"Well…" Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia tahu, cepat atau lambat pasti Chanyeol akan mulai menyinggung masalah percintaan mereka yang jalan ditempat. Chanyeol pasti ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang tegas dari Sehun. "Memang sedikit banyak masalah pribadi mempengaruhiku dalam mengambil keputusan ini, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, pekerjaan sebagai editor akan lebih menantang dan mengajariku banyak aspek dan pengetahuan."

"Hm, begitu?" Chanyeol tersenyum muram mendengar jawaban Sehun meskipun ia sudah menduga jika Sehun memang menolak tawaran kerja di BT Ent karena Kai. "Apa kau begitu menyukainya?"

"H-huh?"

"Apa karena dia artis tenar dan memiliki banyak uang?"

"Oppa…" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol, sungguh tidak ia sangka kata-kata sekejam itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak laki-lakinya.

Chanyeol ikut berhenti dan membalas tatapan Sehun. Penyesalan jelas terlukis diwajah Chanyeol karena sudah mengatakan hal tersebut. Lidah Chanyeol terasa pahit karena sudah menuduh Sehun sebagai wanita materialistis.

"Aku..aku..minta maaf. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, ia tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Chanyeol hanya sedang marah. Meskipun begitu, Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir bagaimana pendapat orang lain melihat dirinya begitu dekat dengan Kai, seperti Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Minhyu atau siapapun.

"Sehun, maaf. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Sehun agar gadis itu menatap wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau bukan gadis seperti itu. Aku tahu…aku tahu…"

"Tidak apa Oppa. Aku tahu Oppa tidak sungguh-sungguh bermaksud." Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku…aku minta maaf juga Oppa, karena aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Oppa." Suara Sehun mengecil.

"Ah, iya.." Giliran Chanyeol yang menunduk dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun.

"Maaf sudah membuat Oppa menunggu lama dan tetap tidak bisa menerima cinta Oppa.."

"Tidak apa. Aku sungguh senang kau mengatakan perasaanmu seperti ini."

"Apa kita masih berteman Oppa?"

"Tentu saja. Kita masih berteman baik." Chanyeol masih tidak mau memandang ke arah Sehun, keduanya diam. Tidak ada yang bicara atau bergerak. "Aku minta maaf karena pernyataan cintaku, pertemanan kita jadi sedikit canggung seperti ini."

"Kita akan kembali seperti biasa, aku yakin itu." Sehun tersenyum.

"Well, iya. Aku harap begitu." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sendu menatap wajah gadis yang tidak bisa ia miliki didepannya. "Kau tahu? Aku rasa…aku rasa…aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Huh? Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan makan siang dikantor saja, toh nanti aku juga harus kembali kesana." Sehun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, ia paham kalau Chanyeol butuh sendiri.

"Sungguh? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa carikan taksi atau—"

"Tidak apa, sungguh. Oppa kembali lah, halte bis sudah dekat. Aku akan—"

CUP!

Sehun ternganga.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Wajahnya ditangkup tangan besar Chanyeol.

Kepala Chanyeol mendekat.

Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat.

"M-maaf."

To Be Continue

Huehehehehe

Akhirnya update juga wqwqwq

Kok sepi ya belakangan ini, apa ceritanya kurang menarik kah?

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan yaaaa hehe

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya supaya bisa lebih berkembang!

Gomawo^^


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Eleven

"Woah, kau keren sekali."

"Tentu saja. Aku memang keren."

"Masih sama saja, selalu terlalu percaya diri." Gadis cantik yang duduk diatas sofa sambil memeluk sebuah tempat besar berisi popcorn mencibir seraya menatap pria tampan yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Tuh, kau saja menatapku terus. Aku memang terlalu keren." Pria tampan itu mengambil popcorn yang ada dipangkuan gadis itu dan menyuapkannya pada si gadis.

"Ih jangan suapi aku terus. Aku bisa tambah gendut."

"Popcorn tidak bikin gendut tau."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku barusan."

"Dasar sok tahu." Bibir si gadis cantik mengerucut sebal kalau pria disebelahnya itu sudah sok tahu begitu.

"Ayo makan lagi, makan bisa menurunkan amarah. Lebih baik gendut dari pada keriput." Si gadis merengut lagi, meskipun begitu ia buka mulutnya dan menerima suapan popcorn.

"Oh iya, bagaimana interview kerjamu? Sudah ada panggilan lagi?"

"Beluuum. Aku seharian tidak bisa bekerja dengan tenang karena terus-terusan memandangi ponselku." Oh Sehun, gadis cantik itu bercerita dengan wajah sedih.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapat panggilan." Pria itu terdengar begitu optimis. "Kau lulus SMU dengan nilai yang sangat bagus dan kau sudah punya pengalaman bekerja—"

"Hey, sainganku adalah lulusan universitas."

"Kalau kau tidak diterima dimanapun bekerja sebagai pembantuku saja." Ucap pria tampan yang sedari tadi nyaris tidak melepaskan matanya dari Sehun.

"YA!" Sehun mencubit lengan pria itu dengan kesal. "Bisa-bisa nanti fans-mu cemburu kau punya pembantu secantik aku."

"Apa?!" Pria itu tergelak mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Kenapa? Kau mau bilang aku tidak cantik?" Sehun memberikan pandangan mengancam pada pria disampingnya yang merupakan seorang bintang tenar bernama Kai dengan nama lahir Kim Jongin.

"Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa.." Kai berusaha membela dirinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada didalam kepalamu!"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Kau pasti mau mengejekku kan—"

"Salah! Aku berpikir untuk tidur!" Setelah berkata begitu, Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh Sehun seperti kuli mengangkat karung beras.

"YA! YA! YA!"

"Ayo tidur, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama jadi otakmu agak konslet." Kai membawa kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya yang ia tempati dengan Sehun. Begitu sudah sampai disana, ia membanting tubuh langsing Sehun.

"Aw! Kau akan ku adukan ke polisi sudah melakukan kekerasan pada wanita lemah sepertiku!" Sehun merengut sambil menatap Kai dengan pandangan kesal.

"Lemah apanya.." Kai bergumam pelan.

"Ya!"

"Apa?!" Kai yang memang wataknya tidak mau mengalah malah menaikkan suaranya. Sehun yang kesal menarik selimut kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya! Selimut!"

"Salahmu kau lupa mengambil laundry." Sehun dengan cueknya menggunakan selimut itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku kan sibuk!"

"Aku kan sibuk!" Sehun membeo, membuat Kai kesal.

"Fine, jika kau ingin bertengkar sekarang." Kai memandang Sehun dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya. Seringai yang membuat Sehun sedikit takut namun tidak menunjukkannya.

"A-apa yang akan—KIM JONGIN!" Sehun menjerit ketika pria tampan itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak mau berbagi selimut berarti kau menjadi selimutku!"

"DASAR MESUM! PERGI! PERGI! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Jeritan-jeritan Sehun terus terdengar dan juga gelak tawa Kai. Hal yang sangat biasa terjadi didalam apartemen mewah milik artis ternama itu. Jika kalian bertanya apakah mereka akhirnya sudah saling mengungkapkan isi hati maka jawabannya belum. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau maju duluan dan terlalu banyak pertimbangan.

Sehun yang takut jika cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, lalu ia juga sedikit rendah diri karena dia hanyalah seorang pegawai magang yang masa kerjanya sebentar lagi akan habis. Sedangkan Kai? Dia adalah artis tenar yang sedang melakukan peluncuran album baru. Berkencan adalah prioritas nomor sekian bagi Kai sekarang.

Kai juga memiliki keraguan-keraguannya sendiri. Kai bukan takut jika karirnya akan redup jika penggemarnya mengetahui dia memiliki kasih, dia takut jika ia dan Sehun berkencan Sehun akan berkorban banyak untuknya. Sehun harus rela melihat Kai dengan artis-artis wanita lainnya berdekatan dan bermesraan walaupun untuk keperluan pekerjaan.

Belum lagi kehidupan pribadi Sehun pasti nanti akan digali oleh penggemar Kai dan Kai tidak ingin Sehun menerima hujatan atau perkataan kasar dari penggemarnya yang kadang sedikit kelewat batas. Satu lagi kecemasan Kai, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Biarpun ia hampir yakin jika Sehun membalas perasaannya tapi sebagai pria tentu saja Kai tetap khawatir.

Kini jeritan dan gelak tawa sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Kamar Kai sudah sunyi, menandakan penghuninya sudah lelah bertengkar dan memutuskan untuk berbagi selimut. Bukan hanya berbagi selimut sebenarnya tapi saling berpelukan. Begitu Sehun terlelap, Kai dengan sengaja menarik tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sudah beberapa malam Kai melakukan hal itu, dan sudah beberapa malam juga Sehun berpura-pura tidak tahu akan hal itu. Keduanya begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka dan tenggelam dalam perasaan cinta yang tidak mereka ungkapkan.

—

"Kyungsoo! Kyaaa! Akhirnya kau pindah ke Seoul juga!"

"Ish, jangan berisik. Bikin malu saja."

"Bodoh amat! Aku senang akhirnya kau menemaniku disini!"

"Yakin kau senang? Bukannya malah sedih harus keluar dari—"

"TUTUP MULUT EMBERMU!" Sehun langsung membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "Kenapa kau jadi makin ember sih sejak pacaran dengan Jongdae?"

"Ih, kau juga jadi sensitif." Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangan sahabatnya dan memeluk gadis itu dengan gemas tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Jongdae yang membawa dua tas besar dan dua koper milik Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh dua gadis yang sedang saling melepas rindu itu.

"Kau akan pindah kapan?"

"Secepatnya, malam ini kalau bisa. Tapi mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat, aku akan pesta perpusahan dulu."

"Pesta perpisahan? Jangan minum banyak-banyak ya, bisa-bisa nanti kalian—"

"YA!" Sehun lagi-lagi harus membungkan mulut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru pindah ketempatku, nikmati saja waktumu dengan Ka—"

"KYUNG!"

Kedua gadis itu—dan juga 'pembantu' Jongdae—berjalan penuh semangat menuju luar stasiun. Jongdae hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang begitu semangat untuk tinggal bersama. Padahal Jongdae yakin jika Sehun merasa sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah dari Kai, belum lagi kontrak magang mereka akan segera berakhir.

"Kyung, sebagai teman yang baik aku akan meninggalkanmu agar bisa berduaan dengan Jongdae jadi aku akan ke apartemen bibiku untuk mengambil barang." Sehun memasang senyum lebar seolah dia adalah sahabat paling pengertian.

"Bilang saja kau mau kabur dari bersih-bersih!" Kyungsoo merengut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Astaga! Betapa jahatnya aku kalau sampai seperti itu." Sehun berkata seolah Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Dasar! Pintar sekali kau sekarang akting. Pergi sana!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun dan pura-pura marah.

"Sampai nanti Kyung!" Sehun tertawa melihat sahabatnya. "Jangan apa-apakan Kyungsoo ya! Awas sampai kau sampai menyentuh Kyungsoo sedikit saja!" Sehun menambahkan pada Jongdae dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Terserah aku! Dia kan pacarku!" Jongdae menyeringai lebar mendengar ancaman Sehun.

Sehun melotot dengan tatapan tajam seraya berjalan menjauh dari Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya Sehun juga malas harus kembali ke apartemen bibinya lagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Masih banyak barangnya yang tertinggal disana. Mau tidak mau ia harus kembali kesana dan ia tahu betul jika bibinya sedang keluar dengan teman-temannya setiap siang seperti ini.

Sesampainya Sehun diapartemen Bibi Joonmyeon, Sehun benar-benar ingin mengumpat. Kamar yang pernah ia gunakan selama awal-awal ia tinggal di Seoul sudah tidak ada barang-barangnya. Pakaian, buku-buku bahkan tumpukan koran yang sering Sehun beli sudah tidak ada.

Dengan berhati-hati Sehun menelusuri seluruh apartemen untuk mencari barang-barangnya. Bibir mungil Sehun tidak berhenti menggerutu dan mengomel meskipun setelah itu ia memohon maaf karena sudah mengatai orang yang lebih tua.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Sehun mencari-cari, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kerdus besar yang ditumpuk sembarangan didalam kamar kecil yang dijadikan gudang oleh Bibi Joonmyeon. Sehun mengecek isinya dan ternyata benar, isi kardus itu adalah pakaian dan buku-bukunya.

"Untung masih saudara kalau bukan sudah aku…ugh!"

"Kenapa bisa punya tabiat jelek sekali sih Bibi Joonmyeon? Kenapa bisa berbeda sekali dengan ibu?"

"Beruntung sekali Kyungsoo dapat pekerjaan di Seoul kalau tidak aku bisa mati karena darah tinggi harus tinggal bersama orang tua itu!"

Omelan Sehun terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kotak ukir klasik yang begitu cantik meskipun sudah berdebu. Dasar watak Sehun yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran, Sehun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Eh, ini kan ayah waktu muda.." Dahi Sehun berkerut melihat foto ayahnya didalam kotak itu. Tangan Sehun semakin cepat membongkar isinya, ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas lantai berdebu dan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Penasaran dengan kotak cantik yang isinya sungguh mengejutkan.

Foto-foto ayahnya.

Lalu ada foto…ibunya atau Bibi Joonmyeon? Sehun tidak begitu bisa membedakan karena ibunya dan Bibi Joonmyeon adalah kembar identik meskipun setelah keduanya berumur Sehun bisa mengenali dengan baik mana ibunya dan mana bibinya.

Surat, banyak sekali surat. Kertas-kertasnya sudah menguning dan tanggalnya menunjukkan jika surat-surat itu sudah ditulis jauh sebelum Sehun lahir. Sehun mengambil surat dengan tanggal yang paling akhir, baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

Kepala Sehun pening membacanya.

Bibinya menulis surat untuk ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Well, menulis surat untuk orang yang sudah meninggal itu sudah cukup aneh dan bagi Sehun lebih aneh lagi karena pengirimnya adalah bibinya sendiri ditujukan untuk ayahnya.

Isi suratnya tidak begitu Sehun mengerti, bibinya menanyakan kabar ayahnya—jelas ayahnya sudah meninggal—lalu bibinya menceritakan masalah kesehatannya dan juga cerita sehari-hari biasa. Nama Sehun pun disebut disana, bibinya bercerita jika Sehun tinggal bersama dirinya di Seoul.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul dikepala Sehun dan mendorong Sehun untuk membaca surat-surat yang ada didepannya. Sehun memilih membaca dari tanggal yang paling tua dengan kertas yang benar-benar sudah menguning dan tintanya sudah mulai pudar.

Sehun belum pernah merasa seterkejut ini seumur hidupnya, bahkan ketika ia diterima magang di BT Ent jantungnya tidak sampai berpacu secepat ini. Tidak ketika ia menginap pertama kali di apartemen Kai atau ketika bertemu orang tua Kai.

Bibinya, bibinya yang paling ia benci diseluruh dunia…mencintai ayahnya. Air mata Sehun mengalir begitu ia selesai membaca surat pertama yang bibinya tulis untuk ayahnya dan air mata Sehun semakin deras begitu ia membaca surat-surat selanjutnya.

Sehun dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena sudah membenci bibinya selama ini ketika bibinya sendiri memiliki jalan hidup yang begitu rumit dan menyedihkan. Joonmyeon memiliki saudara kembar bernama Suho, yaitu ibu dari Sehun. Keduanya begitu dekat dan rukun ketika kecil namun semuanya berubah ketika seorang pria hadir dalam kehidupan mereka.

Suho memiliki seorang kekasih yang ternyata juga dicintai oleh saudaranya sendiri, Joonmyeon. Sehun terpaku membaca surat-surat ditangannya. Bibinya tidak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada siapapun, bahkan pada ayahnya. Hanya lewat surat yang tidak pernah disampaikan.

Disurat-surat itu, bibinya menceritakan jika ia terpaksa menikah dengan pria pilihan orang tuanya, juga bagaimana ia merasa marah dan sedih setiap kali teringat saudaranya. Kenapa harus Suho yang menikah dengan pria pujaan hatinya? Dimana ia lebih pintar, lebih berpendidikan dan segala kelebihan yang ia miliki dibanding saudara kembarnya. Tangisan Sehun yang semula hanya tetesan dari kedua matanya berubah menjadi isakan ketika ia membaca bagaimana perasaan bibinya ketika ia lahir, bibinya menceritakan jika Sehun memiliki mata yang sama dengan ayahnya dan betapa sedihnya bibinya karena seharusnya ia yang melahirkan Sehun, bukan Suho.

Perlahan-lahan, surat-surat itu tidak lagi dipenuhi amarah dan kesedihan. Hanya rindu dan penyesalan. Sesal karena terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa benci dan marahnya sampai ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang tulus mencintainya, saudaranya sendiri.

Hati Sehun memang sensitif, dia mudah menangis ketika mendengar cerita-cerita menyentuh. Terutama cerita tentang cinta, dan surat-surat bibinya sungguh menyentuh sekaligus menyayat hatinya. Bagaimana seorang wanita mencintai seorang pria yang merupakan suami orang lain dan orang lain itu adalah saudaranya sendiri. Bertahun-tahun rasa cinta itu terus dipendam dan hanya diungkapkan melalui surat yang tidak pernah dikirimkan.

Sedikit banyak, Sehun mulai memahami mengapa bibinya tidak pernah bersikap manis padanya. Bagaimana bisa Joonmyeon bersikap manis padanya jika dirinya hanya mengingatkan pada pria yang sangat ia cintai namun tidak bisa ia miliki?

"YA! OH SEHUN1 KAU BOCAH TENGIK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?! KAU MEMBACA SURAT-SURATKU?!" Suara nyaring mengagetkan Sehun yang duduk dilantai dengan wajah sembab.

"Bibi..ak-aku tidak bermaksud untuk…aku hanya…"

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU DASAR BOCAH SIALAN! PERGI KAU DARI SINI! JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

"Bibi maafkan aku..aku…aku…"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR DAN BAWA SEMUA SAMPAHMU DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!"

"Bibi.." Sehun berusaha meminta maaf, namun bibinya terlihat begitu marah. Mata bibinya sama merahnya dengan dirinya.

"KELUAR KAU BAJINGAN!" Joonmyeon menarik lengan Sehun begitu kasar dan menggeret gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya. Sehun berusaha memberontak karena lengannya dicengkram begitu kuat, hanya saja kekuatan orang yang sedang marah itu luar biasa.

"BAWA SEMUA BARANGMU DAN JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN KAU MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU!" Joonmyeon melempar kotak kardus berisi barang-barang Sehun dengan kasar membuat isinya berhamburan keluar.

"Bibi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang, aku hanya—"

"Kau sekarang tahu bukan kenapa aku membencimu? Kau puas melihat betapa menyedihkannya diriku? Kau puas?! Sekarang kau bisa mengasihani aku, membenciku, mengataiku sepuasmu! Katakan pada ibumu betapa menyedihkan saudaranya!"

Pintu didepan Sehun tertutup dengan suara keras. Sehun menggedor pintu itu dan memanggil-manggi bibinya. Berusaha meminta maaf atas kelancangan dan juga ingin mengatakan jika ia sama sekali tidak membenci bibinya karena perasaan yang bibinya simpan pada ayahnya.

Beberapa tetangga mulai bermunculan dan memberi Sehun pandangan mencela karena sudah mengganggu ketenangan mereka. Akhirnya, dengan tatapan sedih, Sehun meninggalkan apartemen bibinya dan membawa kardus berisi barangnya dengan susah payah.

Pikiran Sehun berkecamuk, haruskah ia menghubungi ibunya dan memberi tahu tentang semua ini? Rasanya Sehun sungguh bersalah karena sudah selalu berpikir negatif pada bibinya, andaikan dia tahu alasan sebenarnya pasti ia akan lebih sabar menghadapi bibinya.

Sebuah bis kota tiba-tiba lewat disamping Sehun, dengan wajah Kai begitu besar ditubuh bis itu. Sehun jadi ingin bicara dengan Kai dan teringat janjinya untuk berbaikan dengan bibinya. Kini rasanya akan sulit berbaikan dengan bibinya, ternyata masalahnya jauh lebih pelik dari pada yang ia kira.

Sehun mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada pesan dari Kai sama sekali. Wajar saja, pasti sekarang Kai sedang sibuk dengan acara musik dan fansign karena peluncuran album barunya.

Jam makan siang yang sudah nyaris habis, membawa Sehun kembali ke kantornya dengan kardus berat yang masih ia bawa. Sehun butuh sekali bercerita untuk membagi keresahan yang ia rasakan. Ibunya? Sehun rasa tidak sekarang. Sehun masih tidak tahu apakah ia perlu mengatakan perihal bibinya pada ibunya.

Sesampainya dikantor, Sehun disambut dengan kericuhan yang amat sangat. Beberapa kali Sehun mendengar nama Kai dalam pembicaraan cepat para pekerja disana. Pasti mereka sedang sibuk mengurusi artis terbesar mereka itu.

Ruang kerja yang biasa Sehun tempati pun sepi, hanya ada dua seniornya yang sedang sibuk bekerja sampai mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun sama sekali. Sehun tahu jika kedua seniornya itu sedang mengerjakan deadline dan tidak bisa diganggu.

Jongdae? Bocah itu pasti membolos dan berduaan dengan Kyungsoo.

Ah iya, Kyungsoo. Sehun ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi…pasti sahabatnya itu sedang sibuk dan repot. Belum lagi ada Jongdae, tidak akan nyaman membicarakan masalah keluarganya lewat telepon terlebih mengganggu quality time antara Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Biasanya ia akan sangat marah dan sakit hati jika bibinya mengatainya, tapi hari ini pengecualian. Sehun benar-benar kasihan pada bibinya itu dan itu membuat keinginan Sehun untuk membagi isi hatinya pada ibunya semakin besar.

'Ibu, apa ibu sudah makan?'

Baru lima menit Sehun mengirim pesan tersebut pada ibunya, ponselnya sudah berdering dengan wajah ibunya memenuhi layar ponsel itu. Pasti firasat seorang ibu yang membuat Suho langsung menghubungi Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Bu.."

"Jangan bohong."

"Sungguh."

"Baiklah, jangan lupa berbaikan dengan bibimu. Oke? Kau janji pada ibu akan berbaikan pada bibimu. Walaupun sekarang kau tinggal dengan Kyungsoo, kau harus tetap kembali ke tempat bibimu dan minta maaf." Sehun meringis mendengarnya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ibunya jika ia menceritakan rahasia bibinya? Ibunya tidak punya penyakit jantung kan?

"Iya Bu.." Sehun hanya mengiyakan. "Dari mana Ibu tahu aku belum berbaikan dengan Bibi Joonmyeon?"

"Tau saja. Kau tidak bekerja? Ibu tutup ya teleponnya, nanti kau dimarahi bosmu."

"Ehm, baiklah Bu.." Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Ibu, sebenarnya…"

Akhirnya, Sehun mengikuti kata hatinya untuk bercerita perihal bibinya pada Suho, ibunya. Sehun berhasil merangkai inti cerita hanya dalam dua menit dan tentu saja Sehun menghapus bagian dimana ia dimaki-maki. Sehun takut jika ceritanya ini akan membuat hubungan ibunya dan bibinya mengeruh, jadi ia sedikit memperbaiki cerita agar bibinya terlihat lebih baik.

"Ibu?"

"Ya?"

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Ehm, ibu hanya terkejut."

Hening.

"Sehun!" Suara cempreng Jongdae mengejutkan Sehun.

"Kau sepertinya dipanggil, bekerjalah dulu." Dan telepon antara Sehun dan ibunya pun terputus.

"Sehun, temanku yang paling cantik dan paling baik.." Jongdae mendatangi Sehun dengan senyum secerah bunga matahari.

"Ada apa?" Sehun berusaha memasang senyum cerianya, meskipun kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh pembicaraannya barusan dengan ibunya.

"Hehehe, aku ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting."

"Tentang apa?" Entah kenapa, dimata Sehun, senyum ceria Jongdae sangat mencurigakan.

"Aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah.." Jongdae menarik kursinya mendekati kursi diaman Sehun duduk. "Bagaimana jika nanti malam kau menginap ditempat Kai untuk terakhir kalinya?" Jongdae berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Dengarka aku dulu Hun, kau tahu kan kalau sebentar lagi kontrak kita akan selesai dan kau pun berencana untuk tidak mengambil tawaran sebagai pegawai tetap disini." Jongdae berkata penuh keyakinan. "Menurutku, kau harus menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan pendekataan padanya."

"Aku ini wanita, mana mung—"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengatakan cinta Hun, aku ingin kau memberikan sinyal hijau pada Kai agar dia menangkap jika kau menyukainya. Setelah kau pindah dari sana kan, kau sulit punya waktu berduaan dengan Kai."

Sehun terdiam.

"Kalau Kai benar-benar menyukaimu, paling tidak dia akan melakukan sesuatu agar hubungan kalian tidak merenggang. Bagaimana? Ini kesempatan yang paling bagus lho."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja, selain itu apartemen Kyungsoo juga masih berantakan. Akan sangat tidak nyaman bagimu untuk tidur disana—"

"Ini bukan akal-akalanmu agar bisa menginap disana kan?" Sehun memicingkan matanya penuh kecurigaan.

"Astaga, aku tadi bicara dengan Kyungsoo masalahmu dan Kai. Dan kami pikir, kau perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk hubunganmu itu. Kenapa kau selalu berpikir jelek sih padaku?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Malam ini aku akan menginap ditempat Kai saja." Sehun mengiyakan. Ide Jongdae sebenarnya masuk akal juga, paling tidak dia harus berusaha untuk memajukan hubungannya dengan Kai yang bergitu-begitu saja. Selain itu, Sehun juga butuh teman bicara tentang masalah bibinya.

Sehun membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi Kai. Sehun tahu jika saat ini Kai sudah selesai tampil diacara musik dan mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke gedung perusahaan.

"Kenapa tidak aktif? Tidak biasanya." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Dicobanya lagi menghubungi Kai, tetap tidak bisa. Biasanya Kai akan mengabari Sehun jika ponselnya akan dimatikan atau low battery tapi…kali ini tidak. Membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman.

Sehun benar-benar tidak fokus sepanjang sisa hari itu. Begitu jam kerjanya selesai, Sehun langsung menyelinap naik menuju ruang yang biasa Kai pakai. Kosong. Bahkan lantai yang biasanya ramai itu terlihat sedikit lengang.

Lagi, Sehun menghubungi Kai dan ponsel Kai masih mati. Inginnya sih dia bertanya dengan staff yang bekerja untuk Kai tapi dia ingat jika tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika ia dekat dengan Kai. Mereka pasti akan mengira Sehun sebagai fans fanatik kalau tiba-tiba ia mencari keberadaan Kai. Sehun memilih untuk kembali ke apartemen Kai, siapa tahu pria itu sudah disana dan tertidur karena kelelahan dengan jadwal padatnya.

Kosong.

Sehun menemukan apartemen Kai sama kosongnya dengan ruangan Kai di gedung BT Ent. Kali ini Sehun sedikit frustasi, kemana Kai? Biarpun mereka sama sekali tidak pernah meresmikan hubungan atau saling menyatakan perasaan, keduanya terbiasa selalu saling memberi kabar.

Gadis cantik itu akhirnya mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama yang nyaman. Mandi akan membuat perasaan dan pikirannya lebih tenang. Sehun tidak akan memikirkan ibunya, bibinya atau Kai. Sayangnya dugaan Sehun salah, hatinya semakin gundah setiap melihat ponselnya yang sama sekali belum menerima pesan dari Kai.

—

Kepala Sehun rasanya seperti berputar-putar.

Apa matanya sekarang sudah rabun?

Atau dia diseleksia?

Kenapa halaman utama Naver diponselnya menunjukkan foto Kai dengan…Luhan?

Dan kenapa ada kata-kata 'kencan' dan 'berciuman'?

Sehun berkali-kali membaca berita itu, berharap semuanya hanyalah April Mop atau berita hoax yang dibuat oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sayangnya meskipun berkali-kali Sehun membaca tulisan-tulisan dilayar ponselnya itu tidak berubah.

' **Top Idol, Kim Kai, Menghabiskan Waktu Luang Diantara Desibukannya Dengan Aktris Cantik, Luhan.'**

Foto-foto juga menyertai artikel itu, disana Kai terlihat sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan dan tangannya merangkul Luhan dengan erat. Luhan sendiri bersender pada Kai dan dia tersenyum lebar.

Hati Jongin rasanya seperti teriris.

Sakit dan nyeri sekali.

Jadi, selama ini Kai hanya berbaik hati padanya?

Jadi, selama ini Kai hanya kasihan padanya?

Jadi, Kai tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman?

Mata Sehun mulai memanas.

Organ tubuhnya sulit melakukan tugasnya, terutama jantung dan paru-parunya.

Kenapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak?

Sehun mengunci layar ponselnya, ia tidak mampu melihat foto itu lebih lama lagi.

Harusnya ia sadar, harusnya ia tahu diri. Mana mungkin Kai akan menaruh hati padanya? Dia kan hanya gadis biasa yang bisa Kai cari diseluruh Korea Selatan. Memangnya Kai bodoh? Memilih gadis berpenampilan standart seperti Sehun dari pada gadis-gadis cantik yang setiap hari mengelilinginya?

Sadarlah Hun, Kai itu hanya bermurah hati.

Jangan menyalah artikan kebaikan dan kedekatan kalian selama ini.

Sehun mulai menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya dan turun menuju piyamanya. Dalam sekejap bagian depan piyamanya sudah basah oleh air mata. Hidungnya mulai mampet dan pikirannya kosong.

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Kai nanti? Apakah dia mampu bersikap biasa saja? Dan apa kata Kai jika matanya bengkak karena menangis? Kepala Sehun rasanya tidak sanggup lagi menerima fakta-fakta diluar perkiraannya.

Sudah cukup tadi siang ia dimaki-maki oleh bibinya karena tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasia masa lalunya dan malam ini Sehun harus mendapati cintanya yang sudah lama ia pendam tidak bisa berkembang dan harus mati begitu saja tanpa diberi kesempatan.

Sehun menghapus air matanya dengan lemah, ia menatap pemandangan malam Kota Seoul yang seharusnya sangat indah. Ruang tengah Kai yang biasanya menjadi favorit Sehun terasa menyesakkan karena hidungnya yang mampet masih bisa mencium aroma Kai dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dengan pikiran yang tidak karuan, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur yang selama ini seringa ia bagi dengan Kai. Ditariknya koper yang beberapa minggu lalu ia letakkan dipojok kamar Kai, diambilnya seluruh pakaian yang ia letakkan dalam lemari kecil yang Kai belikan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sehun memilih untuk pergi. Sehun tidak ingin bertemu Kai, ia tidak yakin bisa melihat Kai lagi tanpa merasa seluruh tubuhnya dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Sehun tidak bisa melihat Kai tanpa terbayang-bayang jika pria itu sudah dimiliki gadis lain. Sehun tidak bisa melihat Kai dan menerima kenyataan jika pria itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Sudah dua jam Sehun menyusuri jalan Kota Seoul yang mulai berangin. Biarpun musim panas, angin malam tetap akan membuat siapapun sakit jika berada diluar terlalu lama. Tangan Sehun rasanya kebas menggerat kopernya yang begitu berat. Belum lagi dengan dua tas besar dipunggung dan bahunya.

Sehun tersenyum miris, dia teringat dengan hari pertamanya dia di Seoul dan sudah kebingungan karena ponselnya dicuri. Dulu ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana dan ada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang menolongnya.

Ah, alangkah baiknya jika Chanyeol datang sekali lagi dan menolongnya…

"Sehun!"

"Chanyeol Oppa?"

To Be Continue

Update jugaaaa!

Author sempet stress kepikiran seri ini karena stuck banget…

Mohon maaf jika updatenya kelamaan :(

Makasih juga buat yang setia nungguin :')

Ceritanya makin kompleks nih, semoga Kai dan Sehun bisa segera menemukan jalan buat bersatu ya :")

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa

Gomawo^^


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Twelve

"Jadi, kau dan Kai tidak pernah berpacaran?"

Gadis cantik dengan mulut penuh itu menggeleng.

"Tapi…tapi…kau sangat dekat dengannya…" Pria jangkung dengan wajah tampan itu terlihat luar biasa terkejut. "Kau…kau…bahkan tinggal diapartemennya. Ku pikir…ku pikir…"

"Uhm, aku…memang menyukai Kai." Gadis cantik itu berkata sambil terus memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Mata cantiknya terlihat memerah dan bengkak, pertanda jika ia baru saja menangis hebat. "Dan sepertinya aku terlalu besar kepala dan menyalah artikan kebaikannya." Gadis itu berkata ringan seolah tidak peduli.

Pria jangkung itu diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Simpati terhadap gadis yang ia sukai ini. Ternyata gadis ini memiliki kisah cinta yang sama sepertinya. Diletakkannya lebih banyak daging dipiring si gadis supaya gadis itu makan lebih banyak dan melupakan segala kesedihannya.

"Lalu kau akan menginap dimana malam ini?"

"Mungkin motel."

"Tidak ke tempat Kyungsoo saja?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin merusak suasana romantis Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Besok aku baru akan ke tempat Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah, makan dulu yang banyak." Pria tadi terus meletakkan berbagai macam makanan diatas piring si gadis.

"Oppa, terima kasih." Sehun, gadis cantik yang duduk didepan meja berisikan begitu banyak makanan berkata dengan wajah tulus.

"Terima kasih apa? Membayari kau makan? Bukankah tugas seorang kakak yang baik itu membelikan makanan yang banyak untuk adiknya?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan sambil memotong-motong daging untuk dipanggang.

"Oppa selalu muncul ketika aku sedang kesusahan." Sehun berkata sambil meletakkan sumpitnya. "Aku baru saja tadi berharap agar bertemu dengan Oppa dan tiba-tiba Oppa muncul."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Oppa selalu baik padaku, menolongku, membelikan aku makanan enak dan membuat perasaanku jadi jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih Oppa." Sehun tersenyum pada Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu terlihat kikuk akibat diberikan senyuman secantik bidadari oleh gadis didepannya.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya membelikanmu makan malam."

"Tapi Oppa selalu membelikan aku makanan yang enak-enak dan—"

Ponsel Sehun berdering, membuat pembicaraan mereka terputus. Jantung Sehun sempat terasa lompat dari tempatnya mendengar nada dering—yang merupakan salah satu lagu terbaik Kai. Sehun sangat berharap jika Kai menghubunginya, mencarinya atau berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu atas pemberitaan yang sedang menjadi trending topic di Naver bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia.

Ibu Kyungsoo.

Sehun terkejut melihat orang yang menelepon dirinya. Jarang sekali hampir tidak pernah malah ibu Kyungsoo meneleponnya. Pasti wanita ini mencari anaknya yang tidak memberi kabar sama sekali begitu sampai di Seoul.

"Halo Bibi?" Sehun menjawab panggilan itu dengan sopan.

" _Sehun! Cepat pulang! Ibumu masuk rumah sakit!"_

Suara ibu Kyungsoo terdengar panik. Sehun merasa semua makanan yang baru saja masuk kedalam perutnya naik lagi ke kerongkongannya.

Ibunya yang tinggal sendirian sakit?! Sehun tidak pernah tahu ibunya memiliki penyakit parah yang tiba-tiba mengharuskan wanita yang membesarkannya itu masuk ke rumah sakit mendadak seperti ini? Apa ibunya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Atau jangan-jangan ibunya kecelakaan? Begitu banyak kemungkinan muncul dalam kepala Sehun, membuat perutnya semakin melilit.

"Ibu kenapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah sangat cemas.

" _Bibi masih kurang tahu, ibumu masih diperiksa dokter. Tadi waktu Bibi kerumahmu, ibumu sudah jatuh didapur. Apa kau bisa kemari? Bibi tidak tahu nomor keluargamu yang lain."_

"Aku akan kesana sekarang Bi, tolong jaga ibu sampai aku datang. Aku akan ke stasiun sekarang."

" _Bibi pasti menjaga ibumu, berhati-hatilah dijalan."_

Begitu telepon ditutup, Sehun langsung mengemasi barangnya dengan cemas hingga tangannya gemetar begitu kencang. Ia sangat takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada ibunya. Wanita itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu mengasihinya.

"Ada apa Hun? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada ibumu?" Chanyeol ikut terlihat cemas melihat Sehun yang kalut dan gemetar seperti itu.

"Iya Oppa. Ibuku masuk rumah sakit. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Sehun menjawab dengan suara yang sama bergetarnya seperti tangannya. "Maaf Oppa aku tidak bisa menghabiskan makan malam yang Oppa belikan."

"Tidak apa, ayo aku temani ke stasiun." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa koper Sehun menuju meja kasir. Sehun yang pikirannya sedang gamang nyaris lupa dengan koper dan tas bawaannya.

"Jangan terlalu cemas, semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang begitu kentara jika ia sangat khawatir.

"Aku..aku…takut terjadi sesuatu pada ibuku." Suara Sehun bergetar ketika bicara, membuat Chanyeol merangkul Sehun untuk memberi gadis itu dukungan. Keduanya berjalan dengan cepat tanpa banyak bicara menuju stasiun yang untungnya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka makan malam.

"Biar aku bawa koper dan tasmu ke apartemenku, kau bisa mengambilnya waktu kau kembali ke Seoul. Sekarang tunggulah disini dan aku akan belikan tiket untukmu." Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk dan pria itu langsung lari menuju loket pembelian tiket.

Sehun yang sedang begitu khawatir pada ibunya hanya mengiyakan saja. Tidak begitu lama, Chanyeol sudah kembali dengan kantong plastik besar dan sebuah tiket ditangannya.

"Ini, bawalah. Tadi kau belum makan terlalu banyak." Chanyeol menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi banyak sekali makanan ke tangan Sehun. "Ini tiketnya, dua belas menit lagi berangkat. Jadi lebih baik kau cepat-cepat naik kerete—"

"Terima kasih Oppa!" Sehun memeluk Chanyeol erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Chanyeol langsung merasa seolah jantungnya merosot sampai ke perutnya karena pelukan itu.

"Eh ba-baiklah. Cepat sana berangkat." Chanyeol dengan gugup menyuruh Sehun untuk segera berlari menuju terminal keberangkatannya.

"Terima kasih Oppa! Nanti uangmu akan ku ganti!" Sehun berkata keras sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol. Pria itu membalas lambaian tangan Sehun dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

 _Kalau Kai ternyata sudah punya pacar, berarti aku masih punya kesempatan kan mendekati Sehun lagi?_

—

"Sehun! Sehun!"

"Sehun! Dimana kau?!"

"Sehun! Ku mohon jangan marah padaku! Berita itu tidak benar Hun! Oh Sehun!"

Seorang pria berpenampilan sangat berantakan memasuki apartemen mewahnya yang kosong. Kakinya tidak berusaha melepas sepatunya dulu dan membiarkan debu mengotori seluruh lantainya yang bersih.

Wajah pria itu terlihat cemas dan khawatir. Matanya mencari-cari sosok gadis yang sering menunggunya pulang selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Namun nihil. Kamarnya, kamar mandi, dapur bahkan balkon pun tidak ada keberadaan gadis yang sedang dicarinya. Jantung pria itu mencelos melihat sesuatu yang hilang dari kamarnya, sebuah koper.

"Shit." Kim Kai atau Kim Jongin, artis kenamaan yang sedang menjadi buah bibir masyarakat Korea Selatan saat ini. "Gara-gara ponselku harus dibawa Minhyuk Hyung, sialan." Tangannya dengan terburu-buru mencari ponselnya dari dalam tas ransel yang ia bawa.

"Sehun…Sehun…jangan marah padaku…please…please…aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…" Bibir Kai bergumam pelan sambil mencari-cari ponselnya yang belum juga ditemukan dari dalam tas ranselnya yang berantakan.

Akhirnya Kai menemukan ponsel pintarnya dan segera ia hubungi sebuah nomor bernama Oh Sehun dengan kaki mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu, tidak sabar menunggu nada tunggu.

Sialan, ponselnya tidak aktif.

Punggung Kai terasa dingin oleh kepanikan. Sehun pergi, ponsel gadis itu mati, dan ada kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Kai tahu jika ia dan Sehun tidak bisa dibilang hanya sekedar teman. Dan pemberitaan tidak benar ini membuat ia sangat yakin jika ia harus segera mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Jika selama ini ia terus menimbang dan maju mundur tanpa tindakan yang nyata, kali ini Kai benar-benar ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Sehun. Toh Kai selama ini tidak segera menyatakan perasaannya bukan karena takut ditolak, tapi takut jika ia akan menyakiti Sehun dengan statusnya sebagai artis ternama.

Otak Kai rasanya tidak bisa berpikir jika sudah panik seperti ini.

Kemana ia harus mencari Sehun? Ia tidak tahu banyak tentang Sehun. Hanya bibinya yang galak, kan tidak mungkin nyaris tengah malam begini ia ke apartemen bibi Sehun. Bukan mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Sehun, malah seluruh Korea Selatan akan tahu jika sedang mencari seorang gadis. Selain bibinya ada ibunya tapi mereka tidak pernah bertukar nomor ponsel atau apapun. Lalu ada….Kyungsoo! Jongdae!

Kai bersyukur karena otaknya masih bisa diajak bekerja sama walau kecepatannya lambat. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kai menelepon Minhyuk untuk memberinya nomor ponsel salah satu staf tim penulis atau kalau bisa nomor Jongdae langsung.

"Halo? Jongdae?" Beruntung Minhyuk bekerja cepat dan bisa mendapatkan nomor Jongdae kurang dari lima belas menit. Kini Kai sudah menghubungi Jongdae dengan penuh kepanikan dan kecemasan.

" _Iya. Siapa ini?"_

Suara cempreng Jongdae memenuhi telinga Kai.

"Kai. Kim Kai."

" _Kai?"_

Suara Jongdae sangat menunjukkan keterkejutan. Well, siapapun akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba seorang Kim Kai menghubungi ponsel pribadinya nyaris tengah malam.

"Kau tahu dimana Sehun?" Kai langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

" _Sehun? Ak—YA KAU PRIA TENGIK! JANGAN CARI SEHUN LAGI! BIARPUN KAU ARTIS PAPAN ATAS KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK MENYAKITI SEHUN! DASAR KAU BAJINGAN—tut..tut..tut.."_

Panggilan itu pun mati.

Kai menatap layar ponselnya kebingungan.

Bukankah tadi itu suaranya Kyungsoo? Biarpun ia baru bertemu dengan Kyungsoo beberapa kali, ia yakin sekali jika orang yang mengatainya brengsek dan tengik tadi adalah Kyungsoo.

Kai mencoba menelepon nomor Jongdae lagi.

"Ha-halo?" Suara Kai terdengar sedikit gugup kali ini.

" _Maaf tadi…Kyungsoo. Dia..uhm..—Halo? Ini Kim Kai? Orang yang sudah membuat sahabatku menangis—maaf Kyungsoo sedang—"_

"Tidak apa, biar aku bicara dengan Kyungsoo." Kai berkata pelan dan mendengarkan suara gaduh dari ponselnya yang ia yakini merupakan suara Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sedang bertengkar memperebutkan ponsel.

" _Kau tahu betapa brengseknya dirimu?! Kau memberikan harapan palsu tapi ternyata kau sudah bermain dengan banyak perempuan diluar sana—"_

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu langsung?" Kai mengusulkan. Kyungsoo jelas tahu sesuatu tentang Sehun, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia sampai marah-marah seperti ini. Kai mengasumsi jika Sehun menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan gadis itu yang berjalan ditempat, dan mungkin Kyungsoo marah karena merasa sahabatnya dipermainkan perasaannya. Dan mungkin juga Kyungsoo tahu dimana keberadaan Sehun kini berada karena ia ingin meluruskan semuanya sekaligus mengklaim Sehun menjadi kekasihnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kai sudah duduk didepan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae dibasement parkiran apartemen Kai. Mereka memilih tempat itu karena mereka tahu bertemu dengan Kai tidaklah mudah, apalagi disini Kyungsoo akan memaki-maki Kai. Tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo akan melakukannya dikafe yang pasti ramai pada saat libur musim panas seperti ini.

"Jadi.." Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah siap meluapkan sumpah serapah padanya. "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf. Apa kau tahu tentang aku dan Sehun?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Jongdae juga tahu. Kau sama seperti artis tenar lainnya, memanfaatkan fisik dan kekayaanmu untuk menggaet gadis-gadis lugu seperti Sehun." Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, memandang Kai sengit.

"Baby jangan galak-galak pada Kai. Kita belum mendengar cerita dari sisinya.." Jongdae berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang siap mengucapkan kata-kata jauh lebih sadis dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau dari tadi membelanya terus sih? Kau tidak kasihan Sehun? Kau—"

"Aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sehun." Ucapan Kai sontak membuat pasangan kekasih didepannya terdiam. "Aku tahu hubunganku dan Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan hanya teman. Meskipun kami secara tidak langsung sudah saling mengetahui isi hati satu sama lain, tetap saja aku sebagai lelaki harus lebih jantan untuk meresmikan semuanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sejak dulu? Kenapa kau malah pergi kencan dengan artis lain?"

"Sebagai informasi untuk kalian, itu sama sekali bukan kencan." Kai terlihat lelah mengucapkan hal itu. Seolah ia sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali namun tetap saja masih ada yang menanyainya. Memang Kai sudah diinterogasi belasan kali masalah pemberitaan itu, enam belas kali dia sudah menjelaskan jika ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan selama dua jam terakhir. Empat belas kali ia harus menjelaskan pada orang tuanya yang tak kunjung percaya, satu kali pada Minhyuk dan satu kali pada Kyungsoo.

"Lalu—"

"Itulah resiko menjadi seorang artis. Kau tahu?" Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata sedih. "Itulah yang menyebabkan aku ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Sehun. Karena aku artis dan menjadi kekasihku itu sama saja dengan memposisikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian, bahan pembicaraan, bahan kritikan."

Kyungsoo diam dan Jongdae hanya menunduk. Pria yang biasanya cerewet itu sudah mengerti posisi sulit Kai namun ia tidak kunjung bisa menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo karena gadis itu sudah marah-marah setiap ia menyebut nama Kai.

"Tunggu..tunggu..kau menyukai Sehun juga?" Kyungsoo terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar seluruh kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kai.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya."

"Sudah aku bilangkan kalau Kai itu pasti menyukai Sehun!" Jongdae akhirnya membuka suaranya yang cempreng, sepertinya ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak ikut andil dalam pembicaraan seru ini. "Kalau Kai tidak menyukainya mana mungkin Kai memberinya tempat tinggal, memberinya ponsel mahal, belum lagi mereka selalu makan siang sembunyi-sembunyi. Lalu mereka selalu bertukar pesan setiap lima menit sekali!"

Kai merasa wajahnya panas mendengar ucapan Jongdae, jadi pria ini tahu kalau ia dan Sehun sering makan siang sembunyi-sembunyi berdua? Jadi terbersit rasa bersalah dihat Kai pada Jongdae karena pernah mencemburui pria ini.

"Kan Kai tidak pernah bilang langsung pada Sehun kalau dia menyukai Sehun!" Kyungsoo berkata galak, tidak mau dipojokkan oleh Jongdae. "Jaman sekarang banyak pria tukang bohong. Hanya ingin meniduri gadis cantik lalu setelah bosan ditinggal pergi."

Pipi Kai terasa semakin panas. Meniduri Sehun? Memang pernah terbersit beberapa kali dalam benaknya—Kai juga pria normal yang terangsang oleh gadis cantik—tapi meniduri Sehun hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat? No way!

"Kau itu selalu berpikir negatif, Sehun juga selalu bilang kalau Kai tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa pada dirinya dan aku malah tidak percaya—"

"Sudah, sudah. Berhenti bertengkar." Jongin merasa telinganya berdenging mendengar pertengkaran pasangan kekasih ini. Kenapa juga mereka malah bertengkar tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun? "Aku mencari Sehun, kalian tahu dimana Sehun?"

"Hah? Bagaimana mungkin kami tahu dimana Sehun, harusnya dia kan ada ditempatmu?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Kyung, jangan bodoh. Sehun pasti tidak mau berada seapartemen dengan Sehun setelah ia berpikir kalau Kai hanya mempermainkannya." Jongdae berkata lagi. Kata-kata yang membuat Kai sedikit tertohok meskipun itu benar.

"Benar juga ya, kenapa kau tidak cemas dan segera menghubungi Sehun dari tadi sih?" Kyungsoo mendelik kesal pada Jongdae sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sehun kan sudah besar jadi aku pikir dia pasti baik-baik saja." Jongdae berkata datar, terlihat sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan Sehun.

"Kau ini manusia atau bukan sih? Teman kantormu hilang kenapa kau bisa santai sekali sih?" Kyungsoo menjewer Jongdae dengan kesal.

"Aw! Aw!" Jongdae mengaduh kesakitan. "Bisa saja Sehun butuh untuk sendiri kan, dia ingin berpikir dengan tenang. Jadi biarkan dulu dia sendiri dan memikirkan semuanya baik-baik."

"Aku harus menemui Sehun sekarang." Kai berkata tidak sabar, dua orang dihadapannya ini malah terus bertengkar sama sekali tidak membantunya. "Aku ingin mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sehun juga menjelaskan kalau berita itu tidak benar."

"Sekarang kau mau tidak cemas juga? Kalau Kai dan Sehun sampai tidak berbaikan berarti ini semua salahmu!" Kyungsoo berkata galak pada kekasihnya.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau Kai akan mencari Sehun sampai seperti ini." Jongdae berusaha membela diri.

"Katanya kau tahu kalau Kai menyukai Sehun harusnya kau sudah berpikir dong kalau Kai akan mencari Sehun dan—"

"CUKUP!" Kai tidak tahan lagi. "Please, hentikan pertengkaran kalian dan bantu aku mencari Sehun. Oke?"

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo terdiam dan mengangguk paham

"Woah, ibuku meneleponku belasan kali." Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya dan melihat belasan panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya.

"Belasan kali? Coba telepon ibumu dulu, siapa tahu penting." Jongdae berkata cemas, takut jika tiba-tiba calon mertuanya datang ke Seoul dan mengetahui kalau anaknya sudah akan bermalam dengan pria dimalam pertama anak gadisnya di Seoul.

"Halo Bu? Ada apa?"

" _KAU ITU KEMANA SAJA HAH? IBU HUBUNGI DARI TADI TIDAK BISA!"_

"Maaf Bu, aku sedang keluar sebentar tadi. Ada apa Bu?" Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dengan bentakan ibunya karena ibunya berteriak-teriak sudah menjadi hal biasa.

" _Ibu Sehun masuk rumah sakit dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan kesini, kau bisa ikut pulang tidak? Kerjamu masih dimulai minggu depan kan? Ibu khawatir dengan—"_

"BIBI SUHO MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?!" Kyungsoo menjerit kencang dan Kai yang mendengar nama ibu Sehun langsung merebut ponsel Kyungsoo untuk menyalakan loud speaker agar ia bisa ikut mendengarkan. "Apa yang terjadi pada Bibi Suho? Kapan masuk rumah sakitnya?"

" _Tadi ibu menemukan Suho pingsan didapurnya jadi ibu langsung menghubungi Sehun. Sekarang Sehun dalam perjalan kemari. Kau bisa pulang tidak? Ibu tidak bisa meninggalkan toko dan Sehun pasti butuh teman untuk membantunya."_

"Uh, a-aku akan pulang sekarang Bu." Kyungsoo terlihat cemas bukan main. Ibu Sehun sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri, Suho sering sekali melindungi Kyungsoo dari amukan ibunya dan menasehati ibunya agar jangan terlalu galak pada Kyungsoo.

" _Baiklah, nanti biar ayahmu yang menjemput diterminal. Bagaimana?"_

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan jika Kyungsoo harus berkata tidak pada ibunya.

"Eh, ti-tidak usah Bu.." Kyungsoo menolak tawaran ibunya dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu dia disuruh jalan kaki begitu dari terminal ke rumahnya tengah malam begini?

" _Tidak usah? Lalu kau akan pulang naik apa?"_

"Aku bersama teman." Kyungsoo menjawab setelah membaca isyarat jika Kai ingin ikut pulang ke kota Sehun bersama Kyungsoo.

" _Teman?"_ Ibu Kyungsoo terdengar curiga. Baru sehari di Seoul masa anaknya sudah punya teman yang mau mengantarnya pulang jauh-jauh?

"Iya Bu, dia punya teman disana dan dia memintaku untuk mengajaknya kalau aku pulang. Dia kan punya mobil jadi aku akan naik mobil bersamanya." Kyungsoo berkata lancar. Dia tidak bohong kok, Kai kan memang temannya Sehun dan Kai meminta untuk ikut pulang bersamanya.

" _Baiklah, Ibu akan ada dirumah sakit semalaman bersama Sehun."_

"Iya Bu."

Panggilan pun mati.

"Kau gila mau ikut pulang bersama Kyungsoo?" Jongdae langsung berkata galak pada Kai.

"Tenang Bung, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada pac—"

"Bukan Kyungsoo masalahnya! Kau sedang dalam masa promosi album barumu! Mana bisa kau keluar kota begitu saja!"

"Ah itu, aku akan bayar biaya kompensasinya." Kai berkata ringan.

"Gosh, kau yakin?" Kyungsoo juga tidak percaya dengan tindakan gila yang akan dilakukan Kai. Jadi menyesal dia tadi mengatai Kai pria brengsek padahal ternyata Kai sangat romantis sekali sampai mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya demi seorang gadis.

—

Sudah menjelang pukul dua pagi ketika Kai, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae—dia ngotot ikut karena tidak mau kekasihnya berduaan saja dengan pria lain—sampai dirumah sakit dimana ibu Sehun dirawat.

Lorong rumah sakit terlihat lengang dan hanya ada beberapa suster yang terlihat berjalan kesana kemari. Kai yang tadi begitu terburu-buru lupa tidak membawa topi, kaca mata atau masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, beruntunglah dia karena suasana rumah sakit benar-benar sepi.

Tok! Tok!

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruangan dimana ibu Sehun dirawat.

"Kau sudah datang? Cepat sekali?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar. Kai yakin jika itu adalah suara ibu Kyungsoo.

"Jalanan sepi tadi Bu.." Kyungsoo berkata pelan. Padahal alasan mereka bisa sampai dengan cepat adalah gaya menyetir Kai yang super ugal-ugalan sampai tadi Kyungsoo dan Jongdae berkali-kali ingin muntah. "Mana Sehun? Apa yang terjadi pada Bibi Suho?"

"Bibi Suho tekanan darahnya menurun drastis, tidak ada yang parah." Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat lega bukan main mendengarnya. "Sehun baru saja tertidur, biarkan saja dulu."

"Sehun tidur?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil berjalan masuk menuju kamar perawatan ibu Sehun diikuti oleh Jongdae dan Kai.

"Permisi, mohon jangan mengganggu pasien istirahat. Jam besuk baru dibuka besok pukul delapan pagi." Seorang suster tiba-tiba muncul dan menegur ketiga muda-mudi yang menginvasi ruangan istirahat pasien itu.

"Ah iya, maaf." Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Kai cepat-cepat keluar dan suster itu pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Setelah Kyungsoo memperkanalkan Jongdae dan Kai sebagai temannya pada ibunya, mereka bertiga berdiri dikoridor rumah sakit dengan wajah lelah juga bingung. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Kyungsoo tidak tega membangunkan Sehun, begitu juga dengan Kai. Masa Kai harus pulang dan kembali besok? Akan sangat membuang waktu.

"Kai, lebih baik kau menginap di motel dekat sini saja. Besok baru kesini lagi, aku juga akan pulang setelah ini." Kyungsoo berkata pada Kai yang jelas sekali terlihat tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sehun.

"Lalu aku?" Jongdae berkata dengan wajah melas.

"Kau juga ikut menginap di motel bersama Kai."

"Tidak mau! Nanti aku dikira pasangan gay. Iyuh!" Jongdae langsung menolak keras.

"Memangnya aku mau ke motel bersamamu?!" Kai menjawab sengit. "Aku akan menunggu disini saja."

"Jangan gila, kalau ada yang mengenalimu bagaimana?" Kyungsoo berkata tajam pada Kai.

"Aku akan beli masker setelah ini." Kai masih saja keras kepala. Pokoknya dia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Sudah susah-susah kabur dari Seoul, ia tidak akan meninggalkan sisi Sehun sedikitpun dan akan mencari celah agar bisa segera bicara dengan Sehun.

"Akh, baiklah!" Kyungsoo tidak mau lama-lama berdebat. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan ia juga sudah kasihan pada kekasihnya yang terlihat seperti zombie berjalan. "Aku akan pulang bersama Jongdae, kau tinggallah disini tidak apa."

"Great." Kai tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan pulang. Bye!" Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya diikuti Jongdae dibelakangnya.

"Baby, apa rumahmu kosong?" Pertanyaan Jongdae masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Kai dan hal itu membuatnya tertawa kecil. Well, paling tidak Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bisa membuatnya tertawa dan melupakan sesaat kekacauan yang terjadi dihidupnya saat ini.

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat jadwalnya untuk besok, mengira-ngira sebesar apa uang kompensasi yang harus ia bayar dan seberapa besar kemarahan Minhyuk padanya.

Acara musik.

Fansign.

Rekaman variety show.

Dan…interview di radio.

Kai mendesah pelan. Sepertinya begitu ia pulang ke Seoul, ia akan benar-benar habis dilumat Minhyuk dan juga agensinya. Yang penting jangan mereka sampai tahu kalau Sehun menjadi alasan kepergiannya, bisa langsung dipecat nanti gadis itu. Dan kalau Sehun dipecat pasti akan sulit bagi Sehun untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Dengan hati penuh rasa bersalah dan juga takut, Kai membuka aplikasi pesan dan mencari nama manajernya disana.

 _Hyung, aku pergi keluar kota untuk sehari. Ada masalah yang benar-benar genting harus segera aku selesaikan. Aku akan menerima hukuman apapun yang kau berikan ketika aku kembali nanti. Tolong berikan agensi alasan yang bagus tentang absenku dari kegiatan hari ini. Maafkan aku Hyung. Sungguh maafkan aku._

Setelah mengetik itu, Kai mengirimnya dengan bibir komat-kamit berdoa agar ia tidak akan dibunuh oleh Minhyuk nanti. Dengan hilangnya dia, pasti Minhyuk akan kena imbasnya. Bisa ia bayangkan Minhyuk dimarahi karena tidak bisa menjaga artisnya dengan benar. Tapi…gadis seperti Sehun tidak akan datang dua kali dalam hidupnya. Biarlah sekali ini ia mengorbankan Minhyuk sedikit. Toh apapun yang terjadi Minhyuk sangat menyayanginya dan akan melindunginya.

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Kai mematikan ponselnya agar tidak menerima bom panggilan dari manajernya itu. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang tersedia disalah satu sudut lorong.

Kai benar-benar lelah. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Dengan acara musik dan juga fansign. Belum lagi pemotretan dan syuting iklan. Setelah itu masih ada pemberitaan gila dari reporter gila. Kai yakin agensinya pasti tidak akan segera mengklarifikasi rumor kencannya agar namanya dan Luhan tetap menjadi perbincangan masyarakat sehingga pamor keduanya tinggi.

Mata Kai terbuka lebar mengamati pintu ruang rawat ibu Sehun. Berharap pintu itu terbuka dan wajah mengantuk Sehun terlihat. Wajah mengantuk Sehun yang sering ia lihat setiap pagi. Dengan bibir merah muda mengerucut, pipi tembam yang menggemaskan juga mata setengah tertutup.

"Sehun.." Kai menggumamkan nama Sehun pelan dengan harapan Sehun akan mendengarnya walaupun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. "..aku merindukanmu."

Mata Kai perlahan mulai menutup. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk tetap terjaga. Dengan kepala terkulai dibahunya, Kai mulai tertidur hingga tiba-tiba..

"Aku tidak merindukanmu."

Lalu kesadaran Kai kembali penuh.

To Be Continue

Yeay!

Chapter 12 is here!

Terima kasih atas dukungannya yaaa!

Author langsung dapet inspirasi wkwkwk

Doain cepet jadian ya pasangan ini haha

Dan mereka tahan godaan dari Chanyeol juga Luhan wkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaa^^

Gomawo!


	14. Chapter 14

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Thirteen

"Terima kasih tehnya."

"Sama-sama."

Sunyi.

Gadis cantik dengan kantung mata besar menunduk sambil memandangi kakinya. Disebelahnya duduk seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah sama lelahnya dengan si gadis cantik. Keduanya duduk diam dengan gelas karton berisi teh hangat ditangan mereka.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Uh..ka-karena…" Pemuda yang sejak awal terlihat gugup kini makin gugup. Tangannya memainkan gelas kertas ditangannya dan matanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Gadis cantik bernama Oh Sehun itu diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan pemuda tampan disebelahnya.

"Sehun." Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya mendadak terlihat lebih percaya diri dan yakin. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ku katakan sejak dulu."

Kini bukan hanya jantung si pemuda yang berdebar-debar, si gadis cantik itu sama gugupnya dengan si pemuda. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh terlalu besar kepala dan yakin jika si pemuda akan mengungkapkan cinta padanya tapi….entah mengapa ia sangat yakin jika memang itu yang akan si pemuda lakukan.

"Kau tahu, aku bukanlah pemuda biasa yang bisa menyukai siapapun yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak pernah begitu menyukai seseorang sampai aku ingin menjadikan ia kekasihku dan tidak mempedulikan resikonya."

Oh Sehun, gadis cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Malu, senang dan sedikit takut.

Dulu ia sering sekali membayangkan jika suatu saat artis kesukaannya mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Banyak sekali scenes yang pernah singgah dibenak Sehun, mulai dari pernyataan cinta disebuah pantai hingga didepan wartawan ketika artis kesukaannya itu sedang melakukan press.

Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir jika hal itu akan terjadi pada dirinya sungguhan. Tapi…kini Kim Kai ada disebelahnya, dikota kelahirannya, duduk bersamanya dan sedang mengungkapkan cinta padanya.

Maafkan aku semua fans Kim Kai..

"Ku rasa kita sudah saling mengetahui perasaan kita satu sama lain tapi aku ingin menjadi lelaki jantan dan meresmikan hubungan kita, bukan hanya membuatmu terus berada didekatku tanpa memberi kejelasan. Aku menyukai Oh Sehun."

Kai berhenti sejenak dan mengamati Sehun yang masih menunduk didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukaimu, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasa senang setiap kali aku melihatmu, mendengar suaramu dan mengganggumu. Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Jongdae, Chanyeol atau pria manapun."

Sehun masih diam.

"Mengenai skandal itu, kau tahu kan bagaimana media suka sekali memanipulasi berita agar mereka mendapatkan pembaca. Aku dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya rekan kerja."

"Bukankah Luhan menyukaimu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu." Kai menjawab cepat. Sehun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyumnya atas jawaban Kai barusan.

"Kai—"

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku Kai."

"Baiklah Jongin, kau tahu, Luhan jauh lebih menarik dariku. Lihat kakiku tidak panjang dan ramping seperti—umph!"

Kai benci mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun dan ia tidak akan sanggup mendengar keseluruhannya. Dan Kai menjadikan itu alasan untuk mengecup bibir merah muda Sehun yang sudah berminggu-minggu ia amati, ia dambakan, ia mimpikan.

"Ya!" Sehun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan pekikannya.

"Kau sempurna Oh Sehun. Aku tidak ingin gadis kurus kering menjadi kekasihku, aku ingin gadis sehat dan gadis sehat itu adalah kau." Tuh kan, lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat merona karena Kim Kai. Mungkin sering main di drama-drama membuat Kai tahu kalimat apa yang mampu menggerakkan hati para wanita.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah harus memintamu menjadi kekasihku atau tidak. Aku…takut." Jongin meletakkan gelas kertasnya dan juga menarik gelas kertas Sehun. Ia genggam tangan kecil Sehun dengan sepenuh hati.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia bingung.

Jadi, Kai hanya akan mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Lalu, sudah?

"Akan sangat egois jika aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku karena seluruh hidupmu akan berubah jika kau menjadi kekasihku. Mungkin kita bisa menjaga agar hubungan kita agar tidak ketahuan oleh publik tapi banyak reporter gila dan belum juga fans yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui privasiku. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi bulan-bulanan jutaan orang karenaku. Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan hanya sekedar ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Well, untuk sekarang mungkin aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku tapi aku ingin hubungan yang serius. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepan, tapi aku ingin mencobanya. Serius denganmu."

Sehun terdiam.

Memang ia tahu jika pria yang ia cintai bukanlah pria sembarangan.

Kim Kai memiliki nilai jutaan won dan akan hidupnya akan berubah drastis jika ia masuk kedalam dunia Kai yang penuh akan drama, kepalsuan dan tidak ada privasi. Sehun tahu itu dan Jongdae pernah mengatakan padanya jika Kai tidak menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun bukan berarti Kai tidak menyukainya.

"Jadi…" Sehun berkata pelan. Matanya mengerjap, tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan atas semua ucapan Kai.

"Jadi, aku ingin egois. Mau kah kau jadi kekasihku, Oh Sehun?" Kai memandang Sehun penuh harap.

"Uh, ak-aku…" Sehun tergagap. Dalam kepalanya, ia pernah membayangkan ini. Menjawab pernyataan cinta Kai. Tapi dengan Kai sungguhan berada didepannya, dengan tangan Kai menggenggam tangannya, mata cokelat Kai menatapnya dalam-dalam, otak Sehun rasanya macet. Apalagi Kai tidak sekedar mengatakan cinta padanya, tapi meminta hubungan yang serius dengannya.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya Sehun, aku tahu jika resmi menjadi kekasihku akan mengubah banyak hal dalam hidupmu. Karena aku serius denganmu yang berarti cepat atau lambat aku ingin hubungan kita diketahui oleh publik."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham.

Menjadi kekasih Kim Kai saja sudah sesuatu yang terlalu menakjubkan.

Kini Kai malah seolah sedang melamarnya.

"Jongin, aku dan kau baru mengenal sekitar dua bulan tapi aku rasa itu sudah cukup meyakinkanku untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius denganmu." Sehun berkata pelan. "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Kim Jongin."

—

"Sehun, antar Jongin pulang. Biar dia istirahat."

"Tidak apa Bibi. Aku baik-baik saja." Kai tersenyum pada wanita yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan infus ditangannya.

"Pulanglah kerumah Bibi, mandi, makan dan tidur sejenak. Kau bau tahu." Suho, ibu Sehun, tersenyum jahil pada Kai yang jelas-jelas terlihat kelelahan dan kantung matanya kentara sekali. "Kau juga Sehun, pulanglah. Disini ada Kyungsoo dan Jongdae."

"Uh.." Sehun terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya namun melihat keadaan Kai yang berantakan dan pemuda itu harus segera kembali ke Seoul beberapa jam lagi membuat Sehun tidak tega membiarkan Kai bergeletakan dirumah sakit sepanjang hari.

Sehun yakin jika Kai kembali ke Seoul nanti, Kai akan membutuhkan seluruh tenaganya. Kai harus menghadapi managernya, menghadapi agensinya dan yang jelas Kai harus menebus kesalahannya hari ini karena sudah melarikan diri dari tugas-tugasnya.

"Tidak apa. Pulanglah. Ibu masih menyimpan beberapa pakaian ayahmu kalau Jongin ingin ganti baju atau belikan saja yang baru. Atau pinjam milik—"

"Tidak usah repot-repot Bi." Kai memotong ucapan Suho yang masih begitu bersemangat meskipun sedang terbaring sakit.

"Jangan lupa ajak Jongin sarapan. Sepertinya dirumah sudah tidak ada bahan makanan, belikan saja makanan di—"

"Bibi, istirahatlah." Kai tersenyum kecil. Suho mirip sekali dengan ibunya, masih memperlakukannya dengan manja dan penuh kasih sayang. Hal ini membuat Kai merasa hangat dan merindukan rumah.

"Bu, aku pulang dulu." Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduk dan memandang ragu ke arah ibunya. Tidak yakin jika meninggalkan ibunya sendirian dirumah sakit adalah ide yang baik.

"Iya hati-hati." Suho tersenyum kecil pada Kai dan Sehun yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar istirahatnya.

"Jongin, jarak rumahku dan rumah sakit sekitar lima belas menit jalan kaki. Kau mau jalan atau—"

"Jalan saja."

"Tidak lelah? Kau pasti akan kelelahan seharian nanti."

"Aku ini laki-laki Hun, berjalan lima belas menit tidak berarti apa-apa." Kai menarik lengan Sehun agar berjalan lebih dekat dengannya.

"YA! Kalau ada orang yang lihat bagaimana?" Sehun menarik lagi tangannya dengan pipi merah, matanya bergerak gugup memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat Kai menggandeng tangannya.

"Huft, baiklah." Kai menghela nafas panjang dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tuh kan, manjanya keluar." Sehun tertawa melihat Kai yang kesal.

"Aku kan cuma mau menggandeng pacarku." Kai mengomel pelan. Omelan yang membuat Sehun tersipu. Statusnya kini sudah berubah menjadi pacar Kai. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sehun bayangkan akan menjadi kenyataan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Kai yang kini memakai masker untuk menutupi identitasnya. Sehun berjalan disebelahnya dan bercerita tentang tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati.

Toko es krim.

Toko buku.

Hingga rumah teman-temannya.

Sehun menceritakan bagaimana setiap tempat di kota kecilnya itu memiliki arti besar dalam hidupnya. Kai mendengarkan dengan seksama, tidak ada satupun yang ia lewatkan karena cerita-cerita Sehun selalu menarik perhatiannya.

"Dulu, anak pemilik toko es krim ini menyukaiku. Setiap hari aku diberi es krim gratis tapi waktu itu aku tidak mengerti." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum melihat toko es krim yang masih tutup, maklum saja saat ini masih pukul enam pagi.

Kai sedikit merengut mendengar cerita Sehun.

"Dia sudah menikah sekarang." Dan Kai langsung tersenyum lebar membuat Sehun tertawa. "Ternyata kau tipe pacar yang posesif ya."

"Salahmu terlalu cantik." Kai bergumam pelan namun telinga Sehun masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Harusnya aku dong yang posesif, kau selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik."

"Kau tahu Hun, mereka semua jelek waktu tidak pakai make-up bahkan wajah ngantuk dengan ilermu masih jauh lebih cantik." Kai berkata usil pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah ngiler tau!" Sehun dengan kesal mencubit lengan Kai.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, kau selalu ngiler dan aku harus mengganti seprai setiap hari." Kai masih saja menggoda Sehun walaupun gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah ngiler. Bahkan menurut Kai, Sehun yang sedang tertidur terlihat seperti putri yang menunggu pangeran datang dan menciumnya.

Keduanya terus bercerita dan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Perjalanan lima belas menit terasa begitu singkat hingga tiba-tiba mereka sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan taman cantik dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Woah, rumahmu cantik sekali." Kai memandang takjub rumah Sehun dan ibunya. Sejak dulu ia ingin sekali memiliki rumah kecil dengan taman indah seperti ini. Mata Kai menatap penuh kekaguman rumah minimalis didepannya.

"Rumahku tidak sebagus rumahmu di Seoul dan uh, ini sudah lumayan tua. Perlu diperbaiki disana-sini tapi Ibu masih belum ada biaya." Sehun berkata lirih. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk!"

"Rumahmu cantik Hun. Nanti kalau menikah aku denganmu ingin tinggal disini." Kai berkata tanpa bisa berhenti memperhatikan rumah Sehun yang nyaman dan hangat.

"Aku baru lulus SMU!" Sehun berkata keras denga pipi merah. Baru semalam jadian masa pembicaraan sudah tentang menikah saja sih?

"Aku juga, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menikah muda?"

"Aku tidak mau!" Sehun menolak dengan pipi yang semakin memerah. Kai tertawa lagi, menggoda Sehun memang sudah menjadi hobinya sekarang. Wajah Sehun yang sedang marah, kesal atau malu sangat menggemaskan membuat Kai tidak pernah kapok walaupun Sehun sering mencubit atau mengomelinya.

"Akan ku buatkan sarapan dulu." Sehun berjalan menuju dapur kecil dirumahnya sambil membawa kantong kertas berisi bahan makanan yang mereka beli saat diperjalanan tadi.

"Baik istriku." Kai menjawab sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju dapur.

"YA!" Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap galak kearah Kai yang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Akui saja, kita sudah seperti pasangan suami istri. Kita bahkan sudah tidur seranjang. Bukan hanya semalam lagi. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau suka ngiler dan aku sudah terbiasa melihat rambutmu ketika bangun tidur." Kai melanjutkan, masih senang menggoda Sehun yang sudah merah padam.

"Aku tidak ngiler!" Sehun merengut. Kalau masalah rambut…yah, namanya juga bangun tidur. Wajarkan kalau sedikit berantakan? "Dari pada kau mengangguku lebih baik kau mandi sana."

"Istriku kalau marah galak sekali sih." Kai dengan sengaja mencubit pipi Sehun dan dengan telak sebuah pukulan mengenai lengannya.

"Sini biar kutunjukkan kamar mandinya." Sehun berjalan keluar dapur dengan menahan senyum. Sebenarnya senang juga sih Kai membahas tentang menikah, membayangkan ia bisa bangun dan melihat wajah Kai setiap hari membuat jantung Sehun berdebar kencang.

"Kamar Oh Sehun. Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk." Kai membaca keras-keras tulisan pada sebuah pintu kayu yang ia lewati. "Kamarmu?"

"Iya." Sehun menjawab pelan, kakinya masih melangkah menuju kamar ibunya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

"Boleh aku masuk kamarmu?" Kai berkata dengan suara agak keras karena Sehun sudah berada dikamar ibunya untuk mencari pakaian bersih sementara Sehun masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Tentu saja." Kai bisa mendengar suara Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangan kau mendorong pintu didepannya dan terngaga melihat isi kamar Sehun.

Bukannya kamar itu berantakan atau bau atau kenapa. Hanya saja disalah satu dinding kamar itu mata Kai melihat begitu banyak foto, poster dan gambar dirinya. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, bukankah Sehun pernah bilang kau gadis itu bukan fans-nya?

"JONGIN! JONGIN! JANGAN MASUK KAMARKU!" Telinga Kai menangkap suara melengking Sehun dan tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah dibelakangnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Uh.." Sehun seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Kau bukan fansku? Hm?" Kai menyeringai lebar melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya yang menggemaskan karena malu.

"A-aku…"

"Kau bukan fansku tapi kenapa begitu banyak fotoku disini?" Seringai Kai semakin lebar.

"Aku, uhm, adalah seorang hater." Sehun menjawab pelan dan Kai pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong dan berakting." Kai berjalan mendekati gambar-gambarnya yang berjejer rapi disekitar meja belajar milik Sehun. "Kenapa kau berbohong waktu itu? Mengatakan kau bukan fansku?"

"A-aku tidak—"

"Jujur Sehun. Apapun alasanmu aku terima."

"Pe-pertemuan pertama kita kan tidak begitu uh, baik. Kita langsung bertengkar dan ku pikir kau membenciku. Kan aneh kau membenciku tapi aku mengatakan jika aku fans-mu." Sehun bercerita dengan kepala menunduk, malu ketahuan.

"Aku membencimu?" Kai bertanya heran.

"Iya! Kau memarahi karena mengelap sepatumu dengan cola!" Sehun cemberut. Memang sih awal pertemuan mereka sama sekali tidak manis bahkan sampai sekarang keduanya masih sering bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele tapi jika takdir memang menginginkan ia bersama Kai, pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu malah membawa keduanya jauh lebih dekat.

Kai tertawa kecil. Ia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun.

Gadis itu duduk dilantai dengan wajah kotor, tangan kotor, dikelilingi sepatu-sepatu bau. Kai harus mengakui, jika waktu itu Sehun tidak balik mengatainya atas sikap kasarnya, ia pasti akan melupakan Sehun dengan segera. Jika boleh jujur, Sehun mungkin memang cantik tapi Kai adalah seorang artis yang setiap hari dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik.

Satu hal yang membuat Kai mengingat Sehun adalah keberanian gadis itu untuk membalas bentakannya, mengatainya dan mengomelinya. Sifat itu yang membuat Kai merasa ingin menggoda Sehun agar gadis itu mengomel lebih panjang, sifat itu yang membuat Kai secara tidak sadar memperhatikan Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi fansku?" Kai dengan santai duduk diatas kasur milik Sehun dan memperhatikan kamar kecil itu.

"Aku menyukaimu karena pengaruh teman-temanku kok! Aku cuma ikut-ikutan saja!" Sehun masih berusaha menjaga harga dirinya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Hahahaha, baiklah. Baiklah. Setelah ini kau harus ku beri tips dalam berakting." Kai tertawa lagi. Kenapa gadis cantik miliknya ini bisa begitu menggemaskan? "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Sehun masih cemberut.

"Kemarilah, duduk disini." Kai menarik lengan Sehun agar duduk dikasur bersamanya. Sehun menurut saja walaupun ia masih tidak mau memandang Kai. "Apa kau bekerja di BT Ent untuk bertemu denganku?"

Sehun diam saja kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Kau begitu menyukaiku?" Kai bertanya dengan tawa tertahan.

"Ih.." Sehun cemberut dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku tersanjung sekali sebenarnya jika aku adalah alasanmu datang ke Seoul." Kai berkata dengan suara serius. "Aku tersanjung bisa membuat hati gadis secantik dirimu meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya, dan semua itu hanya karena aku."

Sehun semakin malu.

"Aku kan pernah bilang kalau aku ingin jadi penulis." Sehun berkata pelan, masih tidak mau mengakui jika paling tidak lima puluh persen alasan kedatangannya ke Seoul untuk Kai.

"Masih belum mau mengaku kalau kau tergila-gila denganku?" Kai terkekeh pelan dan menyentuh dagu Sehun mesra.

"Me-mengaku apa?" Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kai yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tergila-gila padaku, seperti aku tergila-gila padamu." Kai berkata pelan, wajahnya semakin dekat dan semakin dekat pada wajah Sehun. Gadis cantik itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, terlalu malu untuk menatap mata Kai yang kini sudah tinggal beberapa senti dari matanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kai menahan tawanya.

"A-apa?" Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat wajah usil Kai menahan tawa. Sial dia dikerjai lagi. Sekarang Kai akan mengiranya gadis mesum kan?! "AKU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN APAPUN!"

Pipi Sehun semerah strawberry dan Kai pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Sehun dengan sebal memukuli Kai dengan tangannya. Ah, malu sekali Sehun! Dia pikir Kai akan menciumnya tapi…tapi ternyata pria tengik itu hanya mengerjainya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Kai meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan menarik tubuh ramping Sehun mendekat pada tubuhnya. Jantung Sehun lagi-lagi rasanya mau lepas, wajah Kai berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Sehun baru saja mau mengomel karena Kai menggodanya lagi tapi sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut lebih cepat bergerak menahan omelan tersebut. Bibir Kai menyentuh bibirnya.

Begitu lembut.

Begitu mesra.

Begitu hangat.

Sehun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman Kai yang membuat ia lupa segalanya. Ibunya yang dirumah sakit, nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pengangguran, masalah bibinya. Semuanya terasa ringan hanya karena ciuman Kai.

Perut Sehun rasanya dipenuhi kupu-kupu, mengirimkan sensasi aneh yang sering ia rasakan setiap kali bersama Kai. Pemuda tampan itu tidak jauh berbeda, jantungnya berdegup kencang merasakan bibir manis milik gadis yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Ciuman ini jelas bukan ciuman pertama Kai. Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh aktris lawan main filmnya. Tapi bagi Kai, kali ini adalah ciumannya yang paling manis dan berharga. Tidak peduli jika ia dan Sehun sama-sama belum sikat gigi dan bau.

"Aku senang kau datang ke Seoul karenaku." Kai berkata sambil tersenyum usai menyudahi ciuman mesranya pada Sehun. Pipi Sehun pun memerah mendengarnya. "Kau punya album yang ingin ku tanda tangani?"

"Ih jangan menggodaku lagi." Sehun merengut. Sifat Kai yang usil ini benar-benar mengesalkan. "Aku ingin membeli kaos kaki dengan wajahmu saja tidak bisa, apalagi membeli album."

Kai tertegun.

Sehun adalah orang tidak mampu? Tapi…kenapa Sehun bisa begitu murah hati pada orang-orang disekitarnya? Membelikan makanan ringan dan juga kadang Sehun mentraktir teman-temannya makan malam.

"Hei, yang penting kan sekarang kau jadi kekasih Kim Kai."

"Kekasihku namanya Kim Jongin, bukan Kim Kai."

"Hm, benar. Aku Kim Jongin, kekasih Oh Sehun." Jongin tanpa sadar mengecup bibir Sehun sekali lagi.

"Mandilah, akan ku buatkan sarapan." Sehun menunduk malu. Baru juga resmi berkencan semalam, Kai sudah mencium-ciumnya terus.

"Baiklah, calon istriku."

"Ish!" Sehun memukul dada bidang Kai dan melempar pakaian tua ayahnya pada Kai lalu meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Calon istriku tukang ngambek." Kai berteriak, masih menggoda kekasihnya.

—

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan semalam hah?"

"Tidak..tidak ada.."

"Jangan bohong! Kau pasti melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Kyungsoo!"

"Astaga, pikiranmu kotor sekali sih."

"Kau kan kotor, wajar saja aku berpikir macam-macam." Sehun memandang pemuda yang umurnya tidak beda jauh dari dirinya. Pemuda itu adalah teman satu kantornya, sama-sama pegawai magang dan kebetulan pacar sahabat dekatnya.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya tidur, sungguh! Kami sudah terlalu lelah hanya sekedar untuk berciuman! AWWW!"

"Jadi kalau tidak lelah akan melakukan yang lain-lainnya?!" Sehun dengan kejamnya menjewer telinga rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kenapa kau sewot sih?! Kau kan juga bisa melakukannya dengan.." Jongdae, si pemuda bawel, menyebut nama Kai dengan suara berbisik.

"Ish! Dia bukan pervert sepertimu!"

"Semua laki-laki itu pervert! Ku jamin dia pasti pernah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang dirimu!"

Sehun mendengus. Sebenarnya ia tahu hal itu, ia juga tahu kalau Kai itu uh, mesum. Dia saja pernah menemukan koleksi majalah porno dilaci ruang istirahatnya. Damn, Sehun jadi sedikit merinding. Selama ini ia tidur dengan Kai kan?

Sudah lewat tengah hari ketika Jongdae dan Sehun berangkat menuju gedung besar tempat mereka bekerja. Sehun dengan berat hati meninggalkan ibunya yang sudah jauh lebih baik bersama ibu Kyungsoo dan beberapa tetangga yang merupakan teman baik ibunya.

Kai sudah pulang sejak pagi tadi karena kekasihnya itu sudah absen kegiatan paginya dan tentu saja ia tidak mau menambah jumlah masalah. Kai awalnya memang berencana untuk membolos seharian dan ikut pulang bersama Sehun siang hari tapi gadis cantik itu mengomel panjang. Alhasil Kai harus berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah makan sarapan buatan Sehun.

Sehun belum mendengar kabar sekali dari Kai.

Bukannya Sehun bersikap rewel dan manja, tapi ia butuh kabar dari Kai untuk memastikan jika Kai baik-baik saja. Tidak dicincang oleh manajer Kai yang galak bukan main. Atau para direktur-direktur BT Ent dimana Kai bernaung.

"Sehun? Kau dicari Minhyuk." Baru saja Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam ruang kerja para penulis ketika salah satu atasannya berkata.

"Minhyuk? Minhyuk yang mana?" Jantung Sehun berdebar. Memang banyak Minhyuk di BT Ent, tapi Sehun hampir yakin jika yang mencarinya adalah manajer Kai.

"Minhyuk manajer Kai." Jantung Sehun kini rasanya melorot ke perutnya.

Sehun tidak jadi masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Gadis itu kini berjalan menuju lantai dimana dulu ia biasa bekerja untuk Kai dan Minhyuk. Sehun tidak memiliki gambaran sama sekali tentang apa yang akan Minhyuk katakan padanya nanti. Apapun itu, hati Sehun merasa jika hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Sehun? Kau sudah datang?"

"I-iya Sunbae." Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam ruang istirahat Kai.

"Duduklah. Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?" Minhyuk bertanya dengan senyuman.

"Ba-baik Sunbae." Sehun terkejut. Minhyuk tahu jika ibunya sakit, apa Kai bercerita semuanya? Sehun mengira jika Kai akan menyembunyikan hubungan romantis mereka dulu, karena yah, Sehun sendiri belum siap jika ia harus dikenal dunia sebagai 'pacar Kai'. Selain itu Kai kan juga sedang terkena skandal dengan Luhan?

"Baguslah." Minhyuk tersenyum sambil memandang wajah gugup Sehun. "Sehun, Kai sudah mengatakan padaku tentang hubungan kalian."

Sehun meremas jari-jarinya, terlalu gugup.

"Kai ingin menyembunyikan hubungan kalian dulu dari publik dan dia ingin aku membantu kalian." Minhyuk berkata tenang.

"Su-sunbae tidak marah?"

"Marah kenapa?"

"Karena aku berkencan dengan Kai."

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Kai punya hak untuk menyukai gadis manapun. Dan sejujurnya aku sudah tahu kalau Kai menyukaimu sejak dulu, hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh dan terlalu banyak pertimbangan sekarang masalahnya jadi runyam."

"Runyam? Apa Kai terkena masalah besar karena menyusulku pulang semalam?" Sehun langsung cemas setengah mati mendengar ucapan Minhyuk.

"Bukan masalah itu, kalau itu aku sudah beralasan kalau Kai kelelahan dan sedang mendapat infus vitamin tadi pagi. Ini masalah Kai dan Luhan."

Sehun menelan air liurnya gugup. Luhan?

"BT Ent meminta mereka berkencan."

"A-apa?" Sehun melotot.

"BT Ent akan mengkonfirmasi sore ini jika Kai dan Luhan memang berkencan." Minhyuk menjawab muram.

"Ta-tapi mereka tidak berkencan!"

"Memang, BT Ent hanya ingin ada publikasi mengenai hubungan Kai dan Luhan untuk popularitas mereka berdua. Kai sedang promo album barunya dan Luhan sedang syuting film."

Sehun memandangi ujung sepatunya dengan hati tidak karuan.

"Banyak pasangan selebriti yang pura-pura berkencan hanya untuk popularitas Hun.." Minhyuk berkata lembut. Berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"A-apa Kai menyetujuinya?"

"Kai tidak punya pilihan. Yang agensi tahu, Kai tidak punya kekasih jadi mereka dengan santai menyuruh Kai untuk berkencan dengan Luhan. Aku mengatakan hal ini padamu agar tidak terjadi salah paham antara kau dan Kai nanti karena Kai akan sangat sibuk hari ini."

Sehun diam, begitupun dengan Minhyuk.

"Sebenarnya yang aku khawatirkan adalah Luhan.." Sehun berkata pelan. Sehun sangat yakin jika Luhan menyukai Kai dan itu…membuat Sehun sedikit was-was. Ya, Sehun cemburu. Dan Sehun juga kesal karena Luhan bisa berdekatan dengan Kai. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat Kai luluh oleh sikap Luhan? Luhan kan jauh lebih cantik, lebih menarik dan lebih lebih lainnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi…aku bisa memastikan satu hal padamu Sehun."

"A-apa?"

"Kai sangat menyukaimu. Kau adalah pacar pertamanya dan satu-satunya orang yang tahu begitu banyak tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah masuk kedalam apartemen Kai selain aku, mantan-mantan manager Kai dan orang tuanya. Bahkan noona coordi saja tidak boleh masuk."

Sehun terkejut.

Dan tersanjung tentu saja.

"Aku dengar kau juga sudah bertemu keluarga Kai." Minhyuk berkata sambil tersenyum. "Yakinlah dengan Kai, dan tolong bekerja sama agar nama baik Kai tidak tercoreng."

"Tentu Sunbae. Tapi…kalau boleh tau? Kai akan berkencan dengan Luhan sampai berapa lama?"

"Uh, aku tidak tahu." Minhyuk menjawab dengan senyuman, hanya saja kali ini senyuman sedih.

"Ah begitu." Sehun mengangguk-angguk, berusaha menutupi kecemasan dan kekecewaannya atas berita yang dibawa Minhyuk.

"Semangatlah sedikit. Menjalin hubungan dengan artis ternama memang tidak pernah mudah. Tapi Kai adalah orang yang pantas diperjuangkan." Minhyuk berkata layaknya seorang kakak untuk Sehun.

Minhyuk bercerita sekilas tentang hidup Kai yang selama ini tidak pernah ada istirahat. Konser, latihan, fan meeting, pemotretan, syuting. Semua tanpa henti selama bertahun-tahun semenjak Kai menginjakkan kaki didunia entertainer. Walaupun Minhyuk baru menjadi manajer Kai selama beberapa tahun, tapi ia sudah mengenal Kai sejak lama.

Dimata Minhyuk, Kai adalah sosok yang hangat dan ramah. Sedikit manja dan sedikit menyebalkan. Sayangnya sosok manis itu lama-lama menghilang, entah terkikis atau tertutupi sikap Kai yang berlahan-lahan menjadi dingin dan cuek. Minhyuk bercerita tentang bagaimana kerasnya hidup didunia entertainer, tentang bagaimana teman-teman Kai dikhianati, jatuh terpuruk hingga banyak rekan artis Kai yang bunuh diri.

Kai tertekan.

Dia harus menamengi dirinya dari dunia keras dimana ia hidup.

Dan menurut Minhyuk, Kai menamengi dirinya dengan sikap arogan, sombong dan dingin yang palsu. Orang-orang yang mengenal Kai dengan baik pasti tahu jika sikap Kai yang sekarang bukanlah sifat Kai yang sesungguhnya.

"Tapi..menurutku Kai bukan orang yang dingin." Sehun berkata heran. Memang Kai sedikit mengesalkan dulu tapi menurutnya Kai tidak dingin dan arogan.

"Aku rasa kau membuatnya merasa lebih hangat jadi tanpa ia sadari, ia menurunkan perisainya dan membukakan pintu untukmu." Minhyuk tersenyum. Percakapan mereka harus terhenti karena ponsel Minhyuk berdering dan manajer muda itu harus segera pergi.

Sehun duduk disofa ruangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Ternyata banyak juga yang belum ia ketahui tentang Kai.

Ada rasa bahagia dan tersanjung atas semua sikap manis Kai yang selama ini ternyata hanya diberikan untuknya. Namun juga ada perasaan gelisah akibat cerita Minhyuk tentang Luhan.

Mata Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, ia jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kai disini. Ah, dia jadi malu sendiri. Waktu itu ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan idolanya saja sudah senang setengah mati dan kini ia malah menjadi kekasih idolanya tersebut.

Sehun merasa begitu beruntung.

Dari jutaan penggemar diluar sana, ia yang beruntung bisa berada disisi Kai.

Sehun harus berdoa ke kuil untuk berterima kasih pada dewa atas keberuntungannya.

"—aku ingin istirahat." Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit dan Sehun bisa mendengar suara Kai yang terdengar lelah.

"Baiklah. Tapi nanti malam kencan ya?"

"Luhan, kita hanya pura-pura berkencan."

"Kalau bisa sungguhan kenapa kita harus pura-pura?"

"Sudahlah Lu, aku benar-benar le—Sehun?"

"Se-selamat siang." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Kai dan Luhan yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Oh, bisakah kau belikan aku juice raspberry didepan? Hari ini panas sekali." Luhan berkata sambil tersenyum."

"Te-tentu saja." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyuruh-nyuruhnya. Sehun jangan." Kai berkata dengan wajah menahan kesal.

"Kenapa?" Dahi Luhan berkerut bingung.

"Karena dia—"

"Akan aku belikan juice raspberry-nya saja. Permisi." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan Kai katakan, tapi apapun itu Sehun merasa lebih baik untuk membelikan Luhan jus-nya. Karena ia tidak tahan melihat Luhan yang menempel manja pada Kai atau kenyataan jika Kai dan Luhan terlihat sangat cocok.

To Be Continue

Aye ayeee

Jadin juga wkwkw

Tapi baru aja jadian langsung kena prahara hahahaha

Maaf ya Hun, Jong, Author jahat banget ga kasih kalian waktu buat manis-manis dulu :(

Maaf ya nunggu lamaaaaaa

Karena udah ngga dikejar deadline maljum jadi bisa lebih cepet update seri non m-nyaaa hehehehehe

Buat yang masih belum tau, semua seri yang rated m akan libur dulu selama bulan puasa. Menghormati para reader yang Muslim karena Author sendiri juga puasa.

Kan ga lucu puasa-puasa bikin cerita enaena wkwkwk

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawo chingu!


	15. Chapter 15

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Fourteen

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Rumah Chanyeol Oppa."

"BUAT APA KAU MASIH MENEMUI DIA?!"

"KARENA SEMUA BARANGKU ADA PADANYA!"

Dengan suara yang keras Sehun membanting pintu ruangan tempat Jongin beristirahat di gedung BT Ent. Kaki mungil Sehun berjalan secepatnya agar bisa segera keluar dari gedung itu, menjauh dari desis-desis para pekerja disana tentang berita mengejutkan resminya Kim Kai yang kini menjadi kekasih dari Xi Luhan.

Sehun tahu Kai tidak mungkin mengejarnya seperti yang biasa terjadi dalam drama-drama. Hubungannya dengan Kai sudah menjadi buah bibir para pekerja di BT Ent, kalau mereka menujukkan kedekatan lebih jelas lagi, rumor baru akan muncul dan karir Kai akan terancam.

Semalam, Kim Kai, bintang besar di Korea Selatan yang sedang bersinar begitu terang menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada gadis magang yang berasal dari pinggiran kota bernama Oh Sehun. Gadis yang kebetulan adalah penggemar beratnya. Sungguh beruntung bukan nasih Oh Sehun?

Nyatanya kisah cintanya tidaklah seindah yang ia bayangkan.

Baru beberapa jam mereka resmi berkencan, kekasihnya sudah harus bermesraan ria dengan wanita lain yang masyarakat ketahui sebagai kekasih dari kekasihnya. Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya hati Sehun?

Mau marah juga tidak bisa.

Kalau tidak marah juga tidak bisa.

Hatinya terasa panas melihat foto kekasihnya diinternet disandingkan dengan gadis lain.

Sehun bisa merasakan ponsel disakunya bergetar dan Sehun begitu yakin jika Kai lah yang sedang menghubunginya. Sehun tahu kalau sikapnya kekanakan, Kai juga sudah mengatakan konsekuensi menjadi kekasih dari artis tenar tapi belum ada sehari Sehun sudah marah-marah seperti orang sakit gigi.

"Halo Chanyeol Oppa?" Sehun melihat layar ponselnya dan kekesalannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Ternyata Kai sama sekali tidak berusaha menghubunginya tapi malah Chanyeol yang meneleponnya.

"Aku baru keluar gedung."

"Baiklah, tunggu didepan restoran!"

Sehun mempercepat langkah keluar gedung. Diluar sana, Chanyeol sedang menunggunya serta membawakan koper dan tas yang beberapa waktu itu titipkan pada Chanyeol. Sampai sekarang Sehun masih sering merasa bersalah karena ia seolah memanfaatkan kebaikan Chanyeol padanya.

Memang sih kemarin itu kejadiannya benar-benar mendadak jadi Chanyeol dengan spontan menawarkan bantuan tapi…rasanya tetap tidak benar saja terus menerima kebaikan Chanyeol sementara ia menyakiti Chanyeol dengan menolak cinta pemuda itu.

"Hey Sehun!" Chanyeol menyapa riang Sehun yang berdiri dengan sedikit canggung dibelakang kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sepertinya merupakan fans Chanyeol. Biarpun Chanyeol hanya bermain musik dari kafe ke kafe, popularitas Chanyeol sangatlah tinggi. Suaranya merdu, ahli bermain musik ditambah wajah dan tubuhnya yang sangat menarik.

"Hai Oppa." Sehun tersenyum canggung ketika gadis-gadis penggemar Chanyeol itu menatapnya. "Aku adik Chanyeol Oppa." Sehun berkata cepat saat melihat kerutan didahi para gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Chanyeol layaknya seorang gentleman membawakan koper dan tas Sehun sementara Sehun bercerita tentang keadaan ibunya.

"Untunglah, mungkin ibumu harus segera istirahat dan tidak boleh terlalu banyak bekerja lagi." Chanyeol menyuarakan kelegaannya.

"Aku rasa juga begitu, tapi ibu itu tidak bisa diam. Selalu berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dikerjakan." Sehun mengiyakan meskipun Sehun nyaris yakin kalau ibunya jatuh sakit bukan karena terlalu banyak bekerja tapi karena masalah kakaknya. Kepulangannya yang hanya sejenak kemarin, ia tidak berani menyinggung masalah itu sama sekali.

"Apa kau akan kembali ketempat Kai?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara hati-hati.

"Uh, tidak. Aku akan tinggal dengan Kyungsoo," Sehun menjawab pelan. Sedikit tidak nyaman membicarakan Kai dengan Chanyeol ditambah ia masih kesal karena Kai tidak menghubunginya sama sekali untuk minta maaf. Walaupun ia tahu kalau disini sikapnya lah yang kekanakan.

"Oke, aku antar kau kesana!" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaan dalam suaranya.

"Aku rasa Kyungsoo belum pulang dari kerja, aku masih belum punya kunci flat tempat Kyungsoo." Sehun teringat jika ia belum diberi kunci flat Kyungsoo. "Ayo kembali ke kafe dulu."

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun berjalan kembali ke arah kafe dimana dulu Chanyeol pernah bekerja yang kini menjadi tempat Kyungsoo mencari pundi-pundi. Yang mengejutkan, suasana kafe tidak lagi seperti beberapa menit setelah mereka tinggalkan.

Begitu banyak orang berkerubung disana dan kebanyakan adalah wanita. Chanyeol bertanya dengan salah satu orang yang berusaha melihat kedalam kafe dan jawabannya begitu mengejutkan Sehun.

Ada Kim Kai didalam sedang memesan minuman.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya, bukannya dia besar kepala tapi ia tahu kalau Kai kemari pasti karena mencarinya. Ternyata Kai itu romantis juga ya. Tidak menghubungi Sehun tapi langsung menyusulnya.

"Itu Chanyeol!" Seorang pekerja berkata kencang dan menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berusaha masuk kedalam kafe. Mata Kai langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk pegawai kafe dan ia menemukan gadisnya berdiri disamping Chanyeol, rivalnya dalam masalah percintaan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat untuk mengantar Sehun mengambil barang-barangnya. Jadi, dimana barangnya?" Kai bertanya dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya. Sehun yang melihatnya jadi agak nyeri karena ia tahu betapa kesalnya Kai tadi ketika ia bilang akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Kai menunjuk koper yang dibawa Chanyeol. "Itu juga?" Kai juga menunjuk tas besar yang berada dipunggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang biasanya bisa bersikap selalu ramah dan baik, wajahnya terlihat menahan kesal. Sehun yang bisa merasakan ketegangan diantara kedua pemuda itu segera mengambil kopernya dan berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Ayo pulang Jongin.." Sehun berkata lirih sehingga kata-katanya hanya bisa didengar oleh Kai dan Chanyeol saja. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dan meminta tas ransel besar Sehun yang masih Chanyeol bawa.

Sehun dan Kai berjalan keluar dari kafe dengan belasan pasang mata menatap mereka penuh tanya. Sehun dengan senyum manisnya mengatakan jika ia adalah asisten Minhyuk sementara Kai hanya berjalan sesekali melambaikan tangannya pada penggemar yang terus-terusan mengambil fotonya.

"Jongin! Kau tidak bisa sembarangan mencariku dikafe seperti ini!" Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Sehun katakan begitu pintu mobil Kai tertutup.

"Kenapa? Kau kan pacarku." Kai berkata santai dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Apa kau gila? Kau bisa kena masalah Jongin!" Sehun berkata frustasi. "Bagaimana agensi menjelaskan siapa diriku? Aku sudah terlanjur berbohong jika aku adalah asisten manager!"

"Kau memang asisten manager." Kai menjawab ringan.

"Jongin aku serius. Agensi akan marah besar jika kau bertindak sembarangan seperti ini. Walaupun kau adalah bintang terbesar BT Ent, kau akan tetap mendapatkan masalah kalau bersikap semaumu. Karirmu bisa hancur dan—"

"Sehun." Kai berkata pelan dan menarik nafas panjang. "Pernahkah kau bertemu seseorang dan tiba-tiba segala yang kau punya dalam hidupmu jadi...tidak begitu berarti lagi?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Kenapa Kai malah membicarakan hal seperti itu sekarang?

"Apa kau pernah merasa tiba-tiba kau jauh lebih kuat, lebih berani dan lebih tahu apa yang sebenarnya penting dalam hidupmu?"

"Jongin.." Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Kai.

"Aku merasakan itu semua setelah bersamamu." Kai menyetir perlahan sambil menatap wajah bingung Sehun sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan. "Semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Kehidupan sebagai idol dan aktor seperti ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya."

Kai memandang Sehun lagi yang kini mendengarkan baik-baik setiap kata yang diucapkan Kai padanya.

"Tapi hidupku denganmu akan berlangsung selamanya. Sampai maut memisahkan kita." Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya. "Apakah kata-kataku terlalu norak? Tapi sungguh, itu yang kurasakan." Kai mencium tangan Sehun lembut.

"Jongin.." Sehun yang tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seromantis ini hanya bisa merona dan menahan debaran dijantungnya yang begitu cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti dirimu yang aku yakini mau menerimaku meskipun aku nanti tidak begitu kaya atau tampan lagi. Kau masih mau disisiku sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil, ia malu. Membayangkan jika Kai masih menginginkannya bahkan setelah puluhan tahun membuat dada Sehun terasa sesak oleh rasa bahagia.

"Tidak begitu dengan dunia hiburan Hun, mereka akan meninggalkanku ketika ada aktor atau idol yang lebih muda dan lebih berbakat dariku nanti. Jadi, aku tidak akan memberikan seluruh darah dan jiwaku untuk hal yang hanya akan membuangku suatu saat nanti. Tapi aku akan memberikan semuaku untuk orang yang akan selalu ada untukku."

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Sehun kadang lupa kalau dirinya dan Kai hanya berbeda beberapa bulan namun pemikiran pemuda itu sudah jauh lebih dewasa—tidak selalu sih, kadang Kai masih sangat kekanakan. Bukankah katanya pria itu lebih kekanakan dari wanita? Well, mungkin karena Kai sudah hidup didunia entertainer yang keras.

"Tapi Jongin.." Sehun berusaha mendebat lagi.

"Aku tahu tadi aku kekanakan. Aku cuma tidak suka saja kau sering-sering bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dan aku juga harus minta maaf masalah Luhan." Kai berkata penuh sesal. "Kau tahu kan aku dan Luhan tidak sungguhan berkencan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi dia menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, aku menyukaimu."

"Jongiiiin.." Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ucapan-ucapan manis yang Kai katakan padanya hari ini. Bisa-bisa sampai rumah ia pingsan karena terlalu banyak diberi yang manis-manis.

"Kenapa sayangku?"

"Berhenti terlalu romantis." Sehun merasa rasa sesak didadanya semakin kuat mendengar panggilan Kai untuknya. "Aku bisa diabetes nanti."

Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku hanya belajar dari naskah-naskah drama yang sering kubaca. Bukankah wanita suka hal-hal romantis seperti ini?" Kai menggoda Sehun dan menggenggam tangan gadisnya lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Sehun bertanya khawatir dan Kai menghela panjang.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi dia. Ku pikir, biasanya pria yang tidak peka tapi kenapa Luhan bisa begitu tidak paham dengan sikapku selama ini." Kai memijat dahinya sambil bicara dengan suara lelah.

"Mungkin…kau tidak pernah benar-benar menolaknya." Sehun bicara perlahan, mencoba menebak-nebak. Selama ini keduanya tidak pernah membicarakan masalah Luhan karena dulu kan mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Mana berani Sehun bertanya-tanya tentang Luhan meskipun beruntunglah Kai adalah pria peka yang memilih untuk tidak membawa Luhan kedalam percakapan-percakapan mereka.

"Me-memang sih." Kai menjawab lirih dan Sehun langsung melotot.

"Kau…kau memiliki perasaan pada Luhan?" Rasa cemburu Sehun muncul.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kai menjawab keras. "Aku tidak ingin membuatnya tersinggung. Dia itu orangnya sangat sensitif.."

"Ah, sensitif ya.." Sehun semakin merengut.

"Sehun jangan salah paham!" Kai berusaha meluruskan kesalah pahaman.

"Bagaimana aku tidak salah paham?!" Sehun berkata kesal.

"Luhan itu sunbaeku dan dia banyak menolongku diawal-awal aku debut sebagai aktor. Kami banyak belajar akting bersama jadi aku sangat menghormatinya." Kai bercerita, mulai menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

"Lalu?" Sehun masih kesal karena Kai yang terdengar begitu peduli pada Luhan.

"Aku berusaha mengatakannya kalau aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak saja tapi dia tidak juga paham. Katanya dengan seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku akan tumbuh."

"Tapi tidak tumbuh juga kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai kakakku saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menganggapnya lebih." Kai berkata penuh keyakinan dan Sehun menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu hanya saja…" Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan memandang keluar jendela. "Hanya saja…"

"Hanya apa?" Kai bertanya penasaran.

"Luhan adalah wanita yang cantik begitu juga dengan artis-artis yang bekerja denganmu, aku hanyalah—"

"God Sehun, sudah kubilang berhenti merasa seperti itu." Kai membelokkan setir mobilnya menuju parkiran sebuah supermarket. "Apa kau pernah melihat para artis itu menghapus bedak mereka?" Kai bertanya tajam, menghiraukan wajah bingung Sehun karena mereka bukannya menuju apartemen Kyungsoo malah masuk kedalam area supermarket.

"Ti-tidak.." Sehun menjawab pelan.

"Kau jauh jauh jauuuuh lebih cantik dari mereka bahkan ketika kau sedang bangun tidur, masih ada sisa liur dan rambut seperti sarang burung." Kai menatap Sehun dalam-dalam setelah selesai parkir.

Sehun tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau tersinggung atas ucapan Kai barusan. Memang sih dia dipuji cantik tapi dia dikatai rambut sarang burung dan tukang ngiler. Alhasil Sehun hanya memandangi Kai dengan mata mengerjap bingung.

"Sehun, apa kau mendengarkan aku?" Kai melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun.

"Jongin, kau itu mau memujiku atau menghinaku sih? Dan aku tidak pernah ngiler ketika tidur!" Sehun berkata dengan suara keras.

"Hey, itu bukan hinaan. Kau sangat cantik saat bangun tidur." Kai berkata meyakinkan sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Mengatai rambutku seperti sarang burung itu sebuah pujian?" Sehun menjewer telinga Kai dengan sebal.

"Aw! Aw!" Kai mengaduh kesakitan. "Baiklah rambutmu seperti rambut ayam kalau begitu, lebih baik bukan?"

"YA!" Sehun menjewer telinga Kai lebih keras lagi.

"Aduhh! Sakit!" Kai berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeweran Sehun.

"Jongin, kenapa kita kesini?" Sehun baru sadar ketika Kai melepas sabuk pengamannya, bersiap untuk turun dari mobil.

"Bahan makanan ditempat kita sudah habis, tisu toilet sudah habis, sabunmu sudah habis—maaf aku yang menghabiskan dan juga kita perlu membeli beberapa kebutuhan uh wanitamu." Kai menjawab riang.

"Tunggu, bahan makanan ditempat kita? Sejak kapan apartemenmu menjadi tempat kita?"

"Kau kan pacarku sekarang, tentu saja itu tempat kita."

"Jongin, kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan tinggal bersamamu lagi kan?"

"Kau tidak akan tinggal denganku?" Kai tercengang dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Dia pikir…dia pikir…Sehun akan tinggal dengannya lagi. Mereka kan sudah resmi berpacaran? Bukankah seharusnya Sehun memiliki hak lebih untuk bisa tinggal dengannya?

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan tinggal dengan Kyungsoo!" Sehun sama terlihat tercengang seperti Kai.

"Tapi..tapi…" Kai masih tidak terima jika Sehun tidak akan tinggal dengannya lagi.

"Jongin.." Sehun terlihat berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Ka-karena kita sudah resmi berpacaran, aku ras-rasa lebih baik kita tinggal terpisah dulu."

"Kau berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu?" Kai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Well, aku wanita normal dan kau lelaki normal. Akan ada kemungkinan, apalagi kita sekarang resmi berkencan. Peluang kita untuk, uh, melakukan hal seperti, uh, i-itu lebih besar." Sehun berkata dengan pipi merah. Akh, memalukan sekali membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan Kai.

Kai sendiri sama terlihat tidak nyamannya dengan Sehun.

Kai yang biasanya terlihat cool kini salah tingkah.

"Ah, begitu.." Kai menganggukkan kepalanya kikuk. "Aku bukannya ingin, uh, melakukan hal, ehm, seperti itu. Hanya saja…hanya saja…apartemenku terasa aneh tanpamu." Kai berkata lirih tanpa mau memandang Sehun. Duh, Kai kenapa kamu jadi malu-malu begini didepan Sehun?

"Uhm, ki-kita kan bertemu setiap hari di kantor." Sehun tersipu mendengar ucapan Kai. Pasangan yang biasanya saling melontarkan ejekan dan selalu bertengkar kini berubah jadi pasangan yang malu-malu. Kemana Sehun yang cuek?

"Magangmu kan sudah akan selesai dan aku akan lebih banyak kegiatan diluar agensi. Photoshot lah, rekaman variety show lah, syuting lah.." Kai kini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan berpisah dengan ibunya.

"Hey, yang penting kan aku masih di Seoul dan aku bisa mengunjungi lokasi syutingmu dan ke apartemenmu." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum menenangkan Kai yang merengek.

"Janji?" Kai memandang Sehun dengan mata sendu.

"Janji." Sehun tersenyum lebar. "By the way, ternyata kau menggemaskan ya. Tidak seperti yang terlihat di televisi."

Kai langsung merengut dan memasang sikap jantannya.

"Aku baru manja sekali!" Kai membela dirinya. "Sudah ayo temani aku belanja saja!" Kai dengan sok gagah keluar dari mobil, membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Ayo pria maskulin!" Sehun masih tertawa saat keluar dari mobil dan mengamit lengan kokoh Kai. "Tapi Jongin, tidak ada pria maskulin yang bisa tahu bahan-bahan masakan sudah habis."

Kai semakin cemberut.

"Hei aku itu pria maskulin yang gentleman, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan gadisku mengurus rumah sendirian." Kai berkilah dengan berkata sok romantis walaupun hal itu benar. Sehun sering meminta Kai untuk membeli kecap, tomat atau bahan dapur lainnya jadi kini Kai nyaris hapal dengan apa saja yang penting dalam memasak.

"Hm, gombalnya keluar." Sehun terkekeh. "Jongin! Kita tidak seharusnya ke supermarket berdua seperti ini!" Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Kai pun sepertinya juga baru menyadari tindakannya yang kurang berhati-hati.

"Biar aku memakai topi." Kai berlari kembali kedalam mobil dan mengambil sebuah topi hitam.

"Jongin akan tetap berbahaya.." Sehun tetap terlihat was-was.

"Tidak apa." Kai yang memang keras kepala merangkul Sehun dan membawa kekasih barunya masuk kedalam supermarket.

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dalam supermarket.

Selama dia mengenal Kai, baru pertama kali ini mereka keluar berkencan walaupun hanya ke supermarket. Kai terus menggandeng tangan Sehun sementara tangan satunya mendorong troli belanja. Kai membuat lelucon-lelucon yang mengocok perut Sehun dan tentu saja Kai menghujani Sehun dengan gesture-gesture romantis.

"Kita belum pernah pergi berkencan. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi menonton film?" Kai bertanya sambil mengambil sebotol saus mayonnaise.

"Tidak mau. Aku berbelanja begini saja sudah was-was, kita berkencan diapartemenmu saja bagaimana?" Sehun menolak keras tawaran Kai dan pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang seolah menyesalkan statusnya sebagai bintang Korea Selatan.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu pasta tomat dan juga puding cokelat!" Sehun tentu saja bisa merasakan kekecewaan Kai.

"Fine, tapi aku ingin pudingnya ditambah strawberry."

"Iya, iya baiklah. Dasar manja!"

"Aku hanya bermanja-manja padamu!"

"Tetap saja manja! Dasar bayi!"

"Dasar tukang ngiler!"

Tuh kan, pasangan ini memang tidak bisa untuk tidak bertengkar.

—

"YA SEHUN! KAU DIMANA BODOH?! BIBIMU MENCARIMU KE APARTEMENKU DAN AKU BILANG KAU ADA LEMBUR! JANGAN BILANG KAU MENGINAP DI APARTEMEN KAI!"

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun dengan sesuatu berdering keras disebelahnya. Sehun tahu itu dering dari ponselnya tapi siapa yang menghubunginya pagi-pagi seperti ini? Matahari saja belum sepenuhnya bersinar.

Namun begitu Sehun menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan dipagi buta itu langsung tahu jika Kyungsoo yang mengganggu tidurnya. Suara cempreng Kyungsoo langsung memenuhi telinga Sehun. Sehun sudah sering tidurnya diganggu oleh Kyungsoo namun ada kata-kata Kyungsoo yang menghapus seluruh rasa kantuk yang ia miliki.

"Bi-bibiku?" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk.

"IYA BIBIMU BODOH! DIA KACAU SEKALI! KAU DIMANA SEKARANG? CEPAT KE APARTEMEN BIBIMU!" Sehun merasa aliran darahnya terpacu.

"Kenapa kau baru meneleponku sekarang?!" Sehun bertanya dengan suara mendesis, tidak ingin membangunkan Kai yang tidur disebelahnya.

"Lihat berapa kali aku berusaha menghubungimu!" Kyungsoo berkata galak dan panggilanpun terputus. Sehun dengan terburu-buru masuk kamar mandi dan menggosok giginya. Gadis itu menarik baju asal-asalan dari kopernya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat.

Sehun berlarian menuju halte bis dan begitu bis yang ia naiki sampai halte tujuannya, Sehun kembali berlari. Sehun cemas dengan keadaan bibinya. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir untuk menjenguk bibinya setiba di Seoul? Gara-gara Kai menyatakan perasaan padanya, Sehun jadi lupa dengan masalah bibinya.

Sesampainya didalam apartemen, Sehun dikejutkan oleh kehadiran dua orang dewasa yang sedang membereskan barang-barang milik bibinya. Sehun tidak kenal dua orang itu tapi ia tahu jika mereka adalah anggota keluarga dari suami bibinya.

"Kau Sehun bukan?" Seorang wanita yang mungkin berumur sekitar lima puluhan menatap Sehun tanpa berhenti melipat-lipat pakaian dan memasukkannya kedalam kardus.

"I-iya." Sehun mengerjap bingung.

"Joonmyeon punya sesuatu untukmu." Si wanita menunjuk sebuah kotak yang beberapa hari lalu menyebabkan dunianya terbalik. Kotak berisi surat-surat dan juga foto-foto. Sehun mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar, ada rasa takut untuk menerima kabar apapun. Diantara puluhan amplop didalam sana, ada sebuah amplop yang terlihat masih sangat baru. Sehun mengambil amplop itu dan membacanya.

 _Dear Yifan.._

 _Aku berhutang maaf pada anak dan istrimu._

 _Selama belasan tahun aku sering sekali menorehkan luka dihati mereka karena keegoisan dan kesombonganku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka. Aku juga meminta maaf padamu karena sudah melukai hati mereka._

 _Ini mungkin surat terakhir yang ku tulis untukmu._

 _Aku akan pergi._

 _Dan aku akan melupakanmu._

 _Aku ingin anakmu memiliki apartemen yang kutinggali. Dia adalah anak yang baik, kau tahu? Kau pasti bangga memiliki anak seperti dia. Anakmu menyadarkanku akan betapa jahatnya aku selama ini._

 _Dia tidak marah bahkan menangis ketika mengetahui rahasia terkelamku._

 _Aku malu._

 _Kenapa dia bisa begitu berbesar hati?_

 _Sedangkan aku?_

 _Hanya karena kau memilih Suho dibanding aku, aku hidup dalam kesengsaraan, kemarahan dan keterpurukan._

 _Sekali lagi aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah menyakiti hati dua orang yang kasihi karena sesuatu yang kusebut cinta. Kini aku tahu cinta itu tidak pernah jahat padaku. Akulah yang terlalu egois dan tidak mau membuka mataku untuk melihat orang-orang yang mencintaiku._

 _Selamat tinggal Yifan._

Sehun membaca surat itu dengan mata berair.

Bukan hanya berair tapi perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Bi-bibi Joonmyeon kemana?"

"Ah, dia..dia..pergi jalan-jalan." Wanita lain yang juga sedang menata pakaian-pakaian menjawab pelan.

"Jalan-jalan?" Sehun tidak percaya. Bibinya tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh kan? "Jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Joonmyeon pergi ke Afrika Selatan untuk melakukan kerja sosial. Katanya dia akan tinggal disana untuk waktu yang lama dan mungkin akan pergi ke negara-negara lain untuk melakukan volunteer disana."

Sehun langsung merasa dirinya bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Dia pikir bibinya….

"Apakah Bibi Joonmyeon akan kembali kesini?"

"Aku tidak tahu karena Joonmyeon membawa banyak surat untuk mengurus perpindahan warga kenegaraan."

"Pindah warga negara?" Sehun terkesiap. "Bolehkah aku meminta nomor telepon Bibi Joonmyeon yang bisa dihubungi?

"Kami hanya diberi alamat email."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Haruskah ia menghubungi ibunya? Tapi kalau ibunya drop dan masuk rumah sakit lagi bagaimana? Lalu tadi bibinya bilang apartemen ini miliknya?

Harga apartemen di Seoul itu selangit!

Mana mungkin Sehun bisa menerima pemberian bibinya begitu saja.

Tapi masa ditolak? Sehun kan juga sedang butuh tempat tinggal.

Sudahlah, nanti dibicarakan dengan ibunya saja. Cepat atau lambat ibunya harus tahu tentang cerita saudara kembarnya kan? Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan surat yang baru ia baca kembali kedalam kotak. Melihat kumpulan-kumpulan surat itu, Sehun jadi ingin membaca semuanya namun ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup.

Pasti sangat menyakitkan berada diposisi bibinya.

Melihat Kai berdekatan dengan artis lawan mainnya saja Sehun sudah panas setengah mati. Bawaannya pasti ingin marah-marah terus, bagaimana coba perasaan bibinya?

Yah paling tidak dengan cara seperti ini, bibinya sudah terbebas dengan rasa amarah. Paling tidak kini bibinya tidak hidup dengan hati yang lebih ringan walaupun ia tidak bisa memperbaiki hubungan dengan bibinya itu dalam waktu dekat. Tapi Sehun berjanji, ia akan mencari cara untuk bicara dengan bibinya sesegera mungkin. Sehun akan mengirim email setiap hari pada bibinya itu.

Lamunan Sehun pecah ketika ponsel dikantong jaketnya bergetar.

My Jongin.

Ah, iya. Sehun lupa tidak berpamitan dengan kekasihnya sewaktu berangkat tadi pagi.

"Halo? Maaf aku tadi tidak pamit aku harus ketempat bibiku. Kau su—"

"Sehun, cepatlah ke BT Ent sekarang. Ada masalah genting." Kai bicara cepat tanpa menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Masalah apa?" Jantung Sehun rasanya melompat-lompat lagi.

"Media sudah mengetahui hubungan kita."

"APA?"

Sekali lagi hari itu, Sehun berlarian mengejar bis.

To Be Continue

I am sorry I took too long huhuhu

Inspirasi baru muncul nih soalnya

Mohon maaf menunggu lama yaaaaa

Masalah Sehun sama bibinya udah kelar yeyeyeyeye

Tapi muncul lagi masalah percintaan wkwkwkw

Enaknya Sehun dibikin makan ati dulu ngga nih? Hahahaha

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya yaaa^^

Mohon maaf menunggu lama

Dan gomawo sudah mau menunggu lamaaaa

I love you all^^


	16. Chapter 16

Fanfiction KaiHun

Cast : Kai, Sehun! GS

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy

Summary : Kai adalah artis terpopuler di Korea Selatan saat ini dan Sehun adalah fan-nya. Disuatu musim panas, Sehun mendapat lowongan magang di agensi dimana Kai bernaung. Sehun berusaha keras—dan mempertaruhkan rasa malunya—dalam waktu dua bulan untuk membuat Kai jatuh hati padanya.

Chapter Fifteen

"Jongin, maaf—"

"Sehun berhenti minta maaf sebelum aku marah." Kim Jongin alias Kim Kai, seorang bintang Korea Selatan yang sedang bersinar duduk dibalik kemudi mobil sambil meremas tangan gadis disebelahnya. Gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sehun, jika ada orang yang harus minta maaf itu adalah aku. Kau jadi harus berurusan dengan reporter-reporter brengsek yang kini akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu Jongin, aku hanya khawatir dengan dirimu, dengan karirmu—"

"Aku pun juga tak masalah dengan karirku." Kai berkata tegas membuat Sehun, gadis cantik kekasih Kim Kai, bungkam. "Kau lihat? Inilah yang disebut sebuah hubungan. Kita sering harus mengorbankan hal-hal besar dalam hidup kita dan untukku lima puluh juta won itu bukanlah harga yang tinggi asal kau bisa disisiku."

Sehun terdiam.

Gadis ini merasa sangat marah, sedih, dan sangat frustasi. Sepanjang pagi tadi Sehun dan Kai duduk dalam salah satu ruangan dilantai tertinggi gedung BT Ent bersama dengan dua orang petinggi agensi, seorang reporter dan manager Kai, Minhyuk.

Disana mereka disuguhi belasan lembar foto kencan Sehun dan Kai. Mulai dari Sehun yang terlihat keluar masuk apartemen mewah Kai, Sehun masuk mobil Kai hingga ketika mereka belanja bulanan berdua.

Sehun terdiam dan menatap hamparan sungai Han yang terbentang indah didepannya. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi…

" _Memang, Sehun adalah kekasihku yang sesungguhnya."_

" _Sesungguhnya?" Sang reporter menyeringai lebar. "Jadi Luhan hanyalah kekasih palsumu?"_

" _Ya." Kai menjawab mantap. Minhyuk serta dua direktur BT Ent memejamkan mata mereka, mengutuk Kai yang tidak berdiskusi dengan mereka dulu. Sehun sejak tadi hanya menunduk dan tidak berani melihat siapapun yang ada diruangan tersebut._

" _Jadi, antara kau dan Luhan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" Reporter itu bertanya lagi dengan senyuman yang sangat menyebalkan._

" _Ya, kami waktu itu hanya kebetulan sedang makan siang bersama jadi banyak yang berspekulasi jika kami berkencan. Hubunganku dengan Luhan selama ini hanyalah hubungan antara kakak perempuan dan adik laki-laki. Aku sangat menghormati Luhan dan berterima kasih padanya sudah banyak membantuku dalam dunia hiburan."_

" _Kai.." Minhyuk menatap Kai agar pemuda itu berhenti bicara._

" _Hyung, aku tidak ingin.."_

" _Kai." Minhyuk menatap Kai dengan tatapan tegas dan Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Tuan Song, bisakah Anda menunggu diluar? Kami ingin membicarakan beberapa hal yang bersifat pribadi."_

" _Oh tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar diluar. Gunakan waktu kalian sebanyak yang kalian butuhkan." Sang reporter meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan senyumnya yang sungguh membuat Kai ingin menghajar wajah tersebut._

" _Kai, jangan bertindak gegabah." Salah satu direktur berkata dengan suara rendah penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya begitu saja seperti tadi. Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

 _Dua direktur itu terlihat marah dan gusar._

" _Katakan saja jika aku memang tidak pernah ada hubungan dengan Luh—"_

" _Kau ingin karirmu hancur?!"_

" _Kalau begitu katakan jika aku sudah putus!" Kai ikut naik pitam. Kai sangat benci drama seperti ini. Sejak awal ia sudah menolak untuk menyetujui usulan BT Ent tentang hubungan rekayasa dengan Luhan._

" _Kau baru berkencan selama dua bulan Kai."_

" _Terserah padamu. Yang penting aku tidak ingin berbohong lagi." Kai memandang tajam salah satu direktur, menantangnya._

" _Kai.." Direktur tersebut menghela nafas, ia tidak boleh ikut emosi seperti Kai. "Bagaimana jika—"_

" _Jangan katakan. Jangan katakan." Kai menggeleng kepalanya bahkan sebelum mendengar bosnya yang berwajah paling licik mengungkapkan apa-apa. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu Hyung, buat skandal lagi supaya namaku dan nama Luhan Noona semakin dikenal. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Hidupnya tidak akan tenang jika reporter sialan itu menyebar berita ini!"_

 _Tiga direktur itu saling bertukar pandang dan menatap Minhyuk yang sedari diam._

" _Dia minta lima puluh juta won Kai."_

 _Sehun mengangkat kepalanya._

 _Lima puluh juta won?_

 _Untuk apa?_

" _Berikan padanya. Dan pastikan dia tidak akan kembali lagi padaku atau menyebarkan foto Sehun." Kai berkata tegas pada Minhyuk dan juga ketiga direktur._

" _Kai, kau tahu kami tidak akan mengeluarkan lima puluh juta won hanya untuk melindungi kekasihmu bukan?" Salah seorang direktur menatap Kai tajam._

" _Tentu saja aku tahu." Kai berkata sinis kemudian menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari sana._

" _Hey Kai! Kami perlu bicara pada Sehun!" Sebuah suara berteriak dari ruangan rapat yang digunakan untuk 'mengadili' Kai barusan._

" _Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Berusaha membujuknya untuk mengikuti permainan sampah kalian?" Kai berteriak nyaring dari pintu yang sudah terbuka itu. Bisa dipastikan jika si reporter dan mungkin juga para pekerja lain._

Yah, seperti itulah yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Sehun digeret Kai keluar dari gedung BT Ent tanpa peduli jika gadis itu harus bekerja. Kai yang untungnya hanya memiliki jadwal latihan saja hari itu memilih untuk membolos bersama Sehun.

Kini, rumor yang sering berhembus digedung agensi besar itu jika Kim Kai mengencani seorang pegawai magang terbukti. Kai yang menggandeng dan membawa kabur Sehun keluar gedung cukup menjadi jawaban atas rumor yang beredar.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya semua ini tidak akan selesai jika kita menyudahi hubungan kita lalu—" Sehun bicara dengan suara pelan. Matanya masih memandang Sungai Han yang terhampar indah didepannya.

"Sehun." Kai memotong ucapan Sehun, tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Jongin, aku serius. Ini bukan cuma tentang uangmu tapi bagaimana dengan karirmu? Kau tidak berpikir panjang Jongin."

"Aku tidak berpikir panjang?!" Kai mulai kesal karena sudah berkali-kali Sehun terus menyinggung tentang karirnya yang diujung tanduk. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti juga jika karir bukanlah prioritas Kai sekarang.

"Ya, kau tidak berpikir panjang. Mungkin kau berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja setelah beberapa waktu. Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu nanti? Apa kau masih bisa mendapatkan job setelah kau dicap sebagai pria tukang selingkuh? Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi masyarakat jika skandalmu keluar?!" Sehun ikut meninggikan suaranya dan menatap Kai tajam.

"Aku sudah membayarnya! Dia akan tutup mulut!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Bagaimana jika besok dia akan datang lagi dan meminta uang padamu lagi? Apa kau ingin hidup dalam terror seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa mereka tidak akan—"

"Aku sudah berpikir sejauh itu Sehun. Aku sudah berpikir bagaimana jika saat ini adalah hari terakhir menjadi superstar. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan jika aku bukan lagi Kim Kai. Dan aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan padamu untuk percaya padaku tapi kau selalu mengungkit masalah berpisah lah, putus lah. Kau tidak percaya padaku kan?" Kai berkata tajam dengan mata dipenuhi kemarahan.

"A-aku.." Sehun berusaha mencari kata-kata namun kepalanya mendadak kosong.

"Aku rasa kau tidak cukup menyukaiku untuk berpikir sejauh itu. Apa kau pernah memikirkan kau akan terbangun sepuluh tahun lagi dengan aku disebelahmu? Apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa aku mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku?"

"Jongin, aku.."

"Tak perlu kau jawab. Mungkin memang aku yang salah karena sudah berpikir terlalu jauh disaat kita masih sangat muda. Kau pasti belum memikirkan pernikahan sama sekali."

"Jongin dengarkan aku…"

"Tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku." Kai menatap dalam-dalam wajah kekasihnya. "Aku tidak peduli jika besok pagi aku bukan lagi Kim Kai. Mungkin memang akan menyesakkan aku harus berhenti melakukan apa yang aku suka namun ada hal yang lebih menyesakkan lagi dalam hidupku setelah bertemu denganmu. Yaitu membayangkan suatu pagi aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu, bersamamu, mendengarmu."

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku rasa kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti diriku."

Air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi Sehun. Bukan karena dia terharu oleh ucapan Kai yang mengungkapkan betapa cintanya pemuda itu pada dirinya namun karena rasa sakit. Ternyata Kai berpikir serendah itut tentang dirinya.

"Jongin, apa kau berpikir aku memikirkan karirmu karena aku tidak cukup menyukaimu?" Sehun berkata dengan suara serak menahan tangis. "Aku sangat menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku rela mengubur perasaanku asal kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai!"

"Aku tidak ingin egois dan memilikimu seorang diri sementara diluar sana begitu banyak orang yang mencintaimu! Begitu banyak orang yang lebih baik dariku! Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang kau sukai hanya karena aku!"

Sehun berhenti bicara karena air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya.

Kai pun tidak bereaksi apapun atas ucapan Sehun.

Keduanya hanya diam.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menjauh dari mobil sport Kai. Meninggalkan Kai yang pikiran dan hatinya kacau. Jarak semakin terbentang jauh dan tanpa mereka sadari jika mereka sedang mempertaruhkan hati mereka.

—

Sudah tiga hari.

Sehun memandang ponselnya yang sudah tiga hari tidak menerima pesan atau telepon dari Kai. Matanya yang masih berat ingin sekali kembali tidur namun hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja di BT Ent, tentu saja dia tidak bisa membolos.

Setelah hari dimana para pegawai BT Ent tahu jika Kai dan Sehun memiliki hubungan spesial, Sehun menjadi sangat tidak nyaman dengan pekerjaan disana. Beruntung lah dia memang tidak berniat untuk menerima tawaran menjadi pegawai tetap disana.

Sehun yang kini tinggal diapartemen bibinya sendirian segera bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja di BT Ent untuk terakhir kalinya. Sedih sebenarnya meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah menjadi partnernya selama sebulan terakhir tapi bekerja dengan bisik-bisik terus mengikutinya? Itu sangat tidak nyaman. Belum lagi jika ia terus bekerja disana rumornya dengan Kai akan semakin membesar dan pasti akan keluar dimasyarakat.

Bicara tentang Kai…

Sehun juga belum melihat Kai sejak tiga hari lalu.

Sepertinya Kai juga menghindari gedung agensi. Atau mungkin memang sibuk. Satu jam sekali Sehun mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat ada berita apa diinternet tentang Kai sekaligus berharap Kai akan mengubunginya. Sayangnya tidak ada berita baru tentang Kai sama sekali diinternet dan juga Kai tidak mengubunginya.

Ah, itu bukan masalah utama sekarang.

Yang penting sekarang adalah dimana ia bisa menemukan pekerjaan lagi. Jika dalam dua minggu ia tidak punya pekerjaan bisa dipastikan ia akan mati kelaparan bulan depan. Dari semua pekerjaan yang ia lamar sama sekali belum ada panggilan atau memang tidak ada panggilan.

Sehun jadi putus asa rasanya.

Pagi itu berjalan normal.

Para sunbae-nya memberikan wejangan pada semua staff magang yang akan segera menanggalkan statusnya. Beberapa dari pegawai magang mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi pegawai tetap disana salah satunya Sehun namun Sehun menolak tawaran tersebut karena Kai.

Kai memintanya untuk berhenti bekerja di BT Ent agar mereka bisa kencan dengan leluasa karena BT Ent melarang adanya kencan dalam satu perusahaan. Herannya, kenapa mereka malah memunculkan berita jika Kai dan Luhan berkencan. Sungguh, Sehun tidak paham. Yah, mungkin itu kasus berbeda karena hubungan palsu tersebut mampu menaikkan saham perusahaan.

"Sehun! Astaga Sehun, apa kau yakin kau masih menolak tawaran untuk bekerja disini?" Salah seorang sunbaenya berkata ceria pada Sehun yang melamun dipojok ruangan.

"Eh, mengenai hal itu, eh, ma-maaf.." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Tidak banyak orang yang ditawari bekerja diagensi raksasa seperti BT Ent dan Sehun menolaknya.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Aku hanya menyayangkan karena kau sangat berbakat dan kami tidak bisa memiliki bakat tersebut bersama kami." _Bakat apanya, aku melamar kerja dimanapun tidak ada panggilan sama sekali._

"Ah, jangan berlebihan Sunbae.."

"Apa kau akan kuliah setelah ini?"

"Uh, be-belum tahu. Mungkin aku akan liburan sejenak.." Sehun menjawab tidak yakin karena untuk kuliah memang ia tidak memiliki banyak biaya ditambah ia tidak juga segera mendapat pekerjaan. Berarti dia liburan kan? Liburan yang terpaksa.

Sepanjang siang Sehun tidak banyak bicara dan hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tersisa. Berbeda dengan Jongdae yang sepertinya sejak pagi belum menutup mulutnya barang sedetik. Jongdae yang menerima tawaran untuk bekerja—hanya paruh waktu karena musim gugur ini ia sudah akan mulai kuliah—di BT Ent bicara penuh semangat tentang projek-projeknya baru yang akan ia lakukan.

"Sehun!" Suara cempreng Jongdae sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Sehun yang sedang serius bekerja.

"Hm.."

"Jangan bersedih begitu. Kita masih bisa bertemu kok! Aku dan Kyungsoo akan sering-sering mengunjungimu!" Jongdae terus mengoceh padahal wajah Sehun yang datar sangat menunjukkan jika gadis itu sama sekali tidak akan merindukan Jongdae—well, tidak juga.

"Hey.." Suara Jongdae yang tadinya seperti menggunakan pengeras suara mendadak jadi lebih rendah.

"Hm…" Sehun lagi-lagi tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Apa…Kai sudah menghubungimu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga." Jongdae melipat tangannya didepan dada, berlagak seperti detektif yang sedang menganalisa sebuah kasus kriminal. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya lebih dahulu? Aku yakin dia sedang menunggu teleponmu.."

"Jongdae…" Sehun menatap tajam teman baiknya itu.

"Apa? Kau mau menyuruhku diam?" Jongdae balik menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Aku tidak akan diam sampai kau menghubunginya. Permasalahan kalian itu sungguh tidak bermutu. Kau marah pada Kai karena dia melakukan banyak pengorbanan untuk dirimu? Bukankah seharusnya kau tersanjung? Bahagia?" Jongdae tampak seperti nenek-nenek yang mengomel tentang betapa tidak sopannya generasi muda jaman sekarang.

"Kau bisa bayangkan perasaannya? Dia mengorbankan begitu banyak hal untukmu dan kau malah marah-marah padanya mengatakan kal—"

Omelan Jongdae terhenti saat ponsel Sehun berdering.

Keduanya menatap layar ponsel tersebut.

Sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Ck, siapa sih ini sebenarnya?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Nomor itu sejak semalam terus menghubunginya namun ketika ia menjawab panggilan tersebut sama sekali tidak ada suara atau langsung dimatikan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya nomor iseng sejak semalam menghubungiku terus." Sehun langsung menolak panggilan tersebut.

"Jadi, hubungi Kai sekarang." Jongdae kembali menatap Sehun galak. "Dia pasti sedang menunggumu."

Sehun diam.

Memang sih, dia keras kepala. Sehun tahu jika Kai melakukan semua hal gila untuknya. Mempertaruhkan karir cemerlang miliknya hanya untuk Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun tersanjung bukan? Merasa bahagia hingga dadanya terasa sesak? Ya, memang dada Sehun terasa sesak namun karena ia merasa bersalah. Sehun tidak ingin hidup Kai berantakan karenanya.

Ponsel Sehun sekali lagi membuyarkan pikiran Sehun akan Kai.

Sebuah pesan masuk.

' _Semua orang tidak menyukai Kai berkencan dengan Luhan tapi semua orang lebih tidak suka Kai berkencan dengan gadis kampungan seperti kau.'_

Jantung Sehun seolah berhenti berdetak melihat isi pesan yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

—

"Ini karena aku tidak berhati-hati.."

"Sudah aku bilang, hubungan kita itu tidaklah semestinya dan—"

"Kenapa?! Kau ingin kita sungguhan berpisah?!"

Sehun terdiam mendengar nada tinggi Kai. Apakah benar mereka harus berpisah seperti ini? Jelas Sehun masih sangat menginginkan Kai disisinya namun jika bersama membuat Kai kehilangan dunianya, maka Sehun memilih untuk mundur.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit hal itu? Kau hobi sekali minta putus dariku?" Sehun meremas ujung pakaiannya dan memandang aspal dibawah kakinya. Gadis itu takut menatap kekasihnya yang sedang marah. "Kau sudah tidak betah denganku? Itu kah sebabnya kau sekarang ingin putus denganku? Kau berpikir berkencan dengan artis terkenal itu menyenangkan? Kau lelah dengan hubungan kita? Bukan begitu?"

Sehun menatap wajah Kai yang dipenuhi amarah dan juga kekecewaan.

"A-aku tidak…" Sehun berusaha berkata-kata namun suaranya tercekat. Sehun berusaha tidak sakit hati atas semua ucapan Kai karena ia tahu Kai hanya sedang marah dan frustasi. Sehun juga marah. Kenapa Kai tidak juga paham jika ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk pemuda itu?

"Tidak apa? Tidak menginginkanku lagi? Begitu?" Kai mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Angin malam bulan Agustus yang mulai dingin tidak membuat pasangan muda mudi itu lebih baik.

"Jongin, aku…aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Sehun berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya. "Mereka sangat marah padamu dan juga padaku Jongin. Mereka adalah pondasi karirmu. Jika kita terus melakukan ini—"

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu. Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir? Baiklah. Kita selesai Oh Sehun. Kau dan aku selesai." Kai tidak mampu memandang Sehun yang sudah akan menangis. Jika ia memandang mata cokelat yang indah itu berkaca-kaca, bisa dipastikan jika ia akan menangis.

Sehun tidak menjawab.

Kai juga diam.

Hingga pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari gang sempit disebelah apartemen bibi Joonmyeon yang kini menjadi milik Sehun. Sehun tidak berusaha menghalangi langkah Kai meninggalkannya. Memang ini bukan yang ia inginkan? Melepas genggaman tangan pemuda yang sangat ia puja?

Air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi gembil Sehun.

Dadanya begitu sesak oleh rasa sedih. Tanpa ia sadari, otaknya memutar kembali semua kenangan yang sudah ia lewati bersama Kai. Bagaimana ia dan Kai bertengkar terus, kebaikan Kai yang memberikannya tempat tinggal, Kai membawanya bertemu keluarga besar pemuda tersebut hingga….beberapa hari terakhir yang rasanya seperti neraka.

Sehun sungguh tertekan dengan keadaannya selama seminggu terakhir.

Berawal dari seorang reporter yang mengetahui hubungan mereka hingga Kai harus membayar mahal agar foto-foto kencannya dengan Kai tidak disebar diinternet. Lalu tiga hari terakhir dimana Sehun terus-terusan diteror oleh nomor-nomor tidak dikenal yang mengancam dan menghinanya.

Dan yang jelas kini sudah dua hari ia berstatus pengangguran.

Alasan utama Sehun meminta hubungan mereka berakhir bukan karena ia tidak kuat menghadapi para penggemar fanatik Kai. Tapi ia sangat ingin melindungi Kai dari kehancuran. Begitu banyak kemungkinan buruk akan terjadi jika mereka terus berkencan seperti ini.

Dengan tubuh gemetar Sehun masuk kembali ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

Mandi…mungkin mandi akan membuat ia merasa lebih baik.

Lalu tidur.

Ya, itu yang akan Sehun lakukan.

Namun tentu saja itu tidak akan berhasil mengobati rasa kosong dan sedihnya.

"K-kyung? Kau dimana?" Suara Sehun bergetar ketika menghubungi sahabat baiknya. Gadis ini butuh tempat untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kegelisahan dihatinya. Biarpun waktu sudah hampir tengah malam, ia tidak peduli. Sehun butuh Kyungsoo sekarang!

" _Se-sehun?"_ Suara Kyungsoo terdengar gugup.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

" _Eh, tidak. Ada apa Hun?"_

"Hmm, apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin kau menginap disini."

" _Tidak aku tidak sibuk kok. Aku akan segera kesana! Kau mau ku bawakan apa? Bir? Ayam goreng? Bagaimana dengan cake cokelat?"_

"Hm, apapun." Sehun menjawab tak semangat. Siapa yang berselara makan setelah kekasihmu memutuskanmu?

Berkilo-kilo jauhnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan dari Sehun sambil menghela nafas panjang. Gadis bermata besar itu menatap Jongdae, kekasihnya, dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Sudahlah. Kau kesana saja. Kai biar aku urus." Jongdae mengusak kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo memandang pemuda setengah sadar yang sudah hampir tiga jam berada diapartemen kecilnya.

Ya, Kai disana.

Entah bagaimana dan mengapa Kai memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo usai bertengkar dengan Sehun. Wajah pemuda itu kacau, matanya memerah dan tatapannya tidak fokus. Kai nyaris tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kyungsoo ataupun Jongdae. Dia disana hanya duduk, meminum soju dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani Sehun. Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa." Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongdae sekilas dan berdiri meraih jaket dan juga tasnya. Ah, Sehun pasti sama kacaunya dengan Kai.

"Astaga Kai, kenapa kau bisa sekacau ini hanya karena perempuan galak seperti Sehun?" Jongdae bergumam pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Kai tidak akan menjawab ucapannya karena pemuda itu sudah mabuk.

"Biarpun kau sering bersikap arogan pada semua orang tapi aku senang ada gadis yang bisa meluluhkan sikap kerasmu itu." Jongdae bermonolog sambil menegak soju dari gelas kecil. "Tapi kau kasihan sekali, menjadi artis tenar pasti melelahkan. Harus selalu tampil sempurna dan bahkan kini kau tidak bisa berkencan dengan tenang."

"Mm..Sehun menyammhhamm…tidur…kue bulan.." Kai kembali bergumam tak jelas.

"Ya, ya, ya, Sehun pernah membuatkanmu kue bulan enak sekali." Jongdae mengambil camilan yang ada didepannya. Jika dulu Jongdae sering kesal dengan sikap sok keren Kai kini ia merasa kasihan. Kai tidaklah seburuk yang ia duga. Malah menurutnya Kai adalah salah satu orang yang paling baik yang pernah ia temui.

Sebelum Kai benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranannya, Kai sempat bercerita sedikit tentang isi hatinya pada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Pasangan kekasih itu tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan ucapan Kai namun yah, melihat jalan cinta Kai yang sedang kacau mereka masih dapat mengerti sedikit-sedikit.

Kai marah, tentu saja.

Tapi pemuda itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada penggemarnya. Bagaimanapun gilanya para peneror itu, mereka tetap penggemarnya. Kai juga merasa begitu bersalah Sehun karena ia merasa tidak becus menjaga gadisnya hingga harus mendapat pesan-pesan terror itu.

"Ah, kau mengganggu waktu bermesraanku dengan Kyungsoo saja." Jongdae meneguk soju banyak-banyak dan mulai merapikan meja ruang tengah yang berantakan oleh makanan ringan dan botol-botol minuman.

"Sehun…nyamm…hmm..kontrak…denda…" Kai sekali lagi bergumam tidak jelas dan gumaman itu membuat Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau akan melakukan hal gila untuk Sehun bukan?" Jongdae dengan nafas panjang dan membopong Kai menuju kamar kecil milik Kyungsoo.

—

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"SEHUN! SEHUN!"

Sehun terbangun dengan kerutan didahinya.

Matanya melirik jam dinding, masih belum genap pukul enam pagi. Siapa yang menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya jam segini? Ah, tetangga pasti terganggu. Dengan langkah masih sempoyongan Sehun berjalan membukakan pintu.

"Jo-jongin?" Kantuk Sehun langsung sirna melihat siapa yang berada dipintu apartemennya.

"Sehun!" Kai sama sekali tidak terlihat mabuk atau bangun tidur. Malah ia seperti baru saja mandi dan pakaiannya juga bisa dibilang rapi walaupun santai. Kai menggendong tas ransel raksasa dan dua buah koper besar.

"Sehun sekarang aku pengangguran sepertimu! Biarkan aku tinggal disini!"

"Hah?" Bukan otak Sehun yang belum bisa bekerja maksimal atau dia bodoh tapi memang semua yang Kai katakan sangat tidak masuk akal. Dua minggu yang lalu ketika mereka berpisah, Sehun masih ingat betul jika mantan kekasihnya itu adalah seorang artis ternama di Korea Selatan.

"Aku memutuskan kontrakku dan menjual apartemenku untuk membayar dendanya. Sekarang aku tidak punya rumah dan pekerjaan!" Kai berkata cerah. Ehm, seharusnya tidak memiliki rumah dan pekerjaan akan merasa sedih dan stress bukan? Tapi Kai malah seolah ia baru saja melakukan hal hebat.

"Apa?!" Sehun terbelalak. Ia antara tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya atau merasa Kai sedang bercanda.

"Aku ingin bersamamu jadi aku berhenti menjadi artis." Kai tersenyum dan mendorong Sehun agar tidak menghalangi pintu masuk. Pemuda itu seenaknya saja masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun, membawa serta dua koper besarnya.

"Jongin…Jongin…k-kau.." Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tanyakan dulu.

"Hm?" Kai masih terlihat santai saja.

"Kau memutuskan kontrakmu? Da-dan menjual apartemenmu?"

"Yup! Supaya aku bebas berkencan denganmu!" Kai berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah dan duduk disana.

"Ka-kau…" Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Gila? Itu tidak cukup menggambarkan betapa tidak masuk akalnya perbuatan Kai.

"Apa kau tidak mau menampungku? Apa kau tidak mau hidup miskin bersamaku?" Kai bertanya dengan wajah muram yang entah itu dibuat-buat atau tidak. "Aku pikir kau menyukai Kim Jongin bukan Kim Kai." Kai menarik tubuh Sehun agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau bodoh!" Sehun memukul dada Kai kesal. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat betapa santainya Kai sudah mengambil sebuah langkah gila dan semua itu hanya agar mereka bisa bersama.

Kai menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau..hiks..laki-laki paling bodoh…hiks.." Sehun mulai sesenggukkan dalam pelukan Kai.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis yang amat ia cintai itu. Memang ia bodoh. Sangat bodoh malah. Tapi ia pikir melepas dunia yang sudah membesarkan namanya untuk seorang gadis yang ia yakini akan memberikan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya itu setimpal.

Usai pertengkaran mereka dipinggir Sungai Han tempo itu, Kai banyak berpikir dan mempertimbangkan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang entertainer. Alasan utama tentu saja karena Sehun namun ia juga memiliki banyak alasan lain seperti masalah kesehatan, pendidikan dan juga keluarga.

Kai sudah meminta pertimbangan keluarganya dan meskipun mereka terkejut dengan keputusan Kai pada akhirnya Kai tetap mendapat dukungan. Jadi, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua minggu, Kai memutuskan kontraknya dengan BT Ent yang masih dua tahun dan menjual apartemennya.

Pemuda itu yakin dalam waktu dekat media Korea Selatan akan heboh dengan pemberitaan dirinya. Dan disaat itu, Kai sudah menjalani lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Hidup yang bahagia bersama gadis yang ia puja.

Mulai sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi Kim Kai.

Hanya Kim Jongin, kekasih Oh Sehun.

To Be Continue

Haloooo

Setelah semi hiatus karena real life yang sangat sibuk akhirnya Author kembali hehehe. Mungkin buat banyak teman-teman, seri ini udah ngga menarik karena selain slow update juga ceritanya ngebosenin tapi kalau masih ada yang mau baca walaupun hanya satu orang Author akan terus melanjutkan seri ini sampai tamat hehe.

Mungkin dua chapter lagi seri ini akan selesai jadi…mohon kritik dan sarannya ya bagi yang masih ingin seri ini berlanjut hehehe.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa^^

Gomawoooo^^


End file.
